A Dragons Rebirth
by J1210
Summary: When Azula seems a lost cause Zuko sends her out on a journey of redemption with sixteen year old Kai to watch over her. But deep within the fire nation a rebellion lives planning to take down any who stands in their way.Can Azula overcome her madness?
1. Azula's Last Chance

**Okay Fan Fiction Nation I'm gonna give Avatar a try so here it goes my first Azula fic enjoy A Dragons Re-Birth, I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla! Just for reference their are slight cross-overs see if you can guess, but mainly the story is about the greatest Bender who ever spit fire. "Zula Yay!!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon. I do own my OC that's it. Just me and my OC alone without anyone.**

_**A Dragon's Rebirth**_

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter 1: Azula's Last Chance_**

**Fire Nation Capital-Fire Nation Penitentiary**

_"In a cell trapped, caged like an animal. No allies, only enemies. No love, only hatred. No mercy, only blood lust. They called her insane, the mind healers couldn't help her, and Zuzu? What does he have? Power...my power and my glory. He's a traitor little Zuzu joined the Avatar and his group of freaks. The Fire Nation no longer has honor, no longer the pride of this once proud country worked 100 years to obtain, it has been scared. My plan was flawless, and yet you miscalculated just like Mai told you at Boiling Rock. You will never live to the expectations of a real Fire Lord nor Princess. Your just a castaway of the war, your mother thinks your a monster, your father thinks your a disgrace... what do have to live for, you know sooner or later Zuzu will send the Avatar to rid of your Firebending the one thing you have left. You can't even trust that can you, it wasn't enough to kill the peasant. You don't even deserve to be named after your Grandfather, you disgust me Azula your a failure."_

In the Fire Nation maximum prison, eight floors below ground, two guards at the door and two more at the exit and two more behind the exit. Azula was in maximum lock down. A floor all to herself and a cell only 6x6. On the ground shackled to the bench Azula would lay her hair weathered and moped in knots and tears. She would sob silently refusing to let anyone hear her suffer. Her father would laugh at her defeat and Peasant would to if they saw her. "_Failure, failure, failure! Monster, monster, monster!" _The voice that was nonstop in her head destroying her conscious mind. She no longer had peace of mind. No more silk made dresses, she had rags. Servants, ha!! She had guards that would come in twice a day to throw in her cage breakfast and dinner, most of the time leftovers from meals. Azula would stare at the food and take small nibbles off each hour savoring all she had. And the healers the countless visits, questions after questions of her past. She would remain in a silent stae and stare at them from the darkness with her pale amber eyes, blood lust as her aura burning most who come near her cage. And Ty Lee, she had come to visit her at least three times a month, Azula had only been stuck in the cell for three months and then at that the cell door opened, speak of the devil.

"H-Hey 'Zula?" Ty Lee entered the room hesitantly. Azula remained silently in her position as Ty Lee sat on the bench near the cage making a loud creaking noise. "You know I leave to Kyoshi tomorrow with the warriors is there anything you want to talk about?" Azula still remained silent, her tears drying up. "Hey 'Zula you know I know your birthday was coming up that's why I came to visit you."

Azula lay in silence pondering Ty Lee's remark. She was right, September, October, and now November. It would be her birthday in two weeks November 14. Only Ty Lee would visit her, the only person who would treat her exactly the same as before. Azula saw her as a traitor to, her first few visits Azula would try to encumber her blue flames. The guards rushed to the noble woman's side and forced Azula down, but Ty Lee wouldn't leave she would continue to talk and in a way it kept the voices out of her head until she left.

15...15 years old in a cage and she had nothing left to live for. The only person who would vist her for reasons beyond me was Ty Lee. And she was leaving never to return for a whole year. Ty Lee continued to babble aimlessly for about a half an hour... until the the cell doors opened again.

"Good afternoon Princess, Milady." it was another mindhealer. Ty Lee bowed, but Azula remained silent staring at the healer eyes glowing in the darkness. The healer began to ask Azula a number of questions. "How was your childhood?" and "How did you feel towards your mother?" Soon time grew thin and Azula hadn't answered any questions the healer huffed he had taken no notes and was starting to leave along with Ty Lee.

"I'll see you later 'Zula" Ty Lee waved wearily.

"Why do you come here?" Azula suddenly demanded. "Both of you, to gain something from him? Healer to gain the respect of dear Zuzu and Ty Lee your visits... why to watch me suffer for the rest of my pitiful life?"

"Because I'm your friend 'Zula." said Ty Lee choked turning her back on the fallen princess.

_"Friends? Who needs frineds? Where have they gotten you... prison, and what else, insanity, starvation, and depression?" _The voices had returned and in a rage Azula mustered up all energy she could into her hand and fire a small fireball. She fired at Ty Lee. The healer pushed the nobel lady out of the way and got scorched on the back. Guards rushed into the room and took hold of Azula. They struggled in the process of chaining her to they metal flooring in the ground. Then personal Waterbenders Zuko hired freezed the room cold. Azula would blast fire from her nostrils and screamed in madness cursing and threatening at her mother and the others connected to her contanment the fire would soon die out from the frozen bareness of the room. Ty Lee couldn't watch her friend in this state and left during the process, she wouldn't see her friend in a year and her last visit had to end like this.

**Fire Nation Capital-Grand Palace**

Two days later.

Zuko sighed. "Another one gone." Zuko sat at his desk massaging his temples from the stress of paperwork and this certain letter was not helping.

Mai was also in the room with Zuko helping him and gave him a gloomy look. "You seem troubled what's wrong?"

Zuko picked up the letter and handed it to Mai. "It's Azula again, yet another healer says that she can't be helped."

"Zuko have you ever thought that Azula may never come out of that state of mind. Its been three months and you've summoned healer after healer from across the world to help her. They all cannot meet you face to face to tell you this, but send you a letter to read yourself. Each healer has been scared by her bending. Don't you think its time Aang remove her bending ability?" asked Mai.

Zuko thought on this, she would be less of a problem, but insanity or not Azula remained his sister and he could not rid of that. Zuko got a blank piece of paper from one of his drawers and dipped his black and red quill into the ink. Zuko wrote quickly and soon sealed up the letter. "One last try Mai. If Azula does not make progress with Pin Chan than I'm afraid that Azula really is a lost cause and I will contact Aang immediately to come remove her bending." Zuko gave the letter to the hawk and it was off to the southern Earth Kingdom.

_"Pin Chan, he is a very famous healer of the mind, but I doubt he could get anywhere with Azula, she really has lost it." _Mai nodded in agreement to Zuko's transactions, but deep inside she felt he was wrong to even look out for his sister after all she'd done. "We really must be returning back to the paperwork Milord."

Zuko winced at this. Mai would only call him Milord if in front of nobles or royalty, or either if she was irritated with him. She must of been irritated. "Mai I know your still mad at Azula for what she did at Boiling Rock, but that helped escalate her condition to another level." Mai remained silent and continued to read the papers and sign various signatures. It wouldn't be long before Mai became the Fire Lady the servants already were treating like royalty even for a noble women. Zuko sighed at his soon-to-be-wife and continued his work as well.

**I know the first Chapter is kind of short I try to limit myself between 2000 to 3000 words per chapter, but I promise it will get more interesting. I can't introduce the supporting character in the first chapter can I well please R&R really helpful. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!**


	2. The Letter

**Okay Fan Fiction Nation I'm Glad other authors are enjoying the story so far, but here it is chapter 2 and thanks for those who accepted my C2 it is time to go hunting for fics! But also did you hear that their finally releasing ReChain of Memories in America, god I'm late, but still December 2 it is mine all mine!! I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender is property of Nickelodeon (Slime Time Live baby! Well the old Nick). I only own my OC, only them_._**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_Chapter II: The Letter_**

**_By: J1210_**

**Xihou Province-Southern Earth Kingdom**

_The wind is blowing heavily and lighting striking outside, in the well maintained Province of Xihou. Most of the people ar in the local tavern since none of the crops can be worked on. A plague hit the Province not to long ago leaving some very ill and others immune. As for me I'm one of those immune to the disease and I'm doing my best to make elixirs my Mentor taught me to make, but it is very difficult with the less amount of crops each day me and Rin will have to leave this town. If she catches this Plague I couldn't live with myself. Rin is only eight and not that strong of a Waterbender she has her whole life ahead of her and I refuse to let her die not after what she did for me._

_-November 6, 1305_

_-Kai Xiang III_

A knock at the door came and the sixteen year old sat at his desk he moved his neck length brown hair from his eyes and closed the journal. It was probably the Pin Chan for his rent. He was a brilliant healer, but was horrible as a person if you lived with him. Kai sighed and answered the constant knocking. "Come in."

Just as he expected Pin Chan was standing at the door with his extravagant robe, his many earth kingdom rings, and holding a letter in his hand. "Ahh, Kai I knew you were here. Your little brat has been causing trouble again around town. If I were you I'd take care of it, honestly I don't see why you even care for the little orphan."

"What type of trouble has she been causing. I hope you didn't send her to collect your money again?" asked Kai sternly.

"No need to worry haven't we already had this conversation. I'm just worried about my rent. When will you pay me because I have heard rumors around town you've servicung paitnets for free. Really I don't like any of my nurses playing me out of my money." Pin Chan responded grimly.

Kai stood up and began to pack he and Rin's belongings. "No need to worry about your rent because your not getting it. I'm leaving because I'm no pushover and I'm not you nurse!"

"Then what are you? You have the knowledge to be successful you just choose not to be. Are you scared to use that ability of yours you discovered to help people or is get exiled by the northern Earth Kingdom still swindling in your head?" asked Pin Chan, smirkung at his checkmate play.

Kai stood frozen, the corupt healer had gotten him had gotten him. "How do you?"

"Everybody does, rumors carry around quickly boy." said Pin Chan waving around the letter, as if taunting him.

Kai soon noticed watching the letter that it had a the Fire Lord's stamp on it. This could be his chance to prove that he wasn't a nurse or a pushover. He was a healer and would prove it to the whole world even the stubborn Earth Kingdom. Pin Chan had already read the letter it was obviously open, Kai took the opportunity and snatched the letter and ran out of the tavern. He took the closet messenger hawk that he could find and ran into Rin in the town square.

"Hey Kai I-" she was cut off quickly as Kai stuffed the letter in his pocket and took Rin's hand and left the town.

A mob was soon in the woods looking for both of them. "Rin hush, don't say a word."

They hid in a nearby caved. Kai noticed Rin's facial expression, the sadness in her eyes. "Kai were leaving again aren't we?"

Kai nodded at the little girl. "Hey, once we get settled down again you can send letters to all your friends." This brighten her up a little give him a faint smile. Kai then opened up the royal letter and began to read.

_Dear, Pin Chan_

_I have heard many storys of your healing skills from the southern Earth Kingdom. I request your help in dealing with a certain patient that needs to be delt with. My sister, the once Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Unfortunately she has lost her title and all power. She has been plunged into madness. I wish to see my sister as she once was when we were young children, I want to see her smile once more, I want to see her happy. You are my last hope Pin Chan and without your assistance I will be forced to hurt my sister even more by having Avatar Aang remove her Firebending. Please consider my offer you will not regret the reward and honor you will receive._

_Sincerely, Fire Lord Zuko_

"The Fire Lord wants Pin Chan's assistance. Sure he's a good healer, but I took care of most of his patients_._ What am I gonna do?" while Kai talked to himself Rin was busying playing with the messenger hawk that he had stolen.

"Say Kai,"said the little girl. "maybe you can help this Princess?"

"Me?" Kai laughed at this. "Yeah right Rin they probably think I was a joke." then something struck him like a lightning thought. "That's it yeah It'll work perfectly. Rin we'll sleep here tonight and leave in the morning."

Rin yawned it was getting pretty late. "Where are we going?"

Kai smiled and put the letter back into his pocket. "The Fire Nation." Kai took out a quill and a blank piece of paper from his pack and began to write a letter to the Fire Lord.

_Dear, Your Highness Fire Lord Zuko_

_My Lord it is an Unfortunate in what has happened to the Princess, but it also seems that Pin Chan is currently out of the Province in the Northern Water Tribe. I am Kai Xiang III a Healer, but not a mind healer who lives in the same Province as Lord Chan. I have studied the mind every now and then, I know some on the subject. I am on my way to the Fire Nation capital to see to Princess Azula and yourself. I hope I am welcomed under your presence and will give me the opportunity to help the fallen Princess._

_Sincerely, Kai Xiang III_

"Okay, hawk straight to the capital." The hawk took a sniff of the Fire Lord's letter to get a sent and then flew off with Kai's letter in it's claws. Kai didn't know what the Fire Lord would think, but he did graduate from Xihou's healing school five years ago. "I know I can do this."

**Grand Palace-Fire Nation Capital**

Four days later, at the grand palace the Fire Lord was in his room Mai by his side sitting on the bed. "It's been two days since the letter arrived Mai. It doesn't take that long to get to the capital from the southern Earth Kingdom." said Zuko irritably.

Mai put her hand on Zuko giving the Fire Lord a reassuring smile. "Zuko we haven't even heard of this healer and he still offered to help Azula. That is an act of kindness, we must be paitent we do not know if he is traveling by animal or foot."

Zuko stood up. "Well he should be in the Fire Nation by now." at that sentence there was a knock on the door. "Enter." ordered Zuko.

It was a servant and she held a a letter in her hands. "My Lord and Lady a letter has come for you from the Healer Xiang." Zuko ushered across the room and got the letter. He gave the servant a soft nodand she left the room. Mai stood up and went towards Zuko, he opened the letter and they read together.

_Dear, Your Highness Fire Lord Zuko_

_My Lord me and protege arrived in the Fire Nation two days ago. We are traveling by foot, but will be at the gates into the Kingdom by tomorrow morning. We look forward to meeting you and I won't let you down at any cost._

_Sincerely, Kai Xiang III_

"One day isn't so long?" said Mai.

"Right, then we must get preparations ready for his arrival." Zuko went out into the hallway and found a few servants and gave them the orders for tomorrow morning. They all left Zuko readied everything by nightfall.

By night Zuko had been eating dinner with Mai. "Mai soon I will have to pick and Arbiter and I have made my decision." Mai actually looked interested. They had been scouting talent at the Fire Nations most top training facility. "I have chosen Haroji Jin."

Mai stopped eating and looked at Zuko. "Haroji Jin? Zuko, Harogi Jin is a dangerous Firebender. He's been to prison for crimes against the Fire Nation on countless occasions" Mai was right Haroji Jin was the nineteen year old Firebender,a skilled Firebender whose flames cut threw metal. He had once killed three students at the Fire Nation Academy, he was been let out for good behavior, but went back for another brutal murder of an Earth Kingdom family. Finally the Council gave him one last proposition and ordered him to serve the Fire Nation Army for the rest of his life.

"I know this Mai, that is why I want him. He could never betray me, he knows the consequences if he does. He is the most skilled Bender in the Nation right now, he makes my father look weak. Now he is my choice and in tomorrow he will be crowned Blade of the Nation." as much as Mai didn't like this she nodded to Zuko.

"Then Haroji Jin it will be, the Arbiter of the Fire Nation." stated Mai.

**Sorry that there was totally no Azula in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on a few more things before I get into her next chapter. And as for Haroshi Jin he's an OC okay and he is bad ass well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any good Azula fics PM me I just made a new C2 and have two staff, it is called The Azula Nation of the World. Also guess the crossover this chapter and please review, review, review. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla,**


	3. The Ten Day Candle

**Woohoo, I'm back for chapter 3 and so far so good the Azula fic will soon be murdering… hard! As for me the countdown til Christmas baby the one time of the year where I can get bad grades and still get gifts. As for the other stuff Im still trying to work ahead on this story at least one chapter ahead each post still!? Ridiculous, well back on subject enjoy the third installment of A Dragons Rebirth. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla! Oh yeah. thanks for the reviews guys I need'em.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickolodeon, but I do own my OC's as for the crossovers I'll explain later.**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

**_By: J1210_**

_**Chapter III: The Ten Day Candle**_

**Fire Nation Captial-Fire Nation Pentitary**

_"Seven days, seven days since dear Zuzu has sent a healer for you. Ty Lee hasn't came back, your only company has left you. Left you to rot and the Healers have all heard the rumors of your madness Azula. Face the facts in the end you've lost and Zuko won, even when your at your lowest point of your life he sent Healers for you. You fool you could have tooken the oppurtunity to overthrow him. Knowing Zuko he would show compassion for your soul, but your a failure and everyone has lost hope on you. You have even lost hope iny ourself you disgust me!! You have no more pride to muster, Azula you will rot to the bear bones for an eternity. Agni or the Elders may have no mercy, there is no afterlife for a failure."_

For Seven days Azula hadn't seen a bear soul of anybody. Ty Lee left her and Zuko has lost faith in his sister. Now the guards barely even fed her, every once a day they would slide a plate of scraps threw a slot on her door. She couldn't produce a flame without struggling. She wished she could cry in a corner alone without anyone knowing. "No Mercy, no afterlife, failure." she mumbled to herself silently sobbing.

In her mind she had the bear image exactly of when Katara froze her and chained her. "I miscaculated." she muttered letting anger build in her eyes. Azula gripped her arm tightly and burnt her self savoring the pain. "A punishment I deserve, Father I failed you!!" she scremed producing a bright blue flame in her hand.

As the Guards heard Azula's remarks and saw the blue flames they soon realized the fallen prinxess was trying to commit suicide. "Waterbenders frezze the room!" yelled the Guard, he rushed into the cell and caught both of Azula's hands with water whips. "We'll have to secure you in a position Fire bendening will not be an attribute." he grunted.

She could only stare upon him with Amber eyes brimming with hatred and frozen tears falling from her face.

**Fire Nation Captial-Ho Lou Gates**

The Fire Lord Zuko stood waiting with Mai by his side. "Are all preparatons ready for the arrival of Healer Xiang and his Protoge?" Zuko asked one of his servants.

"Yes Milord the carirage and the banquet have been prepared." she replied the servant bowing.

"Very good, thank you." said Zuko. "Today's the day Mai, I have a lot on my schedual."

Mai nodded. "You do the Aribiter ceremony and meeting of the healer. Then the huge banquet being held tonight." Mai huffed. "_Harogi Jin as an Arbiter is a very dangerous decision Zuko."_

As Mai pondered on the subject a giant Iquana like lizard was carrying a little girl on its back and a teenager. The guards stopped them at the Capitals main gated before reaching zuko. Kai gave them the information and lthey ead him toward the Fire Lord.

Kai bowed to Zuko and Mai in respect. "My Lord I am here to help the Princess."

Zuko nodded. "It is good to see you and your protoge." Zuko looked questionbly at Rin then returned his gaze back to Kai. "Come we will talk in the carriage on the way to the palace. I will brief you on Azula's current condition." Kai nodded in agreement and followed the Fire Lord and Mai to the royal carriage.

When they got to the carriage Kai immediatly questioned Zuko withthe most obvious. "Milord please tell me how bad the fallen princess's state of mind is?"

Mai itterupted before Zuko could answer. "Ty Lee has told me she is in a horrible condition. Hallucinations, anger, and talking to herself."

Kai put his hand under his chin pondering. "Before I see princess Azula I need to know exactly what happened before she crossed the bridge to insanity." what Kai said bothered Zuko a little, but he didn't speak on it. He and Mai began to tell Kai the story from Azula chasing the Avatar to the final Agni Kai and by the time they were finished they and arrived at the palace and to Zuko's surprise Kai had been taking notes the whole time and had already completed half of his sketch pad. At some of the moments Zuko told the story Kai would scoff or smirk. And when the Ember Island tale was being told he plan out laughed at the volleyball story. "Well that was a pretty interesting story. I noticed alot of events leading up to the madness. Especially around the Boiling Rock part, she took a huge slap across the face, but I cannot work off a storys and foot notes I need to speak with Azula face to face."

As they left the carriage Zuko answered his last comment. "Very well, but I must attend to something first." as Kai and Rin followedZuko and Mai threw the palace they reached a huge courtyard in the open. Around 1000 soldiers stood in the middle of it, in the sidelines were familys and friends who arrupted in a huge roar as Zuko stepped out. Kai noticed in front of him was a blade symboled with the flame of the Fire Nation. Next to it was two metal bracers with the same symbol. "Soldiers of the Fire Nation! I have been given a heavy burden to choose a blade of the Fire Nation, the blade of the council, The Arbiter!!" the croud arrupted again in cheers. Zuko put his hand up to silence the crowd then began to speak again. "1000 soldiers were chosen from the roster, but onlly one fits my standards. Me and Council have agreed that Haroji Jin is worthy of the title Aribter and shall be crowned!" most of the crowd didn't cheer like they once had did, but others did making up for them.

Harogi stepped from the soldiers his head shaved having a buzzcut of black hair and his light gotee fitted in directly with his smirk. He saivored the cheering as he walked up the steps until he reach the top then ruffling the dust from his Fire Navy outfit. "My Lord." he said flatly getting onto one knee.

"Jin you have proven yourself worthy of this title." Zuko grabbed the sword and touched him from shoulder to shoulder then putting on the bracers. "Haroji Jin I Fire Lord Zuko desendnet of Ozai and Ursa crown you Arbiter of the Fire Nation!" The crowed arrupted louder then ever now and Zuko lead him, Mai, Kai, and Rin inside toward the banquet.

Soon Nobles and Generals arrived and they began to join the feast. Rin sure enjoyed it, but Kai couldn't he had his mind focused on something else."This girls ure has a jadded past and this is from the past year. Her childhood must of not of lived up to her title."

Mai noticed him looking into space and approched. "You seem bothered?"

"Oh, MiLady." Kai almost fell out of his chair. "Oh I'm just you now not in the banquet mood I guess."

"Follow me." Mai left the ballroom and Kai followed. They soon got back to the front of the palace where a carriage was waiting. "This carriage will take you to the State Penitentary. Please help Azula, I could care less how she turns out, but she still the Fire Lord's sister so I guess it matters to him." after that last sentence the gloomy Mai left him.

Kai smirked. "You can count on me." then something hit him. "Rin damn, owell I guess shes in good hands." Kai got into the carriage and left towards the prison.

**Fire Nation Capital-Fire Nation Penitentary**

The carriage arrived at the prison about an hour later. Kai paid the man his tip and the carriage remained waiting until he was finished. When he got to the door two Guards stopped in front of him. "State your buisness." he asked sternly.

"I'm Healer Xiang, Fire Lord Zuko has sent me help fallen Princess Azula." answered Kai.

The guard nodded to his partner then opened the door. "I was not expecting you until tommorow Noble follow me." Kai wanted to snicker at the word, the guard thought he was Noble and still proceeded to follow the one guard. It seemed like an eternity walking until they reached the 8th floor and gained access from the four guards to enter the floor.

"Wow it is cold here." Kai said tightning up his green Earth Kingdom robe. Then stopped at the door of the two Waterbenders. They opened the door and he entered. Inside was almost pitch black. "Man is it dark in here." he mumbled to himself, but made it a lot louder by the empty metal walls.

His sight adjusted to the darkness then he saw the black figure chained to the wall like an animal.

"Hello." Kai greeted cheerfully. "Umm, I'm Kai I'm hear to help you find peace of mind.

Azula didn't even look up at the healer, but remained silent. Kai thought to himself._ "It's worse than I thought."_ Only the sound on small tears hitting the ice cold metal floor could be heard. Kai exhaled and sat on the bench. "Princess maybe we should hit off with some small talk." Kai began talking to Azula trying to avoid any questions, he talked for a good hour and a half just about where he came from and the stories of his two btother and two sisters. "Man its getting late. You know Princess I'm here to help you." finally he got a reponse out of her she looked up her amber eyes weary. Kai took note of this studying the contrast if her eyes and facial expression. She just looked blank with no emotion.

As Azula stared at him she beagn to actually think, the voice in her head had returned._ "This Healer, there's something wrong with him. No he isn't here to help you, he could care less. No he isn't, he's just like Ty Lee I'm not here when he talks to you. He is not like other healers asking random questions, he talks to you." _Azula began to shake her head in disbelief. "Your just another hallucination!" she shouted.

_"I've hit something." _Kai thought to himself. "Princess I assure you that I am not a hallucination." she didn't believe him. Azula countinued to shake her head wildly. "Princess I know your in a bad mental state of mind at the moment, but If I'm a hallucination can I do this?" Kai slowly and cautiously touched Azula's hand and she stopped shaking her head for a moment.

"Your just a good one thats all!" spat Azula.

_"Man this girl is stuborn." _Kai thought. "Okay Princess I believe there is nothing more I can do for you today, but I have an offer for you." Kai reached into his pack and pulled out a long candle around a foot long. "This is called a ten day candle, in the Earth Kingdom people use it to mourn the death of a loved one. The light on the candle burns for ten days of remembrance and the pride of the fallen one burns. Princess I have faith you, this candle is yours. If you prove to make process within the ten days of my visits it will prove to me that you are not a lost cause, but if you don't then the other healers may be correct." Kai reached back into his pack and pulled out a match and plate. He set the candle on the plate and shifted it into Azula's cage. He tried to light the match, and when Azula saw the flame she lost it.

She blew her blue flames from her mouth and it burned Kai's arm. "Oww!" A guard rushed into the cell and was unlocking Azula's cage to subdue her until Kai stopped him. "Leave her be." The guard hesitated, but did as he was told.

"Noble the prisoner must be...?" he was cut off.

"I said leave her be it's not a big deal." as Kai collected his pack and left the cell he noticed Azula stopped struggling and was staring at the blue that lit the candle. Kai smiled lightlya nd whispered. "See you tommorow Princess Azula."

**Woohoo, man Im glad this chapter is over I had to totally retype their first meeting twice and the begining of the chapter three times because I was not satisfyed, but now I am. I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far. So authors review, review, review. And please if you have any awesom fics about the best bender to ever spit fire 'Zula!! Please Subscribe to my new C2 The Azula Nation of the World or contact my staff I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!**


	4. Confrontion of the Childhood

**Hello Fan Fiction Nation I am J1210 hitting you back again with chapter 4 and I love this fic myself so far. I get to just enjoy the reviews and sleep with peace of mind. To bad for the best bender to ever spit fire 'Zula she can't sleep with peace of mind. That's why I'm here to help out are favorite crazy Princess. So sit back chill and enjoy the chapter, I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I am J1210 and I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own my OC's at that. The show is trademarked property of Nickelodeon lucky punks so enjoy the chapter.**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

_**By J1210**_

_**Chapter IV: Confrontation of the Childhood**_

**Fire Nation Capital-Palace Library**

_"This is gonna be alot harder than I anticipated, she is torn up. The hallucinations were no joke. She has serious paranoia and she looks pretty weak for prison, once a powerful princess and strategist is now a lowly prison rat. What was the Fire Lord thinking putting her in prison? Not to disrespect him, but I can solemnly say she is jail bait. Before I left the penitentary the guard asked if I needed anything. I asked him to remove her from that wall and actually feed her, the Fire Lord must not know what type of conditions their keeping her in. And I guess he gave me command over the guards in Azula's condition. I pressure myself to much with these things, here I am around 3 o'clock in the morning studying her past and contemplating my next move. I have alot of things to worry about plus Rin is an issue also I just can't enroll her in school....she is a waterbender, but a weak one at that."_

_-November 12, 1305_

_-Kai Xiang III_

Kai sat in the Palace Library pondering on all the issues of his life until he heard something move. "Who's there?!" he demanded. Quickly he turned around and scanned the room.

"Pretty slow aren't you healer?" Kai turned in front of himself and sitting across the table was no other than Haroji Jin. "Xiang? What are you doing up so late? Some guards might think your an assassin, I sure did."

Kai winced a little. "_There's something not right about this guy." _

"Forgive me Arbiter I stayed awake longer than expected." Kai got up to leave, but was stopped.

"Sit down Xiang. Hmph, I'm not threw with you yet." Kai took his seat back at the table, but was not intimidated by the firebender's grim stare. "So tell me do you really wish to help the crazy Princess or is there something you want out of it?" asked Haroji grinning.

Kai raised his brow and then stood up. "Arbiter you are questioning me out of your power. I was hired by Fire Lord Zuko and it shall remain that way. You now may hold a high power within the Fire Nation, but don't get sick with power and abuse it." Kai started to leave the Library, but was stopped by a blaze of fire racing past him.

Kai's last sentence had angered the Arbiter. "I did not dimiss you healer Xiang. And I believe that you are also abusing your power. No one gave you permission to see the fallen princess last night."

Kai huffed. "You are mistaken Arbiter. Lady Mai gave me full permission to visit the Princess last night."

"That moody wench has no power over the Fire Lord, Council, or myself she is, but a mear noble woman!" spat the Arbiter.

"This conversation ends here." Kai stated flatly leaving the Library. He could not report Haroji for attacking him because he would be in the wrong also. Roaming Palace grounds after curfew. "Haroji Jin is drunken with power in his first day as Arbiter, the Fire Lord must be full aware of his blade. Sigh, I better get to bed before getting caught by a guard."

"Morning already, hey wheres Kai?" Rin woke up dazed one of the guest rooms of the royal palace. Three servants had already had her daily wear prepared and got her up quickly.

"Come Lady Rin, you may not miss your first day at the Fire Nation Academy." one of the servants siad, rushing her out of bed.

"Fire Nation Academy?" Rin asked herself confused as they got her dressed.

"Yes, the Fire Nation Academy. Me and the Fire Lord talked it over with Kai, he believes school here would give you a good oppurtunity." Mai was at the doorway and was unusually smiling. "He's told us that you are a waterbender and we've made preparations for special classes to help your skills essentially."

Rin smiled at the Mai. Making new friends and learning to Waterbend would be perfect. "I won't let you down." she piped.

Meanwhile, at the Fire Nation Penitentiary. Kai was lead the same way he was last time into the gloomy eighth floor that Azula had all to herself. The Waterbenders greeted the healer and let him into the princess's cell. "Good morning Princess!" Kai tried to sound chipper.

She looked at him glumly and then turned away.

He noticed the guards had taken her from the wall and actually fed her. No longer could the grumbling of her belly be heard. He also noticed on the ground that the candle had still been burning it had only been moved further away from the cage and closer to Azula where she would stare deeply into the blue flame. "_Slow progress, but hell progress is progress."_

"You know the Fire Lord crowned an Arbiter yesterday." Azula would twitch lightly at the mentioning of the Fire Lord.

"_Kay, I guess mentioning the Fire Lord is taboo. But regardless this wil bring out her true colors toward him which should help me find the cause of her madness."_

"Yeah he crowned Haroji Jin as the Arbiter. Not the perfect person in social skills, but he is intimidating." Kai pressed.

Kai stopped talking and could hear Azula mumbling to herself about the Arbiter. "Haroji Jin, Zuzu has always been quite stupid."

"You know, you kinda remind me of Mai a little she was pretty peeved when Haroji was crowned Arbiter too. The guy just doesn't seem right to me, he's to... well I'll keep that to myself." Kai continued to talk about the ceremony and the banquet until he finally decided to ask that _one question_. "Princess, you know that your brother is really trying to help you?"

Finally a response came from the Azula as she started to mumble and it became louder soon turning into screams. "Liar!! Zuko would not help me! Not when he has my throne, my power, my country!!! All dear Zuzu wishes is for me to follow him like the rest of this sorry excuse for a nation. The Fire Nation has no more honor nor pride to live for!! They called me insane no one wishes to help me!" Azula gripped the bars a tore Kai's shirt viciously.

The guards had already unlocked and were ready to subdue Azula at the door, but Kai had signaled them to leave. "Princess if I may, Fire Lord Zuko has told me about the attacks on the other healers, but tell me If nobody wishes to help you why am I still here?" Kai asked softly.

Azula dropped the shreds of shirt from her hands and relaesed her grip on the bars. "Your just a hallucination." she muttered, lying back onto the ground.

"Man are you stubborn." said Kai. "You never want to be wrong I believe thats what got you locked up in here."

"If Father saw me like this he would laugh, then punish me greatly." mumbled Azula. It had almost sounded like she was sobbing.

"Father?" Kai mumbled to himself.

He stood up to leave_. "I've done all I can for her today, not that much progress. Though I do have a lead in her condition... her Father."_

"Princess I will see you tomorrow." Kai bowed in respect. As he left the cell he then stopped to speak to one of the guards. "Excuse me sir do you know who ruled the Fire Nation before Fire Lord Zuko?"

The guard nodded. "Yes I do Noble, it was Fire Lord Ozai."

Kai bowed in respect. "Thank you kind sir." and then left the Penitentiary.

During this time Zuko had finally finished all of his duties for the day and was in his office once again with Mai. "Mai do you know what progress the healer has made with Azula yet?" asked the Fire Lord curiously.

"No I do not Zuko. He hasn't reported any information yet." Mai replied.

Zuko finished his last piece of paperwork and looked back at Mai. "We will find out tonight at supper I suppose."

Mai sighed and shifted her gaze to Zuko."I accompanied Rin to her first day of school today."

This pecked Zuko's interest as he looked up quickly smirking. "Really?"

"Yes she is catching on to Waterbending pretty quickly." said Mai.

"Mai are we going to have this conversation again." asked Zuko grinning.

"Zuko" Mai yelled blushing deeply. She threw a pillow at her lover.

Outside the Fire Lord's room the servants were giggling silently and dispersed returning back to their work.

Later that day the four Nobles sat at the grand table enjoying their supper until Zuko asked the obvious question. "Healer Xiang how is my sisters condition?"

Kai knew the question would come sooner or later. "My Lord I must be honest she thinks I'm a hallucination." the Fire Lord eye's dulled, looking back down at his food in disapointment. "But there are still signs in which I can see she has a chance of holding on to her old self. She actually spoke to me today and remained in calm until I mentioned you actually trying to help her in recovery. I believe she's stuck in the mind set of all her past doing's which lead to her fall. Though she is stubborn she is quite understandable if your patient with her."

Zuko seemed surprised at the comeback the healer had made. "So whats your take on her?"

Kai sighed and sat back. "Her Father, the former Fire Lord? May I have permission to speak with Ozai?"

Zuko's eye brows rose. "Why would you want to speak to him?"

"The princess mentioned he would laugh at her defeat and then punish her. I believe her childhood wasn't so peachy keen." replied Kai.

"You surprise me healer. None of the other healers have been able to bring an analysis like this to me and face to face. Tomorrow you have full permission to see my Father." Zuko wrote down the grant and handed him a piece of paper. "Be careful he's a very manipulative person."

**Fire Nation Capital-Fire Nation Penitary**

The next day to Kai's surprise the Fire Lord accompanied him on his visit Ozai's cell. It was not underground like Azula's, but was on the very top of the prison. The Fire Lord had made sure the two were well separated. When they reached the cell Zuko wished to remain outside to listen and Kai nodded at his decision. He entered the cell cautiously this was once the man who almost conquered the entire world. "Ozai?" Kai stated flatly as he stare at the man who stared at him back. "Former Lord Ozai I am Kai Xiang III a healer who is currently seeing to your daughter, Azula's, insanity. All my evidence of her past leads to you. I plainly need to know how you treated your daughter during her childhood."

Ozai looked up at the healer and grinned deeply. "So Zuko wishes to help his dear baby sister how amusing."

"Amusing? I don't find that very amusing Ozai. I simply need to know how Azula was treated?" Kai pressed again.

"Your in such a hurry to leave my cell healer, surely you aren't intimidated?" asked Ozai.

"What did you do to her?" Kai demanded coolly staring into the man's eyes.

"I made her a prodigy." Ozai stated grimly staring at him. "Her Mother never cared for her, so I did. My only worthy child is now worthless, she's failed me I longer need her."

"That's what you did. You used her like a tool, shes your daughter how could you ever do something like that?!" Kai spat at the prisoner chuckling at the angering healer.

Before he could say anything else he felt Zuko put his hand on his shoulder. "Xiang we found out what we needed to know lets go." said Zuko trying not to make eye contact with his Father.

As they left the prison Kai pondered on the words Ozai spoke. "_Her Mother never__ cared for her, my wothy child id now worthless. He caused a train wreck that can only be fixed by only one person... her Mother, but how will I be able to convince the Fire Lord to let her out? Then it'll have to go through the council, I'll figure something out... I have to."_

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Dragons Rebirth. I'm working up the storyline, but usually lots of twists and turns happen when the story gets deeper and now its getting deeper. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	5. Burning Pride

**Whats up again Fan Fiction Nation 1210 back again slamming down chapter 5 and I need reviews its like candy, it gets addictive. I'm also sorry about spell checking I guess I kind of rushed last time. I'll proofread just to make sure I got everything straight. Also about Azula's illness well I kind of imagined it being a lot easier, but it is not I'll try to make make it more vivid.**

**Again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's mine not yours the crossovers will be posted up as soon as someone guesses them gezzz.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter V: Burning Pride_**

**Fire Nation Capital-Fire Nation Penitentiary**

_"Today is the that dreadful day Azula, it will come to haunt you each year for the rest of your life, your birthday November 14. Finally fifteen years of age and where do you end up? Prison where you will rot. Fifteen years just imagine how much longer you have to live?_

The voices were back in Azula's head and she gripped it tightly. "Get out!" she screamed.

_"You cannot fight me, kill me, put in prison. I will be here to haunt you, to destroy your inner concious mind."_

The doorslammed open and guards rushed in to subdue her. "Secure the subject!" one of them yelled. Azula fought back shooting weak flames of blue fire from her hands. They were strong enough to blow guards back until someone stopped them.

"Stop this horse playing." immediately Azula recognized that voice. He walked into the cell and bent down so they meet eye to eye level. "It's been a long, long, time hasn't it Azula? To long in my book."

Azula tried to keep her ground, but the voices wouldn't leave her alone. Her mother, father, her brother, Ty Lee, Mai, everyone had come to plague her in the cell and now the man's life she had once destroyed had returned to haunt her as well. Except this time he was real. Like Kai had said he had been given the position she had once had by her Fathers side.

"Ha, would you look at the turn of events Azula. Me, Haroji Jin, Arbiter of the Fire Nation and you? Ha, prison garbage, now with this position in my grasp I may step on whom ever I choose, even you." said Haroji deeply grinning. Azula could only stare in disbilief. "I heard you've been making progress with that Healer Xiang. Well I'll let you know I really don't enjoy you coming back into good health. I still remember what you did to me at the Academy two years ago. Guess you couldn't handle an older guy." he looked at Azula and she stare scornfully. "I see you still have your attitude. Just like your Father, weak. Losing to the Avatar, a mear twelve year old boy. He might as well kill himself and you with him."

"Don't talk about my Father!" Azula screamed gripping the bars.

Haroji shot a light fire in his hands blowing her back.. "I'm not one of the guards I won't be gentle with you. The Council believes your a disturbance and wants me to rid of you. Fire Lord's sister or not." Haroji lit a cracking ball of Fire in his hands and pointed it at Azula's chest. "May the Gods have mercy on your soul." he was quickly interrupted by one of the guards.

"Put out that flame... now!!!" it was the Waterbender Lu Kei. "You have no authorization to execute the Princess."

"Lu Kei, my dear soldier I have all the permission in the world to do so and you will not stop me!" Haroji shot the Fire at Lu Kei.

He secured it with a lash of a water whip. "Leave!" he yelled.

"Foolish Waterbender, your whips won't last forever!" Haroji charged into battle as the other three guards watched.

Azula would remain in the background her neck lightly scorched murmuring to herself. "That dreadful day."

**Fire Nation Capital-Grand Palace**

Kai was walking around the Palace pondering to himself about the method to be used today. Until he ran into Mai walking in his direction. "Oh, good afternoon Milady."

"I thought you would be at the Penitentary already?" asked Mai.

"No not yet I'm trying to think of a method to use today." answered Kai.

Mai looked surprised at him. "You have no clue what today is do you?" she asked.

"Umm, no is it important?"

"Your a brilliant healer, but you can be dumb at the same time. You don't even know when your patients birthday is." said Mai sarcasticly.

"What today is the Princesses birthday!? Damn I'm not smart enough to a least check what date her birthday is. Thank you Milady, but I have to go I need to at least buy her a gift. I'm sure you don't mind picking up Rin!" Kai yelled as he raced threw the hallways and out the Palace.

"Me pick up a child from school? At least it's something to do. Me and Zuko need to have this conversation again I'm not going to wait forever." said Mai.

Outside the Palace Kai was racing through the streets to find a perfect gift that would at least brighten up the princess's day. "_I wish people could tell me these things sooner. Now all I have to do is work off of skill when visiting the Princess today which is not easy. I guess I could get her something to eat. No, no, no I need something that a girl likes?"_

"Crap what do girls like!?" Kai smelled something good, he turned around to face a fragrence store which drug him in.

A servant immediatley grabbed his hand. "Hello, would you like to but some perfume."

_"Its better than nothing."_

"Okay what do you got." she immediately smiled and starting spraying fumes everywhere. By the time she tried them all Kai was on the ground suffocating. "Umm, maybe I'll try something else thank you for your assistance though." Kai left the shop then saw the two perfect gifts. "Here we go, its expensive, but its worth it. Wait when have I concerned myself with a girl this much except for Rin?! Arggh, no time to think its almost 4 o'clock" Kai ran into the nearby shop and immediately talked to the clerk.

Back at the Penitentiary about an hour after Kai's depature from the Palace. "Die, die, die!" Haroji continued to shoot daggers of fire into the Lu Kei's ribs. Lu Kei fell to his knee's in pain as blood dripped from his chest. "You will pay for your betrayal Lu Kei." Harogi formed a spear of fire into his hands. Until he was stopped once again.

"Put out the spear and leave him alone." Kai stood across the hallway a box in hands and a sign of disgust on his face.

He put out the spear and straighten his appearance. "Ahh, Xiang. I was wondering when you would come."

"Shut up." Kai spat. "Guards take Lu to the infirmary."

"But what of the Princess?" asked one of the guards.

"Leave her in my hands I'll make sure nothing happens." said Kai. When the guards left the two of them alone in the hallway Haroji smirked. "Whats so funny Arbiter?"

"Well Xiang I was just admiring the mess your Princess made. I don't think the Council will take to kindly of Azula, attempted murder." said Haroji.

"Attempted murder!? There were witnesses to thi-" Kai was interrupted.

"The guards will say nothing, they wouldn't want to come home finding out their wife and children have gone missing." Haroji laughed with the same grim smile on his face the day they first meet. "I've done my research. I know exactly who you are and the Council will know unless you back off."

"They can take their best shot, but I have a job to complete." said Kai walking to Azula's cage then getting locked in by Haroji.

"I will let you out when satisfied." said Haroji smirking.

Kai absorbed everything that had happened and said. "Push it to the back of your head. Hello princess, I see Haroji has caused some trouble around here, but no need to worry I'm here to straighten things out. But to the point how have you been since yesterday's visit?" asked Kai.

Azula remained in the shadows not trying to be noticed.

Kai noticed some of the bars were chared , like fire had been shot through them. "Princess did the Arbiter attack you?" asked Kai seriously.

She remained silent in the shadows. Kai took a seat on the loud bench screeching into the small room. "I'm going to die here." Azula said lowly enough for Kai to hear it.

"Your not going to die in here Princess. I-" Kai was cut off.

"Shut up!" yelled Azula. "Why do you come here? I heard the whole conversation, do you know what the price is for attempted murder of a guard!? It is execution!! And my fifteenth birthday is today. Like my insanity spoke to me I will either rot or burn for an eter-" now Azula was quickly cut off.

"Happy birthday Azula." said Kai giving her a reassuring smile and pushing the small brown box into the cell. "Your insanity is destroying you, believe me your brother let me know how stubborn you are and if I know anything about stubborn people its that they never give up." Kai stood up to leave the cell since Haroji started to bang on it. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Azula yelled gripping the bars. "Please help me. I won't be stubborn anymore, just don't let them kill me." Azula cried grabbing onto his shirt from inside the cage.

_"She sinceraly means it."_

"On the elders grave I assure you that no one will lay one finger on you." said Kai walking through the door to meet the Arbiter and one of the Council members standing in front of him.

"Noble Xiang, Haroji and the guards have told me what has happened. I'm afraid I will have to put her on trial, for attempted murder. The Fire Lord will know of this crime immediately." said the old man walking out of the prison Haroji following him. He flashed a crooked smirk back at Kai.

"Haroji you bastard." mumbled Kai tightening his fists.

Back in Azula's cage she stared at the box and finally decided to open it. Inside the box was a well baked chocolate birthday cake and a hair brush made of silver. "He did this for me?" she whispered. Azula grabbed the brush and began to unravel the knots from her hair. "Xiang." she mumbled lighting her cake with blue flames and then blowing them out to make her wish.

**Okay I know that I did not type the third visit, but it is a flashback later on in the story so yeah. Well hope your enjoying the story please review. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Trial of a Nation

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation I'm J1210 throwing down chapter six. Well I think I've got Harogi personality well planned out. I still don't think that I have Azula into the story enough though, but I will now because the story is starting to build a ball of momentum and its not gonna stop now. So please enjoy the chapter, I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's and as for the crossovers I guess I'll finally explain them at the end of the chapter so hope you like it.**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

_**By: J1210**_

_**Chapter VI: The Trial of a Nation**_

**Fire Nation Palace-Grand Court Room**

_"It has been two days since I've last seen the Princess; Fire Lord Zuko does not know that the guards will not let me gain access to the Penitentiary. I fear for Azula, Haroji Jin is a powerful being now and has proven a powerful force within the Fire Nation. I stand by Lady Mai's feelings for despising him. He has brought nothing, but complications into the Fire Nation and now this has proven to have shaken the whole country. Even Avatar Aang is on his way to a handle in this issue. I have yet not told the Fire Lord what Haroji has done because I fear for myself and Rin. I will take responsibility for the Princess though, I will be defending her in court in front of the six Council members and the Fire Lord himself." _

_-November 16, 1305_

_-Kai Xiang III_

The court room was cluttered with Nobles and guards preparing to hear the Fire Nation's biggest case in year since the trial of the Fire Lord himself. Seven high and mighty chairs stood above the platforms of the Plaintiff and Defendant. All got silent as the six nobles entered and took their seats. Fire Lord Zuko entered walking in last taking his seat in the middle. "Case 19, Former Princess Azula vs. the State. Actions against the state attempted murder and assault of a Noble officer. May the Plaintiff, Lu Kei enter." Stated Fire Lord Zuko, in a high and mighty voice.

Haroji Jin entered a grin on his face followed by the limping Lu Kei wrapped in gauze all over his body. "My client." stated Haroji. The Fire Lord nodded in approval and moved on to the anticipated call that all the Nobles had been waiting for.

"May the Defendant, Former Princess Azula enter." called Zuko.

Azula entered into the courtroom hands bided by heavy metal, legs shackled by cufflinks. Two of the Fire Lord's top guards escorted her to the stand where she was then chained to it. Zuko looked surprised in his sister's appearance he had not seen her since Agni Kai. Her facial expression was pale it held dried tears that could be spotted a mile away, she of course wore prison clothes, the only thing that could be well said about her was her hair which was well brushed and seemed to be washed before the trial. Zuko nodded at her appearance.

Kai entered the courtroom slowly after her stood next to her at the stand. She looked at him worried, but he gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." He whispered trying to comfort her.

"Let the case begin." commanded Zuko. "Haroji do you have any opening arguments?"

"Why yes I do Milord. I will start from the beginning; it was an average day at the prison when I went to make my rounds of checking the progression. I started form top to bottom all seemed well until I reached the eighth floor underground. I was hesitant in entering the floor to check on the fallen Princess, but proceeded to do so. I entered the hallway and heard a disturbance inside the Princess's cell, all four guards were in there trying to subdue her and three came flying out in a streak of blue flames. The last guard was Lu Kei Milord who was pinned against the wall and was stabbed brutally by countless firedaggers to the chest which almost hit his heart. I was about to finish this eruption until Healer Xiand stepped in and saved his dear Princess from being hurt. He of course escorted her back to the cell unharmed and calmed her. When he returned I had told Council member Yin everything that had accrued." stated Haroji.

Zuko looked to Lu Kei and asked. "Is that true?" Lu Kei looked from Kai to Azula and then nodded in agreement with Haroji.

"I see, Kai do you have anything to counter his claim?" asked Zuko curiously.

Kai knew what the Fire Lord was thinking. He did not want to see his baby sister with a fire dagger plunged into her heart. "Why yes I do Milord. I did not arrive yet when Haroji-so-claimed that the Princess had attacked all the guards and yet when I look at the other three in the stands their is not evidence of them even being hurt." Zuko took note of this eyeing the guards in the stands, all the Council members immediately started whispering amongst each other. When finished Kai countinued. "When I arrived I saw one thing, and that was the Arbiter Jin inserting massive amounts of fire into Lu Kei's body."

"Objection!!" shouted Harogi.

"Overruled!" ZuKo shot back. "Continue please."

"Immediately I told Arbiter Jin to stop and he did. We had a conversation over his past actions he threatened to blame it on the Princess. I ignored his comments and went to do my duty in helping the Princess. Haroji locked me in her cell and there was not one sign of her escape, once he raped on the wall for me to get out I did so and came face-to-face with Council member Yin. All I'm trying to say Milord is that the Princess is being blammed of false actions against the state." stated Kai.

Council member Yin went to Zuko. "Milord you really don't believe this statement do you?"

Zuko looked eye to eye with Yin to see the weariness. "You seem worried Yin?"

Yin was caught off. "I was just up late last night. My baby son wouldn't sleep."

"Of course." said Zuko looking at him questionably. "You may now call your clients to the stand." stated Zuko.

"I will go first." said Haroji. " I call Healer Kai Xiang to the stand."

Kai looked at Haroji surprised and was then escorted to the stand by a guard. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing, but the truth your name on the Gods."

Kai nodded. "I do."

"Well, well, well we see the Healer Kai Xiang III once again on the stands of a royal court room like he once was five years ago." a hushed whisper started to erupt in the crowd and the Council. "That's right Xiang was a convict and is now a current exile of the Northern Earth Kingdom. He got banished from Ba Sing Sei, his Father thinks he's a a disgrace to his family. His Mother won't mention him and only one of his sisters writes to him, and why is our dear Fire Lord entrusting a criminal in healing the mind of are once beloved Princess?"

"He's getting off subject!" Kai objected nervously.

"Silence, I like to hear what he has to say." stated Zuko looking at Kai curiously. "What do you mean exile Haroji?"

"It is true Milord, Kai Xaing is an exile. He once was the pride and joy of one of the most Noblest families in the Earth Kingdom. His Father is Kai Xiang II who is the heir of the chain of Council members. He banned his son for forbidden bending. Kai was born with a special gift that he keeps sealed within himself, that same ability which killed his own brother." said Harogi grinning sheepishly at the healer.

"It was an accident. I swear, I don't use it anymore!" yelled Kai.

"Don't lie Xiang!"

"Shut up Haroji, you killed as well. You are a murderer and everyone in this court room knows it. Your just manipulate the Council and Fire Lord Zuko into not trusting my word!" Kai snapped back.

The crowd burst into a huge converstation about this and the Council did as well. "Order in the court, order!!" demanded Zuko. "Kai are these alligations against you true?"

Kai nodded. "They are Milord."

Zuko sighed. "This complicates things. I'm not sure if I have the ability to trust you anymore."

"Tell me something Milord. When Pin Chan could not come to help the Princess who did? When all hope was lost for your dear sister who gave her at least one ray of hope? We all have a past, but does ir reflect on who we are today or who we can become toda? No, what Haroji is trying to do is use my past to his advantage, to use my past to get the Princess out the way. I live with the grief of my brother's death everyday. For Haroji he enjoys his punishment. Never ending destruction, the world at peace or not this man is a cynical monster."

Harogi gritted his teeth. "You may step down from the stand." Kai did so and walked back to the Defendant.

Zuko looked at Harogi. "Kai do you have anybody to call to the stands?"

"I do not Milord, but I plan on closing my case here." answered Kai.

"You may proceed."

"You say clearly with out a hesitation that the Princess tried to kill Lu Kei, but I do not see that possible. That cell was especially made by Toph Bei Fong a friend of the Avatar's to seal in the princess. As far as I'm concerned I believe that there is one criminal in this court room and that is Haroji Jin. Why Arbiter Jin, because look to the Princess's neck and tell me what you see?" pointed Kai.

"Burn marks?" said Zuko looking closely.

"Precisely, Arbiter Jin stated he did not enter the Princess's cell, but there were only two Firebenders in that hallway, on the outside doors and I doubt that Azula did this to herself. My final statement, the true criminal is Haroji Jin the Princess is being framed I rest my case." said Kai.

This left much controversy through the crowd. "We will take spare time in voting on the verdict. We will return when we have all reached a decision." said a confident Zuko.

Azula looked at Kai less worried. Kai looked at her then the Council members. "I hope they pay attention to the evidence."

So an hour passed of waiting and waiting until Fire Lord Zuko returned his face weary with woe. "Me and the Council have voted a 1-to-6 count on Azula's fate an the court finds her guilty as charged the execution will take place immediately tomorrow night at the Prison."

"What!?" outburst Azula. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" Blowing flames from her nostrils the guards secured her. "Zuzu wants his sister dead!" she screamed as they carried her out the court room.

Kai looked at Zuko in shock and anger, he stormed out of the court room. Zuko followed him hastilly as everyone prepared to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Leaving here. Tomorrow your sister is going to die, I cannot be surround by memories of her it will only make the grief heavier." said Kai.

"So that's what you do you run away from the real issue. How can you live with the grief of her death?" asked Zuko.

"How, maybe because I grew fond of her like your fiance did. Sure maybe she's stubborn and manipulative, but she has a heart and that shield she always used to seal it up in was broken so you could see her real emotions. Azula is just a girl Zuko, just a girl!"

Zuko was shocked that he had used his real name, but ignored it. "Do you think I want Azula to die? I was the one who voted against it, but the Council!?"

"To hell with the Council!" Kai sighed and looked him in the eyes. "We can still save her."

Zuko's face softened. "H... how?"

Kai bite his lip. This was serious. "Prison break."

Zuko seemed stunned, but nodded in agreement. Crazy or not Zuko loved his baby sister and that meant she had to be on the loose he would have to take his chances. "Come with me to my office we will start making preparations immediately."

**Woo glad I've got that out the way. I know the Avatarverse they probably didn't use our court system, but hey I like it and please review, review, review any if you have any good Azula fics c2, c2, c2. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!**


	7. Prison Break

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation its J1210 hitting you up again for A Dragons Rebirth. This is it one of my favorite chapters. I've been trying to build momentum this chapter and I think I have it down tight. So enjoy this chapter of A Dragons Rebirth. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!! I didn't mention this last chapter, but Azula is the greates bender ever!!! To spit fire!! Gota love the catch phrases don't ya?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon. I also forgot to post the crossovers on the last chapter so I will do it now. Rin is a character form from Inuyasha who use to travel around with Sesshomaru and Jaken and Arbiter is a term from Halo he is the blade of the prophets. Well those are the only crossovers so far, but there will be more later so now that your satisfied on with chapter seven.**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

_**By: J1210**_

_**Chapter VII: Prison Break **_

**Fire Nation Penitentiary-Fire Nation Penitentiary **

_"Today's the day he __finally rids of you and your madness. The day your only brother, dear Fire Lord Zuzu haves the guards put you down. Everyone will remember how the Fire Lord mercilessly killed his only sister. I told you it was coming, I told you that you that you would fall at the hands of your madness. You should have taken the opportunity to kill him while you had the chance, and who would the heir to the throne still be? It is over the fall of the Princess Azula did not end in Agni Kai, but here today on November 17, 1305."_

"Its time Princess." Lu Kei stood in her cell his face filled with woe. He unlocked the cell and lifted Azula. She went without struggle. He bided her to the chains around her hands and feet. "I'm sorry." He whispered as they walked down the hallway without speaking. "Gods have mercy on this child's soul."

Meanwhile, Kai snuck on to the prison grounds with the Bora. "Alright Koalas and Rin, I don't know why Rin gave you this stupid name, but stay here. I will be back to get you when I have Azula. Then were gonna hall ass out this country." Kai put on the Blue Sprit mask that Zuko had given him and pulled out a custom made dagger. "Zuko this plan is risky, but we have it down. Azula don't worry, I'm coming for you."

"Be safe." whispered Rin.

Kai looked back and gave her a thumbs up.

_Flashback:_ _"We'll need a distraction. The execution takes place at eight o'clock in the courtyard." aaid Kai._

_"Its not that simple guards will be set up everywhere and Azula will be sure to overreact." Zuko answered back._

_"Overreact she's going to die. Wait I've got it, you must gain access to the execution. Let them know that your attending it, but I show up instead as an assassin. The guards will think I'm attempting to kill and try to stop me, in the run that leaves Azula open for an escape." said Kai._

_Zuko sighed. "Its genius, but where will Azula goes? She is still in a unstable state of __mind._

"_Well this is the best we have, lets just hope the Gods have mercy tonight." Said Kai letting out a sigh. :End_

Kai walked gradually quickly avoiding any guards in sight; he would have to find the courtyard from the outside. "There are way too many guards to get into this building without being noticed. I'm gonna have bend to get some attention." Kai breath in some air he hadn't performed Earthbending since he had been exiled from the Earth Kingdom. "Okay concentrate, if that boulder goes flying past that guard I should know where the Princess is and how to get to her. All I have to do is capture him."

Kai cracked his fingers and stood up. He pushed his right foot abnckwards and pushed his hands forward and back then forward again leaving the rock flying past a guard who saw him shoot the boulder. "Hey freeze!"

"Your right freeze!" Kai encumbered the whole guard's body in earth. "So tell me where the courtyard is."

"Why, what is your purpose here!?" demanded the guard.

"There trying to kill that girl in there." Kai tightened the earth around the man's body. "Tell me where they're keeping her or I will break every bone in your damn body."

The guard bit his lip the grip was getting tighter and tighter that he could feel himself starting to bleed. "The courtyard is surrounded by a huge metal wall that is impossible to penetrate. Not even the Metalbender Toph Bei Fong could break through that gem stone."

Kai smirked. "We'll see." he pushed the man under the earth and took his clothes. "Well it should be a lot easier to get to her now."

Kai walked around to the front door and entered without question. He was soon stopped by another guard. "Hey soldier aren't you suppose to be on patrol duty?"

"Umm, Captain Shin… put me on execution duty to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens." Kai crossed his finger hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, that's just fine. Shin wants me on patrol, but wants you to witness the most entertaining execution in years. Story of my life, I'll see you later pal. If your looking for the weapons go to the courtyard south hallway they should be out and ready for use." The guard walked away like any ordinary guard.

Kai wanted to jump in glee, but had to stay on guard the courtyard was south of this hallway and Azula in it.

In the courtyard the executioner wore a black hood and had a huge axe sharpening it with a stone. "I thought they said a dagger to the heart not a axe to the head." and then he saw her. The Princess was sobbing silently chained to ground.

Lu Kei walked past Kai his hand over his mouth. "I can't watch this."

"Lu Kei?" Kai stopped him.

"Healer Xiang? What in the Gods names are you doing here?" asked Lu Kei very surprised.

"Saving the Princess and your gonna help me." stated Kai.

"What if I wish not to?" snapped Lu.

Kai sighed and pulled out a dagger of earth from the ground pushed him against the wall, pressing it tightly to his neck. "I will kill you."

"Very well." grunted Lu Kei. "The execution is about to start we must move quickly if we wish to save her. That man is the executioner and he will cut her head off from the ground.. I will distract all of the guards while you unchain her and get away."

Kai got off him. "What if they find out about what your doing?"

"No need to worry about me. Agni will watch over me." said Lu Kei.

The horn blew and countless guards came rushing in to see the death of Azula. "Here we are once ruled by this young woman and now putting an end to her. She once conquered the whole Earth Kingdom single handed. Do we really wish to kill our once ruler or our we taking orders from the corrupt Council." the crowd erupted into a huge complaint Lu Kei's words and Kai took the opportunity to try to unchain Azula.

Azula would sob even louder so that Kai could hear her as he got closer. When he reached her she had her eyes closed just crying. "Hush, Azula, hush I'm here." Azula stopped crying at the sound of his voice and calmed down as he whispered comforting things to her. Once Kai was finished the crowd was angered and was done listening to Lu Kei they returned their attention back to Azula and noticed she was untied with Kai next to her.

"Kill them!" shouted one of the guards. The Executioner brought his axe down powerfully and they both moved out of the way. Azula blasted blue flames hitting the Executioner back and out cold. Kai took off his mask and held her hand. "Its Xiang!!" shouted another guard. They began to shoot fire at them.

Kai bite his lip and felt Azula hold onto his hand tighter. "Hold on!" he said creating a surrounding barrier of earth. Fire shot at hem increasing the temperature the rock to maximum levels.

"Your going to bake in here I can handle the pressure." yelled Azula.

"Take a deep breath." Kai grunted. They were soon concealed underground moving quickly. Kai held onto the princess making sure not to lose her.

Outside by the Bora Rin waited, playing with the messenger hawk she had named Talon. "You know Talon, Koalas I wonder when Kai is going to get back I haven't shown him that I can heal with Waterbending now." then suddenly out from the ground Kai appeared with Azula who was gasping for air. Rin quickly aided them by giving Azula some water and cleaning their faces of dirt with water. "You made it."

Kai smiled. "Of course I wouldn't leave you out here. "Rin prepare Koalas quickly we have to get the hell out of here." Rin nodded and fed the Bora and put on his muzzle so no one could hear his cry.

Azula looked at Kai making space for them to ride on the Bora then started to help him. She didn't want to thank him, but she would have to suck up her pride. "Xiang?"

Kai looked over and smiled. "Please call me Kai."

"Well Kai in thanks of saving me. In return you may call me Azula." Azula said making up for her pride.

"Uh'huh, do we have to work on you. I just take that as a compliment... Azula." Kai answered back.

"Preps are ready Kai." Rin alerted Kai.

"Wait!" Lu Kei came running up the hill with something in hand he threw it to Azula. She caught it and it was the silver hairbrush Kai had given her. "Get as far away from here as you can."

Kai nodded knowing this would probably be the last time he saw Lu Kei, but he couldn't live with the grief it was his own actions which got him in the situation. Still Azula's heart hearted as she rode away from the man who helped save her life. "I can feel pain." she whispered to herself.

Inside the Penitentiary Haroji stood inside a cage talking to a certain prisoner. "My Lord, Azula has escaped with Xiang."

"Very good. Now that there are no more distraction we may take out Zuko." rasped the man.

"Yes Milord. My Fire Lord Ozai, tonight shall be the death of Zuko and the reign of the Phoenix King will begin once again!" yelled Haroji.

**Ohh didn't see that coming did ya, well I didn't either all I have to say is review, review, review. The real adventure starts next chapters there are no more boundaries binding me from this story. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Fall of Zuko

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation I'm J1210 again blasting you with a plasma grenade of chapter eight. This is it the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. The war baby, but I will not get out of hand let the chapter begin enjoy. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon. But I do own my OC's crossovers I will explain later. Enjoy the chapter again holla!**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

_**By: J1210**_

_**Chapter VIII: The Fall of Zuko**_

**Fire Nation Palace-Royal Library**

"Milord, Azula has escaped from the Penitentiary." One of the servants ushered into the library hastily telling Zuko the news.

Zuko wanted to smirk, but couldn't bring himself to in front of the servant. "Very well leave her be, if she escaped from the prison into the open world this should pose problem. Azula is so used to royalty it is time for her to ruff it up a bit."

The servant couldn't believe what she was hearing, but countinued in her work in the hallways. "Oh, Milord." the Servant stopped. "Arbiter Jin wished to speak with you in a few minutes."

Zuko rubbed his chin. "Did you tell him that I did not want to be disturbed?"

"Yes Milord, but he insisted that it is an emergency involving Brutes." said servant nervously.

"Brutes?" questioned Zuko surprised. The servant nodded. "Show him in for me." Minutes later the servant returned with a Harogi Jin. "What is this I here about Brutes Haroji?"

"Ah, yes Milord I was contemplating it. Me and the Council agreed by having Brutes guard the city it would make the Nation a better place. Leaving the city secure from any outer threats." said Haroji grinning.

"That is not within the Council's power, their jurisdiction remains within the courts and the courts only. I decide everything that happens in this Nation otherwise." snapped Zuko.

"Milord consider the-" Haroji was cut off.

"Brutes are animals Haroji, viscous animals that show no mercy for and living being. Tartarus should know that we have a treaty for him to stay on his preserved land within the Fire Nation and his alone." stated Zuko more sternly.

"That really is a shame." Milord said Haorji with his head down.

That exact moment the same servant came rushing back into the Library. "Milord, Brutes, Brutes their every where in the city. Their heading towards the Palace they just broke through the defenses. They're led by their leader Tartarus."

"What?!" Zuko was shocked. Haroji was laughing his head off. Zuko turned to Harogi angered. "Do you know the meaning of this?"

"Like I said Zuko it really is a shame!" Haroji shot a blast of fire at the servant and she got down quickly.

Zuko shot back at Haroji and he split threw it like butter. "Servant, find Mai and get out of the city now!!!!" Zuko got blasted back into the books by a flush a fire.

"Stop talking and fight me!" Haroji lifted up Zuko and threw him on the table. "Come now Fire Lord I know you can do better than that. If you can take the Avatar you can take me!" Haroji set the shelf's of books on fire and in seconds the library was a burning inferno.

Zuko got off the table took off his Fire Lord's cape. He removed the five pinned hair piece which made him lord and threw it to the ground. His hair fell and he positioned his hands in the dragon symbol. "Mai was right about you. The world is suppose to be in peace why do you wish to do this?"

"Don't you see Zuko. Order may not exist without chaos or we all would fall apart. You had your four months of peace, but you just plunged your kingdom back into hell by making me Arbiter. Your Father did mention to me that you were foolish."

Zuko winced at the mentioning of his Father. "What are you trying to say my Father planed this? He could of never done that he's in prison!?"

Laughing at Zuko's defeat Haroji lit his hand on fire. "Not everyone is a follower of our dear Fire Lord. The Council Zuko, the Council. Why do you think they wanted Azula dead? Why was I sent to the prison and how Ozai has contact with the outside world? Through the hands of the Council, this city is now under they're control. Brutes, against weak Firebenders is really no challenge is it? With Brutes we may conquer the world not even the Avatar may stand in our path!!! Now to finish the job, killing Fire Lord Zuko." Haroji through the fire at him, but Zuko blocked it and hid behind a burning shelf. "Come now I've never heard of the great once Prince Zuko hiding from a battle. Is it Mai that concerns you? That's no problem we'll treat her good. Well the Brutes will by pealing the flesh from her bones nice a slow. Ha, I'm sure her screaming will even pierce my heart in a way... of entertainment!"

Zuko was angered. He kicked Harogi in the face with fire. Harogi fell back where Zuko started to beat him mercilessly against the ground. Haroji punched the Lord off of his back then tried to stab him with a fire dagger. Zuko grabbed his arm and blasted him against the bookshelf. "You will die here Haroji, I shall be the one to execute you personally." Zuko sounded exactly like his Father, lighting a fire in his hand that burned his own flesh. "May the Gods show no mercy for you Haroji." as Zuko tried to finish his opponent by plunging his hand into his heart. Harogi pushed him back.

He then made a two point symbol on both hands and Zuko knew what was coming he moved his hands swiftly and then summed up lighting rising around his body. "Good bye Milord!" the lighting shot out the tip of Harogi's fingers and drifted in Zuko's direction. Zuko tried to deflect the lighting, but this was even more powerful than Azula's or his Father's. Zuko stepped back countless times in order to try to subdue the lighting. The lighting finally took a tole on the Fire Lord and his arm gave out. Haroji brutally punched him in the face. Zuko fell to the ground spitting out blood from his mouth. "Time to finish this. As much as I would like to hear you beg for mercy I can't now because I have other things to attend to attend to." Haroji lit one last fire dagger in his hands, but was stopped by a voice calling his name.

"Harogi put out the dagger." Ozai stood only three feet away from them looking down on his son. "Its a shame, both of my children have disappointed me greatly, even with the the highest position in the Nation. The Ruler of the biggest Nation in the world you still cease to see the power the opportunity you have. Peace is nothing when you have everything. But even my prodigy fell to the greater good. Now it is time for me to retake my place among the Fire Nation and truly call myself the Phoenix King."

Zuko tried to stand back up to face his Father, but got kicked in the face by Haroji. "Should I kill him or not Master!?"

"Patience my apprentice, when it is time. The Avatar should soon find out about this and try to stop me, but until my bending is restored we may not. Get rid of him, have him dumped into the Southern Fire Nation far away from here. I wish not to deal with him now, when the time is right Zuko will get a spear in his back." Ozai stated while picking up the five pointed hair peace. "Today shall be known as the rise of a new Nation, a Nation once again under Ozai. Until the time is right I will only be known as Fire Lord Ozai!"

As two big hairy ape like beings walked into the library led by the biggest one of them all with white hair holding a large Warhammer he stated in a rasped voice. "Fire Lord Ozai, I Tartarus and my Brutes have taken back your kingdom as requested. In return half the Fire Nation is in my control?"

"Not in your control Tartarus, but in your command. None of my people are to be hurt or you will pay greatly. One last job you must attend to, get rid of Zuko in the Southern Fire Nation where he does not know where he is or what to do." said Ozai.

"Yes Milord." Zuko was out cold by Haroji's kick and Tartarus dragged him out the room as Haroji calmed the fire.

"Ha, this Nation will soon be back in shape like it once was." laughed Ozai. "If the Avatar dares step foot on one piece of Fire Nation soil I want him dead."

"What of Azula Master?" asked Haroji.

"She's just a pawn in a game of chess like she once was. I will deal with her soon, when the time is right." said Ozai waving his hand. "I want the city to know once again who is in command. The Council, I have no more use for they pose a threat to me. Kill them."

Haroji would smirk at this as both of his hands lit on fire. "Yes Master."

**Miles away from Fire Nation Capital**

The servant was with Mai in a carriage going quickly up the road to escape far away from the kingdom. They had with them only two other servants and Oxen to push up the road. Mai would pray to the Gods that Zuko was safe as tears rolled off her cheeks. "Please be safe Zuko."

**Sorry FanFiction Nation that this was my shortest chapter ever, but what the heck some of you will enjoy it and I need more reviews I know alot more people read this fic. Thanks for those who do review though. Well I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!! **


	9. The Big Sister

**Sorry about the long wait school is a killer, but to the point. Hello again Fan Fiction Nation its J1210 I know that I didn't mention the Brutes in the past chapters, but I meant to. I kinda lost my storyline paper and have been going with the flow of things. When I finally found it I decided to put the Brutes in that chapter and just throw away the storyline because the fic has turned out pretty good without it so far, but the Brutes are crossovers unfournatley. They are from the game Halo, but be aware they will be way cooler in this fic. Well now that everything is adressed and done with I will get back to the point. It is chapter nine so sit back and enjoy I'm J1210, holla, holla, holla. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatr: The Last Airbender it is tardemarked property of Nickelodeon. As for the the crossovers property of their respective owners, but I do own my OC's. **

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter IX: The Big Sister_**

**Miles South of the Fire Nation Capital**

Hours of running, Koalas had been taking Azula, Kai, and Rin as far away from the Fire Nation Capital as possible. Running through the thick woods at a fast pace, dodging any tree in his way the Bora was keen in which direction Kai was carring him in. Not much happened in the Southern Fire Nation, it was a calm, quite, and peaceful place compared to the north. The sputh would be the best place to escape their persuers. After hours of running the Bora began to tire out and they took camp near a village in the woods.

"Why don't we just go to town then stay in the woods." asked a confused Rin.

Kai sighed. "We can't take any chances Rin. All three of us are now wanted convicts of the Fire Nation. We'll just have to camp out here for the night until things get straightened out."

They unpacked sacks from the Bora and Azula started a fire. Rin fell asleep quickly, but Kai and Azula remained awake. "Aren't you tired after a prison break?" asked Azula.

"I wish, but I can't sleep I'll just keep watch." he answered.

"I think I will." Azula shot back.

"Azula don't you think its a bit late to be arguing?" asked Kai.

"You'll probably fall asleep so I'll take watch." Azula insisted turning her head.

"Someone has trust issues. Why don't you trust anyone?" asked Kai.

Azula stared into the fire. Then back up at Kai. "You can never trust anyone, but yourself. I learned that the hard way."

Kai sighed. "Azula I know you were hurt a lot in the past, but the road to recovery doesn't start until you conquer thedarkness holding you back. Like this trust issue, you want to be unable to trust, but deep down you have to be able to trust me."

Azula gripped her hand. "You don't know what I've been threw, I'll take watch."

Kai fell onto his back. "Suit yourself, but make sure to change your clothes. We don't want anyone thinking your an escaped convict. There are some clothes in Rin's bag for you."

Azula didn't bother to grab the bag she would wait until he was sleeping. About ten minutes later Kai fell victim to his exhaustion. Azula looked into the little girl's bag and found there were clothes for her in there. A few of her personal items as well. "He probably went snooping in my rooms." Auzla whispered to herself. In the bag she found her old hairbrush, some of her jewlery, makeup, clothes, and some personal objects. He made sure not to get the most expensive things for people could tell if it were noble or not. "He's smart." she whispered to herself. Then it had hit her the voice that had always taunted her in her head hadn't really said anything in awhile. Her mind was clear when around these two individuals. "I won't think much on the subject. Its to complicated. Maybe I should just run off, it would be alot easier with me by myself then traveling with these two. Then again what do I know about the wild I've been treated like royalty most of my life? I'll just have to stick it out with Kai and Rin until the time is right." Soon after Azula found herself giving into sleep and tried to fight it, but it subdued her and she was in deep slumber within seconds.

**Fire Nation Capital-Throne Room**

Fire Lord Ozai stood in the throne room on his waiting for the arrival of a very special guest. "Haroji when will this woman you know arrive?"

"Soon master, she is the best of the best so she takes her time in royal appearances. Always have to have a back up plan if I'm corect." answered Harogi.

"I suppose so, the Council is dead and unfournatly this Lu Kei you told me of has escaped. I have a feeling that he will be bothersome." said Ozai. At that the throne room door opened and two Brutes led in a woman with short cut white hair and a blade on her back. She wore a short skirt with golden plated armor on her right arm. "Ivy, you have arrived." greeted Ozai.

Ivy nodded instead of bowing. "That I have Milord, Haroji." she greeted back. "So who is my target?"

"Straight to the point. I like that. There seems to be something bothering me. My daughter Azula, I've heard she is mentally unstable and has escaped with a healer. This can pose a threat to me, but may also play in my favor. The Avatar has never gotten the upper hand on her before. I want you to bring her to me at any means neccessary. Kill whoever gets in your way, you won't regret the reward." Ivy bowed and left the Fire Lord to Harogi.

"She seems like she'll do well." said Haroji.

"We'll see." said Ozai. "I have a job for you Haroji. A very important job, that includes regaining my bending ability." This pecked Haroji's interest. "There is a shaman who lives in Ba Sing Sei, goes by the name of Tobishin. I have heard of his immense knowledge, go to him and find out how to regain my bending. If he refuses take him by force."

Harogj nodded and left the Fire Lord alone. Outside awaited an army of around 3000 soldiers who were once under Zuko's name ready to serve Ozai once again. "My Brethern, Zuko has fallen and Ozai takes crown once again. With the Avatar on his way we must be quick to take the great walls of Ba Sing Sei, we must do what the once powerful Princess Azula has done. Take the city and slay the Earth King. To let the world know once again that the Fire Nation is stronger than ever with Brutes at our aid. I Arbiter Haroji Jin, with the help of Tartarus shall be leading this campaign and together. The world shall bow to our knee's and once again scream!!"

Haroji was cut off by the Soldiers enthusiasum. "All hail the Great Lord Oza!!!"

"That's right." Haroji mumbled to himself.

**Fire Nation-Zhao Village**

The sun came quickly to wake Azula from her slumber. When she woke up she saw fish over the fire still burning and Rin eating happily. "Where's Kai?" she asked.

Rin looked up. "Oh, he just went to catch some more fish. He said you'd take care of me until he returns."

Azula wanted to scoff at the little girl, but what would be besides the point. "So he left fish huh?" she picked up the fish and was prepared to eat it until something struck her, the voice that palgued her had returned. "_Are you really prepared to eat that, he could of poisoned it. Dear Zuzu wanted him to dispose of you where you could never be heard of again." _

Azula dropped the fish. Rin looked at her confused. "Aren't you hungry Princess?"

"No I'm not." she said. "I'm not a Princess."

"But Kai said you are, I heard him call you Princess. Wait are you two like going out?" asked Rin.

"No, never, shut up!!" Azula had never been so flustered in her life. "What about you?"

"Me, no way he's like a big brother." Rin answered. They both were silent for a moment.

Azula decided to break the silence. "So how did he find you?"

Rin looked surprised, but sad. "Well okay, but you can't tell anybody its a secret."

Azula looked surprised at her now. "_Why would she trust me? She is a little girl so I guess I can agree to this transaction." _

"Very well, I promise."

"Its simple, I can't remember the details, but I was running threw the woods. I was so scared I hit a tree and got knocked out. When I woke up he had taken care of me, and I've been with him ever since." Rin chirped.

Azula sat dumbstruck. "Thats all?" Rin nodded. "Well thats just stupid."

"Well its not stupid tp trust people. Even if you hardly know them." Rin siad digging back into her fish.

_"Trust?" _Azula thought and at that Kai returned with a bundle of fish.

"So what I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." answered Rin quickly. "Right Big Sister?" she asked Azula.

_"Big Sister?" _Azula snapped out of it. "Umm, yes nothing."

"Right?" said Kai sarcasticly. "We should head out, are first destination is in the Earth Kingdom."

"Earth Kingdom?" questioned Azula.

"You'll see when we get there."

"I call riding Koalas with Big Sister." yelled Rin.

"Fine." groned Azula helping her onto the Bora.

Kai sat watching the two. "_You can deny all you want to Azula, but deep down you trust us. Good job Rin."_

**Well this cahpter was just to pass time not my favorite, but I think it earns its place remember review.**


	10. Aftermath

**Okay Fan Fiction Nation Extarius Scriptor kinda put it out there for me and I'm gonna take the advice and try to give the Brutes a little background story. To why Zuko hates them and why they went into hiding. I think that the story has kind of taken a turn unwanted because I believe I'm rushing. You could tell because I didn't put holla at the end of Big Sister, but fortunately its time to put it in reverse and get the story back on track. So just for reference this chapter really isn't about the best bender to ever spit fire, but some of the supporting characters. Well I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla. I'll spellcheck this chapter to. **

**Disclaimer: ****Why do I do this? So I don't get sued, Avatar: The Last Airbender is property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's as for the others they're in the last chapters.**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

_**By: J1210**_

_**Chapter X: Aftermath**_

**Fire Nation-Where abouts Unknown**

Deep south from the Fire Nation Capital two Brutes were carrying the fallen Fire Lord to his demise. Accompanied with them was a Fire Nation Imperial guard who was to make sure no trouble rose and Zuko got to his destination in one piece. "Where should we leave this garbage?" asked one of the Brutes.

"We should kill him now. My belly aches for the taste of human flesh." answered the other Brute.

"We keep him alive like Fire Lord Ozai demanded." snapped the Imperial guard.

The Brutes growled at the guard and stopped their giant Cragg Bettle."We leave the insect here!" the Brute growled toward the guard.

The guard carelessly dropped Zulo from the Cragg which entertained the Brutes very. "We leave now back towards the Fire Nation Capital. My family longs for my return, not that you would know the meaning of family." The Brutes again growled viciously at the guard then whipped the reigns of the Cragg and sped off northern.

An hour pass as Zuko lay motionless on the ground, he had received no treatment for his injures. The Brutes had beaten him even more after Haroji knocked him unconscious. Soon a sound of a carriage could be heard rattling on the ground and a young woman was sitting on top holding the reigns of the smaller Cragg that carried it. She was humming softly until she came across the limp body of the fallen Fire Lord laying on the ground. She gasped in horror. "Gandfather come quickly!" she rushed to the aid of Zuko. Stepping off the carriage she grabbed her belly in slight pain. She approached him and saw the dried blood that mopped his shirt.

"Kerra what is going on?!" a stout old man with the gray beard of stepped out of the carriage. When he first saw Zuko he quickly rushed to the girl named Kerra's side and helped her carry the Lord to the carriage. They gently set him upon the wooded planks. Kerra quickly removed Zuko's shirt and started to care for his wounds. "What is this young man doing hurt so badly?" asked the old man.

"I'm not sure Grandfather, but we must do our best to keep him alive." said Kerra giving her Grandfather a faint smile. The old man returned the smile, but looked worried of Zuko's health. When Kerra was done putting the bandages on Zuko she huffed in relief, his breathing had returned to normal. "We should let him sleep, he will be hungry in the morning. We should reach the docks around that time."

"Yes we shall, reaching Ba Sing Sei will be a great start for us." said the old man. "Hopefully this young man will join us, we need a pair of strong arms around here. Since your carrying for two now I suppose." piped the Grandfather cheerfully as his Grandaughter pouted.

**Western Fire Nation-Dai Lou Gates **

A Royal carriage would arrive at the gates of the second largest city in the Fire Nation, Dai Lou. The guards quickly opened the gates and led Mai and the servants inside. "My Lady Mai I am General Sung we have heard of the Fire Lord falling to the hands of Arbiter Jin and Ozai retaking his throne. We offer full assistance as a Resistance city against Ozai and his Brutes. We await your orders."

Mai rubbed her temples, this was still a lot to take in. The main thing n her mind was Zuko. "Take me to my quarters and make sure these three servants are well taken care of. I owe them my life for their loyalty."

General Sung nodded. "You and your subjects will have to be protected at all times. Precautions we must make to keep the Resistance running."

"I would like to speak with my Servants alone." ordered Mai. Sung hesitated a little, but left the assassin to her subjects. Mai looked to the one who had witnessed Zuko fight Haroji and quickly found the assassin and friends. "Hope, I owe you my life. For that I am entrusting you in being my assistant in our stay in Dai Lou."

"I will not let you down Lady Mai." she squeked with joy.

"Please call me Mai, but first things first send out a party of spies and see if they may gain any information on the where abouts of Zuko." Hope nodded and left the three to fulfil her duties. "You two Nyamo and Ling will be my ears. Let me know whatever is going on in this city and outside the walls. Even the slightness rumor can turn out to be destructive." the Servants nodded and were then escorted by guards to their Quarters which were in the same house as Mai's since Sung wanted them to remain in a joint unit so it would be easier to keep an eye on them. But even in the presence of Royalty again Mai couldn't sleep without Zuko by her side. "Gods, please let him be alive." she whispered silently.

**Southern Fire Nation-Where abouts Unknown**

Around a warm fire, a bandaged Zuko finally started to stir. "Whe... where am I?" he asked himself. "How did I get here?" he paused and thought to himself. "Haroji did this, I'll have his head for his betrayal!!"

"I wouldn't move around much if I were you. Your wounds would start bleeding again." said Kerra attending to the fish burning over the fire. "Hello I'm Kerra." she waved cheerfully.

Zuko stood dumbstruck. This woman was obviously around her early twentys. She had long brown hair covered by a white bandanna on top. And she simply wore an Earth Kingdom Kimono. He couldn't deny she was a little puffy for her size. "Do you anything of what has happened in the Fire Nation Capital?" asked Zuko quickly.

Kerra pondered on this. "Well no, last I heard was that Ozai lost to the Avatar and that his son took his throne. I'm not so sure what his name is though, we don't get news as urgent as the Northern Fire Nation does. But to the point we found you all bloody up what happened to you?" asked Kerra curiously.

"Its a long story." said Zuko wearily.

"Well we have time were going to Ba Sing Sei." said Kerra cheerfully.

"Okay, the Brutes did this to me. They wanted revenge." said Zuko angrily.

Kerra gasped. "Brutes? I thought they went into exile?"

"Well not anymore they took Haorji's offer and tried to dispose of me." said Zuko. "It all started back when I was a child. Brutes were able to roam the Nation freely, yet they weren't absolutely Brutes yet? They were called Kian. They were a peaceful race until Fire Lord Azulon raged war with them for their lands. Killing off countless Kian, he finally revealed the true power of the race. He awakened the eye's of the one who could end the war, Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" asked Kerra interested. Zuko couldn't even believe he was telling this woman he just meet classified information. He sighed and decided to continue the story.

"Yes Tartarus, the leader of Kian. His mate was killed in the war and he pledged to avenge the death of her. He killed countless guards until my fathe... I mean General Ozai was able to bring the Kian to his knees. Fire Lord Azulon banished the Kian to exile and were furthermore from then on out were known as Brutes." said Zuko.

"So why do they hate you?" asked Kerra.

"Well lets say I was a close friend of the new Fire Lord and when the Brutes wished to come from exile I gave him the idea to deny them. So Tartarus holds a grudge against me and Ozai has retaken the Fire Nation. I must warn Aang!?!"

"The Avatar?" asked Kerra.

"Yes the Avatar is in grave danger."

**Fire Nation Capital-Throne Room**

" Fire Lord, Great One Ozai the Avatar has been spotted over the horizon and is seconds within reaching the Fire Nation." said an Imperial Guard bowing to Ozai.

Ozai grinned at this. "I've been waiting for this. Order all Brutes to kill him."

Above the skies of the Capital Appa circled the city. "Appa we have to get in closer!" Aang yelled. There were riots everywhere, houses burning and dead bodys all over the streets. The Brutes were using force by knocking out any human who stood in their way. "What happened Appa? Zuko would have never have let this happen. Aang landed straight into the line of fire and blasted countless Brutes back with his staff. "What are all of these Kian doing everywhere?" yelled Aang jumping back onto Appa. Before he could fly off Brutes began to hold Appa down.

Then suddenly a huge wave of water came from the courtyard and washed the Brutes from Appa. A man in a black hood came quickly and jumped on Appa. "Fly now!" he yelled. Aang hesitated, but Appa took flight and they left before any other Brutes could attack them. Balls of fire came rushing at them and the man hit them back with water.

When out of the line of fire Aang finally asked the obvious. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and removed his hood to reveal the face of one with long silver hair and a short goatee. "Avatar Aang, my name is Lu Kei."

**Well I think that wnt well sorry about the long wait I wasn't able to work ahead this weekend. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Whirlpool of the Pacific Sea

**Whats happening Fan Fiction Nation, I'll tell you that I have finally broken the 20,000 word marker and am officlly in the double digits for chapters. After I post this I'm gonna tone up the other chapters for you. But to the point this chapter is about the greates bender to ever spit fire 'Zula. Well sit back and enjoy chapter double digit 11 of A Dragons Rebirth!!! I'm J1210 catch phrase! Holla, holla, holla!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: ****Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's Kai, Haroji Jin, Kerra, and what not. As for some crossovers will be explained sometime around.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XI: Whirlpool of the Pacific Sea_**

**Southern Fire Nation-South Port Capital**

"Well here we are! The Southern Port Capital of the Fire Nation. Where all the trades from the other Nations come. Food, drinks, and Nic-Nacs." Kai informed the two girls.

"Why are we here again?" asked Azula coolly.

"To waste time of course. Just joking we have to charter a boat and get to an island in the Earth Kingdom." answered Kai.

"What island?'' asked Azula.

"Well I'm not obligated to tell you that." answered Kai.

_"Not obligated to tell me? He's hiding something?" _Azula thought to herself.

"Where will be staying?" she questioned.

"Well you guys pick somewhere I'm gonna go buy some supplies. Make sure its not that expensive and that they take Earth Kingdom currency as well." mentioned Kai. "I broke in the Fire Nation money department."

"We'll do are best." Azula said sarcastically.

Kai left Rin and Azula alone taking Koalas to a nearby stable. "Hey Big Sister what do you want to do first?" asked Rin.

"Well find a Tavern I suppose." answered Azula. She had been in port towns before, but this one just reeked of fish and sea.

"Hey what about that one 'Zula?" Azula smirked at Rin. She had almost reminded her about Ty Lee.

Then guilt struck her, the last time she saw Ty Lee was weeks ago and the visit didn't go in either's favor. _Ty Lee had been trying to help you. How could you be so cruel to her?" _

"Its not like I care." Azula mumbled to herself.

"_I think you do." _Azula could recognize the voice in her head it was her mother. "_You _must_ make amends with your friends or it will plague you for the rest of your life."_

"Shut up!" Azula yelled out. Everything got silent, even the trading houses around her.

"Are you okay Big Sister?" Rin asked looking towards her confused.

Azula rubbed her temples then answered Rin. "I'm fine, there's just to much noise around here. Come Rin lets try that one over there." Rin did as she was told and followed Azula to the nearby tavern.

When they walked inside a fat rich man in an expensive Fire Nation robe came towards them. "Ah, customers welcome to my humble tavern. We have trades, rooms, and a bar for your use. Did I also mention dinners on the houses?"

Azula crossed her arms. "That's all sounds dandy and all, but what is the price this _humble offer_?"

"Well you look like a pretty tough young lady. Listen there have been rumors of this sea monster in the Pacific swallowing up ships." whispered the merchant.

"And why do I care? Are you insinuating I catch this monster for you?" asked Azula crossing her arms.

"Well of course I'll take to out to the sea and after you catch the monster I will take you whatever your destination for free. Of course as long as I get the credit." laughed the man.

Azula thought on this. "_Free housing, food, and ride and all we must do is probably catch some over sized fish."_

"I see, I will just discuss this with my colleague" said Azula.

"Take your time." mumbled the merchant grinning.

When they finally left the tavern Rin decided to speak up. "Big Sister are you sure we should trust him?"

"Of course not, but he has something we need." said Azula.

"I guess so."

When they finally found Kai and told him what happened he stood dumbstruck. "What!?! You agreed to kill a sea monster for a ride and some shelter. Azula we could have rented a room?"

"Well I find that hard to believe, you were pretty lost yourself looking for trades. Besides your Earthbending looks pretty sloppy and I need to practice my Firebending." Azula answered back.

Kai was frozen, she had backed him into corner. "Well I guess your right. The place is free and I could use some training, but if Rin gets hurt in the process I'll-" he was cut off.

"Very well then my friends come with me to my Tavern and we will start preparations immediately." the merchant had been snooping in on their conversation. "So come my friends and make yourselves at home you'll need all the energy you can to catch my monster of the sea tomorrow."

Kai looked at the merchant and took a deep gulp. "_Gods I don't wanna die, I'm to young to die."_

Inside the Tavern there were men of each Nation. Water, Fire, and Earth. Drinking alcohol and having a good time. "Argh, this place reeks of booze." groaned the healer.

"Stop complaining." Azula pushed him.

"What did you say to me!?!" a man viciously lifted another into the air and through him against the wall and started to beat him mercilessly.

"Kai I'm scared." Rin said quickly grabbing onto his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah nice choice Azula." Kai said sarcastically.

The merchant noticed Rin hiding behind Kai. "No need to be afraid little girl all is well." he then looked to Kai. "Here is the key to your room. Your dinner will be brought up you. Oh, and sleep well you'll need the rest for tomorrow." said the merchant walking away.

"I really don't like him." mumbled Kai.

Kai led them to the room and there were only two bunks. "I call top one!" said Rin already climbing onto the bed.

Azula looked at Kai and smirked. "Well I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor Xiang."

"Not funny." muttered Kai silently.

The sun hit Rin's face as she started to stir. "Uh, morning already. I wanna sleep more." she said covering up her head.

This woke Azula up as well. She also groaned at the sight of light.

"I was wondering when you two would wake up." said Kai bringing a plate of eggs and fried fish to the fallen princess and the little girl.

"Thans Kai." said Rin taking the plate graciously.

Azula stared at the plate for a while until Kai asked the obvious. "Whats wrong now Azula?"

"This food, how am I sure you didn't poison it?" she asked.

"So that's why you haven't been eating. Well if that's bothering you I'll just try it for you." Kai took Azula's plate and took a bite out of her fish and eggs and chewed them. Fortunately this satisfied Azula as she took the plate back and ate it greedily. Kai just laughed at the girl, he could tell she was pretty hungry.

The merchant walked in and killed the happiness in the room. "Well kids are you ready to catch me a monster?"

"About the monster I've been meaning to ask you about it. What if we don't find a sea monster in the pacific will you still take us to our destination?" asked Azula.

The merchant had to think on this and came to his conclusion. "Yes I will and where exactly is your desstination."

Kai stood up quickly and led the merchant from the room. "About that I'll tell you when those two girls aren't around its a surprise."

"Aye no need to worry friend, but get ready we'll be leaving soon. So where exactly is this destination." asked the merchant. Kai whispered it in his ears and waited for a response. "No problem friend take about a week or two." said the merchant cheerfully.

A few hours after they got packed. Koalas was carefully strapped to the back and the boat set sail and they off to catch the monster of the pacific sea. So hours passed and hours and more hours. Azula had already began Firebending and Rin would watch and cheer her on. Azula seemed amused by the little girl impressed with her Firebending that she tried trick bending. Kai waited on the bow of the ship bored out of his brain. "Even the ride to the Fire Nation was more interesting then this." then suddenly he heard a loud bang. "What the hell was that."

Azula took notice and put herself in her signature bending position. "Haha, get ready lads!" the merchant yelled out.

Then the boat started to spin around and a loud growling could be heard. Kai looked over the boat and saw thousands of teeth and water being swallowed with it. The mouth was huge. "Holy hell, Gods have mercy! Azula, I don't think this is an over sized fish!?!" he yelled.

"You think?" she yelled back! "We have to get the ship out of this whirlpoooll thing or were going to die!"

Kai pounded his head constantly. "Damn it Kai think, think!?! That's it, Azula blast fire against the walls of this things mouth. Rin were gonna need your help." Rin was hesitant in coming from her hiding place, but ran to Kai's side. "Rin I know they taught you to change the currents of water in that Fire Nation school. Change the current and get us out of this."

Rin nodded slowly then Kai gave her room as she changed the current as Azula shot the blue flames from her hand. The gigantic whirlpool growled in pain. The current of the water started to pick up and Kai could tell she was struggling, but before he could look back at Azula, the huge whirlpools mouth snapped shut.

_"Are, are we dead?" _Kai heard someone calling his name.

"Kai, Kai wake up." Azula and Rin were by his side the boat damaged, but still intact.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"I thought the same thing, but no. When that thing slammed its mouth the current picked up and shot us far away from it." answered Azula.

"Thank you." Kai looked over to Rin. "Good job Rin you did great." Rin smiled back.

"Friends do I have a story to tell when I return. I believe that whirlpool killed a couple of miles we should be at your destination in a couple of days!" called the merchant.

"That's good." said Kai. "_Are destination. The first stop Kyoshi Island!"_

**Wow I actually had fun doing this chapter. I got the idea of the whirlpool from the Odyssey by Homer. The Charybdis pretty much. Well remember to review and yes Kyoshi island where a certain friend of Azula's is staying!!!! I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!**


	12. Wounded Bond

**Okay then time to get back on storyline. Hello again Fan Fiction Nation it is J1210 and I am back kicking out chapter 12. Maybe last chapter gave you a little taste of whats coming next. So sit back and enjoy chapter 12 of A Dragons Rebirth. Well catch phrase, I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!! **

**Disclaimer: ****For the how many times I do not know I do not own Avatar: The Last Airebender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's and crossovers whatever. As for a new OC which will pop up anytime belongs to Dragon Reverb. **

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XII: Wounded Bond_**

**Earth Kingdom-Pacific Sea**

_"We've been sailing for about a week now, and finally it is in sight. The small land mass known as Kiyoshi island. I doubt Azula has ever been here, but she sure knows who stays here. Her childhood friend Ty Lee. Zuko has told me much about they're adventures and conquests together. Last I heard Ty Lee came to visit her, but Azula got out of hand and she was forced to leave her childhood friend without making amends. Technically I have nothing to do with their problems nor can I fix them, but at least I can bring Azula to her and they can mend the wounds on their friendship together."_

_-November 23, 1305_

_-Kai Xiang III_

"Aye Xiang we'll be arriving at Kiyoshi in about five minutes. Get all your stuff ready!" the merchant yelled out.

"Alright!" Kai yelled back. "Rin, Azula get ready were about to leave!" he yelled to his frineds. Rin had already untied Koalas and he jumped into the water to swim to the island. "Someones in a hurry to get off this boat."

"Of course, be sea bound for weeks can get to you." said Azula who was standing next to him.

"So are you ready?" he asked smiling.

"For what?" Azula looked puzzled.

The ship hit the docks and immediately Rin jumped off the boat into the water. "Land!"

The island had prospered much after the 100 year war and the town was a lot larger. Two children came running to them. "Welcome to Kiyoshi Island!"

"Kiyoshi Island." Azula stood dumbstruck. Then her confusion turned into anger. She slapped Kai vicously. "Kiyoshi Island I have people who want to kill me here!?!"

Kai rubbed the side of his face. "I am very aware of that Azula, but that's why your here. To make amends with the Kiyoshi Warriors, you owe them an apology and especially to you know who."

Azula thought in this, but her pride got the better of her. She crossed her arms in frustration. "I owe nobody nothing, especially not that traitor Ty Lee."

Kai sighed. "Females? Look I'll go talk to the warriors and see what they think. Stay by the beach with Rin and Koalas. I'll be back in a few." Kai left the angered Princess alone with the Bora and little girl. "I swear, man that slap really hurt. I think my lip is bleeding." while Kai was talking to himself he was unaware of the girl he just ran into. "Sorry miss."

"Oh, don't worry about about it." he helped the young teenager with w a Kiyoshi Warrior kimono on off the ground.

"Say do you happen to know where the Kiyoshi Warriors train at?" he asked.

The girl got excited. "I sure do! Follow me." the girl with the braided ponytail ran off threw the woods and Kai followed. They soon came upon a simple house around the size of a noble's living room.

"Thanks for your help." Kai slid the front door open.

"Oh no, wait?" the girl tried to stop him, but it was to late.

"Hello, you girls wouldn't happen to be the Kiyoshi Warriors would you?" he asked. Silence surrounded the room as the girls stared at him suddenly he felt his arm twist around his back and was pinned to the ground a fan presses on top of his neck. "Wha... what was that for?" he demanded.

The girl on top of him pushing the fan deeper into his neck was no other than Suki. "Don't you know we don't allow boys in here?" she said. "Its pretty obvious you can't defend yourself from mere girls."

"What!?" Kai said flipping over Suki then standing back up shaking the pain out of his arm. Suki came back with a fury of kicks and fan maneuvers which Kai struggled to dodge. "Ma'am please stop!?" suddenly he felt three quick hits that were quick as pinches plunged into his backer pressure points. His arms and head couldn't move and Suki finished him with a kick to the face which knocked him unconscious.

"Come now, even Sokka did a better job than him." Suki laughed along with the others following her. "What would he want here?"

"Umm, Suki he asked me to lead him here." said Ty Lee.

"What? Why didn't you say that before?" screamed Suki frantically. "I just took out a civilian?!"

Two hours passed and Kai would wake up in a daze. "What the hell happened? Oh yeah, I jumped by a couple of girls!?! Man does my pride hurt."

"Oh really?" Suki was right next to him. "Because a girl beat you?"

"Ah, its you!?!'" Kai jumped up. "Look I'm just need to talk to you that was all."

"I know that now. If I knew you were a civilian and not a peeping tom I would have graciously helped you out. Well tell me what do you request of the Kiyoshi Warriors?" asked Suki.

"Well Its about a girl you all probably know very well and probably hold a grudge against." Kai paused. "Its Princess Azula."

Suki jumped up. "Has she escaped?"

Kai rubbed his head. "Well you might wanna get your friends and sit down for this one." Suki nodded and got the other Kiyoshi Warriors. Kai told them the story of when he first got the letter until the giant sea whirlpool monster. "In the long run I've come up with a plan that might help Azula come back to a healthy state."

Suki stood amazed at the story she just heard. "How can we trust her? Espicially if you brogth her to our island!"

"Well I already took two beat downs from this island I wouldn't be surprised if I took another, but I assure you if Azula flips out you have full authority to take her out. I'll even do it personally, I know bringing her here is very risky, but Zuko told me I could trust you. So please can you cooperate with this?" asked the healer.

Suki took awhile to think on this. "Fine, if you really think you make her peaceful she may enter town, but has to be watched by at least two of us at all times."

Kai was happy with this. "Agreeded, but there is another reason why I'm also here. Ty Lee was one of Azula's friends. If they can make amends with each other this might actally help her recovery."

Ty Lee looked at Suki with concern for her friend and also happiness that she was actually here. Suki gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. The acrobat jumped up in glee. "I won't let you down." Ty Lee ran out the house and toward the beach to meet her friend. "Zula's here!" she yellled.

"Aren't you going with her?" asked Suki.

"No, together they'll have too mend the wounds in they're friendship. Maybe you could teach me some of those moves?" Kai asked.

The Kiyoshi Warrior smiled and released her fan and came attacking at the healer.

Rin would play with Koalas building a sand castle as Azula would watch over her supposed little sister. Her guard was up, the Kiyoshi Warriors would defiantly hold a grudge against her. "Zula!" Azula looked up. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Before she could say anything arms wrapped around her tightly."I've missed you." Azula would pull the girl off and it was no other than Ty Lee. The only difference she had on face paint.

Azula wanted to hug her friend back, but that irritating voice returned. "_Remember she's a traitor. She sided with Mai at Boiling Rock even after all you've down for her she betrayed you" _

"Traitor." she muttered.

"What?" asked Ty Lee confused.

"Traitor!" spat Azula forming a blue flame in her hand. Ty Lee knew what was coming.

"Azula, I'm not your enemy?!" Ty yelled tears rolling from her eyes. She knew it was up to her to knock some sense into Azula even if it meant by force. "I will do what I must!" Ty Lee took the stance of a Kiyoshi Warrior and pulled out her fan.

"You will try!" yelled Azula shooting a bolts of fire from her hands. Ty Lee blocked the flames with her fan and came in quickly trying to disable the bending from the fallen princess. Azula dodged the incoming blows. "_She's learned soem new moves?" _She thought grabbing Ty's hand.

"You will pay for your betrayal." Azula formed a blue flame in her hand unaware of Ty's incoming blow. Before Ty even jabbed her fingers into Azula's shoulder Azula stopped her attack on the acrobat and stared into her eyes. "T... Ty Lee?" she asked almost breaking into tears.

Ty nodded breaking into tears. "I'm here 'Zula."

**Well sorry to kill this kind of early, but I got stuff to do. I tried to make a good cliffhanger, but this one stinks. The Azula-Ty Lee thing will continue next chapter remember review. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!**


	13. A Blue Flame

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation I have finally broken 1,000 hits. I know its not a big deal, but it is for me I am also glad I got a few more favorites for last chapter and finally I'm close to breaking twenty reviews. Well here it is chapter 13, you know the catch phrase! I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: ****For the thirteenth time I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's for other crossovers to their respectful owners. **

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XIII: A Blue Flame_**

**Earth Kingdom-Kyoshi Island**

On the beach Ty Lee had Azula's right arm disabled. They stood staring at each other, eye contact locked. Azula had broke into tears, but Ty Lee was still an enemy to her. Azula pushed Ty Lee back and kicked sand up into the air then blasting it toward the acrobat with a kick of blue flames.

Ty Lee tried to block the oncoming attack, but the sand burned straight through her fan leaving holes. Ty Lee was blasted backwards with the flurry of flames. "Zula wait I?"

"Silence traitor!" Azula formed a firecracker of flames in her hands and was prepared to burn Ty Lee alive. "You earned this just as Mai has!" she spat. "

_"Ozai your turning are daughter into a monster!?!"_

That voice it was her mother's. "Monster." Azula whispered. "I'm not a monster!" Azula yelled gripping her head.

Ty Lee took the opportunity and disable the firebender. The blows were many, but simple and clean. Azula fell to the ground and Rin took notice. "Big Sister what did you do to her?"

"She'll be fine." Ty Lee soothed bending down to the little girl. "I'll just have to fix this." the smiley acrobat wasn't to smiley at the moment she knew it would be a living hell trying to mend the wounds she inflicted on her friendship with the fallen princess.

**Northern Watertribe-Palace**

"What!?! What do you mean Ozai's taken back his throne!" asked a shocked Sokka. "The guy has no Firebending there is no way?"

While Katara was mending Lu Kei's wounds he would answer Sokka. "This may be true, but Ozai is now again the central power in the world with Haroji Jin by his side."

"That isn't true Aang is the Avatar." Katara looked at Lu Kei seriously. "What happenend to Zuko?"

Lu Kei dropped his head. "I do not know. For the Gods sake he could be dead. All because of Arbiter Jin, all because the young Fire Lord needed someone with power not wits. I swear I will have Jin's head for this."

"Not even four months of peace and something like this has to happen." said Sokka falling onto the bed Yue once owned. The palace was given as a safe haven to the Avatar and friends in time of need. "And this Haroji Jin guy, I bet Aang could take him."

"If Zuko couldn't stop him maybe I could, but with all these Kian by his side it could prove difficult." said Aang returning from his meditation.

Lu Kei put his shirt back on a walked out to the balcony. "Brutes, vile cretures. Damn you Ozai, Jin if I could have stop him at the prison none of this would have never happened. God knows what has happened to Azula and Healer Xiang."

"Azula." all three freinds said at the same time.

"She's escaped from prison." asked a angered Sokka.

"Fortunately yes, the corrupt Council were going to have her executed. I helped a healer named Kai Xiang get her out of death row. The Fire Lord wanted it." said Lu Kei. "Gods know she isn't corrupted by her father's hand anymore."

Katara gasped. "But what if she will be again?" Everyone in the room got silent. "Aang, Azula is in a very unstable condition we have to find her."

Before Aang could answer Sokka gripped his two friends. "Then its settled we have to get the Gaang back together. One last adventure for Team Avatar!" The two laughed at this.

"I suppose you three have room for one more." asked Lu Kei.

"Of course, we need to get Suki first though." said Sokka.

Aang nodded. "Then its settled to Kiyoshi island." he blew the bison whistle and Appa came to the window seal. Everyone got packed and the Bison was loaded. Without hesitation Aang shouted. "Appa yip-yip!!!!!"

**Southern Fire Nation-Southern Port**

Kerra stood with Zuko, her Craggs, and Grandfather at the port loading things onto the boat. "Are you sure you want to come with us to Ba Sing Sei?" she asked Zuko.

Zuko nodded. "_My uncle will be the best person to get this information to. For now I'll have to stay with Kerra and her Grandfather. I owe them my assistance for saving my life."_

"So how long will the ride take?" he asked her Grandfather.

He rubbed his chin. "Lets see around two week of a sailing just to get to the mainland of the Earth Kingdom. Then about a week and a half worth of walking to get to the gates of Ba Sing Sei."

Zuko groaned it was just like looking aimlessly for the Avatar again. Kerra tapped his arm. "What is it?"

"You kinda zoned out there for a second. Thinking about someone special." she asked.

Zuko scratched the back of his head. "What makes you think that?"

Kerra laughed lifting up a golden ring. "Well I kinda found this wedding ring in your pocket when I found you. You were planning to propose to a girl wern't you?"

Zuko groaned she would never leave him alone about this, but still deep inside his heart hurted. "_Like it or not Kerras's right I was going to propose to Mai. I hope she's okay, I will kill Harogi myself if she has one scratch on her."_Zuko was breathing fire from his nostrils.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Kerra.

**Earth Kingdom**

"Conquest my brethren we have finally reached the shores of the mighty Earth Kingdom!!!" shouted Tartarus. He stood with an army of Brutes by behind him. His weapon of choice the huge Iron Warhammer fit his new Fire Nation armor well.

"I see all is well with your army General Tartarus." said Haroji greeting him. "Are march towards those walls start now and we will not stop until I have the head of every Noble who stands in our way!!!" both Brutes and Imperial Soldiers cheered at Haorji's words.

Tartarus nodded. "You and your Soldiers are my brethren now Arbiter Jin. May your tactics lead us to victory."

Harogi gave him a respectful nod back. "The first Nobles who will die at my hands shall be Kai Xiang II and his family. His son will show no remorse for those who tossed him into the wild to die.

Tartarus let out a huge roar at this. "You shall leave his mother to me!"

Haorji patted his shoulder. "Yes my friend, together we will write our names in the history books and make Sozin and Azula look nothing, but mere conquers in Fire Nation history. Now my brethren Brutes and Soldiers charge to victory, charge to spoils, and charge to our Nations honor!!!" the army ran straight into the Earth Kingdom. Roars that could be heard miles away.

**Kyoshi Island**

Back at the Kiyoshi Warrios training griunds Azula's hands were securely chained. The door slid open and she came in. "Azula." Suki nodded to her.

Azula would only sneer at her. "So tell me Suki what do you wish to gain out of this?"

Suki would stare at Azula and smile. The princess had never looked so helpless, she could barely even manipulate people anymore. "Nothing really Ty Lee wants to see you like your old self again and if that would make her happy as her friend I am obligated to help."

Kai would walk in soon after and place two tea cups on the table and a tea pot. "Please Azula she's really trying to help you. It took you awhile to gain my trust bu-"

"This girl has crossed my trust unlike you!" she cut him off.

Kai nodded. "Take your time." he left the house Suki following behind.

Azula sat alone for five minutes until she felt someone behind her unchaining the shackles. "These won't do." it was Ty Lee. Azula was prepared to attack, but didn't she knew two Warriors were outside probably. "Would you like some tea Zula?" the acrobat asked taking a seat.

Azula would inspect her face. Same old Ty Lee just without the face paint. "That would be fine." she forced out forced her lips. The bubbly acrobat smiled at this and poured her friend some tea. She passed over the tea to her former friend. "I really must asked you something Ty?" she said trying to sound like her old self.

"What is it?" the acrobat asked.

Azula turned her head from the acrobat quickly. "Boiling Rock, at Boiling Rock why did you side with Mai instead of me?"

Ty gripped her tea cup more tightly. "I knew you would ask that. I did it to save all three of us, are friendship was slowly crumbling. 'Zula please I don't mean to disrespect, but me and Mai were slowly noticing you changing."

"Changing." she repeated to herself.

Ty Lee sighed. "I knew if you hurt Mai that our friendship would slowly crumble soon after. So I had to protect Mai in order for all of us to stick together, but then you through us into prison."

Azula stood up. "How are you sure you didn't deserve it you attacked Royalty?"

Ty Lee followed her lead. "Maybe so, but they say friends and family comes before anything else." suddenly a gust blew in the candle light went out.

Azula looked the candle and lite it again with her blue flame. "My Father told me trust no one, but yourself. This blue flame is cold and will always be that way." Azula slumped onto the ground. "I'm just his puppet like everyone else has told me?"

Ty Lee stared into her friends blue flame. "Zula, you don't have to be a puppet anymore we can change that together. I'll face I was wrong in disabling you and you in attacking Mai, but still we can start over and rebuild something new from the ashes." she stuck her hand out to the childhood friend.

Azula winced. It wasn't like Ty Lee to speak in metaphors. Being stubborn as ever she would just stare at the hand. "You'll have to earn your trust back." she took the acrobat's hand and to see her tears rolling down her face in happiness.

"We can do it together Zula." said Ty Lee.

Azula nodded slowly. "Together."

**Well I'd call that a decent chapter, but hey its not my opinion that counts remember to review. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Golden Dragon

**Hey Fan Fiction Nation it is me again and I am throwing out chapter 14 and wow I never imagined the fic making it this far, but reviews give me the fire to burn in the Azula world. I like to thank those who review and those who favorite come on a least review please. Well enjoy chapter 14, catch phrase? I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender I wish I did, but I don't. I do own my OC's and as for crossovers to there respective owners. In this chapter a very special OC will pop up that I do not own I'll explain at the end of chapter.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XIV: Golden Dragon _**

**Southern Fire Nation-Southern Port**

Running threw the thick woods to the open plain lead to the port the fifteen year old ran. His black hair was out of his eyes through the wind blowing, his crimson red eyes held nothing. but rage in them. Brutes were in their berserk mode. Eyes dilated and cackles that shiver down the spines of any human. The teenager tripped and the two Brutes prepared to make their attack. "I don't think so!!!" he blasted both back with a special gold fire. Both Brutes were unable to get up. "Ozai you bastard!" he banged the dirt with his fists.

"Come now sweetheart I thought the former Fire Lord's top general would put up a better fight than that." Ivy emerged from the woods, her signature chained blade in hands. "I will put an end to you. Not apart of the job, but hell you heard a conversation not meant anyone else's ears, but mine and the Fire Lord!" Ivy slashed her blade threw the air and the chain which unraveled itself. "Die! You insect." she slashed the blade threw the air.

The teenager blocked the attack with a fire kick. "My name is Ryo!" he said unleashing a bolt of golden lighting from his finger tips. Ivy blocked as quick as she could, but the lighting went straight through the chain and blew her back towards the frozzen ground. "Now time to find Zuko."

"I don't think so." Ryo turned around quickly to see the fallen Ivy back on her feet. "Ryo, Ryo, Ryo I'm afraid that it'll take a lot more than some golden lighting to kill me. This blade may absorb any attack that come at it and power its slieghts even more."

Ryo sighed. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Enough talk, fight!" Ivy came at him with full force.

**Flashback**

"General Ryo all inspections of the Southern Fire Nation are complete." one of the soldiers said approaching him.

Ryo gave the soldier a nod. "Thank you private. All seems well in the Fire Nation. It would seem the Avatar has really brought peace back to the land. When I return to the Fire Nation I will tell Azula the good news she needs a visitor to brighten up that cell."

"I will send a messenger hawk to Fire Lord Zuko." said the private. After he left another one came runnig toward Ryo fast.

"What is wrong Wei?" asked the puzzled General.

"General Ryo an urgent message from Fire Lord Zuko has arrived. He needs us to return to the Fire Nation immediately." said the exhausted private.

"Alright we shall go. Order all the soldiers to pack immediately, were heading home."ordered Ryo.

After one week of traveling Ryo and his batalion made it to the Fire Nation only to meet a surprise at the Huo Lo gates. "Gods have mercy Brutes?" yelled one of the soldiers!

Ryo knew instantly Brutes were the enemy. "Attack, kill any Brute in sight! I will find Fire Lord Zuko!" He blasted a golden flame lifting him into the air over the grand city. When the destruction of the Capital was into his sight he gaped at flaming buildings, riots, and the Brutes destroying anything in their path. "Zuko would have never." he looked at the palace determined and shot out his most powerful bolt of fire and blasted into the entrance of the place at speeds beyond comparison. He blasted back the guarding Brutes and blew the humongous door from his path.

"So he has arrived." said Ozai hearing Ryo blazing a path of destruction from his throne room. "Ivy before you depart I want Ryo dead before he reaches Zuko. I can't have him spreading the word around that quickly now can I?"

Ivy nodded. "My top Kian will dispose of this pest."

"Where is Zuko!?!" yelled Ryo from the doorstep.

"Soon he will be in the next life like you!" said Ivy coming to attack him.

**End Flashback**

"I swear I always imagined myself fighting some crazy chick." he blocked Ivy's feints and blew her back. "I'm getting tired of this. For days you been chasing me I admired your determination."

"I've enjoyed the chase, but my objective is to kill you." yelled Ivy thowing the bladed chain.

The blade cut his cheek. "This ends now!!!" he yelled putting his hand in the ground summing up a golden flame sparking electricity around in. The ground started to crack and earth was flying everywhere. He lifted up the hand, an orb of immense heat was dripping from it. "I wasn't made a General for just befriending Zuko. Haa, Golden Dragon!!!!" a huge explosion came forth the plains and it was as if a Dragon could be seen rising from the explosion.

**Earth Kingdom-Kiyoshi Island**

Inside a local tea shop Suki sat with Ty Lee enjoying a cup of the island's specialty leaves. "Ty Lee are you sure you want to go threw with this?" asked a confused Suki.

Ty Lee sighed. "I am, I know a visit will not fix this I must repair this day-by-day."

"But your Kiyoshi training." Suki interrupted.

Ty Lee smiled at the women Warrior. "I know I will miss it, but I will come back."

Suki took awhile to think on this. "_She just wants to up and leave. Mai said she was a handful." _Suki stood up and took her empty cup to the counter and returned to an eager Ty. "I understand, you want to help Azula day-by-day. You may continue your training when you return, but don't take to long kay?"

Ty Lee squealed and hugged Suki. "You don't have to worry about anything I'll be back as soon as possible." Ty Lee left Suki alone in the tea shop and ran out to the beach.

"So what did Suki say?" asked Kai waiting by the Bora.

"She said I can do my training when I return."answered Ty Lee. "I hope 'Zula takes this okay."

Kai laughed. "She's stubborn, but she'll get over it."

"Ohh really." said a sarcastic Azula behind. "Stubborn huh?"

"Well would you look at the time? I've got to finish packing the stuff onto Koalas. Heh, maybe you two should talk?" Kai ran off before Azula could even answer.

"He's funny, is he really a doctor?" laughed Ty Lee.

Azula looked at him packing the bags onto the Bora. "I say he has his moments. So to the point your accompanying us?" asked Azula.

Ty nodded. "I'll see you threw this to the end 'Zula. Even if I have to travel with you to the ends of the earth."

Azula sighed. As much as she didn't want to believe it the wounds were slowly starting to heal. "Come on lets get to the Bora we'll be traveling by water it'll be a long trip."

"I call the back seat!" Ty Lee yelled out racing Rin to the Bora.

Three days later at the Southern Fire Nation's port a hooded woman walk threw striking fear into everyone with three Brutes behind her. She entered a certain tavern where a certain merchant lived. "Hello frends welcome to my humble tavern may I assit you?"

"Why yes you can?" the woman took off her hood to reveal a scared Ivy. A cut crossing over her eye. "Tell me, have you seen either four of these people." she threw four portraits of Kai, Azula, Rin, and Ryo unto the table.

The merchant laughed. "It will come at a price my friend."

One of the Brutes grabbed him cross the neck and through him across the neck into the wall. "There is no price!"

Ivy went over to him and bent down. "So tell me merchant you seem to know something."

He pointed at Azula, Kai, and Rin. "Those three are at Kiyoshi Island." he coughed. "And him, one of my men gave him a ride into Earth Kingdom, said he was heading into Ba Sing Sei."

Ivy put her hood back on. "Very well then. Kian take any spoils you can and steal me a boat were going to the Earth Kingdom!!!" laughed Ivy at the sound of destruction the Brutes caused outside.

**I know that was a short chapter, but it was to give some background of the OC that belongs to Dragon Reverb. Well you know to review I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!**


	15. A New Journey

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation I'm back with another chapter about the greatset bender to ever spit fire 'Zula!!! And finally chapter 15, I made it. There is a guarantee that it actually be finished, the longest fic I've ever worked on. I'd like to thank everyone whose ever reviewed if it wasn't for you guys I would have lost hope, but too the point chapter 15. Catch phrase!!!! I'm J1210 hollla, holla, holla!!!**

**Disclaimers: ****I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's. Crossovers go to the respective owners.**

**_A Dragon's Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XV: A New Journey_**

**Western Earth Kingdom-Port Royal**

"Woohoo, were finally here. Boy have I missed land!" yelled Ty Lee falling onto the sand. "I bet Koalas is tired?"

Yelled the mighty Bora roared at Kai. "Okay, okay I'll make sure to fed you some extra steak tonight you did great. Hey Azula are you and Rin okay?"

Azula released herself from the Bora and walked to meet the acrobat and healer. "I'll be fine as for Rin I'm not so sure." all three of them looked at the little girl to see her sea sick. They all laughed her.

"Are you okay Rin?" asked Ty Lee.

"No!!" the little girl shouted.

Kai laughed even more. "C'mon aren't you suppose to be a Waterbender?"

Rin laughed fakely at her friend and splashed water onto him. "How do you like that?!" yelled Rin running away.

Kai spit out water and balled his fists. "Your lucky I can't Sandbend Rin or I would get you!" he shouted chasing the little girl.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled skipping happily into town.

"Don't get lost." Ty Lee shouted racing after her.

Azula sighed. "I don't see how you people can be so hystrung?"

Kai laughed as he patted her shoulder. "C'mon Azula don't go all Mai on me?" he ran after the acrobat with the fallen princess hot on his tail. "Hey Ty Lee, Rin wait up." he ran into Ty Lee and stood up. "Sorry I didn't mean to, hey what are you guys staring at?" when Kai turned his eyes he saw what. The entire town of Port Royal had been destroyed. Bodies were everywhere and buildings left in ashes. Children and their mothers were curled up in the streets of this once mighty port.

Ty Lee ran to the aid of one woman. "What happened here?"

The woman looked up her face planted with dry tears and blood, she was wounded very badly. Ty Lee took her hand.. "B-Brutes, the F... Fire Nation has attacked the Earth Kingdom. Tartarus and H... Haroji." before she could finish the sentence her hand fell from Ty Lee's the woman was dead.

"What Brutes, Haroji Jin? What the hell is happening?" asked Kai.

"The Fire Lord Zuko is dead." said someone from the across the town. Ty Lee, Azula, and Kai all took guard trapping Rin in between them. "Hahaha, your guard is up well!" a huge metallic law came pelting down quickly. All four moved out of the way and Azula blasted a blue flame in the direction in which it came. The grappling line in the hand reeled it up fast and shot back at Ty Lee.

Kai quickly tried to grapple it with sand, but failed. "Your Sandbending needs work Xiang!!!" the claw grabbed Ty Lee's leg and pulled her in. Azula quickly grabbed the claw and cut the line with her flames.

Ty Lee fell to the floor and got back up guard still well. "Thanks 'Zula."

"Reveal yourself, who are you!?!" Kai yelled.

The man walked out his metal arm missing. He had on all Black and a red marble for one eye. He was bald and had a long brown bear. "Pin Chan's been looking for you and the little girl." said the man coolly.

Kai smirked. "I bet he has."

"Kai do you know this man?" asked Azula sharply.

The man stepped forward and the four stepped back. "He doesn't I am, but a bounty hunter hired to kill Xiang and the little girl."

Kai stepped towards Rin. "Go back to Koalas and get Talon send a message to Ba Sing Sei. To Naomi Xiang, tell her I'm coming home that and not to tell anyone understood?" Rin nodded her head and ran off to the beach. "Well if your hired to kill me we might as well get this over with then?"

"Really then? How do you expect to bend sand?" asked the man sarcastically.

"Simple." Kai said as his eyes changed their shades from brown to a bright sky blue_. _

_"Damn I know I promised myself I would never use the curse again, but I have to in order to protect everyone."_He put his arms out and bent all fingers forward. The sand quickly began to engorge the man.

"What the hell. What are you doing?" the sand slammed him into the ground and started to drag him into the earth. "No, no, stop I, stop!!!!" with his hand grasping once more into the open world he disappeared.

"That was amazing. What did you do to him?" asked Ty Lee.

Azula smirked. "Its obvious Ty that he put an end to him."

Ty turned quickly back to him eyes sad. "Did you really?"

Kai gulped he didn't want to lie to the acrobat and quickly dragged the man from under the earth before he could suffocate. "No, I only wanted to knock him unconscious." Azula scoffed at this. A loud squak came as Talon raced past them to Ba Sing Sei. "We better get going there's nothing here for us."

"I'll go get Rin." Ty Lee volunlentered leaving the two alone.

Azula crossed arms. "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked back.

"Don't play stupid one second you can't Sandbend and then the next you can. I'm starting to think your not telling me something." said Azula.

Kai sighed his eyes returned brown once again. "Its a long and painful story Azula, much like yours. Everyone has a past and mine... I'm not so proud of mine."

"Is it what Haroji said that one day in court about your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kai mumbled. "But that doesn't matter we have to get to Ba Sing Sei before Haroji and the Brutes do."

"Are you suggesting we be the heroes in this little story?" asked Azula. "There is no way me, you, or Ty Lee can ever get into Ba Sing Sei without the Dai Li knowing."

"Leave the details to me." said Kai jumping on Koalas and Azula following. "First stop Xihou Province."

"Oh, I can visit my friends." said Rin happily.

"What else is at the Xihou Province?" asked Azula furrowing her eye brows.

Kai smirked. "Heh, just an old friend named Pin Chan."

**Dai Lou City**

"Lady Mai." Hope came into the room quickly. "Fire Lord Ozai has heard of the Rebellion and has sent Brutes to resolve the problem. They await us at the Dai Lou Gates." she said worried.

Mai sighed. "I do not wish for violence throughout the city just yer Hope. Tell Nyamo to stall them, me and you will be out shortly." said Mai with a flick of the wrist.

"Yes Lady Mai." Hope bowed to the Noble woman and left.

_"They will not wait for ever Mai. I have to think of something, what would Azula do?"_ then it hit Mai faster then a bolt of lighting. _"I have to try to manipulate them into thinking we're with Ozai. We cannot let them know were here or they will kill us."_ Mai called for Hope before she could find Nyamo.

"Milady what is it that you need?" she asked the assassin.

"I need you to tell Nyamo and Ling to remain in the estate while General Sung handles the matter." Hope nodded and continued her search for her two friends. "Mai went to her room and locked the door removing her current kimono and putting on a more fitting one with kunais and senbon covered in every reachable place. "I know Sung won't be able to keep the Brutes from defiling the city, but best be prepared.

Hope returned to Mai's room with the two girls and they hid while Mai and Hope remained on the bed. Hours passed until someone finally knocked on the door. Mai prepared herself as Hope slowly opened the door to reveal General Sung's face. "Ladies, we have resolved the problem with the Brutes." Mai sighed with relief, but then Sung sighed as well. "I was able to keep them from entering are mighty city, but they are to remain outside guarding the walls leading into the city. Really there is no chance of you girls leaving this city and no chance of spys getting back in."

Mai wanted to break down, but couldn't bring herself to. Zuko was a lost cause without those spies, but then something hit her. "Xiang?" General Sung looked at the assassin confused as she quickly grabbed paper and a quill. She jotted down a letter quickly and handed it to Ling. "Send this to Kai Xiang III his scent should be on one of my kimono's, weak, but it is still a scent. Ling bowed and left. "If Xiang gets that letter he should be a great help and get us more information of what is actually going on."

General Sung smirked. "Lets just hope this Xiang is as good as you make him seem."

"No need to worry General, like Zuko said he just might be a genius." Mai said returning the smirk.

**Okay I know Zuko never said he was genius, but it is also in a flashback also thanx everyone again for helping me make it to the fifteenth chapter. Remember to review since this is a big chapter. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!**


	16. A New Life

**Whats up Fan Fiction Nation I know more of you read this fic please review, but the point is that this is the 16th chapter. And this is not about the best bender to ever spit fire 'Zula so get prepared because the chapter after this actually made me cry. You can't find out just out I'll give you hint it deals with all the characters so far, but lets do this for Sparta!!! I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!! I also know this chapter has really taken the meaning for T rated.**

**Disclaimer: ****Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's as for crossovers to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XVI: A New Life_**

**Earth Kingdom -Crossroads**

On the long pathway within the Southern Earth Kingdom, known to its local country as the crossroads. Kerra, Zuko, and her Grandfather walked the along the dirt road leading them to biggest city in the Earth Kingdom, its Capital, Ba Sing Sei.

"So what are we going to do once we get to Ba Sing Sei?" asked the former Fire Lord.

Kerra looked surprised at his instant question. "Well I'm saving up money to open up a tea shop or maybe even be taken under the wing of the great General Iroh, The Dragon of the West. I heard he makes the best tea in the world."

Zuko rolled his eyes and smirked. "Again with the tea?"

Kerra looked confused at his comment.

"I've met this General Iroh before I trained under his wing." Zuko confessed. "He taught me mostly Firebending and wise proverbs."

"I remember I used to serve under Iroh's wing in the first invasion of Ba Sing Sei. Of course we weren't able to break through its mighty walls, but he still taught me lessons that I would soon pass on to my grandaughter." rasped the old man.

"He's taught me much to." replied Zuko.

Kerra rolled her eyes at the men talking about the old General and decided to walk ahead. When she got far enough away to not hear they're conversation something hit her hard. "Ohh, oww my stomach!!!" Kerra looked down at her stomach and panicked. "I think its time. She looked back in hope that they had caught up to her, but Grandfather and Zuko were still far back, she couldn't take the pain anymore and fell to her knee's. "Oww!!!" she squealed and caught the attention of the guys.

Zuko ran quickly to her aid. "What's wrong?"

Kerra groaned. "Ohh, nothing to serious I'm just in labor."

Zuko looked surprise. He was no better help then she was to herself. ""You were pregnant all this time!?! You did all that heavy lifting you should have me do it instead."

"Kinda late for that huh?" she groaned.

"Take a deep breath." Zuko picked up the young woman and looked around for any nearby villages. "None?"

"Were in the crossroads there aren't villages for miles." panicked her Grandfather.

"You boys are useless!!!" she screamed in pain. "Just, just take me under that tree." she pointed wearily to a mighty oak about a hundred feet from the pathway. Zuko carried her to her desired destination and got her several bowls of water. Her breathing slowed. "Okay listen, listen th... this isn't going to be easy I need your help Zuko." he nodded."Go get me more water and some hot towels." The Grandfather snickered and Kerra would slap him across his head. "Shut up!!!" she groaned louder than ever before. "Hurry Zuko."

Zuko ran to the lake and filled the bowls with water and tripped on his way back to the carriage and Kerra. The water crashed, melting into the earth. "Crap." he ran back again and filled the bowls faster than ever rushing to the woman's aid. He soaked the towels and heated them up for her. "Okay what are these for?"

"What do you think!?!?!" she yelled at the former Fire Lord.

Zuko pondered on that thought.

"No time to think I have a baby to deliver here!?!" she grabbed his collar shaking him maniaclly.

"I bet you regret it don't you?" her grandfather rasped as she glared at him.

Soon it got dark and Zuko lit a fire outside the carriage she was in. "I'm sorry I'm a burden to you. I didn't expect it to come so early? I only wish the father could be here with me to witness the birth of hsi child."

"What happened to him?" asked Zuko.

After Kerra let out a loud groan she told him the story of him getting taken to the 100 year war. "Well after six months of no letters I could only assume that he had passed away."

"Well I'm may not be the Father, but I'm here to help." he smiled warmly.

Kerra grabbed at her hair to try and block out the pain, but it didn't prevail. "You don't know how much that means to me."

**Earth Kingdom-Kyoshi Island**

"Finally Kyoshi Island." Sokka yelled diving off of Appa into the water. The Gaang had finally arrived to pick up Suki. Aang landed Appa on the nearby beach and Sokka swam to shore freezing. "Why is the water colder then usual?"

"I don't know maybe because winters coming in pretty quickly." everyone turned around to meet the gaze of a smiling Suki. "I wondered when you guys come to visit?"

Sokka ran to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly wipping some of the face paint from her with the wet water. "You'll never guess were on another adventure to stop the Fire Nation." Sokka exclaimed.

"The Fire Nation?" Suki repeated to herself. "But the 100 hundred year war is over?"

"Well unfortunately Ozai wants to start it again." said Lu Kei from the background. "Tell me have you heard anything about a healer and a little girl traveling around with a Bora."

Suki pondered. "Wait we did about a week ago. Kai Xiang and Rin were their names and they were traveling with Azula."

"Azula!?!" the whole Gaang repeated.

"Yep, and Ty Lee went with them to the Earth Kingdom. I have no clue what they're next destination was, but that they should still be around the western area by now." said Suki.

"Well that's great. Were fresh on they're tracks." said Katara. "If we get Azula we should have a better chance of ending this war a lot quicker."

"So get packed Suki, because there's only one more member of Team Avatar missing." Sokka yelled gripping on to his girlfriend while she laughed at his stupidity.

"Then to the Southern Earth Kingdom to get Toph." seconded the Avatar.

**Earth Kingdom-Crossroads**

It soon hit midnight and Kerra's groaning grew louder. Her Grandfather remained calm as Zuko had to keep busy with bringing her more water, she was scarfing it down as if thy were in the dessert. Until finally she grabbed Zuko's shirt before he could leave. "Zuko its... its time!!!!!"

"What!?" Zuko yelled.

After minutes of groans of pain and one final scream emerged the small crying of a child. Inside a carriage Zuko held the bloody baby while his friend recooperated. It seemed exactly like insticnt drilled into his head when Zuko cut the cord and washed the baby off. He wrapped him slowly in the blanket and he stopped crying. When Kerra finally recovered she opened her eyes again. Zuko handed her the one she had birthed. "He looks exactly like his father." she sobbed with joy. The baby had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. "I think I'll name him after my father, Kennan." She looked to Zuko and smiled. "Thank you so much Zuko I couldn't have done it without your support. Would you like to hold him?"

To Zuko's surprise he nodded holding the child in his arms. "Uncle Zuko's here." he snickered at himself comforting the child.

"You know Zuko when you finally find that special girl your going to propose to. Just know that there's nothing better in the world to know that you've accomplished your biggest goal in life. I've accomplished my first and now on to the last two. Be successful in life and raise my son to be humble." she smiled. Zuko returned the smile to his close friend and returned the child to her arms. "We better get going?" she said trying to stand up.

"I don't think so." said Zuko gently pushing her back down. "You won't do anything until we get to Ba Sing Sei." he left the mother and child alone and woke up the Grandfather. They woke the Craggs and were once again moving toward the Earth Kingdom Capital.

**I loved typing this chapter. Oh and I haven't had reviews for the last two chapters come on guys don't bail out. Well you know the catch phrase why even bother typing it? Because it awesome I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. The Plague Sickness

**Personally I have to be honest with you guys and warn you that this is a two part chapter and is very uber sad. I almost cried even before I typed this it was very, very emotional for me. I wanted to not even type this, but it is a part of the storyline. So Fan Fiction Nation I present to you Chapter 17 of A Dragons Rebirth. Well lets do this for Sparta!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!! PS again sad chapter. Also I need reviews people and good Azula fics for the C2 The Azula Nation of the World. Anything that has Azula and that's interesting including one sots.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's and as for the crossovers go to they're respective owners. Lets do this.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XVII: The Plague-Sickness_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Xihou Province**

Finally after a week and a half of traveling the party in which Azula was traveling had finally reached the Southern Province of Xihou. Kai took a wiff of the air and new that the plague hadn't gone anywhere. Earlier that day he had given Ty Lee and Azula immunization shots for the deadly virus to keep them immune. "Finally the Xihou Province, home."

Azula scoffed and Kai rolled his eyes at her. "This Province is run down. I heard from the other villages that the plague hit pretty ruff here."

"It has and the source is still unknown, but still this place isn't that run down I got my degree here." Kai chirped.

"I'm gonna go find my friends." Rin running off happily while Ty Lee followed shortly after to keep an eye on her.

"So why are we here?" asked a curious Azula.

Kai sighed. "I have a score to settle with someone here. The one that tried to get us all killed, Pin Chan." Kai walked toward the nearby tavern and Azula smirked following him.

Everyone gasped in shock when Kai entered into the tavern. Pin Chan came out quickly to see exactly what all the commotion was about. "Wh... what is wrong? Ah, Xiang what are you doing here?" asked the older healer quite shocked.

"Just came to talk." Kai laughed.

"Well there's nothing to talk about?" he said taking a step back.

Kai took a step forward. "Really, because we just meet a man not to long ago with a with a huge metal claw and he tried to kill me and my friends."

Pin Chan was against the wall and the whole entire tavern was quite. "What are you insinuating Xiang?"

"That you put a hit on us!" shouted Azula lighting a blue flame in her hand.

"You tried to have a little girl killed, how low can you get?" Kai demanded preparing to attack the corrupt healer. "Then you want two innocent girls killed as well."

Pin Chan was frozen he had never saw Kai as such a threat to him before. And with Azula by his side he seemed six sizes bigger. "Well you should have never have stolen that letter!!" Pin Chan yelled at him. "Criminal!"

Then suddenly Ty Lee ran into the tavern before Kai could even speak one last word to Pin Chan. "Kai, Azula something is wrong with Rin, she's collapsed!?!" screamed the acrobat.

"What?" Kai let go of Pin Chan and ran out immediately to the courtyard to see a crowd of people surrounding the little girl. "Move get out of my way." Kai pushed threw the crowd until he reached the little girl already with another healer. "Whats the diagnosis?" he asked quickly removing his shirt to wipe sweat and dirt from the little girl's face.

The other doctor looked at him and to his surprise it was his once apprentice. "Xiang I didn't realize you were back, but the little girl she's over 96 degrees around 102 to 105."

Ty Lee gasped and Azula bent down to take Rin's hand. "Will she be alright?" she asked Kai.

Kai picked up the little girl. "I don't know Azula." Kai took her to the nearby hotel and they allowed him a free room. He set the girl on the bed and took many tools from his sack. He checked everything her eyes, temperature again, mouth, and pulse. "No, no this is not good. Dilated eyes, high temperature, dry mouth, and fast pulse. Gods have mercy."

"Whats wrong with Rin?" asked a worried Ty Lee.

'"I won't know for sure until she wakes up. I hope it isn't what I think it is." said Kai slumping unto the ground.

Hours passed and all three if them stayed in the room awaiting the little girls awaking. Ty Lee would check Rin's temperature every six seconds and Azula would sit next to the girl never releasing her grip on her hand. Ty Lee fell to her exhaustion and fell asleep while Kai and Azula stayed awake at all costs. "Rin, will she make?" asked Azula breaking the silence.

Kai didn't want to answer, but it slip out of his mouth wearily. "I don't know Azula. I just don't know, I've seen fevers before, but this one is just to high." he looked at the little girl's body to see it shaking. "Its finally taking wage to her. I should have never brought her back here!!!" he shouted punching the hard woods as hard as he could. "Not even worrying about the splinters lunged into his hands and the blood dripping from his knuckles he went to the bed and put his finger in her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" demanded a shocked Azula.

When he pulled it out there was blood on it. "Why?" he mumbled as Azula saw a tear fall from his eye for the first time.

"What? What is it?!" she said jumping to the girls side.

As Kai wiped the tears from his eyes he held Rin's hand. "Its the Plague."

**Southwestern Earth Kingdom-Crossroads**

As the Brutes and Soldiers rested miles off from the crossroads Tartarus lounged enjoy his breaking under a oak tree. His belly rumbled. "My belly aches for the flesh of live prey." he muttered.

As a messenger hawk flew by Tartarus knew exactly what he would devour. He jumped into the air and gripped the hawk falling to the ground hard. Before he could devour it he was stopped by Haroji. "General Tartarus, my brother what are you doing?"

"About to eat lunch?" the Brute leader answered.

"No, no my brother not on a messenger hawk it might contain vile information that may play in our favor." Haroji took the hawk and read everything that the message contained. "So Xiang and Azula are in the Earth Kingdom and are coming to Ba Sing Sei as well. That putos a damp in our plan's, or does it? Send a hawk to Fire Lord Ozai we need him here now. We will suspend our attack on the mighty city until the time is right. Next year will be the perfect time where the city is unexpected and full of prosperity. When they crown a new King and Queen."

"As for the hawk?" asked Tartarus.

Haroji scoffed. "My friend you love meat way to much. The hawk must deliver its message if we wish for are plan to work." Haroji let go of the hawk and it flew north still towards its destination of Ba Sing Sei.

**Earth Kingdom-Xihou Province**

Once the town found out Rin had the Plague upon her they sent gifts to brighten up the little girl when she was awake. Kai had still not told her that she was slowly dying, he couldn't bring himself to tell and Azula as weell. Until after three days by the girls side Azula couldn't take it anymore. "Me and Ty Lee will scout nearby towns. There has to be a cure for this." she told Kai.

Kai tried to stop her, but Azula left him alone in the room with the little girl who slowly coughed up blood. Finally Rin opened her mouth and talked to Kai. "Kai a.. am I dying." she asked. Kai was on the verge of tears as he took Rin into his arms.

"Rin I'm so sorry." he sobbed. Rin soon joined in as they stood in each others arms never letting go.

**Personally this chapter kinda bums me out and please come on people I need reviews what happened to everybody. Well tell me what you think of the chapter. Holla!!!!!!**


	18. The Plague Prophecy

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, but I admit this one isn't as sad well it really isn't that sad at all. background to a very key part of the storyline. I'd personally like to thank everyone who reviews thanks for the support. Well lets get to it I hope you enjoy chapter 18 of a Dragons Rebirth. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, the infected bleeding children don't touch me review, lol!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: ****Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's as for crossovers and other characters go to their respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By; J1210_**

**_Chapter XVIII: The Plague Prophecy_**

**Earth Kingdom-Xihou Province**

As Azula and Ty Lee ran as fast as they could out of the Province not one of them spoke a word. One thing was in mind, making sure the little girl received immediate medical attention. Azula already wanted to hurt the current healer Kai for even coming back to this place knowing the Plague still roamed around.

"Zula where are we going to find a healer who can help us?" asked Ty Lee.

"Somewhere Ty Lee!" Azula replied.

Meanwhile inside the nearby motel where Kai and Rin would stay. The little girl was getting worse by the minute. Her head was boiling like lava. It was nothing short of a miracle she still was breathing. "Elders why?" Kai prayed. He didn't know how he could live without the annoying little girl following him around everywhere, it had been a some what almost three years now. She had fell back asleep, but still coughed. Kai knew deep down there was no one in this world who could help Rin right now. "If only I could speak to them?" he murmured. "I need to speak to the Elders."

Kai was determined as he sat on the ground and got into a meditative position. He sat for minutes, but nothing happened. "_There's no way in hell they want to talk to me. I haven't spoken to them in years not after what they did to me." _

"But, you only did that to yourself young one?" said a raspy old voice.

"Who's there?" Kai turned around and the whole entire room disappeared with the darkness and was replaced with a gust of winds and clouds. Kai looked over to Rin and she would lay on the ground still sleeping. "Its been along time son."

Kai looked in front of him to see three old ones sitting above on three huge thrones.

"The elders?" Kai whispered.

The one in the middle wore a white robe and spoke in a mighty voice. "Kai Xiang III, son of Kai Xiang II and Leslie Xiang. The Elders of are Earth have called upon you. I the Elder of Truth demand to know why have you not been spreading the word of coming?"

Kai balled up his fist. "You killed my brother. Why would I spread some hoax!?!"

"Silence!!" boomed from the Elder in the black robe. Kai remembered him well Elder Regret. "Do you Regret being the holder of the gift? Or are you to scared to use it?"

"I did not pray to you to be criticized or interrogated. I prayed to you to help her!?!" Kai pointed to the little girl on the ground. "She's dying and your the only ones who can help her!!"

"Now, now dear calm yourself." Kai felt a comforting touch on his shoulder to see the only Elder he liked. The Elder of Love. "My have you grown, but still we are well aware of young Rin's illness. Why he who shall not be named gave it to her." she gave a very sneering glare to Truth. "Why your here has some to do with the little girl and some to do with the others around you. We must discuss these matters if you ever wish to see her running around full of joy again do you understand?"

Kai took awhile, but nodded to the Elder. "Yes ma'am."

"Then that settles it. First of the matter is the coming." boomed Truth. "The coming has been a difficult matter for the Gods so they have placed it upon our shoulders. We soon found out we would not be able to handle it from the spirit world only that's why we chose you Kai Xiang III."

"You were such a cute child and had the fighting spirt of your father and his father to." said Love.

"Yes very much, but you were the only one of your family we could have trusted with the gift that is why your brother had to die." grumbled Regret.

"Why!?!" demanded Kai.

"Because you do not know what would have happened if we let him live!! You would have never became strong enough to handle the gift an-" Regret was cut off.

"That is enough Elder Regret. What he means is you had to lose control of the gift in order to ensure that it would be secure within your soul. And now that we know that it is we may trust you with it." said Truth.

Kai still looked scorned at both Truth and Regret, but nodded. "Is that all?".

"No it is not. That brings us to Azula." said Regret said smugly.

Truth gave him a stubborned look and Regret took his seat. "It does, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is a very... well fickle girl, we can tell both you and Rin have grown fond of her. We did not anticipate that you would ever get exiled and become a healer. For the last five years we have allowed you to live your own life and we will continue to. Just know that your actions will affect those around you."

"Yes my dear, but before we let you leave we have one more thing to dicuss with you, the child." said Love.

"I can very much tell all of you adore this child. I have to say even Regret had regrets about putting the Plague onto one so young, but let it be known if we do let this child live, you shall lose something very close to you." Truth sighed. "I apologize for bringing the girl into these matters, but it was the only way we could talk to you. We couldn't speak to you unless you wanted to be spoken to. So it is up to you." a a wooden staff with a golden top and four rings on it appeared into his hand."Once again take your place as our prophet and let the girl live or let her perish and forever be plagued by her death."

Kai stood amazed, but in the end he took the staff from Truth's hands. "Let her live."

Love clapped. "Well done!" and in a second the clouds disappeared and the Elders with it.

Kai opened his eye's to the cabin room and spotted the staff Truth had given him across the room. He took at and walked to Rin's side. He put his hand on her head and he felt her fever slowly going down. That's when Azula and Ty Lee walked into the room glumly.

Azula was the most depressed as she sat next to the girl in bed. "Rin I'm sorry."

Suddenly Rin opened her eye's slowly. "Big Sister?" Azula looked to her. "I... I'm starting to feel better." she mumbled.

Ty Lee hugged the child tightly. "Did a doctor come to help you?"

Slowly she got out of bed and yawned. "Truth, Love, and Regret."

Azula looked to Kai angered. "What do you know about this?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe all she needed was good nights sleep."

Azula pushed him off the bed playfully. He could tell she was to happy Rin was alive to be pissed at him. And for the first time in years Azula smiled out of happiness of her heart. "You make a good Big Brother." she said leaving the room.

Kai sighed. "Females, never got'em, never will." he got up and looked at the staff. "I guess that means I have more things to worry about now. Elders be with me." he murmured.

**Okay the whole mentality of that chapter was to give background of who the Elders were and what the gift Kai has was since I haven't really revealed it yet the story is not named after the supporting character. I know this fic is suppose to be about Azula and I will get back into her immediately next chapter I just needed to take care of somethings before I get to the twentieth chapter because that is when the fic gets to its serious point, but thanks for reading I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	19. The Mother

**What's up Fan Fiction Nation I'm J1210 again with another chapter of A Dragons Rebirth. This chapter is strictly about the greatest bender ot ever spit fire 'Zula and since today is a special day, A Dragons Rebirth now is a month old I will try to post two more chapters this week!!!!! So Fan Fiction Nation I present you friends chapter 19. Once again thanks for reviewing well enjoy the chapter I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!! Yes forgive me for some reason the websites spellchecker kept srewing up on me so there might be errors in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon, but I do own my OC's as for crossovers and other characters go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth _**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XIX: The Mother_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Crossroads**

Both Brutes and Fire Nation soldiers laid around lazily. The leisure was starting to get to Haroji Jin. They had plenty of food to survive the next few months. None of the soldiers trailed off the crossroads unless they want a giant Cragg or giant wild Anaconda eating them. Haroji watched from his tent all of his soldiers doing nothing productive with they're time. He was getting pretty pissed off. As for the leader of the Brutes was pretty much the worse of them all, lounging under trees and eating any vermin that ran by. Haroji walked to the Brute leader angered.

Tartarus looked calm and in control for once. "You look troubled my brother?"

Haroji spat almost hitting the mighty ape. This angered Tartarus standing up and growling at him. "Calm yourself my friend. I am troubled, were suppose the mightiest generals in the Fire Nation and yet look at our troops they lounge and do nothing. We should have them in the mentality of expect the unexpected. The Avatar has probably already heard of our conquest and might be on his way. We must be prepared for anything." Haroji put his hand on Tartarus's shoulder calming the brute.

Tartarus smirked. "You are right Arbiter Jin." He lugged his huge hammer onto his shoulder and ran out to the muddle of camp in berserk charging down any lounging soldiers. Tartarus destroyed every tent in reach then looked at the soldiers trembling in fear. "Rise you fools I am not here to kill any of you. You lay as if your sloths, get up and train, fight, you are soldiers!!"

"Yes you are. Fire Nation soldiers at that." Harogi walked over. "Get the hell up or get the hell out!! Although I doubt you'd get out of here alive. Get it straight, I'm not Azula, I'm Zuko, and I'm sure as hell not Zhao. Either all of you get your act together or General Tartarus and I will do it for you. And I know you don't want that."

A soldier stepped up. "But m... my Lord we-"

Haroji formed a whip of fire in his hands and struck him across the face. The whip cut almost to the bone of the soldier, he was a bloody burnt mess on the floor. As others tried to help him Haroji lifted up his whip so they think otherwise. "I'm not done speaking. He will lay there until I'm satisfied that he has learned his lesson. And any who retaliate against me or my friend here, will not be physically disfigured, but murdered in the most painful way possible. I'll to the soldiers and then the brutes will dealt be dealt with by Tartarus. Understood?!?!" he shouted. They all bowed to Haroji Jin and he smirked. "Get him the hell off of my dirt." As they both walked away Haroji smirked looking at the soldiers and brutes struggling in putting the tents back together. "Well I'd say that went pretty well."

Tartarus could only look back growling at his Brutes in anger and embarrestment.

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Crossroads**

"Well we did it. I am now illegally in the Northern Earth Kingdom." bragged Kai.

They had been walking for a good week and were only two weeks until the next year would arrive. The climate began was already staring to drop and Azula hated it most of all. This was not a good time to practice Firebending her hands were way to numb to try to even produce a spark. And to top that she had recently been have more antagonizing dreams that she couldn't explain. The hallucinations wern't as many as others anymore, but mostly about her mother. As they got closer to Ba Sing Se they would appear more chewing out her brain. It was hard to hide it from Ty Lee most of all since she hung out with Azula more than anyone else. She tried to ignore them, but would always end up in a ackward position around Rin since she's the only one who wouldn't tell on her.

"We shouldn't be to far away from the Northern Lake sould we?" asked Azula.

"Nope only about a four hour walk then we'll take the boat to the marshes of Ba Sing Se." the heaer answered.

"Any idea how were going to get in?" asked Ty Lee.

"Well off the bat you and Rin will be allowed into the city." Azula replied quite annoyed. "We'll have to find another way.

Kai thought on this. "She's right, I'm still working on how me and Azula will get in, but I have an idea."

As Ty Lee and Kai exchanged ideas Azula could only think on why her mother was messing with her head again. "_Damnit, why do you continue to antagonize me? What have done to deserve this form you?!!_

_h"Beacause I love you Azu." _Unexpectdly to Azula the voice in her head answered back as everything around her dissapeared and the only object in front of her was her mother.

She put her grabbed her hair and fell to her knee's to make her go away. "What do you want from me?" she sreamed at the figure.

"Your love Azula." she answered in a soft and gental voice. "Your losing it Azu, you need my help." she bent down and stuck out her hand for the fallen princess.

Azula would stare at the hand hesitantly then slap it and stand up. "Get out of my head!!!" she screamed.

"Azula!!! Wake up!! Azula!!!"

She opened her eyes immediatly to find all three of her friends by her side. "Whe... where am I?"

"Were in a nearby barn. You passed out." answered the worried acrobat.

"Your condition is starting to get the better of her. I didn't think this would happen we have to get to Ba Sing Se fast." mumbled Kai. "We should stay here tonight."

"Why?" asked Rin.

"Well Big Sister isn't feeling to well." said Azula standing up going outside. It was night fall already she must of been out longer than expected. "Damn it just when I thought I was getting better." she cursed.

"_Why do these hallucinations plague me? Maybe Kai was right, maybe Father made me this way?"_

"I'm a monster."

"Well I wouldn't say that. You have your moments, but your not that bad." said Kai putting a hand on her shoulder. "Azula I can't explain why your symptoms are returning so quickly, but I can assure you that you'll start to get better as soon as we reach Ba Sing Se."

"They get worse as we get closer!" she screamed at him.

"I know, I know. These things are stressful for you I know that, but I'm just as stressed trying to figure out why." he sighed. "Look I'll get to the point. About your Mother, I know she's been the main thing plaging you."

_" How does he know that?"_

Azula crossed her arms. "Your hiding something."

"Okay I am." Kai took a few steps back for precaution. "Azula I may know where your Mother is."

Azula was frozen. "_What if he's taking me to her? What if he's going to leave me with her? No, no he'd never do anything like that?"_

She didn't know what to believe her face was plastered with shock. "Your not taing me anywhere near her." she said sounding like her old self.

Seeing that she was dead serious Kai stepped back some more. She may have been in a weak state of mind, but was still dangerous "Azula le... let's be reasonable. I just said I might know where she is. Were just going to Ba Sing Se to do an arron I have to run."

"Uh-huh." she replied coolly as Kai slowly crept back into the barn. "_But what if he's lying. I don't feel to good about this."_

**Sorry about the uber long wait and short chapter, but I had some technical difficulties with my computer. And I promise I will get back to the Gaang the next chapter, I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!**


	20. The Break In

**Sorry about the long wait, but wifi is really messed up. I'm going to get the plot flowing again in this chapter, but this is the big one how they break into Ba Sing Se. So enjoy the big twenty of A Dragons Rebirth, The Break In. Once again I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon. I do own my OC that's it. Just me and my OC alone without anyone. Crossovers and any other characters go to their respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XX: The Break In_**

**Northern Lake-Earth Kingdom**

The climate surrounding the lake was foggy and cold. Ty Lee and Rin were inside the ship trying to stay warm. Azula was outside just trying to keep level haeaded. They were only a good 10 miles away from the marsh fields outside of Ba Sing Se. Kai had still not told her how they would get into the city. It looked like he was still pondering on the thought himself.

"The Dai Li are smart they'll probably sense us as soon as we set foot on Ba Sing Se soil." she muttered. To many things were on Azula's mind to even focus on the break in. The Dai Li held a grudge against her, the people of the Earth Kingdom despised her for taking the royal city, and to top that off they could trust no one. "_To think I used to be one of the most powerful Generals in the Fire Nation. One of the most keen strategists now reduced into beng smuggled into a Capital city. I can't even think straight anymore, I wonder if Kai is as stressed as myself?"_

"Maybe its just me, but there is no way in hell I can even think about getting into that city without being detected." Kai sighed as checked the clock. "Only a good fortyfive minutes before we reach land. My sister going to take care of Ty Lee and Rin. Renting out a apartment will be good for them, but as for me and Azula... I need some help?" he sat stumped at the bar. "What am I going to do?" Suddenly he felt a two hands touch his shoulder.

"Well, well, well long time no see, huh?" he turned around quickly to see a girl around 5'4, with jet black hair, and a huge grin on her face. Next to her was a big bone guy around 6'0, who had short brown hair, and a huge shield on his back. "You know K I thought you weren't allowed around here?" said the girl.

Kai stood shocked then came back to his sense hugging both of them. "Yuffie, Big Bear what the heck are you guys doing here?!?"

"Shh, not so loud!?!" said Bear. "Not so long after you left we left Ba Sing Se and joined a local militia. We came back to Ba Sing Se because were representatives for them."

"Wait up Bear we could ask him the same thing aren't you an exile?" asked Yuffie. "You know for that thing... you probably don't want to talk about."

Kai sighed and sat both of his friends down. "First of all its a long story, but I'm glad you guys came you can help me out right?" Yuffie and Bear nodded waiting for Kai's question. "Okay if both of you are representatives they have to trust you with secret information. All I need to know is a way of getting into Ba Sing Se without getting caught."

"Well that's easy. The Dai Li had these secret underground tunnels that sprout all the way into the marshes of Ba Sing Se." blurted Yuffie. "So they could keep track of everything near the city."

Bear quickly covered the little ninja's mouth and sat her down. "What she means to say is there's no such thing as secret underground tunnels. Right Yuffie?" the ninja shrugged and Bear sighed. "Kai there are secret tunnels, but be warned my friend that if the Dai Li catch you its curtain calls."

Kai nodded. "Don't worry I'll be fine Bear."

"Why do you want to get back into the Capital anyway?" asked Yuffie. "Its dangerous for you K, you could get executed if they catch you."

Kai paused. He nodded, he could trust these people they were his childhood friends. "I have to get Princess Azula into the city. To give you the short story when I left Ba Sing Se I became healer and now I agreed to help her find peace of mind. The last stop for her is in that city."

Yuffie seemed interested, but Bear dumbstruck. "Are you retarded she's a dangerous chick not to mention that I heard rumors she was turned into a complete psychopath before she was even made Fire Lord. THe Fire Lord only spared her on the fact that she was his sister. And the Avatar couldn't even hold his own with her."

"Bear shut up!" Kai said covering his mouth. "Look you guys are my best friends I could trust no one else with this favor. I need you to get Ty Lee, Rin, and my Bora into the middle class section of the city and send them to middle class third district. In other words where you used to live Bear. My sister will be waiting there with an apartment ready for them. As for me and Azula I need you Yuffie to channel chi line through the earth so I can see where I'm going. Can you do that?"

Yuffie and Bear nodded as Kai pointed out Ty Lee and Rin. The horn of thr ship sounded. "We are 5 minutes from land!!"

"Jump here or you will miss your chance." informed Bear. "you have to jump from the boat and swim underwater to get to the tunnels only visable earthern pipeline."

Kai nodded as he ran to the deck and grabbed Azula's arm. Flabbergasted she spat. "What are you doing?!" in seconds they hit the cold blue lake. She saw Kai swim under the water without hesitation she followed quickly. The ship was gone and its passengers out of sight.

**Southern Earth Kingdom Sky's**

Appa flew up in the sky above the Southern Earth Kingdom. Bored as usual Sokka ended up falling asleep on Suki's lap and after every snore was starting to tick everybody off. The Gaang had already picked up Toph and were on their way to Ba Sing Se to tell King Raminas about the civil war throughout the Fire Nation and that Ozai had taken back his throne. Aang also had to be present for the crowning of the new Earth King and Queen. It was an arranged marriage so any thing could be coming out of this. The marriage of Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia of the Water Tribe and Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca of the Earth Kingdom.

Aang hadn't been his self lately. It seemed as if the stress was crumbling him up and Katara noticed. Stress was around the whole Gaang it seemed as if the war had caught them off guard, Zuko was presumed dead along with Mai with him. Azula was no where to be found.

"So twinkle toes where are we heading to?" asked Toph.

"Ba Sing Se." answered Aang. "We have to guard the King during a wedding."

"This wasn't on our agenda." mumbled Katara irratated.

"Let's calm down guys. Who knows we might get some good information from the Capital." said Suki.

"That is true on the day of the wedding the city will be an open target." Lu Kei mentioned. "We must keep a keen eye these next few days."

**Northern Lake-Dai Li Tunnels**

As they reached the tunnels Kai was able to Earthbend into the Dai Li's secret branch and they both gasped for air as soon as they reached it.

"So that was your master plan?" Azula wheezed. "Where are we anyway?"

"Were in a underground tunnel that belonged to the Dai Li. This is the only secret passage way into Ba Sing Se. If we get caught by any Dai Li take them out instantly." Kai ordered as he walked forward. "Yuffie should be sending us a chi wave leading us to our position shortly."

"Who's Yuffie?" asked a confused Azula.

"I'll explain later."

Kai and Azula walked for hours and Azula started to wonder if Kai knew where they were going. "_We've been walking aimlessly for hours and I haven't seen one Dai Li agent. Does he even know where were going?"_

"Kai, has this Yuffie sent us a signal yet?"

"No I can't sense anything, but bugs and fish." Kai suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that."

"Feel what, what?" said Azula bringing her guard up. "Then she saw the earth shifting from the walls. "Dai Li!!!" she blasted her blue flames both ways as the agents jumped from the walls grabbing Kai and puling him underground. "Kai!!?" Azula gasped as another agent grabbed her. She step on his foot and stoned him in the face with a fire punch. Azula tried to reach for the healers hand, but it was to late the earth had consumed him. "Dammit!!!" Azula cursed. "Its not to late." she mumbled blasting a hot flash of blue flames into the lower earth leaving a huge hole within the tunnels. The Dai Li guards were scorched badly as for Kai he made himself an earth barrier to protect himself. "Your okay?"

"I'll live. That wasn't so smart, but affective." Kai smiled. "I've got Yuffie's chi signal its only about a hundred feet from our position." at that more Dai Li agents started to spill in. Azula and Kai bolted it to the spot and Kai took Azula's hand once again as they traveled through the earth quickly. When reaching the surface a crowd of people were walking around. "Yuffie must have bolted it out of here."

As the Dai Li came from the earth they looked everywhere for the intruders, but it was to late they blended in with the crowd. The break in to Ba Sing Se had been successful.

**That chapter was annoying to type and sorry I haven't mentioned Ryo in awhie he' in here I'm just still working on his storyline. As for crossovers in this chapter there was a total of three all form the same series. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**


	21. Ursa

**I'll try to give a little background on why the Dai Li are still in Ba Sing Se, but here it is chapter 21. Well Azula's Gang is finally inside the grand city of Ba Sing Se and things are looking up for them. Or are they? Well you'll have to read to find out and thanks for all the staff who subscribe to the C2. Well I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!! This chapter is also uber special because... well the chapter should tell you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC'. As for other characters and crossovers they go to their owners.**

**_A Draogns Rebirth _**

**_By:J1210_**

**_Chapter XXI: Ursa_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

"Well guys this is it. Its not new or anything, but I could afford the firsts month's rent out of my bank account." Naomi, Kai's younger sister, she led Ty Lee and Rin into the living room of the apartment. The living room had already had furniture and decoration around it. "There's a three room capacity, one living room duh, two bathrooms, and last is a special edition they didn't tell me about." Naomi moved the carpet which revealed a trap door. Inside here is a hiding place, for what I do not know, but I guess it'll make a good storage room right?"

"Its perfect." yelled Rin. "I get to pick my room first." The little girl skipped happily down the hallway leaving Kai's sister and Ty Lee alone.

"We really appreciate what your doing for us." Ty Lee bowed.

Naomi waved her hands. "No, its nothing, but do you know when Kai's getting here?" she asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure they just jumped off the ship... literally. I hope the Dai Li didn't catch them." the acrobat murmured.

"Dai Li?" Naomi was frozen. "No way, the Dai Li tried to crawl back to the King and the Council, but was rejected and exiled from the city. I doubt that the Dai Li even lingers around Ba Sing Se anymore."

"Exiled, huh? Well there's a lot of them hanging around under the city." came a voice from the doorway.

Naomi turned her head at the two people standing at the doorway. The girl was probably Princess Azula. "Kai." she whispered on the verge of tears.

"The one and only." Kai grinned. Naomi quickly grasped him in a hug. "Naomi its good to see you how has everything been with the family?" he asked.

She began to cry, barely even able to speak. "Things have been horrible around here." she finally said. "Father won't even mention you anymore he only says he has two sons. Mother she cries her heart out every night, and Kentaro holds a grudge against you. Lin won't "

Kai sighed. He couldn't believe how much he messed up his family. "_Things have always been happy in my family, until I messed everything up, but I cannot focus on myself."_

He looked at Azula a little nervous then pulled out something sharp from his backpack, scissors. "Azula forgive me, but in order to stay in Ba Sing Se were going to have to change our appearance."

"I hope your not insinuating that I cut my hair?" asked an angered Azula. "I'm not losing one strand or I'll kill you."

Naomi steeped forward. "Well we don't have to cut your hair we can give you a ponytail or something." she said nervously.

"Naomi?" Kai mumbled.

Ty Lee and Kai looked hard on Azula then she finally gave in. "Fine, but I want it done by a professional."

"I'll be happy to do it for you." Naomi chirped. "I cut my own hair because Mother's servants are to picky." Azula nodded in approval and Kai handed her the scissors. She began to snip careful spots surround Azula's head. She evened up her bangs in Earth Kingdom style, but still let her hair flow freely, the only main change was that Azula's hair was now shoulder length, it had few braids along the left side, and that it was no longer tied in a knot. "Well all done."

She handed Azula the mirror and to everyone's surprise it sprouted up a smile. "I like it." Naomi breathed in relief it was obvious she was intimidated by the former princess. Azula looked at Kai and smirked. "Change of appearance your next Kai."

Kai seemed hesitant, but sat in the seat. "Of couse, Naomi don't give me anything girly like Azula's." he joked. When Naomi was done Kai had his hair now neck length and a rat tailed braid in the back. "What the heck?"

"You said not to girly. I gave you a rat tail, you know how dad hates those.." she said.

"I guess." Kai replied hesitant.

Naomi stood up and looked at the clock. "Oh, look at the time I have to be home for dinner. I'd hate to cut this reunion short, but I have to go before Mom has a hissy fit."

"Hey wait up a second I need to talk to you outside." Naomi nodded as they both went outside and began to talk. Azula tried to eavesdrop on them while they were talking, but failed. They talked for about five minutes until Kai came back inside smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Azula suspicious.

"Huh, its nothing I just got something off my stress list. It should help you finally come to terms with yourself." Kai answered. "Its somebody you know very well."

"Someone I know." Azula repeated to herself.

**Ba Sing Se-Upper Class**

"Okay its a good thing I saved up money for this place and it was zero down too. What do you think Zuko?" asked a happy Kerra.

"This is the perfect spot for a tea shop. I can't wait until the grand opening this place is going to be packed." Zuko answered.

_"Uncle Iroh wasn't even at his tea shop today. I'll try tommorow, though its strange he's not there. Maybe they already know about the civil war and called a White Lotus meeting?"_

Zuko suddenly felt something clunk him on top of his head. He turned around to see an irratated Kerra. "Zuko have you heard anything I've said. We have a customer."

"Oh? May I take your order ma'am?" Zuko ran up to the girl and she looked oddly familiar like related to someone he's meet before. She had familiar eye's and hair tone. Her smile resembled one that he had seen before.

"Yes, may I have a Green Tea to go please. It seems my usual pace is closed today. Thought I'd try out something new."

Zuko nodded to the girl and gave Kerra the order.

"Green Tea, huh. This is it Zuko if our tea is good she'll spread the word around the High Class section of Ba Sing Se then nobles after nobl-"

Zuko cut Kerra off. "Your off babbling again I'll get the water ready, go get the tea leaves." Kerra nodded and went to fetch the tea leaves.

About fifteen minutes later Zuko and Kerra walked out with the plate of Green Tea. "Sorry I forgot it was to go." Kerra chirped.

The girl smiled. "That's okay the tea relieves the stress in a more peaceful place anyway. I'd hate to go home to Father Xiang and have to deal with his yelling again."

"What did you say? Who is your Father?" asked a surprised Zuko.

The girl seemed surprised at his outburst, but proceeded. "My Father is one of the Six Council members of Ba Sing Se. My Father is Kai Xiang II. I'm his youngest daughter Naomi Xiang."

"No way." Zuko whispered to himself.

Naomi stood up and put down two silver Earth Kingdom coins "Well thanks for the tea I'll be sure to come back here tomorrow and spread the word around the district. What is this place called again?"

"Green Rose." Kerra chirped happily.

"Strange name but good tea, later." Naomi skipped off into the crowd.

ONe day had past since they had returned to Ba Sing Se and Azula sat at the kitchen table nibbling on her fresh fish she could only think what Kai was talking about to his sister yesterday. She didn't have a good feeling in her stomach either. It churned with uneasy. He had told her that they were going to another middle class district of Ba Sing Se. The reason was still unknow to the princess.

"Hey 'Zula you don't look to good?" the acrobat said putting her hand on Azula's forehead.

Azula stood up. "Ty Lee I'm fine. Kai I'm ready to leave."

"Okay." said Kai coming from the kitchen. "Ty Lee you wouldn't mind watching Rin for a few hours would you?"

The acrobat shook her head. "No, you can count on me."

As Kai and Azula left neither of them really talked, but Kai seemed anxious as well. He tried to whistle to ease the tension, but it still lingered in the air aorund them. Finally Azula asked. "Kai where are you taking me?"

Kai looked at Azula seriously. "Azula, just trust me." he didn't respond to her question but continued to walk until they finally arrived at a house similar to there's. The only difference was slightly bigger. "Go ahead." Kai said pushing her forward a little.

Azula didn't know what was behind that door, but slowly knocked on it three times. There was no answer, but soon a sound of footsteps coming toward the stomach churned even more, her breath began to quicken with uneasy. She felt a familiar air surround her, one from almost six years ago. A scent she loathed to even think about. She flashed a glance a t Kai and prayed to the Gods that Kai hadn't betrayed her. Slowly the doorknob turned and in a matter of seconds it opened and there stood the last person on earth she wanted to see; her mother, Ursa.

**Forgive me, I was going to put all the other stuff down on this chapter, but I thought to cliff hang it hahahahaha!!!!!! And as for the Dai Li like I said in the PM thanks for pointing that out I can now use it to my advantage. Also I've got Ryo's storyline done and he will be in the next chapter. Remember to review I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!**


	22. The Black Bandits

**Why is this chapter called The Black Bandits, why? Because these are my favorite characters in this fic excluding 'Zula, nobody can beat her. This chapter is not even about anyone else it hangs in with the storyline though. So Fan Fiction Nation enjoy the chapter about the best bender to ever spit fire. Oh yes I'm also typing this chapter so I can read other fics and try to get the moment where Azula meets her mother just right. Well I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to there respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXII: The Black Bandits_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Local Tavern**

In a local tavern not to far from Ba Sing Se a Cragg came scurrying down a trail quickly. It stopped next to the tavern and began to chew on some grass below. A hooded man jumped off of the Cragg and removed the hood to show the face of Ryo. He tied the Cragg next to the stables and noticed a ship in the northern lake. "Pirates?" he whispered to himself. He patted the Cragg on its shell and entered the tavern.

Many travelers were in tavern making noise and having a good time. The perfect place to get information on the where abouts of Zuko and Mai. Then he saw them, the three pirates he had been looking for. He shifted towards them not trying to add unwanted attention until he could hear their conversation. "Tei tell us more of this Dusk Shard." ask the woman who had rabbit like ears and nose of both human and rabbit. Ryo was intrigued by this, there wasn't many Verra where he came from. They weren't exiled creatures like the Brutes, but chose to keep to themselves. It was a shock it would even be with or communicate to humans.

"The Dusk Shard it is the birth stone of the Princess Ashelia of the Earth Kingodom, it was given to her when she was just a mear noble woman. Some say it has the power to give bending." answered the one called Tei. He had long black spiky hair, black eyes, and wore a long black robe.

"Sounds interesting. A real piece of work if I do say so myself." said one more man. When Ryo looked over to him he saw a man with short snow white hair, blue eyes, and wore a black jacket with pants and white shirt under it. "The Dusk Shard, I bet that's going for a lot of money these days. The only thing is, when are we going to steal it and how?"

Ryo couldn't believe what he was hearing. They wanted to steal probably the most prized possession in the Earth Kingdom, but these were no ordinary pirates. "The Dusk Shard? Are they insane?" he asked himself.

"Maybe we are? Eavesdropping on Pirates colud cost your life traveler." said the Verra who some how got behind Ryo.

"Oh, really?" said Ryo drawing his two blades on the Verra. Eveyone in the tavern got silent. "Try it!"

The man with white hair put his hand on Ryo's should. "Now, now can't we handle this like civilized people? Come with us, you've already made scene in here." the man led Ryo outside with the Verra and Tei following behind them. "Now, what do want from us?"

"I don't need anything from you pirates." Ryo said heading towards his Cragg.

"I think you mistake us for more then just pirates friend, or should I call you General Ryo of the Fire Nation. Your looking for the former Fire Lord Zuko I presume?" said the man. "Fran?" he called to the Verra.

She looked over at him and nodded. "We hear rumors. Some say he was killed in the war, but after a few digging we found proof of his living."

"So Zuko's alive?" Ryo said putting his swords back in there sheath. "Tell me where he is?"

"Hah, I don't think so General." the man laughed.

Fran rolled her eyes at him. "Kyte, maybe we could have use of him. Mist seethes around him."

"Mist?" Ryo questioned.

"She means bending. Well that's what Verra call it they can sense ones chi and see it as if a aura... mist. But I have a proposition for you my friend. You help us steal the Dusk Shard and we'll tell you where exactly Zuko is." Kyte extended his hand toward Ryo.

Ryo didn't take it, but only nodded. "I won't trust a pirates word, but I accept your offer."

"Very well then. Get your Cragg strapped to our ship Little Jack, we leave by nightfall. Fran, Tei make preparations." Kyte looked at the young General again and returned his nod. "Welcome to the Black Bandits."

**Northern Earth Kingdom- Ba Sing Se**

Ursa put her hand on her mouth and was not able to speak. Even with Azula's new look she could recognize her daughter. The tears started to spill out as she grasped her frozen daughter in a hug. Kai couldn't help, but smile and also be on guard for Ursa's safety. She couldn't release Azula and couldn't help cry even more. "Azula, is it really you?"

Azula was speechless until she finally looked over at Kai who stood his ground. "Mother?"

Finally Ursa let go of her daughter and wiped her tears. "Please come in, your friend may come to." Ursa led them to her living room. This wasn't as nice as the Fire Nation Palace, but a pretty average room. Coffee table, couch, and decor. Ursa couldn't stop staring at her daughter. Taking in the years that they had been separated from each other. Her growth and matured appearance made her heart pang with both grief and happiness. Dismay for the lost years and happiness for the reunion between her and her second born child. "Would you like any tea?"

Kai nodded. "Thank you that would be nice."

Azula would look upon Kai in pure hatred. She had lost all respect for the healer and only saw him now as an enemy. He had betryaed her trust.

Though Kai thought himself lucky he was able to cure some of her insanity. His only fear now was that she could contemplate on how to exact revenge upon the healer. The Azula he first met would probably jump across the table and strangle him to death. As Ursa returned to the room she gave both Kai and Azula a cup a tea. Returning her smiling gaze to Azula she asked. "So tell me Azu, how have things been these past years?"

Azula balled up her fists on the table and Kai decided to step in. _"She's calling me Azu as if she loves me. My mother is a diligent liar, I'll give her that."_

"Umm, Princess Ursa maybe I should tell you its a long story." So Kai told Ursa the entire story of what Azula had gone through from her Mother's exile to the final Agni Kai with Zuko and how he was to treat her of her illness. And to his surprise Ursa was not in shock one bit.

She only sighed. "I blame myself. I let this happen to Azula if only had not let her fathe-"

"Don't you dare talk about my Father!! His name should not even grasp upon your tounge! Commiting treason agaisnt the Fire Nation you are not worthy to even speak his name!" Azula finally snapped. "It wasn't his fault, you failed me. Always caring for dear Zuzu!!! You never put the effort in to care for me. Your no Mother of mine, I have no Mother!!"

"Azula!?!" the words stung her Mother.

Kai was ready to trap Azula in a chamber of earth, but that would only enrage he even more. "Azula that's enough."

"You!! You have nothing to say to me liar!! I trusted you." this shut Kai up. Azula jolyed up and stormed towards the door.

"Your right, I have failed you. I let Ozai turn you into something your not. I always thought you never wanted to spend time with me beacuse you were always with your father." the words stopped Azula from leaving the house. "I have not been there for you Azula, but do not let the fact escape that I am the woman who held you in my womb for nine months. Your Mother, the woman who brought you into this world. I will not escape the fact that I was not there to raise you, but your father was always in the way of me getting to you. He never wanted me near you on the fact that I would ruin the prodigy he worked so hard to create. He pictured Zuko as a failure and that was why I spent so much time with him. To comfort him, but now I dearly regret I didn't pay you as much attention."

Azula was silent. She knew the grueling training and horrible beatings she would sustain when she failed her father. How he would burn her arm and she would come home to her mother questioning her bruises. How she just simply ignored the woman on the fact that she would care for Zuko if he got one single cut, but only pay attention to her if she had a gash across her arm.

"Please Azu, I beg of you give me one more can make things right."

"Things will never be the same again." Azula muttered. "Not like they were on Ember Island."

Kai went up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Azula I know I lied to you, but tell me something. I've never stirred you wrong. Sure you may get angry at me, but you get over it. Ty Lee you didn't want to see, but slowly your friendship is rekindling. I brought you halfway across the world to be able to rebuilding a relationship with your mother. I won't deny that this may be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life, but she is your mother and she loves you."

"What's your point?" Azula murmured.

Kai sighed. "Princess Ursa if it is okay with you would you take custody of Azula? Right now she needs you more than she needs me." Ursa nodded. "Azula stay with your Mother, right now I've done all I can for you. Princess Ursa thank you again for the tea it was very nice meeting you." Kai bowed to the former princessses. "Goodbye Azula, take care of yourself."

As Kai walked off she stopped him. "What is that suppose to mean? Were never going to see each other again! Did they really exile you or do you run away from everything?" Kai stopped dead in his tracks.

"She needs me." he whispered. Along pause passed through the room. He looked back and smirked. "I'll see you tommorow Princess."

It was done, Azula now lived under the same roof as her mother. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking upon her was her mother. "Come on Azu, let me show you to your room." Azula looked back one more time then followed her Mother up the stairs.

**Hey it wasn't the best first meeting, but I tried. Criticism that's how the earth spins I need reviews. Ohh, I hope I didn't come on to quickly with the Bandits. And as for Verra's I plan to dig into them like I did with the Brutes. Well I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**


	23. Revelance

**Whats good, what is good Fan Fiction Nation I am back dishing out chapter 23 of A Dragons Rebirth and I am almost to thirty. I keep looking forward to the big numbers, but to the point let it begin it is a week from Christmas and I don't know if they have Christmas in the Avatrverse, but I don't care let's get to it. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to there respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXIII: Relevance_**

**Southern Fire Nation-Dai Lou**

In the high class section of Dai Lou the city was in glee it had became aware to all the citiznes that they were a the leading Resistance city. The whole entire Southern Fire Nation had finally joined Dai Lou in their plight to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai. Mai was content with the news, but couldn't cheer yet she had yet to receive any responce from Kai. "I wonder if the hawk got lost?" she mumbled to herself looking upon the partying guards. Earlier that day General Sung and his men had been able to drive the Brutes from their land. "The South is under my control, but I've never led a whole army before."

"You are right Milady." she turned around to see General Sung. "This campaign will be a tricky one. The Earth King knows of Ozai regaining his throne and the Water Tribehave been informed as well. I am concerned Milady. When will we attack the Capital?"'

Mai sighed. As much as she wanted to attack the Palace and take Ozai's life, she knew she couldn't. Sure General Sung and his men were able to fight off four Brutes, but they needed about fifteen soldiers to do so. An army of Brutes awaited them in the North and she was a sitting duck in Dai Lou. She wanted to leave the Fire Nation and track down the Gaang, but her responsibility was here. She had to lead the Southern Fire Nation her people needed her. "We will not attack the Capital until the time is right General. Outside and inside those walls wait an army of traitors and Brutes ready to kill any who gets in they're path. We may have the advantage, but we don't have the advance warlord machines like they do. We wait until the Avatar gives us the okay."

General Sung bit his lip he was ready to attack the North. Never had he been such a asset to his country. He loved the power and glory, he was probably the Resistance's most powerful General, but none of that mattered. He would always be under the command of the Lady Mai.

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

Ty Lee stood with Rin in the kitchen showing her how to cook ramen while Kai was outside tending to the animals. The mighty Bora growled as Kai prepared his food.

"Now, now Koalas you have to wait. It isn't easy caring for you. Your Rin's pet anyway why am I doing this?" Kai knelt down and filled the Bora's huge bowl with meat and feed. "I don't see how you enjoy this stuff?" then suddenly a hawk came flying down and ran into the window of the kitchen. "Whoa, what the hell?! Its a messenger hawk?" Kai unattached the message and Ty Lee came to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kai opened up the letter and inside was another letter marked with the royal seal. "Its from Lady Mai?"

_Dear Healer Kai Xiang III,_

_I know you were able to escape the Nation with Azula, but a horrible turn of events has happened in doing so. Haroji Jin has overthrown Zuko and Ozai has taken his place back onto the Fire Nation throne. I was able to escape, but I am not certain Zuko is alive. Me and the Southern General Sung were able to convince the entire Southern Fire Nation to join our plight and retake the Northern Fire Nation, but our odds are thin with the Brutes inhabiting the city and forming an army under Ozai. The only way we may be able to win is to convince the Earth Kingdom to fight by our side in this Civil War before the Northern Fire Nation takes the Earth Kingdom once again. I wish not to burden you with any more arrons, but I am unable to leave my position now since I am the leader of the Resistance. I trust your judgement and that you will do everything in your power to help us bring our world back into the era of peace._

_-Lady Mai_

Kai sighed. "Dammit, as if I don't have enough weight to pull already. Haroji Jin that bastard, Zuko can be dead for all we know. How am I suppose to convince King Raminas if I can't get anywhere near the guy. I'm not even suppose to be in this city!?!" Kai was at the breaking point of screaming. Then something hit him. "My Father is still apart of the Council if I can get Naomi to...? No, no, no that would bring suspicion upon her. I must speak with my Mother."

"But you could blow your cover?" Ty Lee objected.

"I know Ty Lee, but you got to do what you've got to do." Kai said walking to the square. "I'm supose to meet Naomi here in a few minutes, she'll take me to see my Mother." though it was pretty ironic three days ago he had taken Azula to her Mother's who she hadn't seen in six years and now he was going to his which he hadn't seen in six years. "Talk about irony?"

Meanwhile as Naomi returned from her day at the Academy she quickly changed her clothes and ushered out the door without even speaking to Kentaro, her Mother, or her older sister. This brought suspicion upon her Mother. She had been disappearing to somewhere in the past three days and it was starting to get to her. At first she thought girls would be girls, but this was a lot more than just that. "Kentaro watch the estate I will return shortly." commanded Leslie getting up and following her daughter. She kept short distance away from Naomi not to bring attention. They went through many shortcuts and soon survived in Middle Class section of Ba Sing Se. For Leslie this enviorment wasn't new she came here many times with her servant's to shop. She saw Naomi stop by the fountain and speak to a young man that looked oddly familiar. She held her heart he reminded her of Kai. It ached at seeing the young man. And then before Naomi left him he turned around and she saw it on the side of his hand the mark which marked all Xiang's. When each Xiang was born they were branded with the Xiang symbol of the Lion.

Naomi walked past not even noticing her Mother than her hand was snatched up. "Mom?"

"Naomi, is that young man who I think he is?" he demanded.

Naomi didn't like lying to her Mother she shook her head.

"Young Lady?" Naomi gulped and knew she probably saw the sign. Nobody in Middle Class Ba Sing Se could tell of the sign, but her Mother never forgot it. "It's my child, my son?" Leslie put her hand on her heart and ran after the young man until she caught up with him calling his name. "Kai!?!" He turned around to have a woman wrap her arms around his waist. "My dear child, why have you come here you...?" she was cut off with Kai taken her arm and ushering her into his apartment and locking each door. "Kai is it really you?" she whispered not letting go.

Kai wanted to cry, he hadn't been held by his Mother in 6 years. He could only hug her back. "Its alright I'm here."

**It sucks this chapter has no 'Zula in it. Sorry, but I had to make things quick the period is almost over and I can't guarantee I'll be updating during the chapter. Anyways R&R you know the phrase holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. The Reunion

**What up Fan Fiction Nation its me J1210 again dishing out chapter 24 of A Dragons Rebirth. And I have to be honest I'm thinking of posting another fic so I cannot tell if posts for this will be as often. Well they most likely will it'll give me a chance to type ahead and refine my chapters. but anyway enjoy chapter I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: ****Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to there respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXIV: The Reunion_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Middle Class Ba Sing Se**

As Ursa cleaned the house she seemed to be more happy than usual. Azula didn't trust the woman one bit. Every time they ate a meal she would have her Mother take a bit from each portion to check for poisoning. As Ursa cleaned her table she took the tea that Azula hadn't drank and washed it along with the other dishes. As much as the former Fire Lady wanted to ask Azula for assistance she knew that she would probably look dumbstruck at her mother. The fact of Azula working humored Ursa, life hadn't been so easy for her since she left the Fire Nation. She had to work to survive. _Azula takes the easy life to lightly, maybe this past month she's learned something. _

Azula sat at the table and read books that her Mother had on her shelf. Azula remember some of the books from her childhood. Her Mother even had portraits of Azula and Zuko on her shelves. She thought Ursa's home would be full of Zuko, but she had many paintings of Azula and two other children and a man she did not recognize. "Mother." Azula approached Ursa in a known threatening manner. "Who are these people?" she ask handing her the picture.

Ursa smiled. "Ohh, you'll meet them soon enough."

Azula's eye twitched. _What was that suppose to mean? _"Very well." she sighed leaving her Mother alone. She barely ever approached Ursa. Her Mother usually approached her, as Azula mostly does she continues to give her Mother blunt and disrespectful answer's, but Ursa shook it off. Kai had visited Azula everyday like he said, but had helped Ursa with most of the housework that she couldn't do. Kai would ask Azula about her day, play some Pai Sho with her then leave. _He must not be able to help me anyomore. _Azula thought resting her head on the coffee table. The book didn't even interest her anymore.

"Azu, come now get up. Let's go to the tradesman." Ursa said grabbing her bag. "Tonight is a big night up now."

Azula got up and followed her Mother out the door. "Why is tonight so special?" she asked colly.

"Well, you will find out soon enough. It is only three days from Christmas so we have to get a lot of food prepared. There having a ball at the High Class section of Ba Sing Se. Of course I am the head chef and you will be helping me." her more said happily.

Azula's eye twitched. She had never cooked anything in her life let alone cooked for others. Azula was used to being wined and dined not the one giving it. "Mother I have no clue how to cook anything its such a shame." said Azula sarcastically.

"Just like your Father." Ursa mumbled. "I will teach you. I may have been a Princess, but my Mother taught me how to cook before I even was. Since your not considered a Princess anymore you will have to earn that title back. And in doing so you will learn how to cook."

Azula groaned. Not even a week and her Mother was already bossing her around again. "Very well." Azula mumbled as she went into the tradesman's shop.

Ursa grabbed foods of all kinds. Vegetables, Fruit, and Meat then Spices and Sauces. It was obvious whoever Ursa worked for had to have a high position in the Earth Kingdom. "We have all we need."

As Ursa paid for the money another person walked into the tradesman's shop and spotted both of them. "Princess Ursa, Big Sister?" it was Rin. She hugged Azula then respectfully bowed to Ursa. "Kai he's said he needs to speak to you pronto."

"Well where is he?" ask an impatient Azula.

"He went with Naomi to some tea shop in the High Section of the city." answered the little girl. "I'll show you follow me." Rin skipped happily up the stairs not waiting uo for the two Princesses.

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Upper Class Ba Sing Se**

"Naomi where are you taking me?" asked Kai running after his sister.

"No questions just keep up." said Naomi. "Its the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se. You have not lived until you've experienced there sweet black tea."

Kai scoffed at his sister as they arrived in the tea shop. The place wasn't packed, but was well full with nobles drinking tea and playing Pai Sho. Kai and Naomi took a seat next at an empty Pai Sho table and played a game until the waitress arrived. It was no other than Kerra. "Hello welcome to the Green Rose I expect you guys are having a great game?"

"Ohh hello Kerra, we are." greeted Naomi. "Kai this is Kerra she makes the best Green Tea ever."

"Well you spread the word." Kerra said.

"Well I guess I'll have the Green Tea then." said Kai.

Kerra jotted down his order on her notepad. "Don't worry two Green Tea's coming up pronto."

It took a good fifteen minutes, but then a male waitress came to the table wearing an Earth Kingdom robe. "Two Green te...?" When him and Kai meet eye contact they grew silent as he dropped the plate on the floor. It shattered as Zuko and Kai were shocked.

Kerra came out to see what the commotion was about. "Zuko what happened."

"Umm, I dropped the plate on accident I pay for it." Kai said as he put the Earth Kingdom coins on the table and followed Zuko outside. Naomi seemed shocked, but helped Kerra clean up the mess. "Zuko what the hell your alive!?! And why are you working at a tea shop when your Nation's being ruined by Brutes?!"

"Kai what about you I thought you got banned from the Northern Earth Kingdom?!" Zuko shouted.

"Not so loud?" Kai whispered. "I brought Azula here she's with Princess Ursa."

"My Mother's here." Zuko said excited. "Take me to her."

"We already here?" said Azula starring upon Zuko and Kai. "So this is what you wanted me for. To talk to dear Zuzu." Azula looked at her Mother to see how she'd react, but she did the same to Zuko as she did to her.

"Thank the Gods I have both my children back." she sobbed taking Azula and Kai into her arms as well. "Healer Xaing you have been to kind."

**Well, I have to cut this one short to sorry. I'm in class again and the period is almost over bummer huh. Well remember to review. I'm the one and only J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	25. The Family

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation I kinda guess they never had Religion in the Avatarverse, but I'll try to leave the Christ out of Christmas. But to the point of the matter it is Chapter 25 of a Dragons Rebirth and only four more before I reach the big thirty. Anyway lets get to this and do it right. Let the Holidays begin. Chapter 25 I'm always J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment. But I do own my OC's and all other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By; J1210_**

**_Chapter XXV: The Family_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-High Class Ba Sing Se**

As Ursa stood hugging Kai, Azula, and Zuko she couldn't help, but spill tears. Zuko returned the hug and never wanted to let go. For years he longed to have the warm hugs of his Mother upon him. He thought of Kai as the same since he couldn't even be near his Mother. Finally Azula broke the hug by pushing away.

"Okay that's enough." she mumbled pulling away. "Zuko what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same?" said the former Fire Lord keeping his guard up. "I see you haven't found piece of mind yet." he said looking at Kai.

Kai returned the look. "I've done all I can for Azula it is in Princess Ursa's hands now to ensure that she may find piece of mind. I better get back home I have you know Christmas shopping to do."

"That's right Christmas is coming up." yelled Kerra popping out of no where. "You must be Zuko's mom and sister hi, I'm Kerra." she said extending her hand.

Ursa took. "Its very nice to meet you."

Azula's only stared then smirked. She had the perfect opportunity to torture Zuko. "So I see you've replaced Mai well. And an older girl, I guess experience is better."

Zuko flinched as he looked at Kerra. The young Mother stuck her hands out and shook them. "N..no way me and Zuko are just friends. Besides I could never remarry." she mumbled looking down. Zuko couldn't help, but catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "But anyway you must be the head chef Ursa the Nobles always talk about your cooking skills."

"Yes I am. Me and Azu are heading the Royal Palace we must prepare a feast for the Princess Ashe, King Raminas and for her upcoming wedding." said Ursa. "I'm happy they chose me for the occasion."

"Well when I'm done with work I'll see you later." said Zuko hugging his Mother and returning to the Green Rose. "Time to get back to work."

"Did you just say Royal Palace?" Azula yelled.

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Northern Lake**

As the Black Bandits were on the Little Jack there were more than just three. The Black Bandits had a crew of people and Ryo was now one of them. "The winds pretty good today aye?" asked Kyte.

Ryo looked up and responded. "When will we arrive in Ba Sing Se?"

"Soon we have to check exactly how were going to land in that city." said Kyte.

"Kyte the winds at good level we may take off." said Fran. "The young General carries Mist he could help the ship take airborne."

"Airborne?" said a shocked Ryo.

"Like I said were not your everyday average pirates and the Little Jack is no an average ship. How do you think we travel around the world. We damn sure don't walk every where." said Kyte. "Down there under the deck Tei should be waiting for you. Fire up that coal."

Ryo took the stairs down under the deck of the Little Jack. Of course water was leaking threw and there were dead fish and urchins on the walls. As he saw the furnace already burning he followed the light into an empty room. "So you have arrived." Ryo turned around quickly to see Tei behind him. "Keep a keen eye open around those you don't trust. Let's get started." Tei removed his hands from there long selves and shot a powerful bolt of blood red fire into the furnace.

Ryo quickly followed his lead in doing so shooting out his golden flames towards the furnace. "How will this ship fly it's not an air balloon?"

"The fire helps it take flight then the rest is up to the crew." Tei said. "Wings will help gain stability."

As four other pirates rushed down under deck and lite the candles. They took there seats tying ropes tightly around the the top of a plank then to the rudder of the ship. "Its ready Captain!" yelled one of them.

On the top deck Kyte smiled as he went to his first mate. "Mr. Poe order everyone to man the sails were about to take fligh"

The middle aged man with small glasses and a long gray goatee nodded. "Main the sails and make sure your secured to the ship were about to take flight."

As the sails dropped it showed the black skull with the eye patch of the bandits and slowly the ship started to rise from the water. When it gained sped four huge sails **(A/N or wings as I call it.) **blasted out from the sides of the ship and the Little Jack was completely airborne. AS Ryo came from under the deck he couldn't believe his eyes as the water below them was no longer touching the ship. Kyte hummed with Fran by his side steering the ship. "So mate you believe it can fly now?!" he shouted to him.

As Ryo looked down he looked to the two pirates Fran and Kyte. He gave them a nod and strapped a rope around his waist to keep from falling. _These are no ordinary pirates. I'll have to make sure that they do not get they're hands on the Dusk Shard even if that means killing them. Sleep with one eye open. _**(A/N that sounds kind of dark for Ryo.) **The Fire Nation General mumbled to himself.

"Ms. Fran where are we going to land?" asked Mr. Poe.

We shall land only few miles from the walls of Ba Sing Se. We won't want to attract much attention." said Fran. "Dai Li still roam these parts. Stay alert at all times."

"Dai Li?" mumbled Ryo. "But I could have swore that? Someones two steps ahead of us and I don't like it at all."

**Northern Fire Nation-Earth Kingdom Palace**

As Azula watched her Mother mended the bread she followed her lead. To her surprise this cooking thing had been pretty easy and none of the servants even recognized to her own surprise she had been humming. When Ursa saw Azula working happily Azula immediately stopped. "Are we done yet?" she asked. They had been working for countless hours just cooking dish after dish.

"All we have to do is finish baking the bread then we can serve the food to all of the Nobles out there." said Ursa peeking out the door. She seemed happier than normal. "Today's just a good day." she murmured. Soon she spotted Zuko and Kerra who had surprisingly gained access into the party. "Okay Azu fix your hair and put on that Royal Earth Kingdom." Ursa told her. Azula grimaced at the robe as she put it on and straightened her hair. The other chefs grabbed the dishes and gracefully they slipped out the kitchen to be met by an applause.

"Are compliments to all of my Royal Chef's!!" said King Raminas applauding. "Let the feast begin!!!" The Nobles took plates and ate, mingled, and had a good time.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Azula looking at her Mother.

Suddenly she heard someone call out. "Mommy!!" Azula looked over to see Ursa hugging two children in her arms and a man smiling upon her. Azula recognized them the people in the portrait's."

"Azu come." Ursa called waving her hand. Azula came over dumbstruck just by the single word, _Mommy._"Azu these are your twin siblings. The girl is Lena and your little brother is Chen." said Ursa with the most cheerful smiel in the word. "I have all of my children she said smiling . The Gods have blessed me greatly." looking at the man in front of her.

"So I'm a big sister?" asked a stunned Azula. She didn't know to be happy or sad. Azula was no longer the youngest child as the two twins surrounded her with interest.

"This is Azula wow. Mama she's our big sister?" asked the six year old Lena. Ursa nodded turning to the man and kissing him.

"Mama talks about you a lot Azu." said Chen. "Wait til you see all the fun were going to have."

"Uhh, yeah." Azula mumbled grabing her head.

"Azula are you alright?" asked the man.

Azula waved her hand back and forth still gripping her head. "I need some air." she mumbled saying towards the door. Azula almost fell gripping onto the stone wall then slipping out the door to the cold outside. "What's happening to me?" she whispered. "Lena, Chen, Zuko, Mother, Kai.. Kai....Kai!!! Where are you when I need y...you bastard. Kai?" she said slipping on the cold stone floor.

"Whoa there!" a voice came catching the Princess. "Azula you don't look to good?" said Kai smiling upon her.

"Your just a hallucination." she muttered losing consciousness.

"Hallucination? Kai mumbled. "Same old Azula. I better get her home I'll tell Zuko what happened, maybe all this happening at once was to much for her to handle." Kai said carrying her down the stairs then catching eye contact with another teenager similar to him. "Kentaro?" Kai murmured walking more quickly.

"W...was that Kai?" he muttered tightening his fists.

**Hahahahahaha will Kentaro be a threat you hhave no clue hahahaha. Only seven day before school break comes. Well stay tooned for the next chapter of A Dragons Rebirth I'm J1210 holla, holla, hollla!!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Last Holiday

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation it is J1210 read to dish out another serving of A Dragons Rebirth and well Azula's a Big Sister now literally. She has to well do what Azula does, but anyway enjoy the chapter I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!! Wait I know the Chapter title sounds corny and I can guarantee this is not cheesy Queen Latifa movie no offense to her fans. Also there are some authors who travel of storyline sometime to get across a point with a fun chapter I happen to be one of those people sorry if i have to much fun with this chapter......NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to there respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXVI: Last Holiday_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

The city of Ba Sing Se was ecstatic. From peasants to Nobles were all out picking up they're last gifts on the Christmas list. Stores were booming and so was were the customers at the Green Rose. The weather was cold and everyone wanted a hot cup of tea to-go.

As Kerra turned up the stove and washed the dishes Zuko was on his own accord delivering more than one hot tea cup at once. Grandfather was out with Kennan so there were absolutely no distraction at all. Kerra had went ahead into hiring Ty Lee at the Rose and she was busy putting up decorations for the upcoming Christmas party Kerra was holding.

"By the time I'm done this place will look like a palace garden." Ty grinned.

Zuko smiled at Ty Lee's comment it had seemed everything was oddly going well. He had been reunited with his Mother, he knew Azula was safe, and had made some pretty good friends in Ba Sing Se. But even so what troubled him even after all of this happiness was Mai. Kai had told Zuko about the letter he received from her. She was the leader of the Resistance and stood directly in the battle lines of the Northern and Southern Fire Nation. Aang was no where to be found and he knew that the Gaang was probably with him. The only person he could think that still remained loyal to him the Fire Nation was his childhood friend Ryo, but he wouldn't dare write a letter to the Northern Fire Nation. Zuko sat down at a table and dropped his head when the store traffic had slowed down.

"You look troubled Zuko what's wrong were making a lot of money?" asked the cheerful Kerra.

Zuko looked up at Kerra's smiling face. It was comforting and he still hadn't told Kerra he was once the Fire Lord of a mighty Nation. _I have to break the ice sometime? _He thought to himself. "Kerra I'm not really who you think I am?"

Kerra looked puzzled at the former Fire Lord. Bang!!! "Ohh, crap I forgot about the tea we'll talk later okay." she said running toward the kitchen.

Zuko sighed as he got up and returned to his job.

Meanwhile, at Ursa's home the kids played none stop in the backyard and Azula had barely said a word since returning from the party. It had been hard for her to take all of this in. Her Mother had given her heart to another man other than her Father. Sure she had seen Ozai a few times with other women even when her parents were still together, but he never remarried. She looked over at her Step-Father whose name was Seta and could only sneer. Lena and Chen had taken a liken to her, but they were a part of the issue to. Not only did Ursa remarry, but she had children as well. Azula couldn't blame her on that part she was assumed dead and was lonely. "Azu?" Azula looked over to the kitchen as her Mother called. "You know you brother and Kerra are having a party at the Green Rose you may go if you like."

"That's right were having a party. I invited all of his everyone so I guess your going to be there to right Azula." said Kai at the doorway. "Big Bear, Yuffie, Rin, Ty Lee, Naomi, Zuko, and Kerra duh its her place."

"I guess I'll come I have nothing better to do." Azula said. "Mother may I borrow some money?"

"Of course Azu." Ursa reached into her pocket and gave Azula a pouch of coins. "Don't spend it all on one place ohh, and Kai bring her home form the date before eleven."

"Of course Princess Ursa." Kai said looking at a silent red Azula. As they left the house Kai seemed to loosen up looking at Azula. "So what do you want to do first?"

"I can't believe you auctally consider this a date." said a red Azula.

"I don't unless you want it to be?" asked Kai.

Azula looked over her shoulder and tried to get her normal face back. "No, I don't think so." she muttered.

"Well okay then, but anyway we should help out with the party. Big Bear may be big, but he is no where close to Yufiie in eating. I mean seriously that girl has a bottomless pit. So we have to get a lot of food to keep her content and no sugared items."warned Kai. "If Yuffie gets a hold of a cream cake remember that we haven't seen each other all day and we don't know an of those people."

"You make it seem like were bringing alcohol to the party." said a smirking Azula. "Well I'll try not to accedentaly slip a cream cake to her."

"Azula I'm serious you don't understand that Yuffie is a pyshco if she has sugar!?!"

"Anyway I heard some bad things are happening in the Fire Nation. What happened Kai?" asked a curious Azula.

Kai got serious as he looked at his pocket watch. "Would you look time we have to hurry if we want to make it to this party in time, huh?"

_He's avoiding the question. _Azula thought eyeing him. "Haroji Jin." Azula said flatly stopping in the road.

"Yeah." Kai mumbled. "Look, its the holidays these are happy times and I.......I might have been wrong when I say I couldn't do anything else for you. When you passed out at the Palace I did a lot of thinking and Az....Azula I-"

"Hey what are you two talking about?" said the little ninja popping out of nowhere.

"Yuffie!?!" they both said.

Azula looked at Kai arguing at his friend then thought herself. _What in Agni was he about to say?_

So after collecting all of the sugar free food they finally got to the party and they were greeted by Kerra. "Ohh, you guys are here just put the food on the table over there. Then just party, mingle, have fun. Just don't party to hard guys I don't want the Nobles thinking I'm a party animal. And don't touch the wine that's for the special tea I'm putting on the menu."

Kai and Yuffie nodded and went to put the food on the table. Azula was left alone on the floor, she took a seat in the back and watched all of her supposed frineds have a good time. Ty Lee was busy being surrounded as usual, Zuko was just talking to other benders, as Yuffie and Big Bear partied on the dance floor._ Why am I even here? I bought the perfect dress and I'm not even using it to its full potential. _Then Azula scanned the room once more to catch that Kai was missing. She looked at the window and saw he was sitting on the stairs. Azula walked out to spy on him. He was happily watching Rin play in the open courtyard with Koalas.

"Hey Azula." he said before she even sat down. "You know I this place is peaceful."

"Really, it wasn't so when I was last here." said Azula still standing.

Kai laughed standing as well. "I mean it brings back a lot of good memories of my family until I screwed everything up. I guess you can say I did run away from it all."

"What?" Azula said looking at him.

"In this very courtyard Rin's playing in is where m brother died. Before we use to have so much fun here. Kind of like you and Zuko did before you know." Kai mumbled. " But when he perished guards came from everywhere and I didn't know what to do. So I ran, I ran so far away that my feet bleed without stopping. Then I found out when I went missing that they pronounced me dead and if so alive exiled forever." he balled up his fists and for the first time since that fateful event a tear dropped from Kai's eyes onto the cold stone floor. "You don't know how much I hate myself. I wanting to just die so many days, but I still keep going for Rin's sake....she needs me. So I dedicated my life to helping people, it is under my power to change the circumstances of someone Else's life. That is my only goal and my last dream, just know that I won't rest in peace unless you do."

Azula stood shocked she didn't know what to say. Kai had always been so carefree and happy, but this whole time he had been he had been as miserable as she. There was nothing to say just that he would never give up on her. "Kai I....I don't know what to say?" she was able to sputter out.

"Nothing Azula, things have been changing for you and I'm happy that your getting better. I have been feeling better recently to, but my heart doesn't hurt not when I'm around you. Merry Christmas." he said revealing a box decorated in expensive wrappings. When Kai left she opened the present to reveal a portrait of her, him, and Rin together. The note inside said only one thing that crawled down her spine. _Don't drop a tear for me. I just ask one thing remember me when I'm gone._ And when she looked out to the courtyard he was gone and it started to snow, the heavens were cring slowly.

**That was kind of creepy wasn't it, but yes in my fic there are total of three climaxes how can that be I don't know, but I use a weird storyline system anyway review and tell what you think of this chapter well Nation I'm always J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	27. Minutes to Midnight

**Well Last Holiday was a very good chapter in m book. Everyone true feelings and are starting to come forth and as I said in the A Dragons Rebirth there are three climaxes in this fic and we are reaching the first. So Fan Fiction Nation strap on your seat belts and get ready because I'm dishing chapter 27 of A Dragons Rebirth and Nation thanks for the reviews I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter makes no sense in name the album is raw and goes well with it that's it. Yes you will also see the curse Kai has in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to there respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By; J1210_**

**_Chapter XXVII: Minutes to Midnight_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

"Load up men we have a danger being in the premises of this city and this time he won't get out of alive." Council Kai Xiang II was prepared for the battle that would take place the evening of this day. "Were going to kill my son." Soldiers were prepared and ready to kill on contact. The whole city had been put on lock down. No one could get in and no one could get out.

Every soldier in the city was looking for Kai none stop. "So Kentaro did as I predicted. Gods be with me." Kai whispered to himself. "I have to reveal myself. Even though it going to end tonight." as Kai gripped the staff only one thing boiled in his head. _No regrets. _He stepped from the shadows and dodged an guard in sight. He was going to the very house he was born in. To confront his Father.

Meanwhile, back at the Green Rose Azula ran in scared at of her life. "Zuko I...I need our help." she said in desperate. Zuko looked shocked that Azula would evne ask him for help. "This is serious, Kai's is in danger. Somehow I don't know, but somehow there looking for him. They're going to kill him if we don't find him."

Zuko nodded and proceeded towards the door, but Imperial guards already swarmed threw looking for the young healer. Kerra immediately was ticked off. "Hey what are you guys doing. Don't break my stuff I work hard for this. What rights do you have?!

"By the decree of Council member Kai Xiang II we are order to have all buildings must be checked and secured at all times. If you see or hear anything about the where abouts of Kai Xiang III let a local guard know immediately and you will be rewarded greatly for it." said the Imperial holding open a scroll.

Kerra turned to face Azula and Zuko. "What do we do?"

"We have to help Kai of course." said Yuffie bouncing toward them. "Kai's a friend and no friend gets left behind!"

"But how are we going to avoid the guards without getting caught." asked Zuko.

"Don't worry me and Bear will handle it." said Yuffie going outside with Big Bear. As soon as the two took one step outside they tackled a militia of guards and started to fight them off.

"Kerra, watch Rin we'll be back." said Zuko grabbing a nearby hood and tossing one to Azula. "Stay on guard." Azula nodded as they snuck threw a nearby alleyway and started to trail up the pathway to the highest section of Ba Sing Se. "If I know Kai he doesn't like his Father and he's probably going to confront him. Agni knows what he's going to do?"

Azula looked up in the sky as the snow started to come faster and heavier. "We're getting close." she mumbled. She looked at Zuko running and thought to herself. _Tonight me and Zuko are going to have to put aside all of our differences. _For once in the fallen Princesses life the shell around her heart began to crumble and she could feel her heart beating as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She held onto it savioring the moment and ran after Zuko.

Meanwhile as the snow fell. Kai walked up the stairs to his former home; the Xiang Estate. Before he pushed the gates open he fell to his knee's and prayed to the elders. "If this is my destiny I came to confront it. Elders watch over me." he whispered. And with a heavy heart opened the door to over more than 500 soldiers waiting for him. His Father and Kentaro in the front.

"Kai." his Father said flatly. Kai returned with a nod that it was him. "We've been waiting for you. You may have been able to manipulate your Mother and Naomi, but don't mistake me to be as weak as them. "I let you run away the first time. I let you live because I still cared for you, but over the years your Father's love has died along with his mercy. Tonight you will rest beside your brother."

"I look not for violence, but if that is your proposal I shall do what I must." Kai said colly spinning the staff onto his shoulders.

Kentaro balled up his fist and was the first to run towards Kai. "You will try!!!"

As the guards were prepared to run in as well Council Xiang stopped them before they had the chance. "Let Kentaro fight. I wish to see how strong he has gotten."

As Kentaro pulled up countless rocks and fired them at Kai he pulled up a slab of eaeth to block it. When it was done he pushed the slab forward and ran behind it. Kentaro quickly realized he was in danger and pulled a sword from the earth and stab straight into the slab. It stop dae in its tracks.

"Is he dead?" mumbled one of the guards.

But slowly Kentaro started to sink. He tried to bend out, but couldn't. "What the hell is this?" Kai appeared in front of him and stoned him across the head with the staff. Blood spilt onto the cold stone floor. Kentaro gripped his head and cursed. As he tried to grab Kai's leg while he was heading toward the army he yelled out. "You bastard!!! How could you, how could you kill him!?!" Kai wanted to say something, but only forced his leg away from his earth trapped brother.

"I see you have been practicing your Earthbending. Especially the Illusionbending, a very complicated type of bending only few can do it." said Council Xiang. "You haven't even used that curse of yours yet. YOu had the perfect opportunity to kill Kentaro why didn't you?" As Kai wiped the dirt from his pants and shirt he stared directly at his Father. His eyes held no emotion and they turned as white as snow. "Prepare yourself men!!!" he yelled gripping his weapon. "I will not be the one to die, attack!!!!!!!!!"

The soldiers charged toward Kai anger and pride. In one the split of a second Kai moved his arms as light blue shards began to bend out of the air. Before any could reach him he blasted it in the left direction wounding around 20 guards. He kicked one in the face dropping his staff. Blood splatered onto the ground as he mercilessly shot, stab, and pushed the crystals threw each soldiers body. His eyes showed no mercy and no regret, white and pale. IN minutes his army began to bend a quakes threw the earth as Kai blocked the bending with a shield of crystal. It quickly evaporated back into the air and Council Xiang noticed as he looked at his dead soldiers that all if the crystals shattered back into the air. "Bend, give him no mercy!!!" Every soldier bended for there life and Kai tried to dodge, but was caught off and shot into the air by a bolt of earth coming from the ground.

As Azula and Zuko saw the bloodied Kai in the air she couldn't help, but cover her mouth. When Kai began to fall he looked to one person who was Council Xiang. "No regrets." he mumbled once more. As he began to spin creating a huge whip of crystal that looked exactly like the Fire Nation's Red Dragon. "Die!!!!!!!" he screamed throwing the whip to the rocky battle feild. A huge explosion sounded from the spot and smoke clouded into the skies. When Zuko and Azula got there every guard was either dead or moaning in pain. They saw Kai walking to his Father whose leg was trapped under a huge boulder. Kai formed picked up hi staff and walked towards the man dragging the metal on the floor.

"Kai stop!!!" yelled Concil Xiang. "I said stop." before he could say anything else his jaw was shattered with the metal staff brutally. His father was knocked out cold then he turned his attention to Kentaro who was still trapped under the earth. Before he could bust his skull open as well he heard someone yell stop to him.

"Kai stop it." Azula yelled. "Its over stop it."

"What?" Kai mumbled as his eyes returned back brown. When he looked around himself he saw all of the damage he had caused. "HE looked at his hands and the bloodied staff. "What have I done?" he whispered gripping his head.

"Not many of the Soldiers are dead." Zuko mumbled. Most of them were moving slowly. "Your Father and brother aren't dead either. I think you should get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yeah." he mumbled. "I'm staying in the marshes of Ba Sing Se and maybe my Father and the Council got the message. If they want me they come and find me. Take care of Rin."

Azula could only look on the damaged caused by Kai. "So that's his curse. Its exactly like the Avatar stage he can't control it."

**Well looks like I got to the point on that chapter and stay locked the climax is probably going to take three to four chapter to do. And sorry the spellchecker was acting stupid again. Anyways I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. The Invasion

**Sorry about the rushing in the last chapter. I was in class and I had to type whatever came to mind so ignore the illusion bending I was just trying to think of another word and that came to mind. Also I just treat Council members as if they were like central power. Not more then the king, but to me they're like right under that position. But sorry anyway it is chapter 28 of A Dragons Rebirth and the climax is right around the corner so enjoy I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but i do own m OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to there respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXVIII: The Invasion_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

Christmas passed and Kai moved to the open marshes of Ba Sing Se ans Azula and everyone else stayed in the city. The next week everything was pretty silent as the Holidays consumed city. The Council tried to cover up the battle that had taken place at the Xiang Estate. Kerra and Zuko had continued their daily lives at the Green Rose, as Ty Lee watched over Rin, Azula continued to stay with her Mother. No one spoke of what occurred that night.

Today was different as the city was joyous. The marriage of the Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia. The streets were wild as the carriage holding the two rode past the city streets. The Princess was wearing a beautiful white dress, her light brown hair pertained well with the sun light that hit it. Rasler looked at his soon to be bride gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Even thought this was an arranged marriage it was obvious these two loved each other very much.

As Kerra was with Rin, Azula, and Kennan they waved to the couple riding past. Kerra couldn't help, but feel a hint of jealously. She never got the wedding she wanted. "A the wedding of a Nation it is amazing." Kerra whispered to herself.

Azula scoffed at the idea. "Weddings are nothing, their being forced to be bond together for the rest of their lives." Kerra rolled her eyes at Azula. It was obvious she was slowly turning sour again ever since Kai left.

"Its obvious they love each other. And besides when you look toward the future just imagine the children that will rule this kingdom. I wish I could have that." Kerra said. "Love, haven't you ever been in love before?"

Azula flinched. "Once, b...but it was just a crush."

"Ohhh, have you Big Sister?" squeaked Rin.

"I don't want to talk about this. We saw the Princess let's go." Azula said walking away. Suddenly Kennan started to cry.

"Hush, hush. Yeah let's go he's starting to get restless." Kerra said. "I hope Zuko could control the Rose while I was gone?"

"He's fine besides I'm not going to the Rose I'm going to take a walk." the firebender said walking towards the alleyway. "I'll see you later."

"Well be careful." Kerra called out looking worried. Azula kept walking ignoring Kerra's words. She bit her lip worrying for the former Fire Nation Princess.

Later that day. Inside the Royal Earth Kingdom there was a stir between every soldier and Noble was irritated. "What the hell do you mean an army is heading toward Ba Sing Se?!!" yelled Council Xiang who's leg was broken and jaw in a cast.

Rasler entered the room looking worried. "How come they have not been noticed?"

The guard who had told them bowed to his new king then looked up. "Sir, we have just received information that they were hiding in the crossroads for over a month."

"Damn. Can we stop them before they reach the city." he asked. The guard shook his head wearliy. "Why not he asked."

"The...they have Brutes Milord. Tartarus and Haroji Jin are leading them to the city. We can delay them, but we cannot stop them." the guard said. "Are only defense is the wall surrounding the city."

"Madness. Where is the Avatar he should have been here by now?" Rasler asked.

"It has been confirmed the Avatar is close to the area. The winds have slowed him down, but he is on the way." said the Council Hyde. "Rasler now you must take the oath of the Earth King. We will resolve this problem as soon as you oath is taken."

Rasler nodded and left the palace. Outside awaited in the courtyard thousands of cheering Nobles and peasants alike. Ashe was standing beside her Father, the former King Raminas who nodded to Rasler as he bowed to him. "May the Gods be with your Kingdom." said Raminas's worried face.

"They are already with me." Rasler smirked moving his light brown and taking the sword. He unsheathed it and looked back at Ashe who was smiling upon him. He yelled his battle cry into the air lifting the sword high above his head. The people set into a cheer as their new king stood in front of them, Rasler Nabradia. Rasler smiled upon his people, but looked worried as well. Haroji Jin was coming to terrorize his city and he wouldn't stand and watch. He looked to the former King and nodded. "King Raminas I require your assistance."

Hours passed in the back of the great palace the Little Jack slowly hovered trying not to make any noise. As the ship was still safely in the far grassy plains Kyte, Ryo, Fran, and Tei jumped off of the ship. "Mr. Poe keep watch of the Little Jack until we return. If were not back by Midnight the Jack's in your hands, just leave."

"If any guard spots you kill him on contact understood?" said Fran. Mr. Poe nodded and the party was off. The Palace was not far from there position and inside the Dusk Shard was hidden. "The Dusk Shard. I can already sense the Mist seething off of it."

"Where is it then?" asked Ryo.

"The King and Queens quarters hidden somewhere in that room." Fran said. As she ran the others followed. They snuck into the bush, then crossed into the Garden. None of the guards were in the area at all to there surprise. "Hmmph, that Fire Nation army must be distracting them. Our luck we can sneak threw the garden then work our way to the royal quarters." scoffed Kyte.

"Outside may be safe, but the inside secrurity is heavy." Tei spoke. "Let us wait until the Fire Nation attacks."

Kyte and Fran nodded. "Tei's right, when the Fire Nation breaches that wall the odds of us getting that crystal are greater."

Ryo was frustrated. He was ready for these pirates to tell him exactly where Zuko was. "Very well." Ryo said sitting back.

"Stress is not what we need for this mission." Fran spoke. "The Gods do not smile upon us Kyte."

Kyte looked real hard from Ryo to Fran. "I like it better that way."

"The Bandits do not need luck to complete a mission." mumbled Tei from his robe.

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Outer Ba Sing Se Walls**

Hours passed until a huge horn sounded threw the whole city. Outside the walls of Ba Sing Se Haroji Jin was on top of his battle rhino with Tartarus by his side. Be fore Haroji could speak without hesitation huge boulders were lunged at the army of Brutes and Imperial soldiers. As the Firebenders prepared to blast the boulders Haroji out up his hand for them to stop. "My loyal brethren do not fear for lives, for the Earth Kingdom shall fear for theirs!!!" and with the snap of his finger rocks from the earth were pelleted back towards the ones the Earth Kingdom threw.

Shocked at this the hesitated, but slowly Dai Li agents began to come from the ground targeting the walls of Ba Sing Se. "What are your orders Arbiter Jin?" asked one of the Dai Li agents.

As Harojo smirked looking at the Dai Li agents and the shocked Brutes and Fire Navy soldiers he yelled to the top of his lungs. "COnquest my brothers, take the city and let the might Earth Kingdom fall!!!!!!" and with that the army ran towards the wall shouting in conquest of Fire Lord Ozai.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the first conquest. Anyway don't fall off the edge of your seat because the next chapter is coming soon well I'm the one the only and the best J1210 around and probably the only one who says holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	29. The Darkest Hour

**Hey, hey, hey pop a cap and sit back because it is time for another part of the first climax. So sit back and enjoy Fan Fiction Nation, the Dusk Shard is in danger, the city is being invaded, and what the hell is the new Earth King going to do. Well I'm the one and only J1210. And probably the only one who always shouts holla, holla holla!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. As for crossovers and other characters they go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By; J1210_**

**_Chapter XXIX: The Darkest Hour_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

As the Dai Li forced they're way threw the walls of the mighty city the Earth Kingdom soldiers threw more boulders to stop them. The Fire Navy soldiers blocked the incoming attacks with their Firebending, while the Brutes began to climb the walls to reach the soldiers.

Haroji could only smirk upon the chaos he had created. "Take the city and kill any one retaliates!!!!" as Tartarus looked upon Haroji he was anticipated in the battle. Haroji could see the blood lust boiling inside of him. "Patience my brother, Ivy will arrive soon as well as Fire Lord Ozai. When they give the order we find Azula and kill Xiang."

Tartarus nodded as he looked back to see huge metal blimps flying in their direction. "They will arrive soon Arbiter Jin then coward the Earth King will." and with that say the mighty walls of Ba Sing Se crumbled to the ground and Brutes, Dai Li agents, and Fire Navy soldiers rushed into the city killing any in sight.

As Ivy soon arrived to Haroji and Tartarus she smirked. "Hello boys and my job is?"

Haroji nodded the white haired assassin then pointed to the city. "Kill King Raminas and take care of Rasler." Haroji spat. "You will rewarded greatly if your mission is successful. As the soldiers fell from the sky in tanks Ozai stepped out from an air balloon that landed with them. Ivy left with her group of assassin's as Ozai was prepared to speak with her.

"Arbiter Jin, General Tartarus." he addressed them. "Azula's in that city and we need to get a hold of her. Tartarus go scout with Ivy's party and retrieve that Dusk Shard from the palace and bring it to me in one piece." Ozai ordered. "Aribter Haroji Jin, me and you will be waiting for when Azula is captured. Get us a Dai Li agent."

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Grand Palace**

As smoke rose from the city of Ba Sing Se Ryo couldn't help feel bad. He was helping Pirates steal the Earth Kingdom's most prize position and the Kingdom was in its Darkest Hour. "Let's hurry up and do this." Ryo mumbled. Tei sneered at Ryo, but they moved quickly threw the Garden. "I see no guards in there." Ryo whispered.

"He's right, I feel no mist in this level of the Palace." Fran said. "We must be quick."

Bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The front door blew open and Brutes and soldiers began to invade the Palace. "Shit, we are not about to sneak this. Kill any enemy in sight and don't hesitate." Kyte, Fran, and Tei ran broke threw the glass and Tei unleashed a fury of flames into the incoming soldiers.

Ryo didn't hesitate in attacking the traitors of Zuko. Then she came as she stared face to face with her. "You!?!" she spat at Ryo. Then she looked face to face with the Bandits. "I see you've made an allegiances with the Black Bandits.

Ryo smirked at the scars on her face. "Its nice to see you to Ivy." Ivy sneered and ran toward Ryo. Fran pulled her bow back and shot it perfectly at her. Ivy blocked it and Ryo gave her a fire kick to the chest. "We have no time to deal with her, let's get the Dusk Shard." Ryo said running up the streets. The Bandits followed him quickly as debree fell from the roof of the Palace. The ceiling collapsed as Earthbenders fell from the sky followed by King Rasler.

Rasler looked at all four of them ready to attack. "Your not Fire soldiers what are you doing in the palace?" he demanded.

Kyte smirked. "Well this is an awkward moment isn't it. King Rasler I am Kyte captain of the Black Bandits, my navigator and Fran, friend Tei, and well me and Ryo have a little deal."

Rasler flinched. "Black Bandits, your wanted in this Kingdom? We have no time to seize you, but your arrest soon. If you are really here to help you will do me a favor. If the Black Bandits are really as good as they say you are you will take care of my wife will you not? She is in her quarters." Kyte nodded then signaled to Fran. "Wait I want Kyte and Tei in my militia."

Kyte looked at Fran and she returned his nod. "Very well, Fran and Ryo will protect the Queen and me and Tei will assist you." the King nodded to them as Fran and Ryo walked around the militia and headed to the King and Queen's quarters up stairs. "Your smart that you are King Rasler. Militia let's move kill any Brute you see and let me and Tei handle Ivy understood." the militia was a little skeptical, but their King gave them an approving nod.

As Fran and Ryo ran up stairs they found Ashe's room and entered quickly. Ashe was flabergasteda as they entered the room. "Who are you people?"

"Ryo keep the Queen out of the way as I sense the Dusk Shard." Fran ordered closing her eye's and letting her nose do the working. "It is well hidden, but a faint smell can be sensed." Fran walked towards the carpet and moved it. Under was a huge Griffin circled by a dragon. "The key to the puzzle your majesty?"

"Your after by birth stone." Ashe said grabbing a sword and pulling it on Ryo. "Your not getting the key thieves."

He retaliated pulling his two back on her. Ryo noticed the necklace hanging from her neck resembled the Griffin and dragon. "Forgive me my Queen." he mumbled tripping her and taking the necklace. Before Ryo gave it to Fran he turned on her and lifted the blade to her neck. "Tell me where is Zuko?"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Fran mumbled. "Give me the key and once I have the Dusk Shard in my grasp the Bandits will keep my end of the deal."

"I'm sorry Fran, but I just can't do tha....?" before Ryo could continue his sentence there was a loud bang on the floor. "What the hell was that?"

"Brute. A big one." Fran whispered straightening her ears. and sniffing " Its Tartarus and he's searching for her majesty. Quickly hid in the closet Queen." as Ryo released his grip on Fran he stuffed the key in his pocket and lock eye contact with her. "We must put aside our differences if we want to live." Ryo nodded and they left the room prepared for combat.

As Tartarus quickly found sight of them he lifted his hammer onto his back. "So this is the defense the mighty King Rasler sends for his precious Princess."

"Stay on guard." Ryo whispered to Fran as she threw down her bow and put her pike onto her back.

She closed the Queen's door and looked into Tartarus's eye's. "Ahh, a Verra? A fine specimen will make a good mate." Tartarus laughed.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Ryo spat defending Fran. "We have our differences Fran, but our objective was to have each others back until we get that Dusk Shard then we can hate each others guts as much as we want."

"I don't hate you Ryo." she said with her Verran accent. "Verra hate no one, but we despise Kian. Blood loving creatures that survival will not last!!!" Fran spat running toward Tartarus.

Ryo was surprised with her speed, but followed her lead throwing golden fire at Tartarus eye's distracting him while cut him up with the pike. "Let's do this!!!!" Ryo yelled.

**Streets of Ba Sing Se**

Destruction was all over the city and Kai had noticed arriving at the cit as fast as he could. He already told Seta to leave the city with Ty Lee, his family, and Rin. "I have to find Azula!!" he muttered. None pf the soldiers bothered attacking him since Kai helped them fight off Brutes. He ran into the Green Rose and looked around until he heard crying. "Kerra, Kerra are you in here?"

"Kai is that you?" she sceamed. "I'm in the kitchen."

He ran into the kitchen that had obviously been destroyed and found a sobbing Kerra and Kenan. "Thank god." he whispered helping her up. "Look I cannot find Zuko do you have any clue where here he is?"

Kerra could not speak at all tears were rushing down her face. "What happened."

"Grandfather, I don' know where he is." Kerra sulked. "And Zuko I can't lose him Kai please?"

"I'm not going to let anybody die. Look Big Bear and Yuffie are going to get you and Kenan the hell out of here and down to the Southern Earth Kingdom. I'll find Zuko and Grandpa okay?"

As Kai left towards the door Kerra grabbed his hand and hugged him. "Stay safe and make sure Azula is safe to." Kai nodded and left the Rose he ran towards the courtyard and saw fie blazing out. "Zuko." he mumbled.

**Well you guys I hope you enjoyed part two of the climax well I need more than two reviews per chapter this time come on guys help me out I have to know this fic is making progress. Well I'm the one and only J1210 and probably only one who yells holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	30. In the End

**Hello Fan Fiction Nation this is it only the last two chapters before the huge conclusion of the first climax. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed the fic and it is not over after this so stay posted to the best bender to ever spit fire and the one and only J1210 to ever say and holler holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!! And why is this chapter called In the End? Because Linkin Park murdered it I'm not a huge fan, but their music peeks my interest very well and I thought it would fit the chapter very well.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. Anyway all the other characters and crossovers used in this fic belong to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXX: In the End_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

As Appa flew over Ba Sing Se Aang looked worried than he had ever been his life. Katara and Sokka looked at each other in shock as Suki couldn't speak a word. "What's going on, hey twinkle toes what's happening?" asked Toph who was obviously dumbstruck.

"The Fire Nation has attacked Ba Sing Se."Lu Kei mumbled. "We must stop them."

"No kidding, there's thousands of soldiers down there." said a surprised Sokka. "We've fought a lot of people, but not that many."

"Well can't twinkle toes just go Avatar State and take back Ba Sing Se." suggested Toph.

"We can't do that its to risky Toph Aang might hurt some inocent people." said Katara. "Were just going to have to help the Earth Kingdom soldiers its the best we can do."

"I'll can go to the Palace and make sure Rasler and the Queen are safe." said Aang landing Appa on a safe courtyard. "I'll take Appa somewhere safe." and with that Aang flew off and left the Gaang to fend for themselves.

The Gaang headed for the nearest screams and split up into groups. "Okay I'm with Suki and Katara." said Sokka.

"I guess that leaves me and the new guy." joked Toph.

"We meet back here before Midnight understood?" asked Katara.

"Let's do this team Avatar!!!!!!" yelled Sokka running into battle with his new space sword.

**Earth Kingdom Palace**

"Fran look out!?!" yelled Ryo as the giant Brute bashed the Verra against the wall. As Tartarus prepared to break Fran's skull open with his war hammer Ryo came back with a fury of attacks. He blasted the Brute leader back with a fury of flames, but didn't knock him off of his feet. "Get away from her!"

"Puny bender you cannot stop Tartarus. After I am finished with the Verra I will make your death slow and painful." Tartarus growled running towards him. Ryo pulled his blades from the sheath and charged at him.

Before Tartarus could pull the hammer from his back Ryo blasted over him with golden flames. Heating his blades he cut one of his eye's and the back of the white Brute and yelled. "Fran!!! Now!!!!!" Fran abruptly got up and load her bow aiming at head of Tartarus. Grabbing his eye in pain Ryo blasted him back towards Fran and she shot the silver arrow. It hit the Brute leader quickly in the other eye blinding him. Tartarus bled in pain as Ryo placed his hand onto the ground and it soon started to crack. Pulling his hand from the ground summing up a golden flame of swirling heat and electricity dripping on the ground. Ryo charged at the Brute and Fran was amazed by the power Ryo held. "Golden Dragon!!!!!!!!"

Baammmmm!!!!!!!! AN explosion shot threw the roof of the Palace as Tartarus retaliated by grabbing Ryo's hand. Both Ryo and the Brute leader was grunting from the swirling inferno trapped between each others hand, but couldn't say anything. "Brutes don't need sight to kill an enemy, smell and hearing is enough."

"Let's see if you can smell or hear this." Fran yelled firing three arrows at the same time in Ryo's direction. "Ryo on guard!?!"

Ryo quickly let go Tartarus and grabbed one of the arrows and launched it into his ear quickly. Ryo hurriedly grabbed two of the last arrows and heat them launching them into his spinal cord literally disabling the Brute. Before Tartarus could speak a word he fell to his knee's then onto his back. "Is he dead?" asked the Queen emerging from her room.

"No only disabled." Ryo answered.

He tossed Fran the key to the Dusk Shard and she could only stare at it. "The Shard has caused the Bandits much trouble it is best if it remain in its hiding place." as Fran walked away.

Ryo was shocked by her words. "Then what about the deal!?! Did I go threw all of this for nothing?!" Ryo heated his hands ready to attack Fran.

"I do not wish to have the Dusk Shard in my position, but I don't be so quick to assume that I am holding back on my part of the deal." Fran said. "In Ba Sing Se, the middle class former Fire Lord Zuko resides I am not sure if he is there now, but it is worth a try Ryo."

"Middle class." before Fran left threw the door Ryo stopped her by lifting up his hand. "I am never going to trust pirates again!!!"

"Best to believe so." Fran smiled. "The Gods never smile upon pirates my friend." and with that the Black Bandits were out of Ryo's hair.

**Middle Class Ba Sing Se**

As fire kept erupting from the courtyard Kai ran out to see Zuko blasting back and Fire Navy soldier in sight. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Traitors!!!!!" he yelled.

"Zuko where the hell is Azula?" asked Kai running to his side.

"I don't know!?" he grunted. "But I cannot handle all of these Fire Navy soldiers?!"

"Help!!!" yelled an old man trapped under a metal caress. "Kerra!!!"

Kai looked over to see it was Kerra's Grandfather and another old woman that he recognized faintly. Probably from his childhood. "Stay here I'm going to help them." Kai said running to there aid. "Hang on." Kai quickly covered himself in earth arms and picked up the metal caress and helped up the elders. "Grandpa are you okay?"

"I'm fine where is Kerra?" he asked.

"Look just get to the Green Rose and she, Yuffie, and Bear are waiting for you." as Grandpa walked off he turned to the old woman. "Ma'am are you hurt?"

"Kai Xiang, my gods it has been six years. Its me Mrs. Kato." she said. "Gods bless you they were wrong?"

Kai remembered her well his mom's tailor, but now was no time to catch up. "Mrs. Kato I need to know have you seen a girl ye high, ebony black hair, amber eye's." asked Kai.

Mrs. Kato gulped and pointed toward the alleyway. "The Dai Li captured her and disappeared underground."

Kai balled up his fists and looked back at Zuko. _Elders be with me._ Kai thought as he slowly started to encumber himself within the earth. He was quickly moving threw the earth._I have to find Azula at any means necessary he thought. If the Da Li hurt her I swear I'll.....? _As soon as Kai dropped from the earth he lunged onto the ground and looked in the empty Dai Li base.

"So you've arrived have you healer Xiang." as soon as he spoke Kai recognized that voice and turned to Harogi Jin's face. "Don't look so surprised Xiang who do you think is the mastermind of this flawless plan. Not even the Avatar knew what hit him. The perfect weather, day, and Arbiter." as Kai was prepared to attack Haroji he could feel the earth moving. "Looks like are package is here." from the earth surrounded by four injured Dai Li agents Azula was chained up and battered. Haroji could only smirk grimly at his helpless enemy. "Well trapped in chains yet again aren't we Azula? Leave us." at that the Dai Li agents left the presence of the three teenagers. "I thought Kai was going to help you Azula, but three months later your trapped like an animal again. Isn't that a pile of crap your in, he doesn't give a shit about you look at him just staring." said Haroji squatting down to her ear.

"Shut up!!" Kai spat. "Don't listen to him Azula he's trying to manipulate you."

Azula couldn't say anything. As Haroji released her from her chains he looked Azula straight in the eye's. "If I was trying to manipulate you would I release you. Can't you see I'm offering you more than just peace of mind, but a Kingdom my Princess. Xiang doesn't want that for you. He has taken you halfway across the world making you see people you didn't want to see."

"Azula he tried to kill you how can you trust him!?" Kai yelled.

"Maybe not Arbiter Haroji Jin, but me she can." said Fire Lord Ozai emerging from the shadows. Azula fell to her knee's as her Father put his warm hand and gave her reassuring smile. "I am hallucinations my daughter. I have treated wrong, but you have failed me also siding with Zuko and his friends. Take back what you want my prodigy, kill the traitor." as Azula looked up Kai there was no emotion in her eye's. "Kill him!!!!!!!!" Ozai spat. At that Azula jumped to her feet and shot a fury of blue flames at Kai. Haroji joined in as Kai dodged countless attacks coming at him. There was nothing Kai could say to Azula she had manipulated by her Father.

Kai tried to run toward back to Ba Sing Se, but Haroji lasted the roof of the Dai Li base and the rocks began to crumble. "Dai Li!!" called Haroji as the agents appeared and took them from the dangerous.

As Kai tried to get up the rocks were falling. A rock was stuck on his leg and he was to much pain to bend. "Dammit move, move!!!!" he yelled. Then with all of his strength he moved the earth, but the rocks collapsed into the Dai Li base and all was silent and uncertain.

**Well tell me guys if you enjoyedd the chapter and I bet you guys didn't see that coming come on just tell me. Anyway you guys keep on reviewing I mean I'm almost to 50 reviews and check it out I 4,000 hits now thank guys. Anyway I'm the only one J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Fall of a Kingdom

**It seems to me that everyone is enjoying the first climax, but here it is the last part of the first climax and it settles it here. Azula has betrayed Kai, and all seems lost to the Brutes what the hell are they going to do. Oh Well I'm J1210 the one and only friends holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes and don't forget to review I want to break fifty quick and fast so that's about it and let's get to Chapter 31 about the greatest bender to ever spit fire.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. As for any other characters and crossovers used in this story go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXI: Fall of a Kingdom_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Palace**

As the Brutes and Fire Navy soldiers almost had the whole city under their control Haroji couldn't help, but smirk. His first conquest and he is close to taking the biggest city in the Earth Kingdom and now only one more job to do. Kill King Rasler Nabradia and get the Dusk Shard. When Arbiter Jin and Azula arrived at the Palace Azula didn't speak a word, but only look upon him in an expressionless face.

"Come now Princess don't be wearily of what you've done. You have killed the Earth Kingdom's public enemy number one. Now do your Father proud and find me the Dusk Shard!!!" ordered Haroji.

Azula obeyed and followed him into the Palace where Fran, Tei, and Kyte were still fighting off Ivy and her group of assassins. As Haroji caught sight of King Rasler he was prepared to kill him with a quick dagger until Ryo came down the stairs. "Azula!?!" he shouted and ran towards her until he noticed Haroji Jin. "Haroji Jin?" he questioned.

Haroji spat on the floor and walked towards him. "General Ryo its an honor, but it stinks tonight will your last night walking." he said igniting a ball of inferno. Blasting it at Ryo. He dodged it then blasted his own golden flame back him. "Nice to see you have some fight in you General!?!" Haroji yelled letting his blood lust take over killing any Earth Kingdom soldier while blasting towards Ryo in a streak of red flames. As Ryo blocked his kick he couldn't help, but grunt. Haroji's fire had grown stronger it was as red as blood now. "It seemed as if Haroji''s eye's ad been replace with another pair of eye's that were cold and black. "Come now General you can do better than that?! Azula!!"

Azula took the order like a mindless puppet and attacked Ryo with a streak of blue flames. Ryo Blocked the incoming attack and blew her back to defend himself. "Stop this madness!!" ordered King Rasler.

"Silence!" ordered Haroji. "When I"m done killing General Ryo I will take care of you next and this city will solemnly belong to me." said Haroji.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen Arbiter Jin. If you mess with an ally of the Black Bandits, your surely going to regret doing that my friend." said Kyte putting his hand on Ryo' shoulder. As Ryo looked over Ivy had already been taken care of by the Bandits and was knocked out along with other Brutes. "Tei tell Mr. Poe to get Little Jack ready we set sail very soon."

"Very well." said Tei walking out of the Palace.

Haroji was for the first time dumbstruck by Kyte's easy going. "So Fran, Ryo shall we take care of these annoyance?" asked Kyte.

"Don't hurt Azula." mumbled Ryo.

"Very well then. Kill the Arbiter." Kyte said drawing his black bladed dagger.

"Now I recognize you. The Black Bandits, wanted in the Fire Nation." said Haroji.

"Hell were wanted everywhere." joked Fran. "But to the point." Fran loaded her bow and shot it at Haroji. He blocked the arrow in an angered manner then threw it as quick as he could at Fran. Haroji's reflexes are so fast that Ryo didn't even notice it.

"Fran move!?!" Kyte said pushing her out of the way. THhen in a flurry a body fell to the floor.

As Ryo looked back he saw King Rasler gasping for air as the arrow was inlunged in his heart. "Rasler!?!" The Queen screamed running to his side.

"The King!?!" Kyte yelled ruining to his side. "Damn Rasler I knew you shouldn't of fought."

"Shut up!!" Ashe yelled at the pirate captain.

As Rasler coughed it was guaranteed there was no way he was going to survive. Before Rasler let go of his wife's hand he looked at Kyte and mumbled. "Protect her." and it was done King Rasler Heios Nabradia had perished at the hands of the Fire Nation's Arbiter Haroji Jin.

Haroji burst into a sinister laugh as he looked at the Black Bandits shocked faces in front of him, but was stopped by the voice of the one he thought was dead. "Haroji Jin you bastard." he turned around fast to see Kai standing in front of the entrance. Kai was bleeding from his head and his eye's were slowly turning white. The leg that had been crushed under the boulder was encumbered in sand to protect it.

"Y...your suppose to be dead?" Haroji muttered. "H..how did you?"

Azula was speechless as well. Her face grew full of sorrow as for the first time she saw an angered Kai looking her in the face. "K..Kai I?"

As Kai lifted pillars into the sky breaking the roofs and aimed them at Haroji. "I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!" yelled Kai until a slice of air split threw the pillar he was standing on. While falling he came to sight with the Avatar Kai caught himself with a boulder and floated in the air staring dead at Aang. "Avatar."said a content Kai nodding.

"Its to dangerous to do that here you'll kill thousands of innocent people." Aang called to him landing on his own boulder. "Where is Ozai?" asked Aang.

Kai balled up his fists and looked at Aang. "Avatar I could care less about that bastard. My target is Haroji Jin, he is going to die by my hands. We all want peace, but peace will not resolve this problem." said Kai lifting his staff onto his back. "Move from my path."

Aang looked down at Azula and Haroji then at the Princess crying over the bleeding Rasler's body and the Bandit with remaining soldiers. "I can't do that."

"Very well." Kai said arming himself. "I will not run anymore!?!?!" Kai yelled jumping onto the nearest pillar then firing it as Aang. As Aang blocked he attacks with Firebending he saw it was not even heading for him, but a laughing Haroji Jin who easily blocked it. As Azula looked all the way into Kai's eye's she saw him struggling to keep them content,but was failing as they kept bounding between brown and white.

"We have to go!?! Fran go get to the Little Jack. Ryo help me get Rasler." Kyte called.

Ryo flinched at the order, but helped Kyte carry the dead King to the ship and with the no longer Queen, but widowed Princess fainted slowly behind. Many soldiers got onto the Jack as well. Fran came back to help the Queen onto the Little Jack. Ryo quickly took command of the other pirates a Fran cared for the Princess. "Man the sails, hurry the hell up. Get the wings on stand by and strap yourself to the ship. In only a few seconds the ship was off the ground as and flying over Ba Sing Se. "Zuko?" Ryo mumbled as the ship flied over the fallen Earth Kingdom.

As Aang released a blaze of fire over Kai he blocked it then jumped off the pillar to lock eye contact with the Avatar and Aang noticed his eye's had changed color. Within a second a huge explosion came from the Palace and Aang was standing over Kai's limp body. Before Aang could turn around Haroji Jin stabbed him threw the spine with a fire dagger. "Would you look at that. I'd like to see peace spread threw the world with now?" Aang's bloodied body fell to the floor and before Haroji could finish him Kai grab Aang's hand and they were gone under the earth. Haroji spat on the ground and stared at Azula. "Speechless aren't you. Well just know I'm going to be the one to kill your little boyfriend and next time you will watch every second of it. He's weak just like you, come we have a Dusk Shard to find.

**Outside of Ba Sing Se Walls**

Appa was in the woods and the Gaang with them. It was obvious that the war was lost. Katara didn't want to believe what could happened to Aang. Everyone had tension running through them. "That's it I'm going back." Katara said. Before Sokka could stop his sister two body's appeared from the earth it was Kai who was still conscious and breathing heavily. Aang was bleeding non stop. Katara jumped down to his side and sealed up the wound. "Aang? What happened to him?!" she demanded Kai.

Kai's eye's were brown again as he breathed heavily then slowly smiled. "So it ends here. I saved then Avatar's life."Kai said coughed.

As Lu Kei immediately recognized him he was ready to heal hi wounds. "Kai Xiang, thank the heavens you live."

"Stay away from me!!!" he yelled. "Please, leave me be." he spoke softly letting tears run from his eye's then finally passing out from to much loss of blood. "Let me die." he mumbled.

Katara shook her head and pushed over his limp body and seal his bleeding wounds. "We leave here like he asked." she said putting Aang on Appa then flying off. "We've lost the war."

**Well that kinda sucks ,huh. They lost Ba Sing Se again and this was actually my first climax so tell me in your review if I got it right or not please, but anyway thank you guys's I have broken my month record for more views at the fic and have made it into the thirty. And for the 31st time I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!**


	32. Growing Pains

**Oh no, Azula has gone back to the dark side of the force not good at hmmm!!!!!!!! Just kidding, but anyway we are past the first climax of A Dragons Rebirth so tenicaly I guess you can call this the 45% mark of the fic anyway it is chapter 32 and I decided to focus on the damage done by the Inferno's Invasion. This will focus on what happened to the characters that made it out of Ba Sing Se in one peace. Well enjoy chapter 32 I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. As for all the other character's and crossovers in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXII: Growing Pains_**

Somewhere on the outskirt island of the Southern Earth Kingdom. Slowly Seta was pulling a cart with Ursa, Rin, Ty Lee, and her children on it. Rin hadn't seen Kai in over 4 months and she had ended up living with Ursa and her family on a small island just off the coast of Kyoshi called Mao. Hard to say it, but the little girl was depressed there was no life to the island and limits to how far you could go. It was nice of Ursa's familiy to take her in, but now that Rin was older she was beginning to understand more and what happened. She made new friends and they came to her birthday party and only thing Rin liked about this place was that there was a Waterbender named Katara who was teaching her how to bend and she said Rin had potential.

As the cart came to a stop they had reached their destination of the beach. Katara was already waiting for Rin by the water. Rin sighed as she ran to her teacher and greeted her with a respective full bow. "Katara."

Katara laughed at the little girl. "You don't seem well Rin."

"Oh no, its nothing I'm just tired." Rin responded quickly to the comment. "So how is my progress?"

"I must say you've caught on to this faster than I ever did. You've past the novice stage of course. Your not a master yet, but your getting close. I'd say your a normal Waterbender now. Come on I'l take you to the water." Katara offered. "All you need to do is make five whirlpools okay?"

Rin nodded and lifted her hands high into the air and began to move them in swift motion creating a huge whirlpool then splitting four from it. Katara was amazed what she accomplished in three months. Though she felt sad being stuck on this island.

When they're training was done Katara went back to her hut by the coast of the beach and there in it was an unconscious Aang. She found out only a few days after what had happened at Ba Sing Se put Aang into a coma. The Gaang had split up after trying to return to the Northern Water Tribe which had been conquered when the arrived there. The Southern Water Tribe had went into hiding as well.

Only the Southern Earth and Fire Nation stood as a standing Resistance force against the Ozai's new empire. They had recently not gotten along well and had split back into three groups. Another Resistance who sides with themselves called the Insurgences. Sokka had left back to Kyoshi with Suki and Toph. Lu Kei had moved to a nearby island and Kerra had been taken to Omashu with Big Bear and Yuffie. As King Bumi wanted to attack he couldn't as the city was heavily guarded and was on lock down.

Zuko had sent a letter to his mother telling her that he was alright. Kai was no where to be found after Katara had healed him. Zuko wrote to her just exactly who he was and it was obvious after months of searching he did not want to be found or was dead. Azula had not yet been crowned Princess of the Fire Nation again, Ozai wanted her to earn that title back. Slowly the Southern Fire Nation was getting conquered as Mai had to retreat to the Southern Earth Kingdom she was reunited with Zuko.

**Coast of Kyoshi**

"Zuko are you sure we should be leaving without telling your Mother." asked a curious Mai as Zuko rowed their boat to the mainland. "If he doesn't want to be found we should just leave him be."

Zuko snorted then looked at Mai. "Mai we he's the only person who can get us the Dusk Shard. Now that we know what it does when spring comes he will be sure to restore his bending. Kai is the only one who can get us into that temple unnoticed and steal the Shard."

Mai sighed. She surely wasn't going to be able to talk Zuko out of this he had his mind made up. They knew the location of Kai after months of searching and were going to confront him. They needed and strategist, a genius and Kai was the only one who could help them. _Aang's in a coma and the World is at War once again. This time Ozai cannot receive any mercy, Haroji Jin as well. They have to die to insure peace stays intact. _Then Mai smiled slowly as she touched Zuko's hand. "At least I have you back."

Zuko smiled as well giving Mai a soft kiss. "Don't worry everything will work out for the better and this War will be over before you know it."

**Seas of Earth Kingdom**

As the Little Jack sailed slowly through the water Ryo couldn't help, but be bored at the familiar sight. _Just miles of Blue forever going. _He thought to himself. After the death of King Rasler Ryo didn't know what to do in the end he decided to take up Fran and Kyte's offer to join the Black Bandits. The war really didn't matter to the pirates though they wouldn't miss an opportunity to help the Resistance. But to they're worst luck they had made enemies with the Insurgences. Their leader was unknown, but Tei had deduced to stay with the Princess Ashe and protect her. She hadn't even noticed the ship was flying they dropped them off in the Southern Earth Kingdom before she even woke up.

"Hey mate you don't look so good." said Kyte.

"Huh, ohh I'm just sick. Sick of everything, the pirating life is good, but its not for me. No offense." said Ryo. "I just need to help the Resistance. Why have we even made enemies with the Insurgences when we should be allying with them?"

"Personally I have no clue. Last time I checked we have no connections to the Insurgences at all. Maybe Fran knows one of them." said Kyte.

"I doubt it. We should dig in to this. Let's go back to the Earth Kingdom." said Ryo. "I want to drive this time."

"Are you mad." said Fran walking past them. "If we head into the Earth Kingdom we leave the Little Jack by my sister's home and take her air ship."

"What you mean meet another Verra?!" asked Ryo. "She has an air ship to."

"Well yes, but Fran's sister Meryl isn't to fond of humans as she is and she has airship also. Who do you think created airships. Verra never come out that's why the whole world doesn't know about these things yet. The Strahl is a fine girl, she used to live the pirating life, but retired after she turned 80."

"80, is she wrinkly well isn't that kind of old to be a pirate?" asked Ryo.

"A Verra ages slowly. Some can live to be 350." said Fran. Ryo gave Fran a weird look and she scoffed. "Ryo, a Verra never reveals her age I've only told Kyte how old I am."

Ryo looked at Kyte and he walked back up the stairs. "Well strap yourself were heading back towards the Southern Earth Kingdom to confront these Insurgences.

**I know this chapter was kind of dull, but things will brush off soon and it will make more sense. At first I wanted to make it a year later, but I kind of killed the idea. Well anyway review if there are any questions just PM I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!**


	33. The Strategest

**Okay Fan Fiction Nation I am back again dishing out chapter 33 of A Dragons Rebirth and well things aren't really looking so well for the Insurgences or the Resistance. This is kinda the hardest part of the story I have to get done because I didn't plan this as well as I plan the others. Anyway enjoy I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Once again I do not Avater: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXIII: The Strategist_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Xihou Province**

After days of walking they had finally arrived in Kai's so called hiding place. The place where Zuko had first sent the letter to the healer; the Xihou Province. The Plague had passed from this Province and all was well again. Farmlands and Marshes were growing vegetables well again and all people were beginning to build they're strength back.

"Oaky were here. All we have to do is find Kai." Zuko mumbled.

"Well that should be easy." shouted a bubbly ninja popping up behind them. Yuffie was as happy as could be being able to see her childhood friend again. Mai looked at the seventeen year old and groaned. Zuko thought her deception skills would come in handy to trace Kai. They had, but the constant talking made Mai want to rip the hair from her head and scream. "All we have to do is look for a guy who has brown hair and is about 5'9 now."

"Well we know that." Mai said colly. "We just have to ask anyone if they have seen him."

Before Zuko could agree Yuffie interrupted. "How about that guy he seems cool?"

Zuko sighed and looked at the bearded man smirking in their direction. "I suppose." the party walked oover to the man and greeted him graciously. "Hello sir, were looking for a friend of ours Ka....?"

Yet again Yuffie cut threw the ormer Fire Lord's sentence. "Kai Xiang III have you seen him anywhere?"

The man laughed at the three standing in front of him and wiped his tears. "Have I seen Kai Xiang? He came crawling back to the Province a failure he couldn't help the Fire Nation Princess and he can hardly even walk anymore. But being as generous a man myself I decided to take him back in and give him another chance. Even if he's crossed Pin Chan he will repay his debt." Pin Chan laughed. "If your looking for your little friend he's at the local tavern, been there a lot recently I guess he wants to drown out the pain."

"The Tavern, huh?" Zuko mumbled heading toward the towns favorite bar. Mai followed shortly after with Yuffie bouncing behind them. When they entered the tavern immediate noise hit them with bar fights and challenges.

Mai and Zuko looked around for Kai until they finally heard the ninja yell. "Look its Kai." over by the far end of the wall was Kai sipping on a full picther of whiskey. The party got to take a closer look at him and he looked like a mess. His hair had grown long and uncut, he hadn't shaved in months leaving a goatee, and his leg had bandages wrapped around it and a brace to support it. "Hey KK what's up!?!" said Yuffie bouncing toward her old friend.

Kai looked up wearily at his childhood friend then returned his sight to the alcohol. "Yuffie." he mumbled slowly.

"Kai." said Zuko putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

Kai scoffed and went back to drinking. "You think I didn't know that? Personally I could have cared less if you found me or not."

"What are you talking about? Don't you know Haroji's corrupting the world and Azula with him." argued Mai. Kai started laughing and dropped his head on the table. "Don't you care at all?"

He picked his head up and looked at Mai seriously. "I could care less. The world is corrupt by assholes who only care for themselves and power. Just wait soon they're all going to turn on each other and drop us all into hell." Zuko and Mai looked scornfully at Kai. "You two know its true. Now to the point what do you want with me?"

Zuko grunted trying to ignore Kai's comment then went on. "We need you to be the Resistance's strategist."

"Strategist, as if. You don't need me I'm a doctor not a mind tool." Kai joked. "Look maybe if you show me how the Resistance has a chance in beaten the almost consumed Fire Nation and the Northern Earth Kingdom maybe I'll have a ray of hope." as Kai stood up and grabbed his cane Mai took notice of him limping from out the tavern.

"Stop!!!" she called. The whole tavern grew silent. "Is this a joke to you!?! The worlds at stake and Aang is in a coma. Its us against the Fire Nation and all you can do is laugh at us!!! What happened to you?' Zuko was shocked by Mai's sudden outburst and Yuffie was as well.

"What happened to me? My life sucked that what happened, you don't have to save anything if you don't want to and I choose not to."

before Kai could walk out the door Mai spoke silently. "Play me in a strategies game, right here in the tavern. Not Pai Sho chess." as Kai took notice at the table it was a chess board.

"Who plays chess in a tavern." Kai scoffed.

The owner of the tavern came and dropped the pieces onto the board and Mai set them up. "Your not intimidated are you?" the whole tavern was silent until they started urging Kai to take the challenge. "Yuffie got behind her Friend and made him sitting down at the table. "I've got the Fire Nation pieces you've got earth."

"Fine, I go first. Then after I win I don't ever want to see your faces again." Yuffie gave Kai puppy dog eyes. "Except you Yuffie. Kai grabbed his first pawn and moved it to to E3.

Mai smirked. "Moving E first is a sign of cowardliness." she moved her pawn to two spaces up to E5.

"Not a sign of cowardliness, defense is a players strongest offense. But your two spaced offense will not be able to cope with the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation is all offense and no strategy that's why you need my help to win this war."

After hours of playing the game it came down to only a few pieces left. Mai had her rook at D7, her King H8, and her pawn at G6. Mai face was amazed as Kai stood with his Queen at E8, his Kinght at G5, and his King at A1. "Mai its your move and you in check." said Kai confidently.

"Your not going to win." she nervously. Mai moved her Queen up one space and Kai followed with his Queen.

"Unfortunately I your right. I quit." Kai said lying down his king and walking out the door.

The tavern was out of control arguing about who could have won the chess match. But Mai stood looking at the board in amazement. "She ssouldn't see it,, but somehow Kai had her beat mentally, not on the board. "Let's go." Mai whispered dropping her king. "He won."

**Sorry about the uber short chess match its just because I'm in class so sott, just remember to review I'm J1210 holla, holl2, holla!!!!**


	34. Letting Go

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation I'm J1210 and this chapter well kinda makes me feel better about Kai. I'll just let you read to find out and wow I guess were getting close to the forty's and finally I have broken 50 reviews. I know its not a big deal, but before my other fic got dusted off by the site I've never had this many reviews so I personally wanna thank Dragon Reberb, Extarius Scriptor, channel 4, and a lot of others who reviewed a few times. But again not holla, ho, ho, ho merry X-Mas Nation!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other character and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXIV: Letting Go_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Xihou Province**

Three days had passed in the Province and Mai, Zuko, and Yuffie hadn't spoke to Kai. They saw him around town, but avoided going near him. He seemed to be nice with other people and was making a lot of money just help the healing Patience's of the Plague, but everyday his limp got worse and worse. He breathed heavily and had to sit down constantly.

Mai knew that Kai was getting sick and didn't want to help himself. Everyday he would go tot the bar and come out a mess and she couldn't stand watching it anymore.

Zuko was also getting sick of it and Yuffie kept whining every time she saw him. This was starting to tic him off, Kai had changed ultimately. "Mai do you think something happen to him that we don't know about?"

Mai thought about this. _Zuko's right there could be something that happened to him. Like how did his leg get crushed and why has he turned to alcohol for an answer? We have to find out. _Mai sighed as she looked over at the healer putting Marigold in a little boy's cut then he looked back at her slyly. "Tonight were going to find out exactly what happen to him."

Zuko nodded as Yuffie returned with ice cream, but she only had one in her hand. "Yuffie what happened to the our ice cream?"

Yuffie rubbed her foot on the ground. "Well you see there was this lemur and it kind of.....umm ate yours."

"Really a lemur, I think you ate our ice cream Yuffie." yelled Zuko.

Yuffie gasped. "How could you accused me for false accusations as those Zuko!?"

Mai shook her head in worry. "You two are to hystrung for my taste."

**Three Hours Later**

As time passed it would seem concluded that Kai would go home and in doing so he entered Pin Chan's home so he could pay the rent. "SO you finally decide to show up. Your late, you've been ducking me these past few weeks Xiang."

"I know look here's your money." Kai say dropping it on his desk. Pin Chan picked up the money and counted it, since he was smiling Kai could tell he was impressed.

But then he frowned near the ending. "This isn't enough."

"Excuse me?"

"Your missing my damn money Xiang. You forgot the interest of the month. When your late I double the amount of money your suppose to pay. Your evicted" Kai was shocked. He jumped over the table and began to choke Pin Chan until his body guards came and began to beat the young healer. After they finished beating him they threw him out the door onto the muddy dirt.

As Kai grunted to get up his leg started bleeding threw the bandages again. Once he got up he leaned against the wall and limp towards the bar. Once inside the bar tender immediately knew what he wanted and had a pitcher of pure red wine on the table. "The good stuff today."

The bartender shook his head worried at the soaked healer and him chugging down the drink and asking for more. "Your going to kill yourself like that kid. Drinking to much can be bad for you."

Kai began to laugh at the bartender and grabbed the pitcher. "Why does it even matter anymore!?! My life is a living hell I have no friends, and this leg is going to kill me. I should kill myself from this stuff." Kai stumbled out of the door laughing. IT was obvious to everyone he was a happy drunk.

Mai, Zuko, and Yuffie were in the bar as well as they slip[ out the door into the rain and helped Kai get up. Mai shook her head at the plastered Kai. "Kai your as much of a handful as a baby."

"Ohh, hey guys what are you doing here?" laughed Kai. "I got evicted sucks, huh?"

"He reeks of booze." Zuko grunted. "Were taking you to our rented room."

When they arrived in the room Kai slumped onto the ground. "A man my leg hurts like hell." Kai sat next to Yuffie and began to play in her hair. "You have the nicest hair Yuffie you have to let me braid it?"

"Who taught him how to braid hair?" Mai asked.

Yuffie stuck out her tongue scratching the back of her head. "My bad, but okay nothing to much."

As Kai began to braid the ninja's hair this was Mai's perfect chance to get answers from the drunken healer. "So what happened to your leg."

Kai looked at his leg somberly. "Well back in Ba Sing Se when I was trying to convince 'Zula that Haroji was a butt hole. He blasted the Dai Li base to smithereens a boulder crushed my leg. Sucks, huh?"

"And you haven't seeked medical attention?" asked Zuko.

"I'm a doctor I can handle it." Kai said.

"But not a surgical doctor. You can probably lose that leg if you don't get it fixed. Its a miracle you've been walking around with that thing in such a bad condition." Mai said. "But to the point, we require your assistance." Mai lifted a paper from her pocket and handed it to the young healer. "Before King Raminas passed at the hands of Haroji Jin he named a city after himself. The city is the size of Omashu and the home base for the Insurgences it was recently lost at the hands of Haroji's hand picked, General Nara. We need to take back the city, but it is to heavily guarded by Brutes and we cannot risk losing anymore soldiers."

Kai took a look at the paper. The blueprints of the city and noticed that most of the entrances were closed off and blocked heavily. He just put the paper on the desk and finished Yuffie's hair in silence. Zuko gave Mai a worried look and Yuffie shrugged at both of them.

When Kai was done with her hair Yuffie had already fallen asleep as well as Mai and Zuko. Kai was somber by now and looked out the window of the room. "Gods why do you taunt me and Elders why don't you help." he whispered. Suddenly everything grew black and mist began to surround the room. All of Kai's surroundings disappeared and everything was white. "What was that?"

"Well I'd say I brought you to the safest place in the spirit world." Kai recognized that voice anywhere and he turned around to face his twin brother Hiatani. "Its been a long time time hasn't it Kai?"

"Haitani...what...how?" Kai stuttered. "How are you there? Are you real?"

Haitani pinched Kai and he jumped back. "Real enough to do that. Listen Kai this is serious business, I usually don't interfere in the affairs of mortals, but this is important." Haitani sighed in relief as Kai straightened his face and nodded. "Very well you see the Elders weren't getting anywhere with you and they surely are going to let the world drown in flames if I didn't step in."

"What point areyou trying to make?" Kai asked as they wlaked across the endless white world.

"The world needs a savior Kai."

"What you expect me to save the world." Kai retorted.

Haitani put his hands on his brothers shoulders and smirked. "Nope not at all and that's the kicker, your just the wheel that keeps the wagon moving in this little story. All you have to do is change the wagons direction and keep it moving towards its destination."

Kai stared into Haitani's eye's as if he was staring into his own. Kai balled up his fists and nodded. "Fine, but don't ask me for anymore favors from the spirit world."

Haitani nodded in approval at his brother and lifted up the golden staff-rod of Kai's. It looked different from before, it was in a pike like form and had the symbol of a lion on its blade. "The spirit of the Earth Kingdom is with you my brother and I will always be with you as well. May the Elders watch over your soul." as Haitani faded away from Kai and the room returned to normal a whisper came from the air. "Let go of your grief my brother and may my death no longer be in your hands for I am with the spirits of those who smile upon you."

Kai opened his eye's to the same room and it was the same exact time it was when he disappeared to the spirit world. Kai looked across the room to the staff in the corner shining in the moonlight. He then looked at the table and grabbed sheets of paper and began to work on a way of getting into Raminas."

**Its not fair at all, if I would have posted on friday I would have gone threw a week of A Dragins Rebirth, but owell I'm sorry. Well you no review I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!**


	35. Revelation

**What it be Fan Fiction Nation once again I have returned with chapter 35 of A Dragons Rebirth and this chapter belongs to Azula and her only....maybe, but I can tell that the holiday spirit is not in m army base I mean its like 81 degree's at 5:30 in the morning. To the point though I am going to murder this Christmas break full of 'Zula so expect to really stay posted because I will be posting non stop my fellow authors. I'm J1210 happy X-Mas ho, ho, ho!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXV: Revelation_**

**Fire Nation Palace-Azula's Room**

As Azula sat at her desk complementing the attack on the Insurgences only one thing kept running through her mind. Over and over it played the image of Kai looking scornfully and disappointed at Azula. The Battle for Ba Sing Se was not so long ago. She grabbed her head as images started playing through of all the friends that she had made and also lost. Azula looked at the drawer of her desk and slowly opened it. Inside was the portrait that Kai had given her, at least she was happy in this picture.

The door swung open as Azula closed the drawer in a rush. "Arbiter Jin." Azula nodded standing up to the higher classed soldier. "What is it that you request?"

Haroji removed the blade of the Arbiter from his belt and stabbed it into Azula's desk. "Conquest is what I request, but now that is not the matter. Your Father wishes to speak with you Lieutenant." at that Haroji pulled his blade from the oak wood desk and left Azula alone. She sighed and readied herself for her Father's commands and left out to the throne room.

In Ozai's throne room he sat surrounded by the protective flames of Haroji Jin. The Arbiter was the loyal bodyguard by his side blade already unsheathed. Haroji smirked as Azula entered the room and bowed to the Fire Lord. "Father you have requested me."

Ozai nodded. "Rise my child." Azula rose back to her feet and looked straight into her Father's cold eye's. He held no remorse for what he had done to her in the past and showed no sign of it. She was no longer Ozai's prodigy, but yet another soldier's life. "Azula you have not yet earned the title of Fire Nation Princess yet, but I give you in opportunity to prove your loyalty to me once again. In only three weeks I will depart to the Earth Kingdom once again to restore my Firebending. At King's Raithwall's tomb there is only one day every year where the moon shines upon it so bright that the Dusk Shard will come forth in all of its mighty power. On that day the both the Insurgences and the Resistance will attack us at the tomb, but that's where my top Generals come in. You will accompany me into the heart of the tomb Azula and protect me at all costs until my bending is returned safely. After that I will consider returning your title to you. Is that understood?" stated the mighty Fire Lord.

Azula nodded at the transaction her Father made. "The mighty Fire Lord Ozai does not speak sign language!!!" boomed Haroji from the darkness shadowing his face. Only his red eye's glared upon Azula. Her Father seemed agitated by this as well until Azula finally bowed and left the two in the room. "She's still mentally unstable Milord."

"That she is my apprentice which makes her more lethal to our enemies. That's why she must prove her loyalty to me. Allowing Zuko to corrupt the mind of everything I worked so hard to obtain. Destroying my first prodigy." mumbled Ozai

Haroji flashed his eye's at Ozai knowing that he just showed a sign of weakness. "She may have well been, but the past is the past and a new and better prodigy stands where she once was." Haroji boasted with a wicked grin. "All in good time master."

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Xihou Province**

As the sun shined down on Mai's face and she woke uo to a still sleeping Zuko and Yuffie. Mai opened the curtains and yawned. She walked to the sink to wash her face that's when she looked over and saw Kai drooling on the table. That's when she remembered that Kai was suppose to be braiding Yuffie's hair. As she looked on the grounded there were about 50 to 60 balled up pieces of paper everywhere. "What the?" she mumbled and walked over to the young healer, she picked up the three pieces of paper under his face and gasped.

Mai began to shake Zuko until he awoke stubbornly. "Wh..what is it its I'm still tired." she handed Zuko the paper and his heart almost stopped. On the sheets of paper was a strategy on how to get into the city, how the battle plan would work, and how Kai really didn't want to help them, but was forced to. "Well who forced Kai to help us?" asked Zuko.

"Who cares let's get him out of here before he wakes up I do not care if he wants to come or not." Mai said quickly grabbing Kai's staff.

As Yuffie began to stir she looked at Zuko who picked up the knocked out healer. "But isn't that considered kinnaping?" she yawned.

"Who cares if he made this we need him as a Strategist kidnapping or not. Yuffie go to his apartment and get the rest of his stuff were leaving immediately." Zuko commanded.

Yuffie saluted Yuffie. "Yes sir, operation kidnap the happy drunk Kai begins now!!!"

As Mai Yuffie out the door she shook her head. "I swear if I was Kai I would have killed myself by now. His friends are wierd."

"Well we can't complain she's not as bad a Ty Lee." both Zuko and Mai looked at each other in awkward silence until Zuko finally snickered. "Stop staring at me."

"I didn't say anything. Its not my fault you can't keep a straight face." Mai smirked. Zuko complained behind the assassin even when they left the Xihou Province. They're destination was to head back to Mao island and get the Resistance ready for the upcoming battle for Raminas.

**Fire Nation Palace-Garden**

_Father is giving me one last chance I cannot mess this up. When I suceed in taking my position back as Princess and Arbiter Haroji Jin will be the first to die!!! _Azula sat in the royal garden alone contemplating on what it would be like to grasp in the luxury of being her Father's prodigy again. _The Resistance are the only ones who stand in my way. No remorse and no mercy. _Azula repeated this countless times in her head as images of her former friends bounded in her head. Most of them had been mentioned amongst soldiers as some of the top dogs in the Resistance or Insurgences. _No remorce, I'll kill them if they get in my way I swear it!!!!!!!!!!_

"Really now, c'mon Azula I don't think your that heartless." said a voice coming from behind her. Azula quickly turned around from the bench to face Kai smiling at her. "What's up?"

"Ohh, its only you. What do you want?" asked Azula. She hadn't had a halkucination in months, but se tried to keep her cool around this one. Knowing that Haroi had killed Kai struc her heart. Azula couldn't show any sign of weaknesss to the Arbiter or he whould chew her out to death. Haroji said Kai probably bled to death in a forest with the Avatar since both of them hadn't been heard of in ages. "Aren't you dead anyway?"

The hallucination came and sat down next to Azula. "You think I'm dead, huh."

"Go away, I have no time to deal with you." Azula got up from the bench, but the hallucination Kai grabbed her hand. It felt so real to Azula that she looked back at Kai. "What do you want from me." she whispered.

"Azula you have to trust me." Kai waited for Azula as she nodded excepting the fact she was insane. Suddenly the surroundings slowly started to disappear and they were in a burning inferno. Azula looked surprised at her surroundings as children ran past screaming in terror and buildings fell from the fire that consumed them. "I'm no hallucination you can guarantee that. I'm not Kai either." Azula's grip tightened on spirits hand. "Look around you Azula, this is what is going to happen if Haroji Jin takes over the Earth. Destruction, pain, and death Azula do you want this for the world."

"Haroji Jin?" said Azula slowly. "What happened to my Father?"

The spirit turned his sight away from the former Princess. "Some questions are best unanswered. Look you have seen enough."

"Who are you?" she asked as she pulled her hand away from him. "Kai's brother, Haitani?"

Haitani smirked as he looked at Azula. "Kai did know how to pick'em, its up to you Princess Azula. Your actions decide the fate of this world I will always be with you, but hope the Gods will be as well." within a second everything was back to its normal appearance.

Azula was on her knee's breathing heavily. She looked up into the sky and cursed silently. "Agni, why me?" she whispered

**Well there you go an Azula chapter, but the second climax is coming up very soon so stay posted Fan Fiction Nation and once again I am the one and only J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!! Whoo four more days 'til Christmas!!!!!!!!!**


	36. 31st Battallion

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation trust me I would try to explain my absence from the website for the past to weeks, but I swear you wouldn't believe me. I got stranded ed in the middle of no where and the lab top crashed. I was almost as crazy as are favorite princess, but I'm back and dishing out chapter 36 of A Dragons Rebirth. I hope you enjoy I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this story go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth _**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXVI: 31st Battalion_**

**Shores of Mao Island-Southern Earth Kingdom**

Slowly as the boat pulled up to the Mao Island Kai hadn't spoken one word to Mai or Zuko. When he found out they forced him to join the Resistance he was pissed. After leaving the Xihou Province they headed back to the base island of they're plight for freedom.

"So why am I here again?" asked the sarcastic healer.

Mai sighed then shot a glare at Kai. "Look I could care less that you to want to be here, but we need a strategist who can actually give our soldiers some hope." Mai said. "With Aang in a come its up to us to take back what's rightfully ours the Earth Kingdom and then the Fire Nation."

Kai rolled his eye's. "Have you even though of making an alliance with the waterbenders it would give you the front line advantage to leave all earthbenders in the back as the water tribe cuts a path."

"I suppose that would work, but the strange thing is that Haroji Jin never even wanted to attack the Water Tribe. He hasn't even made a move on them." Zuko stated.

"Then we must plan ahead and attack Raminas unexpectedly. We must make an allegiances with the Insurgences if we are to obtain victory." Kai sighed. "The Insurgences leader holds a big position and an immense amount of troops that may sit well with us."

"Then its settle as soon as were done here Kai I will send you out with the 31st Battalion, Yuffie, Bear, and Kerra to watch over the campaign." Zuko stated walking onto the shore.

Yuffie helped Kai limp off of the small boat then he stopped dead in his tracks. "No, no, no I didn't even agree to go on any expeditions. I'm not going to Raminas if I'm a strategist I'm not going to the battlefield."

"That's funny, you sure did for Azula." Mai whispered.

"What was that!?!" Kai challenged.

There was a long awkward silence until stepped in. "You know guys I think the heat may be getting to us let's just go back to Mrs. Ursa's so we can just relax."

"Yuffie's right maybe its the heat." Zuko said leading the way. "By the way Kai we did some research and there is a healer on the island who can fix your leg."

Kai limped past Zuko. "Whatever." he muttered.

When they finally arrived at Ursa's house immediately a little girl burst out the door and hugged Kai. "Kai its really you, they said they would bring you back!?!"

Rin was gushing tears as the healer returned her hug. "You've gotten a lot bigger haven't you?" Kai said placing sizing her up. "I've missed you Rin. It was hardly impossible trying to get around without you following me everywhere."

Rin crossed her arms. "Hey, at least I'm a full fledged bender now."

"Really?" Kai asked furrowing his eye brow.

"Yep and its all thanks to Katara. She taught me how to waterbend while you were away."

"Who's Katara?" Kai asked as another young lady stepped out the doorway. "Ohh, its you." Kai said flatly looking upon Katara who had healed him after the invasion of Ba Sing Se. "You're one of the Avatar's friends right?"

"Yeah." Katara returned coolly. "Zuko I didn't know this was the Kai Xiang you were talking about."

Kai scoffed. "Were you expecting my excuse for a father. I doubt he could even slay a soldier without running to the Council, tHough I doubt thaty there's one now."to

"Look I only need your help with one thing then you never have to talk to me again. I could care less what you do, but if both Mai and Zuko say your the healer you are you can help Aang he's in a coma." Katara said wearily. Kai was ready return a smart remark to the waterbender , but saw the sorrow in her eye's then nodded his approval. Katara led him to a nearby room and Zuko, Mai, and Rin remained outside. "After I healed his wounds he wouldn't wake up, but he still breaths fine."

"Well thats what a coma is." Kai said checking his pulse. "So how did you care for him food, clothes, hygine, and what nots?"

"Well I just use Waterbending to feed him and Zuko's mother takes care of the rest." she answered.

"Uh-huh, well I don't see what I can do the obvious thing is to just wait until he wakes up." Suddenly the rings on Kai's staff began to rattle without him even touching. He narrowed his eye's as it did it again. Katara looked confused as well. _What do you people want now!?! _Kai sighed then rested his hand on Aang's forehead. He slowly let the crystal grasp lightly to Aang's skull into Aang. Katara gasped as Kai closed his eye's and guided the crystal threw his body then finally he let up. He sighed a relief then turned his sight to Katara. "He has some wounded organs. Probably from Haroji, but he'll be fine now. Give him some time he'll wake up soon."

"Okay." she whispered as Kai got up and limped out of the room. "Thank you." Kai stopped and looked stunned at her. "Rin told me that you were one of the nicest people in the world. I see what's she's talking about now the old Kai's still in there somewhere."

Kai simled. "Maybe, maybe he is."

"So are you ready to meet your battalion?" Zuko asked. "You'll be the General so treat them well."

Kai bit back anything he had to say. "I suppose." when he went outside 75 soldiers stood waiting for him. "The 31st battalion."

"Sir." said one soldier as he walked toward him. "I am your first Captain Kato sir!"

"Take a chill pill were not about to go into battle nice to meet you." Kai said.

"I look forward to taking orders from you, 1st Lieutenant Yuffie, and Sergent Bear." Kato said more calmly. "The battalion has reviewed your blueprints of invading Raminas well."

"Good, hey where is Koalas?" Kai asked Zuko.

"Well when Raminas fell we saw Ivy with Koalas armored and tamed. He is no longer an ally, besides we can't risk a mission just to save an animal." said Zuko.

Kai smirked looked at Zuko. "Of course and the flying Bison's an acceptation?"

"Well of course Appa's a fast way of transportation and he's the last flying bison." Zuko pointed out.

Kai narrowed his eye's then looked at Captain Kato. "Track down my Bora." he whispered. Captain Kato nodded and left. "Let's get going if were going to invade Raminas because I have other things to do. Like get drunk and pity myself."

"Whatever, but look were not leaving the island until you can walk on two legs again so to the healer and we'll leave as soon as you recover." ZUko said sternly.

"Gods I hate be the paitent." Kai said following Zuko to his sure to be certain doom.

**Well once again I sorry it took so long and can someone in my staff of the Azula Nation of the World put my fic in the C2 for some reason I can't, but anyway its good to be back and I have to catch up on reading other fics I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	37. The Unbreakable Bond

**Hello once again Fan Fiction Nationit is J1210 and I am back once again dishing out chapter 37 of A Dragons Rebirth. The war is looming quickly and this fic is gonna turn out to be about ten ore chapters than I personally expected. I kinda thought this go to like 50 chapters, but I add a bunch of unplanned crossovers....owell. Still its great to be back to thewebsite again so lets get to it. Once again I'm the one and only J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait maybe I should just put it out there now that this is a chapter about Yuffie and Bear and Kai trying to find himself.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. All other characters,****crossovers, and OC's used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragon Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXVII: The Unbreakable Bond_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Crossroads**

_Well, after being kidnappedand brought to the island of Mao I was reunited with Rin and Big Bear, but wait that's not the good part I'm now one of the leading Generals in the Resistance now. I even have my own Battalion, its only 75 armed and dangerous soldiers, but half of them are most likely inexperienced. Yuffie's perstering me about when were going to attack the city. I don't not think that 75 soldiers plus myself, Yuffie, Kerra, Bear, and Captain Kato can even when this battle, bit there is the Insurgence excluding that they despise the Resistance. There is one other option though. I'm still not sure that its a bulletproof plan, but it might be able to even the odds out. General Nara under Ozai is having a ball for his successful capture of the city. Yuffie and Captain Kato have to get into that ball and take out Nara._

_-Kai Xiang III_

_-April 11_

"Your right its not bulletproof, but were golden." said a voice behind Kai. "I doubt I want to take Kato though maybe there's this one soldier and he's kind of cute."

"Yuffie!?! What the heck why are you spying on me?" Kai yelled.

"Hey turn down the spunk I'm just hanging around since I'm so bored.......bored........bored!!!??!!" Yuffie moaned. Kai smirked at his friend and stood up. "Where are you going K?"

"I swear you haven't changed one bit Yuffie. But I'm going to tell the Battalion about the ball and who will be going,and yes Yuffieyou're going with the Captain I cannot risk having a rookie on the frontlines Yuffieand please try to play nice." Kai smirked. "I know your taste is kinda weird."

Yuffie gasped. "Kai how could you say that, one I do not have weird taste, and two what do you think I'm going to do to Kato hurt him."

Kaichuckled for the first time in awhile looking upon his childhood friend. "Knowing the crazy ninja I grew up with anything is possible I mean sometimes you can be out of it." looking for her response she just pushed the healer and started pouting. Kai would check on his leg after the push to see that it didn't hurt that much. He had a brace attached to support his once shattered knee. Kai still had the cane, but the doctor said he wouldn't need it after a good ten days. "Let's hurry Yuffie its getting dark."

As they left the tent and entered the main camp all the soldiers ready for battle when the General stepped out. "At easy soldiers." Captain Kato commanded. The black haired Captain turned to the General and nodded. "General Xiang what are your orders?"

Kai sighed. "Well its not actually professing I'll say that, but it can get us some inside info and find the Insurgence leader."

"What!!!!" an uproar sounded threw the Battalion as clamored arguing was heard everywhere.

"Silence." Kai spoke calmly the first time than they wouldn't shut up Kai turned to Bear who nodded and yelled louder than a lion.

"Kai said shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the soldiers turned they're attention back to the General and he nodded thanks to Big Bear. "Look I could care less if you care about this, but the Insurgences can help us take back Raminas and we may settle this feud. A new army may be formed and a better chance of bringing down Ozai. And in doing so we may have a chance to excute Captain Nara. Though we better keep him hostage to many lives have been lost by this Tyrant to let him breath. Forgive me, I may sound dark, but there is no mercy in love and war." an uproar came from the crowd and loud cheers. Kai clenched his fists he hated have to take a life of any living being even if they deserved to be six feet under. "Yuffie, Bear come here."he whispered.

Both of them came and made a small circle bent down. "What's up?" Bear asked.

Kai huffed heavily. "I know some lives are going to be lost in the next few weeks and not only that I heard that Raithwall's tomb is not to far from here. The Grand fleet should be on they're way and....Azula with them. Huff, I hate having this much pressure on us, but I trust you two more than anyone else on this Earth that's when I get the information I need I'll be waiting inside of Raithwall's tomb." Big Bear in a fury lifted up Kai and walked out of the soldiers sight with Yuffie hot on his heels.

"Are you insane!?! Not only is Azula going to be there, but Haroji Jin, Ivy, Tartarus, and Tobishin." Bear said.

"Tobishin? There's no way not Tobishin the shaman." Kai yelled.

"Shut up!!?!" Yuffie covered his mouth. "Forget Tobishin we'll tell you later." Yuffie's constant cheerfulness disappeared as she looked into her best friends eye's. "Kai your not going to kill her are you."

The young healer looked at the ground warily than back to Yuffie. "I'll do what I must Yuffie. For that is the way of a Prophet." he mumbled slowly. "Think of something more happy I hate seeing you down like this."

It was obvious the little seventeen year old ninja was sad once again. "I guess its not like when we were little anymore huh? Everything was so simple back then, no worries just the three of us. Until you know you got exiled. It took six years away Kai."

"I know Yuffie, but I didn't want things to change either. We'll always be friends though." Kai whispered.

"Best Friends actually Xiang." Bear said grabbing them under his big arms. "Remember whatever happens nobody can ever break up this trio. And Kai you don't have to hurt Azula you've always been the thinker think of a way to save her skin and ours."

"Its not that simple, I thought I would be able to help her, but she is still mentally unstable. She's just to dangerous." Kai lead them out of the forest back to the camp. "I'm never suppose to let the relation between me and my patience get personal. Maybe if you guys are right I can think of something."

"Hey and if you need us there we'll be happy to help." said a cheerful Yuffie.

Kai smiled at his friends. _Hopefully they're right, I need them more than ever now. Then there's Azula.....Gods have mercy don't make me have to do this I've done enough for you. Please tell me how to save a life._

**Sorry about this uber chapter, but I kinda have to rewrite the storyline a liitle just at this part though, but stay posted the second climax is right around the corner. Well anyway thanks to those who reviews I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!**


	38. Negotiation

**I'm really sorry about the boring I just got to get the flow of this thing back so I'm gonna get it right this chapter. Well anyway that's all I have to say this week Fan Fiction Nation. I'm J1210 blah, blah, blah catch phrase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossover used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth _**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXVIII: Negotiation_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Raminas Gates**

As Yuffie, Kerra, Kai, and Captain Kato came with a carriage from the bush the Gates awaited them not far. Brutes heavily guarded the Gates axes already ready to attack. On top fo the gates there were about eighty archers and about then miniature catapults. The Captain sighed and moved forward. _How does the General expect this to work were going to be recognized. I swear If he's as smart as he fronts he might as well just surrender right now. _

"You look uneasy Kato." said a cheerful Yuffie popping up the carriage.

The Captain scoffed at her and bent down his straw hat. Kai had suggested that they where disguises just to get into the city. "I don't see how you can be happy Lieutenant we're about to get kill by a couple of Brutes and thousands of arrows. Besides these outfits will never work."

"That's not true Katara told me once that her, Aang, and Sokka got into Omashu with Aang wearing an old man outfit."Yuffie said.

"You actually believe her." the Captain laughed.

Kai burnt holes into each of they're backs with his stare. "Look guys there's a time for goofing off and now isn't. Our lives are at stake here I don't feel like explaining to Zuko my Captain and best friend got killed because they talk to much." they could see that Kai was generally serious and nodded in agreement. As the carriage pulled up to the gates and Yuffie went back into the carriage with Kerra. Kato sneered at the Brutes as Kai gave them a respectful nod.

"State your buisness in Raminas." the huge ape growled.

"We are, but humble people from the Northern Earth Kingdom. We were requested to help cook at the feast." Kai said briskly.

The Brute snorted and looked at the other. "There is naught Northern Earth Kingdom, Fire Lord Ozai has changed the name to the Western Fire Nation."

"Excuse me." Kai muttered. _He changed the name? I could care less what he does, but now my home. _Trying to regain his cool he looked at Captain Kato. "Please may we gain access to the city we leave a day after the Ball."

The Brute nodded to the others and they started to open the stone gates. "Two days you have don't have my Brutes looking for you commoner."

"You have my word Kian." as they walked threw the gates and the stone slab shut behind him Kai sighed heavily. "That went well." the Captain was dumbstrucked sitting on the carriage. "That was the easy part now all we have to do is get into that feast and wait Ivy should arrive shortly."

"Why should we care about the bounty hunter?" asked Kato.

"Well first I have to get back my Bora those things aren't cheap." Kai muttered cursing. "Ivy crossed the line when she took Koalas."

The Captain gasped as he looked upon Kai. "General Zuko said do not worry about the Bora to accomplish the mission."

Kai snickered. "Boo-hoo you have to loosen up and learn to break the rules, besides once we have Nara it should be smooth sailing."

"How are we going to get into the feast." asked Kerra emerging from the carriage. "The main palace is heavily guarded."

"It should be simple actually since Yuffie is the most likable here she will distract the guard as we seek up the stairs from the employers section. We should wait there just in case not to bring any unneeded attention. Then when we change our clothes into the noble attire we mingle wait til one of us has Nara alone and get him. Unfortunately we cannot kill Nara unless it is an extreme life or death situation. Are objective is to and I quote 'negotiate' with him as Zuko says until we can reach a mutual agreement." Kai said.

"Alright no one can stop the Great Ninja Yuffie!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Dammit Yuffie shush, did you not here what I just said? Unwanted attention and we have to start this now the feast stars in two hours so we can still get into the palace at this time. Remember I'm with Kerra and Kato your with Yuffie." Kai said then briskly helping Kerra from the carriage and leading the way to the Palace. "Its not as big as all the other Palaces, but its Nara's now and if I'm correct he only takes the most elite Brutes as guards."

They arrived at the entrance of the palace and a guard was waiting in front of the palace battle ready. "State your business." he spoke quickly.

"Were here to prepare for the feast for General Nara sir." Kato said confidently.

The guard narrowed his eye's then nodded. "Follow me to the waiting chambers." soon they arrived at two huge doors and the Brutes opened them on his command. "You will remain here until the feast ends. Please be on your best behavior I wish naught to kill rebellious type on duty today." and at that he left them in the stone chamber.

"After we have Nara hopefully Zuko will arrive with the reinforcements on time. I wouldn't want to kill 75 soldiers in less than an hour knowing that they didn't arrive on time." Kato gave an approving nod and took a sea on the stone stair step. "We wait until 8:00 then he'll realize the Earth Kingdom is not one to be tampered with." the healer muttered.

Two hours passed and some of the employee's were either sleeping or plying Pai Sho to kill the time. Kai finally stood up and nodded to Yuffie. "Its time." she said confidently then disappeared in a poof of smoke standing next to the guard. "Hello there!!!"

The Brute growl and tried to grab her, but the little ninja was to quick and agile running into the clearing the Brute guard following. "Let's move." Kerra whispered moving up the stairs and opening the door lightly. There were murmurs against the employees' who saw the Resistance member sneak into the Palace, but chose not to get involved. They snuck into an empty dark room and Kerra gasped as if she hadn't breathed since they entered the employee's chamber. "I can't believe were in?"

"I can that was easy." Kai handed them clothes and ushered Kerra to a nearby bathroom. "Hurry change your clothes the guards should be making they're rounds soon. In a matter of minute they were all prepared and walked out the door. "No names at all were just upcoming politicians in Omashu." They nodded in agreement and headed towards the foyer which was packed with guests. "Kato, Yuffie should be here soon mingle and find out where Nara is exactly then Kerra stay with me at all times. I want you to get back to your baby in piece." Kai ushered Kerra towards the ballroom where many were already dancing. "Miss may I have this dance." Kai joked.

"Of course." Kerra played along as they danced threw the floor following the movements of all the other couples. "Your good at this."

Kai scoffed. "Had to be, my Father would be mad if I embarrassed him at an important event." Suddenly Kai's eye's moved off of Kerra quickly towards the middle of the dance floor. "Look sharp there's Nara."

Across the ballroom General Nara stood with his partner smirking mischievously. "He's younger than I expected." Kerra whispered.

"Age 21, from Ba Sing Se, and a traitor of the Insurgences. He's the reason they lost the city, he surrender just to become another one of Ozais' puppets." Kai sneered. "He'll pay for his treachery."

"Take it easy." Kerra soothed. "Your leg isn't fulley healed let Captain Kato and Yuffie take care of things." Kerra looked across the room and sawboth Yuffie and Kato together they were ataring at Kato as well. He was leaving the ballroom with his partner.

Kai nodded to them. "They'll watch our backs its time to put a hole in that snakes back. Kerra stay with the others I'll handles this." as Kerra whisperer good luck he nodded in return and pursued the General. As Nara ushered the gir towards his room in the empty hallway. Kai grabbed his neck and pushed both him and the girl into the room and locked the door. "General Nara."

Nara rubbed his neck and locked eye contact with Kai and almost froze. "Ahh, if it is General Xiang III there's a rumor going around that you joined the Resistance. I figured Azula killed you, but then again I was wrong."

"Tonight, either you surrender Raminas to the Resistance or pay the ultimate price for your treachery. I will take your life in this very room." as the girl screamed in terror Nara yelled to the guards and the door smashed open in an instance. Kai pulled a dagger from his robe and crossed it to Nara's neck. "I warned you." he whispered in his ear as fear just pealed off the young Fire Nation General. "Move out of the way I he's dead." Kai spat.

The guards looked uneasliy at each other. "Move!!!" Nara yelled.

"Smart choice General." Kai slipped out of the door with Nara then back into the ballroom where he met Yuffie, Kato, and Kerra. "I'm gonna get us out of here." he whispered coolly to Nara.

"General!?!" yelled a guard running into the ballroom where the dancing had stopped and all attention was on the Resistance. "Insurgences their everywhere invading the city!?!"

"Perfect." Yuffie jumped with glee.

"Don't think you'll get out of here so easily Resistance scum." rung a voice as cold as ice. They all turned to meet the gaze of Ivy and her Bandits. Kai gasped as he starred directly at the chained and muzzled Koalas whose eye's were full of anger and aggression. "So long have I been waiting to finish what Haroji Jin has started."

**Well I'd say that the chapter went well. I don't want to be mean or anything, but can more people review please literary help improves my typing and suggestions as well. I know people have this fic on they're favorites, but anyway I'll get it right this time I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!**


	39. One Army

**What's Fan Fiction Nation, like I said before this fic is going to last a lot longer than expected so I'm speeding up to the second climax as quick as possible. Anyway thanks to those who review and favorite I'm J1210 blah, blah, blah!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossover used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XXXIX: One Army_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Nara's Palace**

As Ivy starred upon the four Resistance members Kerra, Kai, Yuffie, and Captain Kato she drew her blade. "Release General Nara and have some dignity left before I kill you General Xiang. Azula wouldn't want me telling her that your in the Resistance she's already a nut job as it."

"I could say the same to you Ivy. The bounty hunter who always misses her catch. If I were you I'd be concerned on the Insurgences invading the city." Kai said briskly. This angered Ivy as her face turned red and she charged at them full force. Captain Kato stepped in front of the party and blocked her parried her upcoming attacks."Captain we back tract to the woods." Kai yelled as the Palace doors flew open and the Insurgences rushed in completely securing the ball room. "They must of brought half of they're army?"

"Everyone hands above their heads." yelled out Tei in a fury.

"Its that pirate from the war in Ba Sing Se." Kai clamored and Yuffie grabbing his mouth before he could say anymore. Tei surveyed the ball room and saw Ivy had refrained from attacking and that the Resistance had Nara on the edge of life and death. "First Captain Tei of the Insurgences?" Kai said boldly.

Tei starred at him real hard. "We're the Resistance, but my troops will take it from here. Hand over Nara so we may escort him to our Superior."

Kerra stepped in between the oncoming Insurgences. "Take us to her if you want Nara." the guards hesitated, but Tei gave an approving nod. "If we can convince the Insurgence leader to join the Resistance we wouldn't just be fighting a war by ourselves. They're troops are well trained and rounded Zuko could use this to his advantage."

Captain Kato shook his head. "No, I heard the leader of the Insurgence had a high class in the Earth Kingdom it would never work out. They both want a substantial about of power." Kai seemed to be dazed as he looked back on Ivy who still had his Bora. The Insurgences moved closer to her, but she got onto Koalas and rode out of the building.

When they went outside the battle was taking a tole on the city as both Brute and Human bodies laid limp on the floor. "We must move quickly." Tei said attaching a pair of chains to General Nara. They moved swiftly across the rocky roads and out to the entrance of the city. Captain Kato looked anxiously into the woods knowing the troops were still there and that Zuko was late. "Follow me." Tei whispered as they went the opposite way from Resistance camp and arrived at the Insurgences camp in the crossroads as well. Tei lead them into the biggest tent there and Tei pushed Nara into it first. "We have apprehended Nara."

"Excuse me, the Resistance apprehended Nara buddy." Yuffie snapped.

"Is this true Tei?" the woman spoke. Kai couldn't evenly fully see her face because she was turned in the other direction. Tei nodded and she sighed. "Very well, what are the transactions? What do you want for Nara?" she asked.

Before Kato could speak Kai silenced him. "I want answers. Who are you? When is the Fire Nation attacking Raithwall's tomb? Why not let the Resistance help?"

"Why not let the Resistance help because for countless times we are the Resistance." the brown haired woman snapped. "I know in one week the Fire Nation will invade Raithwall's tomb only 10 miles from up here. Most of the army will be there including its top Generals."

Kai nodded. "That doesn't answer my first question." he said rudely.

"Very well General Xiang have it your way." As she turned around all four the Resistance members was shocked with awe. The former Princess of the Earth Kingdom Ashe was leader of the Insurgence. "Shocked?"

"Wait your suppose to be dead your majesty. They announced your suicide not long after the war." Yuffie said.

"Well people lie Lieutenant, but my title is no use to me. Not without the Dusk Shard, I can only restore my name with it that's why when Ozai comes back to the Earth Kingdom he will die by my blade." Ashe said. Kai snorted at this. "Is something funny to you General Xiang?"

"Ohh no, its just you said you were going to kill Ozai. You don't realize how many people would die just to stain they're blade with the Fire Lord's blood. To the point what I'm trying to say is that you wouldn't really stand a chance. Unless....unless the Resistance and the Insurgences joined forces and stop their qualls. We can be one Resistance.....one Army." Ashe seemed to be in deep thought, and looked up in to Kai's eye's to see if he was truthful. "Trust me." he whispered.

After long contemplation Ashe nod. "Very well, we are now the One Army. We will dicuss this with are leaders later." Yuffie and Kerra jumped with glee and Kato a respectful nod to Ashe. As they went outside KAi noticed a green flare in the sky. "What's happening?"

"Zuko has begun the attack on the traitors in Raminas. No need, to worry I'll send him a messenger hawk soon." Kai's whole body stiffened. _We'll be sure to have both Raminas and Omashu as our Capital cities by tomorrow morning, but that doesn't trouble me.....Azula does. Elders what am I going to do, what do I have to do?_

**Northern Fire Nation-Grand Port**

"Milord." a guard stumbled towards Fire Lord Ozai and bowed. "It has been confirmed that this morning the Resistance and the Insurgences took back Raminas. They have formed an alliance called the One Army."

"And what of Nara." an angered Ozai spat "Did he just sit and enjoy the show after all I've done for him."

The guard looked down in dismay and Haroji unsheathed the Arbiter's blade and placed the cold metal to the young guards neck. The guard gulped looking into Haroji Jin's stare. "It has been confirmed that General Nara has been pu up for negotiation."

Ozai laughed. "Isn't that a shame. Nara is going to get what's coming to him, I could care less if they kill him he crossed my path." the guard nodded and left.

Azula walked past him to her Father who was waiting by the Grand battle ship. "Father." she bowed respectfully.

"I'm sure you know what you have to do. It has been confirmed to me that Kai Xiang III is still alive and has joined the Resistance." Azula flinched, but quickly gained her cool back. "He'll be waiting for us at Raithwall's tomb?"

"Leavr him in my hands and we will never speak of the name again." Azula said briskly.

"I hope not." Haroji spat. "Because I'm going to be there when you kill him."

**Sorry about this uber short chapter, but I had to get some Azula in this. Anyway review and I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!**


	40. Betrayal

**What is up Fan Ficiton Nation this is J1210 hitting you up again with chapter 40 of A Dragons Rebirth. Its like Scriptor told me the storyline is getting heavy so I'm going to kill off some people.......................... (coughs) ummmm..........or am I? Well I'm about two chapters away from the second climax and the storyline should drop some heat from there, but anyway I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla(:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess you can say this is a whoa didn't see that coming chapters. Caution I have never done one of these before so all criticism can be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and cross-overs used in this fic go straight to their respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XL: Betrayal_**

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Raminas Palace**

As all eight Generals sat around the table it was complete now. The One Army Resistance had actually joined together. Zuko, Ashe, Mai, Kai, Sokka, Tei, Aang and Toph sat contemplating the attack on Raithwall's tomb. The heat of the discussion was overwhelming for Ashe who chose to attack before they reach the tomb, but all other Generals focused on the Dusk Shard.

"We must preserve my Grandfather's tomb. If Ozai destroys what else will we have as a safe haven when the time comes?" argued the former Queen.

"Don't you see that tomb may be sacred to the Earth Kingdom, but that Dusk Shard is worth more value. If my Father restores his bending at the tomb he'll will once again be fully in power." Zuko said.

"So why didn't we just destroy the tomb?" asked Toph. "We could get a bunch of Earth benders and break it right twinkle toes."

Aang was at the end of the oval table. He hadn't come back to fully health yet, but his healing was progressing. "We could, but what about the army?"

"Ahem!!!" someone coughed.

"Do you have something to say General Xiang?" asked Mai.

Kai smirked. "Milady Mai I thought that you would never ask. Its simple really, one for one you cannot destroy that tomb from the outside it is made of a special earth created by the Dusk Shard and two the only way to get in that tomb is with the Dusk Shard."

"Well that doesn't sound to hard." Sokka stood up. "All we have to do is get in that tomb beat up Zuko's dad then restore peace to the world."

"Again with the peace. If only it was that simple he's obviously going to have a bodyguard of course." Kai got up from he seat and circle the table. "We can't just jump to conclusions with this think. Biggest and most dangerous army on Earth."

Zuko sighed and looked at Mai. She shifted uncomfortably. "This victory will not be simple at all. According to the map we will be fighting in the woods, but outside the tomb is an open field."

"We could use this to our advantage." Tei put in.

"Also circling the tomb is a moat of water. Both the earth and waterbenders can have a great advantage." said Toph.

"We just might be able to pull this off, but now we need to decide who's going in the tomb to get that Dusk Shard." Zuko looked around the table and everyone looked a little edgy except for Aang. "Aang your the Avatar you have to stop my Father at any cost."

"No, I'm going to get the Dusk Shard its my rightful birthstone." Ashe said suddenly.

"Its to risky your Insurgences won't listen to the Resistance Generals if your gone." Kai put in. "I'd say we send the Avatar in there and give him some backup you don't know who the bodyguard might be."

"Very well, the main choice would either be Haroji Jin or Azula." Mai mumbled. "I'd say we send Kai in there your experience with them might give us an advantage.

Everyone starred at him and he could feel their gazes burning holes into his back. "No." he said flatly without turning around. Kai left the room and everyone at the table seemed shocked.

"I'll talk to him." Mai whispered to Zuko leaving the table. As Mai left the room Kai was pulped on the floor and removing his brace from the his right leg.

"I already know what your here to say so don't faltered me." he snapped. "I'm not going to deal with that blood lust deranged Arbiter and Ozai's dog trained Princess!" Kai sighed rubbing his scar along the side of his leg. "Besides I only waisted my precious time trying to help her."

"So that's what this is about?" Mai said sarcastically. She sat down beside him. "We've all had are share of problems you know. Azula tried to once kill me."

"Uh-huh, my leg was crushed under a boulder. When I was in the Xi-hou the last thing I wanted to see was you and Zuko." Kai scoffed. "And Yuffie crazy things just come naturally with her."

"I know your pissed off, but you owe us."

""What!?!" Kai got up.

Mai smirked and stood up with him. "You told me and Zuko that you could help Azula, but she still seems edgy by what I hear. So since you didn't do your job right you owe us. Who knows when you go in that cave the outcome might just turn out to be the way you want it." we have two days until we attack the tomb gwt your battalion battle ready. With that Mai left leaving the healer alone in the hallway.

"I hate these people so much."

Suddenly a guard came running threw the hallway and went into the planning room. "Generals there's Representatives from the Fire Nation here."

"Representatives?" Kai said limping into the room.

"Yes, General two Xiang's." the guard answered.

Zuko narrowed his head. "Kai, guard with me." they walked out the the gates of the city and in front stood Kentaro and Naomi.

Kai, Zuko, and the guard stopped in front of the gate. They Represnetatives were guarded by two Brutes. "Traitors!" Kai spat.

Kentaro pulled his sword on his brother and the guard drew his. "You have no right to use that word after what you've done."

Kai changed his vision to Naomi. "Why?" he mumbled. She looked away ot trying to meet her brother's gaze. "What do you want Kentaro?"

"We've had a few run aways. Mother....but I can't guarantee Father made it out in one peace. He didn't accept Haroji's offer for freedom. He decided to stay loyal to the Earth Kingdom, but me and Naomi did what we had to do to survive. Fire Lord Ozai is offering one last transaction towards the One Resistance. Surrender the Southern Earth Kingdom and you may live in his world if not be prepared in three days the battle at Raithwall's tomb will finish you for good. That is all...Naomi let us go." Kentaro trailed back into the woods with Naomi and the Brutes sticking close.

"They can us to counter that offer with the war." Zuko finally sighed. He looked over to Kai who looked shocked with anger and aggression. "You don't have to lead with Aang into Raithwall's tomb if you don't want to Kai."

Kai looked at Zuko his eye's flaring blue. "They're going to pay." Zuko nodded in agreement as they headed back towards the Palace.

**Sorry it took me so long to post, but I was filled with homework. Anyway remeber to review that's about it I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	41. War of Raithwall

**Hello again Fan Fiction Nation it is I J1210 dishing out chapter 41 of a Dragons Rebirth. Anyway the wars about to start so get some snacks before you start reading. Holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

_**Chapter XLI: War of Raithwall**_

**Skies of Southern Earth Kingdom**

As the Strahl flew into the skies of the Southern Earth Kingdom Ryo was getting irritated. They had been stuck in the forest with the Verra for a good two weeks and had fell behind schedual. The sky was clear as the new ship sweeped the clouds carelessly and the ship was calm for once. It was only dawn and most of the Bandits were sleeping. Fran had took over flying the Strahl why'll Kyte slept. There were a lot of rumors buzzing around that the Insurgences had joined the Resistance.

Why'll the young General was deep in thought Fran looked over at him. "You seemed tefted young one?" the Verra asked.

Ryo's train of thought was suddenly broken and he turned his attention to the Verra and nodded. "Things seem to peaceful Fran...to peaceful. The skies are usually blistering wind or gushing rain. Somethings coming." Ryo whispered.

"I feel mist close by also keep your guard up." Fran whispered and turned her attention back to flying the Strahl.

Ryo carelessly let his arm hang off the Strahl and let the clouds seep by gently. Ryo fell back into a deep contemplation then he felt something cold sweep over his hand. "What the....?" a loud horn sounded from the metal below and Fran's ears shot up.

"Ryo don't wake anyone lower the sails and get down we do not want to draw in any unwanted attention." Fran lowered the ship the ship where she could see what made noise. And Fran's eye's grew huge with shock. The Black Bandits were in the middle of the Fire Nation Imperial fleet. "We must be close to Raminas." Fran mumbled.

"They're not heading to Raminas, but to Raithwall's tomb to restore Ozai's bending." Ryo said. "That must mean were over Raminas right now and that the tommb is not so far away. Hopefully the Resistance and Insurgence are getting along well so they can survive this war until we get down there."

"Hopefully we can make it out of the skies alive Fran." came a voice from the deck. Kyte had finally woken up and was in shock with all the Fire Navy Airships everywhere. "I swear I think I'm choking to death with all of this smoke. Fran take us below and land the ship anywhere I'll get the Bandits ready our only objective is to aid the Insurgences and Resistance and drop him off." Kyte said looking toward Ryo. "Trust me I've had enough of helping people as it is."

"So what your just going to leave?!" Ryo snapped.

"I said the Bandits will aid you other than that there is no profit for us to make here....unless your will to strike us a deal."Kyte said. Ryo looked confused. The ship was almost on te ground and the war had already began below. Screaming could be heard and blood stained the Earth. "It would seem that the Insurgences and Resistance are fighting together in the war. We must be be quick to find Lady Ashe if we wish to not only aid them in battle."

"You guys look for Ashe and I'll look for Zuko." at that Ryo jumpedd off of the Strahl and bolted into the woods to look for the former Fire Lord. Fran guided Kyte over to the deck where the Black Bandits would charge into battle prepared to leave blood, sweat, and tears along the way.

**Southern Earth Kingdom-Raithwall's Tomb**

As Azula knocked back countless soldier after soldier Ozai seemed content with walking straight threw the One Resistances's stronghold to get to the tomb. The only thing on his mind was restoring his Firebending and he would kill any who stood in his way of getting it back. The Dai Li had came to aid the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se. They built wall's of Earth to protect Ozai as he began his way toward the huge stone gates of the tomb.

Haroji had led half of the army into the battlefield eye's glaring red with pleasure. His target was Zuko he would have the blood of the Fire Lord's son upon his blade. Ivy led a battalion threw the woods where Mai and Ashe's parties waited for them. Toph was busy with Sokka defending Raminas from the uncoming soldiers and Brutes.

As for Aang who was with Kai they had successfully reached the tomb undetected, but Ozai still had to open the door for them to gain access. Kai had let Yuffie lead the Battalion help Zuko in his plight for victory and they had soon became aware that the Black Bandits were they're allies.

Azula and Ozai finally reached the door. The Fire Nation General blasted back any who got in her way merciless. "Father." she bowed.

"Well done Azula, but that was only the easy part." Ozai touched the door with the white stone and the gates slowly opened.

"Now!!" Aang yelled and He and Kai jumped from their hiding place. Before Azula could look back to see who had try to get the surprise attack it was to late Kai had pulled himself and aang under the earth.

"Someones inside the tomb. Azula go inside and check the perimeter. I'm going to make this quick." Ozai made haste in walking quickly down the first hallway of the tomb.

Azula took the right wing of the tomb. As she walked the cold hallway's of the catacombs she rubbed her hands across the designs on the wall's that told the story of Raithwall's rise to his murderous death by the Fire Nation. Azula flinched at the last picture of only fire burning the dead king into ashes. Azula made a grimaced face and continued her patrol of the tomb. She had to continuously breath fire from her mouth to stay warm, it seemed that the tomb was connected to some waterway of sort. She felt the cold water at the end of the hallway....it was a dead end. Azula sighed and turned her attention the other way.

As she walked out of the hallway a huge stone slab slammed in front of her and sealed the exit. Azula immediately took battle stance. Another incoming stone came her way and she kicked it back towards the wall. "Show yourself?!" she yelled blasting blue flames into the earth. More stones came flying her way this time. Azula was able to evade most of them, but her right arm got cut deeply in the mix. "Coward." Azula mutteredgrabbing her arm.

"I didn't think you'd give up so easily." the wall mumured revealing Kai stepping out of it and meeting her face. He held no emotion only a stone in his hand.

Azula made a fire dagger in her hand and charged for Kai. He grabbed her arm and punched Azula in the gut and pushed her back on the ground. "Fight." she muttered as made another dagger then sent a fury of blue flames at Kai. This hit him as Kai flew against the wall and Azula shot the dagger into his leg. Kai cursed under her breath and tried to stand up...he wasn't able. "It would seem General Xiang that the outcome of this is clear." Azula's hand lite up bright blue.

She forced a smirk and Kai looked down. "Very well, but answer me one question Azula. After all I've done for you why would you let Haroji Jin manipulate you?"

Azula's fire grew bigger. "I did not let the arbiter manipulate me!! It was my own decision what have you done for me you only saw profit by taken me in!!"

"Your stupid Azula, but maybe your right maybe I was to selfish in caring for someone to deeply. That is my mistake though, I am sorry Azula I failed you." Kai whispered wearily.

"Kai." she whispered dropping the fire from her hands. "Why won't you leave me alone?" she seemed on the verge of breaking down.

"Go Azula, do whatever you want." Kai let open the slab. "Just remember to weigh your decisions before you make them." Kai mumbled.

**I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but I haven't posted in awhile so here. I promise the next chapter will at least have 2, 500 words. Anyway holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**


	42. Bleed it Out

**Wazzzzzzzzzz up Fan Fiction Nation once again I am posting a chapter of A Dragons Rebirth and today is not the day for 'Zula, but for the supporting characters of the fic. Let's check out what's going on outside of Raithwall's tomb instead of inside. Well anyway that's about it and I can't guarantee I'll be posting as frequently as I usually do because......well I'm grounded. That's about remember to review peace!!!! I'm J1210 catch phrase not today? What up with the weird chapter name...I just like Linkin Park.**

**Disclaimer**

**Again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used inside of this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth _**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLIII: Bleed it Out_**

**Raithwall's Courtyard-Southern Earth Kingdom**

As the battle raged on blood masked the ground the Resistance was falling. Haroji Jin's battalion was pushing them closer and closer into the stone wall of the tomb. Zuko was fighting side by side with his troops and all seemed lost. Haroji's eye's were burning red and he kept fidgeting as more and more blood spelt unto the ground. As it was proved the Fire Nation had the better advantage Zuko's troops were completlypushed against the wall and were no longer fighting for freedom, but for their lives.

Zuko had sent Yuffie into the forest to aid Mai and Ty Lee, but was rereting it greatly now. "Stop!!!!" the Arbiter yelled. All of Haroji's battllion stepped away from Zuko's troops. Haroji walk into the center of the courtyard kicking and stomping on the dead bodies in his way. Zuko followed his lead only avoiding the bodies until they both reached the center starring at each other contently. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. How many times I couldn't sleep at night, but the moment is finally here where I mark your blood upon the blade of the Arbiter." Haroji smirked. Haroji cut his cheek slightly with the blade placed it to Zuko's neck. "I challenge you to Agni Kai, Prince."

Zuko flinched then backed away. "Your insane Haroji Jin."

Haroji let out a maniacal laughter. "Perhaps I am the bloodthirsty beast everyone assumes, but if being insane is the cost of my satisfaction so be it!!!" Haroji a Zuko and no soldiers interfered. Zuko dodeged the blade and pulled out the two scimitars of his own. As the gripped in combat the Resistance soldiers joined in with new motivation and attack the Fire Navy soldiers. "I'm going to kill you on this soil and Mai will be next Milord." Haroji taunted.

This angered the former Fire Lord. As he batted back Haroji with a fury a slice after slice with the scimitar. "You will not put one finger in her!!!" Zuko outboasted.

Zuko's anger cut Haroji's arm deeply and he fell to his knee's as Zuko pointed the blades to his face. "Or what? What will you do Zuko you've already seen the destruction and chaos I caused how could possibly save Mai and fix this. You are the weakest Fire Lord to ever walk this earth....hahaha Azula would have done no better than you." Haroji grabbed his blade and locked it with Zuko's once more. "You should have killed me while you had the chance." Haroji kicked zuko to the floor and lifted his to the air."See you in hell."

As the blade came down upon Zuko two more blade stopped the Arbiter. A fury of flames blasted Haroji back. "Zuko are you okay." Ryo helped his old friend to his feet. "YOu never knew how to pick a fair a fight."

"Ryo its good to see my friend. Have you brought reinforcements?" Zuko asked hopefully.

Ryo nodded. "A whole pirate ship full. Mai and Ty Lee have everything under control in the forest, but were greatly outnumbered here were going to have to fall back." A huge growl came from the forest as Resistance member came flying into the courtyard. Tartarus bolted out of the woods and bolted straight for Ryo. "Scatter!!!" he commanded as the soldiers began to fall back into the woods. "How can he? Me and Fran blinded him!!"

"I think his other senses work just fine?!" shouted Zuko.

"Arbiter!!!!" Tartarus growled. "Where are they, where are the damned pirates!!!!!!!!" the Brute leader growled his white eye's bloodshot.

As Haroji got back to is feet it had been revealed that his arm was as burnt as Zuko's face wound. "They ran like cowards, find them I'll kill them both. Kill any who object you......they're camp invade the camp with my brother. They will regret this war after it is over." Haroji hopped unto Tartarus's back and he bolted into the forest.

"We have to warn Kerra!!!" Zuko shouted running into the forest with Ryo following quickly. "He'll kill her, Bear can't keep the fort held down by himself.

**Raithwall's Waterfalls-Southern Earth Kingdom**

As Toph's platoon sat waiting by the waterfall the blind Bandit was getting bored. "This is depressing when is the action going to start? "Why did Zuko even assign us this section of the woods like the Fire Nation is interested in taking over a waterfall I wonder what twinkle toes is up. He's probably getting some action."

"General Toph we must be patient and wait for them to come to us." said Captain Kato waiting next to her. "But I do wonder how General Xiang and Avatar Aang are doing?"

Toph scoffed. "Probably kicking Azula's butt by now. Where's the action for us."

"General if you want action I think were about to get plenty." mumbled Kato. Ivy and her battalion emerged from the tree's and General Nara was with them. "What!?"

"They must of found are camp. Great this makes things a lot more complicated." Toph sighed.

Ivy spat on the ground and turned her attention to Toph. "The infamous Toph Bei Fong Haroji said you and your Resistance trash would be snooping around here. We've found your camp alright and I can't guarantee that there were any survivors. Nara take care of Kato and his soldiers Bei Fong is mine."

"Well said lady." Toph shot two pillars of earth at the bounty hunter, but Ivy jumped back and bolted into the woods. Toph sighed and kicked the dirt. "Not another chase."

"General we'll handle these forces the camp needs your assitance." but when Kato looked back toph had already dissapered into the woods. "Good luck." he murmured and turned back to fight the on coming Fire Navy soldiers.

As Ivy swiveled threw the tree's with Koalas Toph was finding it hard to keep up with all the plants in her way. As the blind bandit stopped she had lost Ivy's vibrations. "Where is she?" a sudden battle cry came from the air as Toph rolled out of the way way Ivy stabbed her blade into the earth. The young earthbender shot boulder's at the bounty hunter, but Ivy's blade cut threw them like butter.

"Can't you see Bei Fong your earth does no harm." Ivy taunted. Toph smirked and lifted slabs from the hard ground and surrounded Ivy. The slabs began to move around the bounty hunter. As she cut the slabs a peered out Toph had disappeared. "What the?" Toph tapped her shoulder as Ivy swiftly turned a around she nailed her in the face with a punch. She took a few steps back her lip was bleeding. As earth continuously came at her she sliced them then came closer to Toph as the earthbender stepped back. _I get it....she has long ranged attacks when she's firing those rocks, but when I'm to close for comfort she defends. _Ivy pelted at her blade and Toph and cut her cut her arm. Toph fell on one need holding her arm. "So you can't see anything that comes threw the air.....wait are you blind."

"Havnen't notice." Toph grunted. "Why can't I...move?"

Ivy walked over and picked up the blade. "Ha, foolish little girl my blade is coated with poison to paralyze. I could kill you right now if I wanted to." as Ivy's blade lifted to Toph's neck she smirked. "Goodbye General." Ivy brought her blade down on Toph's other arm and the earthbender fell on her other knee. "That's right bow to me." Toph smirked Ivy looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"This." mumbled Kato as Ivy tunred around and his metal gauntlet connected with her face. Ivy was out cold. "Are you alight General?"

"Took you long enough Kato. C'mon we better get to camp." Kato grabbed Toph and hoisted her onto his back and they followed the battallion to camp.

**Resistance Camp-Southern Earth Kingdom**

As the tents burned and the forest around it Haroji stood in the flame smirking upon all the dead bodies that lay before him. "Can't they see my brother that Resistance is inevitable." smirked Haroji.

Tartarus stood next to Haroji with a human in his hand. "My brother one was left over." Tartarus threw the girl in front of Haroji Jin. "The only girl in camp. Shall we kill her as well."

Haroji stared down at the girl with no remorse in his face his stare was cold as ice and his hand lite with a dark shade of red. "I don't know what do you think Kerra."

Kerra didn't respond. Tears rolled down her eye's as she starred into Haroji's bright red ones. "Please don't ple..please." she stuttered. "I have a..a son please."

Haroji grabbed her hair and drug Kerra to her feet. She didn't want to meet his eye's. Haroji lifted her chin to his face where they were only and inch away. "I'm not going to kill you Kerra....I would never harm a woman of your standards." Kerra's brown eyes lit up, but fear still tread within them. "But I could care less if you have a son. Your cominn back to the Fire Nation with me...I need someone to countinue my empire even after I kill Ozai. Someone to birth and care for my kin..my children." Kerra shook her head as she stepped back and fell on a dead body. Haroji Jin nodded. "Yes my dear that is you. Tartarus my brother take her back to the ships at the shore and have her locked in a cell. I have two more pests to take care of before I finish this war."

**Well I hope you guys love this chapter and especially what just happen. i got a cup and wrote possible cliffhangers and the Kerra and Haroji one popped up....just kidding, but anyway review I worked uber hard on that chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But stil didn't see that coming did you.**


	43. Broken

**What it be Fan Fiction Nation it is I J1210 again dishing out chapter 43 of A Dragons Rebirth and well I suppose the ending is coming soon just to give a brief time I think I'll be done with this by late February or early March well thanks to everyone who reviews and review again. Holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's have a long chapter this time.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trade marked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners. And about the title it is not that I condone this band they just have one good song........you know who they are.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLIII: Broken_**

**Raithwall's Tomb-Southern Earth Kingdom**

As Kai sat in the shadows of the cold tomb his leg kept bleeding non-stop. Kai grunted as he tried to stand up. "Damn....don't give out on me. I have to get to the Aang." Kai fell back down and sighed. He tried to bend the sand, but failed Kai was to tired from the loss of blood to move stone. "This is just like water silkly and...smooth." he murmured. As the water still ran down the wall. He on the ground and saw that the water was clumping the sand together. Kai bend the clumped dirt and winced as it went into his wound to stop the bleeding. The bleeding stop and Kai reattached his brace that was on the ground. Kai used the rest of the clumped dirt to support his leg then began to run down the cold halls ignoring whatever pain struck him.

As Azula entered the final room of the tomb something struct her. The room was cold and Raithwall's casket laid in front of her. She looked ahead and her Father was at the alter and was preparing to stick the Dusk Shard into rightful resting place where he could restore his bending. "It is getting late Azula at Midnight the moon will shine threw ever crack of this tomb and give the Dusk Shard the power it needs to serve me." Azula didn't answer. "The Avatar is here I believe you already took care of his friend."

"I have." Azula murmered. "The Avatar will not get to you I can garentee that."

"You sound unsure." Ozai snapped. "You better be ready if you ever want to where a crown again!"

"Ozai!!" Aang boomed from the hallway and with a gust of air blew Azula back. "The world is at peace and you still live in destruction and blood. I spared your life last time does that not mean anything to you?!" Aang emerged from the hallway staff in hand.

"Avatar you were weak for sparring my life. Your actions caused the deaths of millions more. and now you will pay the ultimate price." as the moon crossed paths with the tomb Ozai held up the Dusk Shards and white light blinded threw every crack. Aang and Azula were both blinded and Ozai laughed. When the light disappeared the Dusk Shad was no longer white, but as black as an abyss. "I feel it...I feel the fire burning trough my blood." Ozai blasted Aang back with his flames and blew fire from his nostrils and mouth. "Now I can truly call myself the Phoenix King."  
The blaze of fire was so powerful that Aang was spitting blood from his mouth. "Goodbye Avatar."

Ozai ignited fire in his palm and was prepared to kill him until crystal daggers flew past the Phoenix King's head. Kai was at the doorway eye's blue with rage. "Put down the Avatar Ozai." Kai said.

Ozai smirked. "And who do you think you are? Azula take care of him."

Azula stepped in front of Kai and lite her hand. "I let you live Kai and this is how you repay me." she whispered. Kai didn't answer only kept taking step after step towards Azula unhesitating. Azula blasted Kai back with blue flames. He grunted and got back up.

"I refuse to fight anymore battles that aren't mine to fight." Kai shouted at the firebender. "This is your battle Azula and only you can win it."

"Shut up!!!" Ozai threw Aang to the ground mercileesly and shot a bolt of lighting directly at Kai. As it the bolt went threw his body he fell to the floor motionless and blood spreading across the floor.

"Kai!" Aang yelled blasting Ozai with fire.

Azula's eye's were wide with shock. Kai was laided across the ground suffering because of her. The voices returned to her head plaguing her. _Azula what have you done? _Her mother stood in front of her shaken her head, eyes weary. _Kai was your friend Azula he believed in you and he's passing because of you. _

"N...no he's not Kai's fine." Azula fell to her knee's and nudged the healer. His body was getting colder by the second. _There's still time. _

As Ozai fought Aang he shouted to Azula. "Get it over with Azula kill him then the Avatar."

Azula amber eye's filled with tears and anger as she turend her attention to her father. "No!!!" she shouted unleashing a bolt of lighting at Ozai. Ozai looked surprise and deflected it with his own. Aang stood shocked as Azula starred upon the monster she called Father. "Avatar you must get Kai to safety." she faced her Father wiping the tears that had fell from her eye's. Azula was in shock she had let her guard down and emotion had gotten the better of her.

"I was a fool to believe you a prodigy." Ozai spat. "Your weak just like your brother, but I guess both of you take after your Mother. You shall face the same fate as the Zuko." Ozai charged up lighting surging around his body. Azula watched inattentively ready to try and deflect it.

_If Zuko says he can do it than why not me!?! I just can't let it touch my heart or it's over. _She scowled threw her teeth as the lighting flew in her direction. Azula shot out her fingers and took in the bolt that seemed stronger than any before it. Azula's amber eye's grew huge as the amount of power surged through her body non stop. She finally shifted her arm to the side and let the lighting smash into the tombs stone wall's. Azula fell to her knee's panting in pain. The tomb was begining to fall apart by the redirected lighting. Azula didn't try to stand up as boulders hit the earth and everythhing before her collapsed.

Ozai sneered at Azula and used his firebedning to blast through the hole in the sealing to escape.

**Forest-Southern Earth**

As Zuko and Ryo quickly maneuvered through the tree's they stopped as they heard a faint cry. TO they're left Koalas was chained to the tree and Zuko wento to aid it. "That's Ivy's Bora." Ryo said. "We have to hurry Zuko." Ryo pressed.

As Zuko calmed the Bora Mai and Ty Lee came rushing in threw the woods. "Zuko, Ryo." the acrobat gasped. "We have to hurry back to camp Bear is hurt."

"What about everyone else?" asked Zuko.

"Well." Mai was hesitant in telling, but sighed. "They're dead Zuko."

Zuko looked down in defeat if not for Haroji Jin known of this would've happened. Haroji had killed the girl who saved his life. "He's going to pay." Zuko muttered.

"That he is." said Kyte emerging from the woods with Fran, but first maybe we should look after these two Fire Lord. Kyte was hoisting Kai on his shoulder and Aang was still in shock. "He needs medical attention quickly."

"I'll Take him to Yuffie in camp." Ty said helping the healer limp into the woods.

Aang turned his attention to Zuko. "Azula's still in that tomb...s..she's fighting Ozai." Aang said. "We have to help her if she's a traitor or not. If Ozai's new firebending is powerful enough to do that to Kai just imagine how he's overpowering her."

Zuko hesitated then looked to the ground. _Should i trust Azula...I knew I should have never sent Kai in there this is my fault, but she's still my sister and Haroji might be going to aid him in her demise as well. Z_uko sighed. Ryo put his hand on his friends shoulder and nodded. "We will aid Azula this war is not yet over the courtyard is filled with soldiers still fighting. This war belongs to anyone." Zuko hopped on Koalas's back Ryo following him and they bolted towards the tomb.

"Aang me and Toph will aid the soldiers in the courtyard. head back to camp and rally Captain Kato and Yuffie send him with the Black Bandits into the sky. I want to make sure the sky ships don't try to hit us with fire." Mai said.

"I'll see you in the sky." Aang blew Appa's whistle and his fkying Bison flew down to his side. "Yip-yip." at that the Avatar flew into the sky.

Fran huffed. "How do we get ourselves into these situtations."

Kyte smirked. "Beats me, let's go gather a few men Fran and meet me back at the Strahl."

"Very well." Fran ran into the woods.

As Koalas bolted threw the courtyard into the clearing a brute stood in the Bora's way. It was Tartarus with Haroji Jin on his back. Haroji hopped off and walked foward smirking. "Zuko I believe you crossed the terms of Agni Kai one of us is suppose to be dead. Your friend stepped in between are last battle."

Ryo stepped down from the Bora and stepped forward. "Let's not let this happen again then. Haroji Jin I challenge you to Agni Kai!!!"

Haroji laughed then unsheathed his blade. This will be quick General!!! Your death will enrage Zuko's anger and then I will silence the Resistance!" Haroji threw his weapon down. "But let's make this civil shall we let's only use firebending." Ryo nodded and threw his sheathed blades to the floor.

Zuko took Koalas into the tomb and broke him into a sprint. "Gods be with you my friend." Zuko whispered.

Ryo started with blowing a power flame at Haroji. The Arbiter reacted with a test a strength blowing a powerful dark red flame. Each fire blew past them almost touching their face's until Ryo pushed his left fist forward increasing his flame and defeating Haroji's. he followed up with flame kicks that Haroji dodged. Haroji jumped into the air and blew fire over Ryo's head which he blocked with his own. The young General took a few steps back. _This guys no joke I need to be careful no wonder Zuko chose him as Arbiter._ It looked as if the Arbiter was contemplating his next move by circling the General.

"You look disturbed Ryo." Haroji taunted.

Don't teft me!" Ryo spat. _I cannot let him distract me..I can't sit here and wait for his next move. _Ryo came at Haroji with a fury of punches. He got the Arbiter in the stomach then blasted him back. Haroji got up grunted he had caught him off guard.

"Damn it." he cursed. The Arbiter was getting pissed as he walked toward Ryo. "No more mind games, if you want fire I'm going to show you hell!!!!" Haroji stuck his arms out and fire shot out burning anyone in the way. He brought them to a close a Ryo. Ryo panicked as the walls of flame encumbered him. All was silent and Haroji smirked. "Agni Kai."

Suddenly as the smoke cleared up Ryo had a swirling trister of fire in his hand. The heat leaked off of it and Ryo locked onto the Haroji and bursted into a sprint fire burning behind him. Without a word a huge explosion blasted from the clearing and everyone looked over.

"What was that?!" gasped Toph arriving int the courtyard with Mai.

"Ryo." Mai mumbled as she starred to the shattered earth and Haroji's armor falling to the floor.

His blood spilt onto the ground and Haroji spat blood as he fell to his knee's. "Tartarus...help me." Haroji winced. The Brutes ears shot up as he rushed to Haroji's side and scoped him up taking him away to saftey.

Ryo shook Haroji's blood off of his hand. He starred into the tomb. "It's all up to Zuko and Azula now."

**Hope you liked it I'm trying to improve on the whole battle thing. Well that's about it until the next chapter holla. Ohh and if you have any advice on battle scenes please put it in the review I'm increasing my chapter capacity because I read the fic myself and some chapters seem short.**


	44. It Ends Tonight

**Hello again Fan Fcition Nation it is I J1210 back again dishing out chapter 44 of A Dragons Rebirth I'd like to thank everyone who reviews (Extaruious Scriptor, Dragon Reverb, avatarshow, and Tear of Mist.) you guys are awesome. And I have an estimated 8-12 chapters left in the tank of this fic and I can't wait to finish it I need a vacation anyway lets get to it Holla!!!!!!!!!!! Ohh yeah, I'll take care of that Golden Dragon thing after this settles down a bit.**

**Disclaimer:**

**once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. all other characters and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth _**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLIV: It Ends Tonight_**

**Resistance Camp-Southern Earth Kingdom**

As Ty Lee gently let Kai rest on the ground his breathing was quick and heavy. His eye's were closing and everything was getting fuzzy.

"Kai..Kai you have to hold on!!" as soon as he heard Yuffie's voice his eye's shot opened then dulled again. "Ty Lee were going to have to get him back to Raminas the wound is to deep." as they argued Yuffie's voice quivered and she was beginning to panic. She thought she was going to lose both of her best friends.

"Y..Yuffie." Kai mumbled. "Listen you have to go to Raminas qucikly and find...my Father."

"What.b..but Kai you." Yuffie squealed.

"I heard a rumor that he's there with my mom. L..look I know what your going to say, but please just go I can barely breath and everythings getting fuzzy."

Yuffie nodded gathered up a battalion of 5 five and ran into the woods. She maneuvered around every tree not waiting for nay soldier behind her. The soldiers struggled, but kept close by the young Lieutenant. Raminas was only five miles away from all of the madness and the Capital city of the Resistance. The main fort was heavily guarded keeping any enemy out. There was an archer on every inch of the wall.

When Yuffie finally reached the cit a guard stopped her. "Luitenent is everything alright do you need more soldiers?"

"The war is not over we are evenly matched, but not until they release what they have up in those airships. Send two Battalions to the clearing the tomb and three more soldiers with me. Also I need everyone in the city to scan for a Kai Xiang II we need to apprehend him and his wife they have something we need tell them that General Xiang is hurt. Along with others back in camp." Yuffie said quickly.

"Very well Luitenent do you want me to send a some medics with you?" asked the guard.

"Only three, we'll be waiting outside of the wall." Yuffie sighed.

She sat on the ground and one of the soldier sat next to her offering her a glass. "I've never seen you so down ma'am." Yuffie took the water. "I can't lose Bear or Kai they're my friends there can't only be one in a trio."

"Everything will work out for the best." the soldeir sighed. "I'll tell you the 100 year war wasn't as bad as this one. I didn't fight then, but I damn sure will now."

"I suppose...do you have a name private?" asked Yuffie.

"You really don''t recognize me Yuffie." the private took off the helmet to reveal she was girl. "Lin!!" Yuffie jumped up when she saw Kai's older sister.

"Yuffie!!" a woman engrossed the little ninja in a hug. "By Gods what happened to you your bleeding and hurt." gasped Kai's Mother rubbing the dirt off of Yuffie's face. "Come back to my home and we will get you cleaned up."

Yuffie pulled back. "No..no Mrs. Xiang you don't understand there's a war going on out there and Kai got hurt bad he needs medical attention or he's going to die he sent me here to get you and Mr. Xiang." Yuffie said. "Mr. K will you come with us?" Yuffie said hopefully giving him puppy dog eye's. "He's losing blood and Kai never asks for help ever not even when we were kids."

Kai II seemed deep in thought then Kai's Mother ingraspepd his arm. Kai II nodded his head. "We will come I will not lose another son."

Yuffie jumped with glee. "You must keep up." the ninja rushed back into the woods the soldiers and Xiang's following her. "Don't worry were coming Kai." she murmured picking up her pace.

**Raithwall's Tomb-Southern Earth Kingdom**

Koalas raced threw the hallways of the tomb dodging every boulder that fell. Zuko's face was determined to get to the tomb's main catacomb. Koalas raced threw the final door and Azula was looking up at the ceiling as boulders fell around her. "Azula let's go." Zuko shouted.

"Zuzu?" Azula turned her attention to her brother and smiled."I have nothing else to live for Father has truly abandoned me or maybe...maybe I'm no prodigy like he told me? Everyone I know hates my soul..I have no soul I've betrayed every person I have ever meet. I have lost every friend that I have ever had I'm a fool, Mai was right I miscalculated everything. But then he...he killed the only one who believed in me and now I have absolutely nobody."

"That's not true Azula!!" Koalas dodged a boulder and went over to the depressed firebender. "Kai isn't dead and were not going to let him die. He would have never came in here for you if he knew he wasn't going to get hurt. Your lucky he has more patience than all of us because we were ready to take you down like any other enemy, but you proved us wrong. You fought Father and if you have truly changed somewhere then your heart isn't as black as you think it is. He needs you Azula without you Kai turned to alcohol like you turned to accepting Father treating you like a puppet. If you want to die I will drag you out of this tomb."

"Why do you keep meddling with me affairs Zuko!?!" Azula snapped.

Zuko flinched then gave the same smirk Azula always gave him. "Because that's what family does...what a brother does. Things can never be like they were on ember island, but we can change that." Zuko stuck out his hand.

Azula sniffed as if she was about to turn to tears. She grabbed Zuko's hand and climbed on top of Koalas. As the tomb was begining to give way finally the Bora shot threw the tomb and out to the cold night.

The battle was finally beginning to die down, but Zuko looked up as the Fire Navy airships crowed over Raminas and the tomb. "There going to kill us all!?!" yelled a soldier in panic.

"Calm down private!?!" Ryo snapped. "Aang and the Bandits can't take all of those ships?" he muttered.

Up in the skies of the southern Earth Kingdom they were between the three huge Airships. "So how are we going to pull this off Kyte?" asked Fran.

"Simple you know how I never liked your sister Fran." Kyte said.

"I hope your holding no grudges toward her ship are you my fellow pirate." Fran joked.

Kyte laughed "Its not that the Strahl's a beautiful it's just your sister. Prepare for impact!?!" Kyte shouted as his crew's eye's big. The Strahl hitting one of the Fire Navy ship the crash caused the ship to go down into a section of the woods. The pirates raced onto the ship and attack the crew as the ship collapsed from the sky. Kyte, Kato, and Fran ran off of the ship and jumped into the sky.

Aang spotted them and they landed on top of Appa. "What about you crew!?" fretted Aang.

"No needed to fret Avatar we are the most resourceful pirates on earth. Now hurry to the third ship." Appa rushed to the third ship and Kyte and Fran jumped off. "This is where we get off. See if you can allign the other ship with ours were taking this into the lake."

Aang nodded as him and the Bandits opened the hatch and went into the ship. "Now time to find whoever's driving this baby and take him out."

"A lot of mist looms around here." Fran smelt. "Its so thick it even wagers the Avatar's. They must be close to us if we follow the strongest mists they're near the front of the ship and their guards are down."

"Then let's go." Kyte followed Fran's position to the front of the ship and spotted the guards mingling at the door way. "Now how to do this." he looked over at Fran whose eye's turned red and she stared to hiss at the guards. They noticed her and Fran bent her ears back and attack them quickly dodging the fire and snapping they're necks. "That's the thing about Verra's when to much mist enters they're systems blood lust takes over." Fran eyed him, but did no harm. "Good Fran." Kyte opened the hatch and quickly silenced the guard by smashing his head off of the stirring wheel. "I swear privates." Kyte could see that Aang had aliened the other ship with his. "Fran I hope your ready for a bumpy ride because I can't guarantee we'll make it out of this one in one piece."

The ships collided with each other and fell into the lake and exploded. "Kyte, Fran!?" Ryo gasped. "Pirates...they'll be alright." he reassured himself.

As the rest of the Fire Navy soldiers retreated it was irrelevant that the Resistance had won the battle. "Now all we have to do is take back the Fire Nation." Toph cheered.

"Hopefully your right beacuse tonight is the last night I fall into Father's manipulations. It Ends Tonight." Azula murmured behind them. "Zuko take me to Kai."

**Well hoped you enjoyed the second climax there is only one left before I wrap up this wild adventure. Remember to review I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	45. The Teacher

**Hello this is the aftermath of Raithwall's War and this is where things start to settle down, but begin to start back up again. One final climax awaits and my fingers can't stop typing toward this event well enjoy. I'm J1210 holla!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nut I do own my OC's all other characters and cross-overs used in this fic go to they're respective owners. **

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLV: The Teacher_**

**Resistance Camp-Southern Earth Kingdom**

As the sun finally began to shine on the Southern Earth Kingdom everyone iin camp was restless. The bodies had been moved to a spot in the forest and vigil would be held once they returned to Raminas. The light shined threw the tree's and hit Kai's face. He up to see his chest was bandaged and his leg as well.

"Kai!! Your awake." Yuffie squeaked with joy.

As he sat up Bear punched him in the shoulder. "We thought we lost you for a second Xiang. Do you feel alright"

"I'm fine I just a little numb that's all." Kai grunted.

The medic walked over to Kai and patted him on the shoulder. "Your lucky to be alive son someone up there must like you."

As the medic padded away Kai smirked. "I doubt it." he tried to sand up by leaning on a tree. "Oww!!!" he fell aruptly back down and grasped his right leg. "Am I ever going to be able to walk on this thing again."

"Take it easy General." Kato passed Kai his brace and a cane. "The medic said you'll be as good as new in a few weeks." Kato helped Kai back to his feet. "We must go to General Zuko's tent were having a meeting about our next move."

Kai's stomach rumbled. "Well I meet you there after I eat. Ohh, Kato how's the battallion?" asked Kai.

"We were lucky General we didn't lose anyone in the 31st battalion, but unfortunately Nara escaped with Ivy. On the brighter side General Zuko got your Bora back." Kato said.

Kai's face brightened. "That's good." the healer limped towards a nearby tree and pulled an apple off. He bit into it and followed Kato to the tent. As he went in Mai, Zuko, Ryo, and Toph were planning the grand attack.

"So look he finally decided to wake up." joked Toph. "You've slept long enough."

"To long for my comfort so we won the battle. This is good now we can focus on retaking the Northern Earth Kingdom." Kai suggested.

"No its to risky your brother has that place on lock down and tight. The Dai Li could probably sense us before we even get within a twenty mile range." Mai said. "It would be better if we could just invade the Fire Nation."

"I suppose that would be logical, but remember we only gained a good 100 miles from of territory." Ryo put in. "But we could send a some battalions into the Northern Earth Kingdom and retake some cities."

"Wait I got it. What if we lure the Fire Nation back to the earth Kingdom." kato said.

Zuko shook his head. "All of these plans are way to risky think of the machines he has. We'll be toast we were lucky the Bandits and Aang were able to take out those three Airships. We need more recruits."

"Very well then." Ryo stood up. "Let me take a fmy battallion with me and we'll take back Ba Sing Se."

"How'd figure?" asked Kai.

"We don't take back the Northern Earth Kingdom by force, but by voice. Fighting isn't always the answer if we can take it back by convincing the city to side with us then we have a chance for an absolute fair fight. And just think about it also once the Fire Nation See's this disturbance they'll send soldiers to Earth Kingdom and all we have to do is divide and conquer." Ryo said.

"Tha's genius, now all we need to do is decide whose gonna go." Toph put in.

"Kai would you like to join this party." asked Zuko.

"Well I..I wanted to take care of something first." said Kai. "I wanted to go up into the mountains and learn how to use this special bending to my advantage." he cleched his fists and looked down. "I'll be back in a few days to join whatever party I can, but need to do this."

Everyone seemed edgy, but nodded in agreement. "Well you might as well say good bye to your mother first." Kai slipped out the tent and was engrossed in a hug by his mother. "I always thought you'd take your Father's place, but your going on beyond his dream. Be safe young one and eat healthy." with that Kai's mom waved as he entered into his tent and gathered clothes.

"So your leaving." Azula was already inside waiting for him. "I suppose you'd expect me to hug you and wish you luck."

Kai smirked. "Personally no, I'm just surprised you were here. So Azula have you decided what you really want or are you still a puppet."

"I'm no puppet...at least not anymore." she murmured. "I will accompany you to the mountains."

"Whoa...no, no, no I don't think so I've got to much on my back. Especially you...I need some time to myself to think." Kai murmured.

Azula nodded. "Very well even you have problems healer." the former princess left the tent and Kai followed her.

"Hey Kai." Ty Lee raced over to him. "Is it true were going to the mountains?"

"Excuse me?" Kai said quickly.

Mai walked up to him. "Zuko thought it would be a good idea for me, Bear, Yuffie, and Ty Lee to accompany you. He, Azula, and the other will be heading to Ember Island."

Kai sighed. "I suppose, I hope your packed."

"He also needed to speak to you before you leave." Mao put in.

"Ohh sure I need a short vacation and then everyone wants to come with Kai. What the heck." he muttered walking over to Zuko who was speaking with. "What's up?"

"It's Azula." he murmured "We need to prove that she's loyal to the Resistance before we make any huge moves. Do you suggest anything?" he asked.

Kai Thought about this then it hit him. "Lighting...have Azula teach Aang how to bend lighting. I know it sounds dangerous, but would she teach you if she wasn't loyal. I mean teaching the Avatar how to bend fire is how you proved yourself loyal Zuko."

Zuko hesitated then looked at Aang. The Avatar shifted uncomfortably. "Fine I'll ask her, but what if she's a tough trainer?"

"Your the Avatar you can handle it buddy." Kai said. "See you in a few days."

As Kai headed towards the woods to untie Koalas. Someone called his name. "Kai..we need to talk."

Kai recognized the voice and slipped into the trees. "Father." he mumbled with a content look on his face.

"You have grown." he said inspecting him. "You know I always expected you to take my place when I died, but I never thought that Kentaro?"

Kentaro will get what's coming to him if its from me or someone else it doesn't matter." Kai said coolly.

His Father looked away. "I was wrong for exiling you. You were my son and it was the hardest thig that I ever had to do I truly am sorry."

Kai felt uneasy he was starting to feel remorse for himself. All these years he thought his Father hated him, but was as torn up inside as he was. "No I'm sorry I ran away so it made me look like a murderer."

Kai II grasped his son in a hug. "I love you son and I am very proud of you." Kai couldn't bring himself to fight back and for the first time in years tears fell from his eye's. Those few words were all he needed to hear.

Mai called his name from the clearing and Kai wiped his eye's. "Umm, I need to go I'll see you later." he waved to his father and ran off, but ran into Ryo.

"Hey can I talk to you about Azula." he mumbled.

Kai hesitated. "You know now really isn't a good time, but hey I have a favor to ask you. My brother is under the rule of Ba Sing Se I need you to......to get my sister away from him before he hurts her. I'll talk to you about Azula when I get back."

Ryo nodded as Kai ran off. "Good luck."

Meanwhile, as Azula ate an apple Aang approached her determined. "Avatar." she said flatly.

"Azula I need you to teach me how to bend lighting." Aang blurted out.

Azula hesitated then looked at Zuko who was starring at her across the clearing. She stood up and finished her apple. "Very well, but I hope you can cope Avatar."

**Sorry I rushed this chapter, but I'm in class review.**


	46. Fire Lord Jin

**Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Stellers won the Superbowl forgive me any Cardinal fans, but your defense isn't that good!?! I thought Fitzgerald had that with the touchdown, but we came back and beasted that was the longest minute of my life......... well that's about it on to the real thing. Hello again Fan Fiction Nation and I suppose that one question has at least ran threw everyone head once. What the heck in gonna happen to Kerra not that I normally switch the story on to her well she fit into this part of the storyline pretty well so I had to do it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and to remember to review. Anyways I'm J1210 holla!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other cross-overs and characters used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth _**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLVI: Fire Lord Jin_**

**Pacific Sea-Northern Fire Nation**

As the skies were clear in the Pacific every hand on deck was doing some sort of work. Haroji starred out into the cold deep blue sea contemplating his next move. _Now that Ozai has his bending back he has become an acting force. Then again the Resistance pests are already planning their next move as well. I must be quick with my decisions. If I ever wish to surpass that fool I must have that Dusk Shard. Then there's her?_

Haroji turned his attention to the closed deck where the prisoners were kept. He walked towards it and starred coolly at the sleeping prisoner whose tears had dried up over night_. Your friends aren't coming for you Kerra they think your dead. But how pitiful they leave you alone for 5 seconds and you still couldn't even defend yourself. If I saw no gain In this I would just kill her like the rest, but? _Haroji took a few steps back. "What am I thinking?" he muttered.

As Kerra began to stir she opened her eye's to meet Haroji's grim grin. She shifted backwards until her back touched the wall. "Why are you doing this?"

Haroji unlocked the gate and approached Kerra. "When Zuko finds out your alive he will stop at nothing to save you. And when you finally give in to your fate I will be satisfied." he bent down and Kerra flinched. When she looked down the chains on her wrists were free. "Get to the lower deck and find the servants they will make sure your as beautiful as a princess when we see Phoenix King Ozai."

Kerra hesitated as Haroji left the cage she slowly walked up the stairs as the light hit her eye's she covered her eye's. "why is he being so nice to me?" she mumbled. Servants quickly rushed over and pushed Kerra into her room and began to wash her face, do her hair, and paint her nails. "Why are you doing all of this?" Kerra was not used to this type of treatment. When they finished putting on her kimono the ship had already arrived at the dock. And a carriage was waiting for her. Haroji ushered by her his face nervous. Kerra was surprised Haroji had actually let his guard down next to her. _He doesn't consider me a threat I suppose._

Haroji's eye's shifted to her. "You don't look your best, but tolerable." he inspected her thorouly and grabbed her arm. Kerra pulled away and stood a few feet away. Haroji grabbed Kerra and pulled Kerra towards him and sneered. "You will not embarrass me woman or not you will stay in your place."

"Excuese me." Kerra snapped at him. "I am not just a piece of meat you will treat me with respect!"

Haroji flinched barely anybody would ever stand up to him. _What's happening to me I would have killed any other who dare defy me, but? _He only nodded and walked towards the carriage. "You will ride in this when the Phoenix King arrives you will not speak unless spoken to and you will not try any form of escape or I will hunt you down myself and drag you back here. Do I make myself clear?" he said with more warmth in his voice. She slowly nodded as Ozai arrived.

"So?" he said eyeing Kerra. "Are you sure you may trust this Resistance scum Arbiter Jin?"

"Yes Milord she has shown no sign of retaliation and soon she will have a huge burden on her back to carry." Haroji said flatly.

Ozai nodded and then smirked. "I hope your ready my friend. I trust no one in the Fire Nation more than I trust you and I will be honored to have you as such a high power up into the ranks. Surely the dead Council would have agreed with me."

Kerra was carried toward the carriage and couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. As she sat alone the carriage began to move. She poked her head out of the curtain to see that servants were carrying her. _I hate this attention so much. I can't live with this is just.....? _Kerra's train of thought was broken by a servant girl.

"Excuse me, Milady Arbiter Jin wishes to see you." the servant girl bowed and left Kerra to herself in the carriage.

"What am I going to do?" she pondered.

"Kerra!!" Haroji called from outside of her carriage. The young mother stepped out to face Haroji and a troupe of servants. "These will be your Royal servants they shall do what you want when you want. If they refuse or so much hesitate to do so have you may wish to do whatever you want to them. Now go into the Palace and I shall see you later tonight my dear. This is a marvelous event that I expect you and myself to enjoy." Haroji stepped closer to Kerra so only she could hear him. "And if you so much as do anything to ruin this day I will slit your throat myself and have your servants dispose of the corpse." he whispered coolly then kissed Kerra on the cheek and walked of.

The servants ushered Kerra into the bathroom where they remove her clothes behind a curtain and began to bathe her. "I can do it myself I am no child." she snapped to the healers.

"Forgive me Milady, but Arbiter Jin wanted us to make sure that you were perfect for the occasion. He says that you cannot take care of your own self." the servant girl continue to scrub Kerra and she wouldn't resist anymore. When they were finished the servants took her to a nearby room where tailors began to measure her size and weight. "The tailors will make sure that your dress is ready before your coronation."

Kerra looked over quickly. "Coronation, what coronation?"

"Its nothing it just slipped." the servant quickly said. "Jewelers quickly now!" as jewelers swarmed the room they surrounded Kerra with many types of stones, gems, and crystals. "Emeralds, Ruby's, Saphires, Pearls, Diamonds, Black pendant what ever you wish you may have."

Kerra was hesitant in choosing. _Did Haroji set all of this up for me? No, no, no it must be for himself!! _She chose the box with a necklace that held diamonds and sapphires. As the jeweler put on the ea rings and necklace the mother kept getting more and more agitated. "Why are all of you pampering me?" the servant girl didn't answer, but began to do Kerra's nails and makeup. "Excuse me I asked you a question?" she said a little bit louder to get her attention. The servant finally looked to her and shook her head. _What's that suppose to mean....wait does she pity me? _

As the hours soon passed it grew dark and lanterns began to light up. "Its time Milady." the servant girl said. Kerra followed her out to the courtyard where hundreds of soldiers were guarding Haroji standing at the alter. "Milady you are Haroji Jin's bride." she said wearily and walked away. "I truly am sorry."

One tear ran down Kerra's face as she walked down the runway. Haroji smirked at her as she walked up to meet in front of him. "Don't cry my love, but this is only your true fate."

As the priest began to pray to the Gods he looked to Kerra he spoke loudly. "Kerra do you swear to uphold the power of this title and protect the Fire Nation even at the cost of your life?"

Kerra hesitated then looked to meet Haroji's cold stare. "I...I do." she mumbled another tear falling from her eye.

_Only tears of joy. Don't lose it she's just a girl. _Haroji thought forcing a smile.

"And do you Haroji Jin swear to uphold the power of this title and protect the Fire Nation even at the cost of your life?" the priest asked.

"I do!" he said without hesitation.

"Then without further adue." the priest took the hairpiece of the Fire Lady and placed it in Kerra's hair then took the Fire Lords and placed it on Haroji's cape. "The Gods commend you Fire Lady Kerra. And are new Fire Lord Jin!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Sorry I'm just in a really good mood, but anyway remember to review ohh yes tell me if you feel bad for Kerra or not I wanna know!!!!!!!!!! Holla!!!!!!!1**


	47. The Prediction

**I'm glad someone agrees that the Cardinal's defense stunk, but anyway I'm uber sorry about the Haroji thing, but I had to make one more twist to get the storyline going and on how the Resistance has a chance. And also to make the new Fire Lord he seems a little hesitant though in Kerra, but anyway to the point. If I am going to finish this fic I need it done by March so I'm gonna start counting down next chapter I'm J1210 holla!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**One again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this fic.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLVII: The Prediction_**

**Mountains Southern Earth Kingdom**

As Mai, Yuffie, Ty Lee, and Bear walked behind they found it difficult to keep up while walking the rocky slopes. Kai was ahead of the group feeding the Bora and had set his eye on the far end of the ridge. "Kai can you wait up I'm getting tired?" whined Yuffie. "Where are we going anyway?"

Kai snorted. "You can't get tired yet. Were going to make camp on that sturdy ridge over there." he said pointing up about 20 ft ahead. "And then I'll train a little bit farther away."

Mai took a quick look at that Kai was suppose to be training at. "Don't you think its a little bit to far from us?" she asked puzzled.

Kai continued to walk ahead everyone left Mai behind. "That's the point Mai I can't hurt anyone when using this thing. I don't plan to use this frequently only until I bury Haroji Jin. Or at least Kentaro an change before I have to hurt him as well."

"Wait, wait, wait you plan on killing Haroji Jin?" asked Bear. "I was more along the terms of Zuko falls to Haroji, redmeptioon beats the bastard takes back Nation."

As they approached their destination Ty Lee unpacked most of the stuff then sat down. "It stinks we don't have 'Zula with us we probably would have had a fire already." Ty gathered a few sticks and dead brambles throwing them into a pile near the middle of some stones. As she clacked the stones a spark ignited onto the weeds starting up a warm fire. "The blue flame would make it a little more exiting as well."

The sun began to set and Mai sat on nearby rock. "We don't need Azula she's nothing, but a traitor." everyone looked over to Mai in shock as she ate her traveling herbs the medic had left them. "Think about it all of you if Zuko gave you a chance at redemption and you cross him by crawling back to Ozai. But then when times get ruff you crawl back to Zuko she had no loyaltys to anyone and everyone here knows it.....besides I rather not stare into her old blue flame gods forbid what she's thinking."

As silence set in around the five each trapped in there own thoughts. Ty Lee forced a smile as she looked at Mai. "We all make mistakes Mai some more than others and I suppose Azula isn't s perfect as she thought she was that was her down fall."

Mai shook her head. "Azula's down fall was when she manipulate her supposed friend into doing her biding until she finally lost the only two people in the Nation who had at least one grain of respect for her!" she snapped on the acrobat. "Zuko should have left her to perish in those catacombs and then we have one less thing to worry about!!"

As tears welded up in the acrobat's eye's Yuffie went over to comfort her. Kai untied his leg brace and set his Cain down. He took a couple f pills out of his pocket and threw them into his mouth. "Mai you don't seem to fond of your soon to be sister in law. Maybe its from lack of caring for one to much or maybe your just afraid like Azula to put your trust in someones hands because you'll get sucker punched. Its happened to the better of us some of us get more scared then others. Zuko knew if Azula taught Aang to bend lighting on Ember Island that it would bring out her true colors. If it does then we can trust her, but if it doesn't she's as dead a shell as any other." Kai laided on the rocky stone and closed his eye's. "We all learn to forgive after a time some quicker than others...I guess your just an other you need to talk to Azula and clear things up with her." at that the healer fell into deep slumber quickly followed by the others.

Mai sat awake gazing at the stars. _Can I truly trust my former ally, enemy, my friend. _She griped her selves tightly and layed her head gently on the blanket. The milkyway moved peaceful in the sky. Had the mountains been like ember island could they bring out one's true colors and reveal things about themselves they didn't know? _This place sure caught my unceartainty. _Mai changed her view upon the acrobat who still ad dried tears in her eye's. _Ty Lee please forgive me._

**The Next Day**

The light hit Ty Lee's face as she yawned and walked over the the stream running down the mountain. She washed the dried tears off of her face. "I hope Mai really hasn't lost hope in 'Zula." Ty Lee mumbled wearily. "If she has then I'll have to make her believe in 'Zula again."

"You know talking to yourself seems a little weird to other people." Yuffie said walking behind the acrobat. She washed her face as well and sat down. "You know I'm sure Mai will trust Azula slowly, but sure. Me, Kai, and Bear were separated during the 100 year war, but we were able to come back together despite our differnces and still be friends. Maybe if Azula truly means to change you, her, and Mai could be friends again."**(A/N hopefully not Ozai's angles...cough.)**

When Yuffie left Ty was left alone at the stream pondering over the ninjas words. "We shouldn't have come here Ty Lee." a voice came from behind her it was Mai. "No wonder Kai wanted to come alone I feel useless and....I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Ty turned her head in disbelief. "Your sorry?"

Mai turned her head trying not to meet eye contact with the acrobat. "Maybe I was to quickly to judge Azula, but that doesn't mean I trust her." before Mai could say anything else she was ingrasped in a hug by Ty Lee. "Come on let's go back to camp."

Meanwhile Kai was alone walking around the mountains. It seemed as if he was looking for something. His fists were clenched and senses up. _I know he's here somewhere? Tobishin where are you? _Kai came to a stop by a nearby cavern barely opened by jaddged rocks. He looked closer inside of the rocks and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. "So the rumors were true. Ozai out casted you and you fled to the mountains."

"Zuko should have knew you wouldn't come here to train that ability of yours Kai Xiang III." the old man rasped. But when he emerged from the cavern he was old, but still very in shape. "I expect you have come here looking for answers from your own enemy." Kai shruged, but kept Tobishin tightly in lock he was a dangerous man if you underestimated him. "I shall give you the answers you want, but that changes nothing between us boy." Tobishin signaled Kai to come into his cavern.

Kai entered slowly only to see a campfire burning inside and a few animal pelts hanging from the walls. _He's a shaman alright. _Tobishin began to stare deeply into the flame and saw nothing that Kai noticed interesting. "What do you see?"

Tobishin crackled a crooked smile at Kai then looked back into the flame. "A card that plays in the Resistance's favor is in the Fire Nation, but that is not to important." the old shaman grabbed his spear from the wall and placed the blade towards Kai's chest. "I sense uncertainty in you young healer. You have better things to worry about like that gift of yours. I can already tell you you may not completely harness the bendings full potential, but I may help you control it." as Tobishin lightly pushed the blade into his chest he pulled it out quickly only to obtain little blood. He placed the blood in his hand and grabbed Kai's. The blood seemed to sting the healer and when he pulled away from Tobishin he felt his eye's turn blue. "So Xiang III can you hear me?"

"I...I can?" he stuttered. "How are you able to hold such power Tobishin?" Kai asked puzzled.

Tobishin sneered as Kai's eye's returned normal brown. "Such things shouldn't be mentioned, but you will stop the Fire Nation. The enemy of my enemy is my ally." Tobishin smirked.

Kai nodded slowly. "For now Tobishin, I'll be back for you."

"And you will find nothing you fool." the shaman stood up and looked into the flame. "Your ally Ryo was able to harness the greater potential of his bending within that Golden Dragon and you will harness yours soon. Now leave the mountains and head to Ember Island quickly before the boat leaves. Also young Xiang III I have a prediction involving that Dusk Shard."

Kai left the cavern quickly and looked back to see nothing. "He will be a threat in the future...I can sense it." he whispered. Kai quickly rushed back into camp. "Let's go."

"But we haven't been here for a week." whined Yuffie. "Why are we leaving?"

"I got all I need from here if we hurry we can retrace Zuko's steps and catch them before they're off to Ember Island." Kai picked up his bag and untied Koalas. "Ty Lee do you think you can catch Zuko for us with Koalas?"

The acrobat nodded and hopped on the Bora's back. She raced down the mountains and Mai walked closely to Kai so only they could hear. "Did you really come here to train that ability of yours?"

"No." Kai said flatly looking at her. "But I did find something else out.....Kerra is still alive in the Fire Nation."

Mai stopped and looked puzzeled at Kai. "How can I be sure you know this?"

"Have I ever stirred you wrong before?" he joked. "But seriously I have some bad news. "I think the Dusk Shard has something to play in this plot. When Ozai returned his bending the Shard turned black, but he kept it. IT must be for some use I just don't know what." Kai pondered on this. _If I am to truly gain the knowldge I need does it have something to do with the Dusk Shard. Ryo was able to obtain beyond his natural bendign ability. Does that mean Azula as well if she can bend blue flames. If I am to solve this I need more than one head. _Kai looked at Mai seriously. "Mai, Tobishin has a prediction it has to do with Azula and Haroji Jin."

Kai bent closely to the assassins ear and told her what the shaman had told him. For the first time he saw her eye's light up with shock. "Its only a prediction he musn't get to irritated by this. We must go back to confront Tobishin."

"No, he's gone." the only thing we can do is keep those two away from the Dusk Shard at least if we can keep Azula away." Kai mumbled.

**Ended on a cliffhanger anyway remember to review and give your opinion on this.**


	48. Trust

**Hello once again Fan Fiction Nation I am back dishing out chapter 48 of A Dragons Rebirth as the climax is on the horizon let me just take some side time to thank those who review. (Extartious Scpritor-without a critical eye in the reviews I probably would have given up a long time ago and Dragon Reverb-without Ryo I think I would have been stuck deciding another storyline he fits well into the fic.) now shall we continue this fic? Holla!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trade marked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLVIII: Trust_**

**Northern Fire Nation-Sea**

As Appa slowly grew closer to Ember Island Azula began too grow more and more wearily. The cold nigth was the perfect weather for flying and most were sleeping. The bison glided lightly in the sky and Azula could see why Toph hated riding the bison. Azula seemed as if she was about to hurl. Before leaving the southern Earth Kingdom under the care of Captain Kato and Lu Kei Azula tried to persuade Zuko to let her ride in the boat below, but he didn't even bother arguing with his sister.

Azula closed her eye's and sighed. _Its obvious that they don't trust me. I shouldn't blame them if someone betryaed me I'd....? _Azula turned her attention to Mai who was sleeping by Zuko's side. The night air rushed threw Azula's hair as she starred deeply in complex at the assassin. _Mai...did you really betray me for Zuko?_

"Azula!!" her thoughts quickly shattered as she turned her head to the water tribe who was starring dead at her. "I called you like eight times." Sokka said looking inpatient at the firebender.

"No need to get tefted Sokka I was only lost in my thoughts." Azula said uncaring. "Why are you still awake?" she asked turning laying her head on Appa's fur.

Sokka hesitated then turned his attention back to flying Appa. "Watching you and flying Appa."

"Watching me?" she repeated. "Were about 300 ft in the air what do you expect me to do here?" Azula looked off the edge of the flying Bison as the cold waves splashed together. The ship carrying Toph, Kai, and the others was below. "I'm not tired if that's what your about to ask me. I could never fall asleep on this furball. "The bison let out a huge yawn and Sokka as well. "You seem tired?"

As soon as she said Sokka's eye's shot back open. "Were not that far from Ember Island then we can get some well deserved sleep." sneered Suki who was sitting near Sokka. Azula inspected her and saw she was wide awake and armed as well. "Azula." she said flatly.

"Suki I didn't see you there!" the former Princess sarcastially said. Suki didn't respond. Azula slumped down and closed her eyes. _I need to sleep I've got a pisse off Kyoshi warrior burning a hole in my back. _Quickly after Azula fell victim to her tiredness.

"Sokka she's sleeping." Suki whispered to him as if she was relieved. She climbed on top of Appa's head and sat next to him. "You should get some sleep I'll take over Appa."

Sokka shook his head and sighed. "Not with her here. She's to dangerous period even if she's changed."

Suki wanted to agree with Sokka, but looked over at the sleeping firebender. "If she's agreeing to help Aang learn how to bedn lighting don't you think we should at least give her one more chance."

Sokka wrapped his arm around Suki and yawned. "I you should take over flying Appa." Sokka slid back into the bison's saddle and fell asleep."

"I wasn't serious." she umbled to herself then grabbibg the bison's reigns.

**The Next Day**

As the sun hit Azula's face she woke up inside of Appa's saddle. Everyone else was already awake and about. She lifted her head up to see that they were at her family's old vacation home. As Azula stumbled off of the Bison she petted him and walked towards the courtyard. Admiring the old memories that ran threw the walls of the home.

"Azula!!" again Sokka's voice cut into her thoughts as she turned around to see Aang, Katara, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Sokka were over by the stairs already eating breakfast. "Come over and eat."

As she yawned and walked over she grabbed some fruit from a bowl near them and bit into it. "So Avatar tell me how advance is your Firebending?"

"Firebending?" Aang questioned.

"I thought Zuko told you that you need to be a very skilled Firebender in order to control the power of lighting. Technically that's what it is...fire." Azula turned her attention to Zuko. "Please tell me you didn't teach him how to bend?"

Zuko looked worried. "Well there wasn't enough time and I taught him what I could. Maybe you could teach him a little advanced Firebending."

Azula looked tefted as she sat on the stairs. _Well this defenitly complicates things. How do they expect me to teach him bend lighting and turn him into a master Firebender we don't have all the time in the world? But if I ever wish to gain they're trust I have to. _"Okay whatever it takes." she mumbled. "We have a month to spare I will not go easy on you nor shall I accept slacking off I'm not Zuzu so get it right."

Aang stood up. "So when do we start?"

Azula dropped the apple and took a battle stance. "Now!" Azula didn't bend her usual blue flame, but shot out a normal flame and Aang was blasted back. "Lesson 1 always be on guard against your opponent even your teacher. Avatar when you are fighting against your opponent you must always have your guard up no matter what tricks they use even if it is not a blue flame."

Aang got up slowly and nodded. No one in the Gaang objected either they knew Aang would have it hard having Azula for a mentor. "I already know he basics of Firebending."

"Well it seems like you guys are having fun." said Toph emerging from the front steps with Kai. "Twinkle toes you have it ruff."

"I suppose so." Kai joked. "Anyway they held us up at the port. What are you guys up to?"

Azula gave Aang a hard glare and walked towards him. "I'm teaching the Avatar how to bend lighting, but first he must learn how to master the art of advance Firebending."

"But why does it matter when Aang can go into the Avatar State." Sokka put in.

"That is true, but the Avatar State cannot always save him. He has to master the bending himself if he ever wishes to be a true Avatar." Katara responded. As she took every ones dish to the kitchen she added. "Maybe you could go easy on Aang its not like we have a deadline this time."

Azula nodded in agreement. "I just feel edgy taking are time with this. There's no telling what Haroji Jin can do why'll were wasting precious time."

Suki shot Azula a sharp glance. "Maybe you should worry about things other than the war?"

Azula clenched her fists in anger, but held her tongue. The air around the whole Gaang seemed awkward. As they stared at the two young warriors not removing there sight from each other. Zuko coughed to break the silence and signaled to Kai. "Oh right, maybe we should go to the beach to break off some tension I mean Aang you could start your training tomorrow we all need a break anyway."

"That sounds like a good idea Kai right guys?" asked Katara.

"Sure, if you like water." joked Toph.

As everyone walked off to get ready to head to the beach Azula sat alone on the stairs. "Its gonna be alot harder earning their trust then you think." said Kai.

Azula sighed and looked at the healer. "Every time I look over my shoulder someone is starring at me regardless who it is. Even if its that lemur with floppy ears. They treat me as if I'm not trying. Suki doesn't like me period I could careless if she trusts me or not."

"I can already tell Suki doesn't like you. I recall throwing her in a cell to rot for the rest of eternity, I don't blame her. If you want to gain her trust it takes time. Maybe you should try expressing your feelings that always gets'em" Kai nodded.

As he swung his cain around pondering Azula plunged back into her thoughts again. _Expressing my feelings?! I have never been this bothered before by someone I despise. I can't just sit down and spill out all of my problems and worries. That shows signs of weakness.....but if I have to do it I will!!!!_

As the Gaang set out to the beach it was obvious everyone would be out today. "I'm sure glad the Imperial Navy doesn't trek this place. At least nobody here knows that were wanted." smirked Toph.

"I suppose the idoits here never get any news." Mai put in.

Azula trailed in the back away from the Gaang. She thought on how they could be so laid back when a war was going on out in the mainland. The friends laughed and enjoyed each others presence, but only the lonely Princess thought were starting to catch up with her again. She was able to slip away from they're sight and walk along the side of the beach alone. Past memories ran quickly threw her head of Mai's betrayal, her losing to Zuko in Agni Kai, and being brought to the prison. "Was it worth all of this." she mumbled. "Trying to gain the trust of those the crossed in the past." Azula sat on the edge of the water thinking for hours.

Soon it grew dark and the beach seemed empty. "Azula!!" her bursted from behind her. Azula turned around to see Suki waiting with he arms crossed. "We've been looking for you all day? You were suppose to stay with us for the trip."

She seemed to ignore the Kyoshi Warrior until she stood up. "I took a walk to clear my head that's all there was no need for you to look for me." Suki followed behind the fallen Princess cautiously until she took the lead and lead them to the fire they had on the beach.

"Took you long enough we've been waiting for ever." the blind bandit laided back staring sightless into the stars.

"We thought you'd try to run off?" Mai said coolly.

"Well you thought wrong." Azula said defensively. "Do you all assume that I'm going to run away or try to manipulate anyone here?"

Suki took a seat next to Sokka. "What do you expect us all to just trust you suddenly. I will never trust you not after everything you've done. I was against the whole idea of bringing you here anyway."

Azula shot up, her eye's burning with aggression and anger towards the Kyoshi Warrior. "You know nothing about me!!!" she roared. "You don't know what I've been threw, what I've done, and what state of mentallity I was in then or what I' in now!!!" her fists burned blue flames. She balled them tighter to control herself and put them out. Suki was shock as well as everyone around the circle. She breathed deeply calming herself and taking her seat. "Your not making it any easier."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Suki in a lighter and gentler voice.

Trying not to show any sign of weakness Azula turned her head and mumbled. "I....I'm sorry for everything."

Silence surrounded the circle and Kai coughed to break the silence. "Um, I don't think were going to get any better than that."

Katara was the first to speak. "Not that I completely trust you yet, but I accept your apology."

"Me to." Toph sighed.

Suki gave a slow nod and Zuko a reassuring smile. "Sooooo, does that make her apart of the Gaang now?" Sokka asked. Everyone let out a snicker and began to laugh. "But...seriously."

"I guess that leaves one more." Kai looked to Mai.

"I...I betrayed you Azula and you tried to take everything I care about away from me how could I ever trust you?" Mai mumbled.

Azula looked into the fire in dismay. Winning Ty Lee's trust would be a snap, but Mai was a different story. "I cannot say that we'll ever share the same friendship that we once had, but we could at least try. Kai told me that you were the one who wanted to help me the most. I lost you and Ty Lee once I don't want to again."

Mai walked across the other side of the fire and engrassed her frined in a hug. The friendship had been rekidled and the trust as well.

**All's well that ends well right? Well anyway sorry it took me so long to update I had a jam packed weekend seeing Coraline.....yes that movie is beast and in 3D as well uber awesomeness. Review!!!!**


	49. Return of the White Lotus

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted lately its just that I decided to take a break for awhile. Okay this is chapter 49 of A Dragons Rebirth and I doubt that I'm going to make the deadline I posted a new fic and am seriously going to manage it this time. I am going to try to keep this fic out of the sixties and get to the climax as soon as possible so that means uber long chapters anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 49. Holla!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trade marked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter XLIX: Return of the White Lotus_**

**Northern Earth Kingdom-Ba Sing Se**

The farms of Ba Sing Se were guarded lightly as Brutes passed by on their expectation. All had been well in the Northern Earth Kingdom as of late. The war still left it scared, but it was prospering on the inside. Kentaro allowed no Brutes to enter the mighty Earth Kingdom city.

Deeper down by the moor, Ryo's battalion was waiting. With him he had Ashe, Ty Lee, Bear, and Yuffie. The battalion would be waiting just in case things got to ruff. "Okay guys the plan is simple all we have to do is convince the city to revolt against Kentaro and take back the city."

"That's easier said then done." replied Bear. "The people of Ba Sing Se trust the Xiangs. Especially Kentaro since he was the heir to his Father's position. To convince these people we have to show them how corrupt he is. Having Brutes guard the outer walls is insane and the Dai Li's on the inside also."

Ty Lee nodded in agreement. "We could get arrested and then they know that were the Reisistance trying to spread our word on their land. Ryo I think we should try to get to Kentaro if we really plan to take back the city."

Ryo looked at the far away walls. _They're right I can't just convince the whole entire capital they might believe that they're safe with Kentaro controlling their lands. Even if Kai said I shouldn't take his brother out. I have to if it is the only way to secure the city. _Ryo looked to his friends and nodded in agreement. "You guys are right...were gonna have to take down Kentaro."

Ashe who was in the background hadn't said anything since they left Raminas. "We shouldn't bring so many people into the city with us it might just spring suspicion. We should leave the battalion behind and just have few of us enter the city. I know the place the best so I will volunteer to go."

"I'll go." Ty sprang quickly.

Ryo nodded. "Okay I'll lead you guys into the city if anything goes wrong we'll send a flare up to call for backup."

Ryo's group set out threw the marshes of Ba Sing Se. Bear sighed and sat down. "Yuffie I don't think Kentaro's stupid he's going to know that something is up."

"I just hope that Naomi doesn't get pulled into the war." the ninja replied.

**Fire Nation-Grand Palace**

Kerra sat alone in the garden. She had been stuck in the Nation's capital for about two weeks. Her friends thought she was dead and Haroji Jin was so unpredictable she couldn't even cope a look of sadness when he looked at her. He had assigned her a servant to escort her wherever she goes, whenever. Kerra sighed how could anyone deal with being this bored. "I wanna go home." she whimpered.

"Huh, did you call me Milady." said the servant rushing into the garden. She looked exhausted they worked so hard Kerra could see her fingers prune to the bone.

"No." Kerra mumbled and laid back on the bench she was sitting on. Everything about this lifestyle to her was uncomfortable, wearing kimonos and dress where ever she went. "I need to get out of here." she said flatly.

The servant gasped and sat down next to her. "Haroji Jin will not be pleased with this Milady."

Kerra was getting agitated. "Say could you go and get me something to eat, some fruit and a lot of it."

The servant stood up and bowed. "Of course Milady, I'll make sure you have the rippest fruit inn the Fire Nation." at that the servant walked off back into the palace.

"Suck up." Kerra mumbled. She moved quickly back into the palace and into Haroji's office. She closed and locked the door cautiously. Kerra turned her attention to the messenger hawk over perched int the cage. She sat at Haroji's desk and grabbed a pen and dipped it in his ink. "Paper, paper got to find paper." she was panicking Haroji could come into the room at any moment. She dug into his desk and found a fresh sheet and wrote a letter with only a few words on it.

_S.O.S!!!!! Help I'm in the Fire Nation!!_

_-Kerra_

The knob on the door began to rattle. "Crap." she opened the messenger hawk cage and placed the letter in the case. "To Raminas." she whispered. The hawk flew out of the window and the door flew open.

Haroji's hands were dark red and his crimson eye's full of fury. Kerra noticed him trying to stay content. "So," his voiced was icy, but shook with uncertainty. "Why was my door locked Fire Lady?"

"I..it was nothing I didn't know that the door was locked at all." Kerra stamered. Haroji walked slowly over to hawk cage and saw that it was still open. Kerra grimaced and looked down. "I can explain."

"No you cannot!!" Haroji pushed her over the desk. "You thought the Resistance could save you then your wrong. You brought this upon yourself Fire Lady Jin and now you will pay the consequences of crossing me. You will not leave the palace or out of any guards sight and if your friends decided to come and save you. You can watch them die along with any other who dare defy me."

Haroji left the room in a rush and Kerra got up and wiped herself off. "That's what you think." she muttered walking out of the room.

The servant was waiting outside for Kerra. "Mi..Milady I brought you your fruit." she whispered.

Kerra just walked away in anger. _I'll show him...I am no burden on anyone. I can take care of myself, and if I have to get out of her by myself I will. _

**Ba Sing Se-Northern Earth Kingdom**

After a few hours of walking Ryo and his party arrived at the powerful wall of Ba Sing Se. Ashe sighed with bothed happiness and sorrow. "Home." she whispered under her breathe. Ryo could feel the pain that swept over her. She had lost everything she held dear to the Fire Nation, her father and husband.

"I have to take this place back." he muttered. Ty poked Ryo on his head breaking him out of thought process. "What is it Ty?" she pointed over to the two Dai Li agents walking in they're direction. "Oh, I'll handle this."

The two agents stopped a safe distance away from the three and whispered hushed words to each other. "State your business in Ba Sing Se."

"We seek what Council Kentaro speaks of, the pursuit of happiness." Ryo replied confidently. "We come far from the Fire nation in search of a better life one we know a Xiang would never lie about."

The agents began to whisper again and pointed at Ashe. "She looks very familiar and does not look as if she's from the Fire Nation."

Before Ryo could answer Ashe stepped in. "My blood runs through both Nation and Kingdom. We come in peace in search of a better life please let us pass."

The agent starred at Ashe for the longest before he signaled the agents to open a small door for them to enter the outer city. The Resistance party shifted threw quickly not looking back at the agents. "I can't believe that worked." Ty Lee gasped with relief.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Ashe mumbled.

"What do you mean." asked a puzzled Ty.

"Those agents used to work for the old King, before I was even considered a princess. They used to see me constanly as Senator of the Earth Kingdom. I'm pretty sure they'll report this to Kentaro no doubt. Though we should naught worry about such trivial things, let us go."

After crossing the outer city they entered the main lower class city. "This should be a great place to start." Ryo immediately disappeared into the crowd.

"We'll meet you back over by the bakery." ty Lee called out. "C'mon Ashe let's get to it."

Ryo was in a well crowded area in the courtyard. Many guards were skirting the place. HE walked to the nearest one. "Tell me why is Kentaro such corrupt ruler."

"Excuse me boy?!" shouted the guard. "His Council is has borught prospertiy to this Kingdom even without care of the Fire Nation and you accuse him of treachery!"

Everyone turned they're attention to Ryo and the Earth Kigndom guard it was the perfect position. "Why would he drive out his sister, mother, and father away from the capital and abolish the Council." he shot back.

The guard was fed up he drew his blade on the Fire Nation general and charged at him. Ryo blasted the guard back with a fire kick and looked to the crowd. "Listen everyone Kentaro Xiang may bring you happiness, but at what cost soon the Fire Nation will have factory's of hot oil and churning smoke covering your land."

"Why should we listen to you? Your a firebender!" shouted soemone from the crowd.

"The boy makes good sense." sounded a familiar voice from the crowd. "Its good to see you again Ryo."

Ryo turned to the man and relief spilled over. "General Iroh."

**Didn't see that coming huh? Well I admit that maybe I did rush that chapter, but oh well Review and sorry for being so late holla!**


	50. Assessment

**Chapter 50 is up and I planned on finishing this fic this month, but the WI-FI is down and I have to do half of this crap at school or the library...bummer I know. Well anyway thanks to those who review and let's get to it the last climax is on the horizon and the rush isn't gonna stop now! Woo!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and cross-overs go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragon's Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter L: Assessment_**

**Ember Island-Northern Fire Nation**

Waves washed over the beaches of Ember Island and the day was just starting. The beach was already filled with teenagers. Most of the Gaang went back to the beach today since they really had nothing better to do. Toph, Mai, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki were in this party Kai included with them.

Kai followed behind the Gaang as the joked and had a good time. Azula had been left behind with Aang and Katara at the vacation home. The Avatar's firebending was increasing well and so was the trust of the former Fire Nation Princess. Kai looked up to see everyone was at a shop buying food. He looked in his wallet to see nothing.

"Hey Kai what's up with you?" said Zuko walking toward him.

He stood astonished. "I need to go to the bank."

He rushed to the closet Fire Nation bank and gave his name and information. The woman stationed at the registered went into the back and came out with some paperwork. "Well Mr. Xiang it says here that you've had constant deposits between the beginning of January to the near end of March. You sure burnt a hole in your pocket you had a ton of money that your parents deposited for you. What could you have possibly spent all of it on?"

"Maybe booze, if I do recall you were a depressed washed-up healer." Mai said behind him with everyone else. "So, how do you expect to make a living?"

Kai was to deep in his own world to hear Mai. _I'm broke....no, no, no, no, no I spent all of my emergency money on alcohol my mom's going to kill me and my dad might disown me again. _

Suki put her hand on the healers shoulder. "C'mon cheer up its not that bad just go job hunting."

"You know I heard that they're looking for help down at the beach. A lot of stupid teens getting hurt, but nobody could deal with the constant pressure of all of those patients." the accountant put in.

"Take me there." Kai shouted with disparity.

Meanwhile, back in the vacation house Aang was busy balancing with one foot on top of a pillar. "Azula what does this have to do with bending lighting?" asked an agitated Aang.

"Everything, balance is irrelevant. If the lighting pierecs through your heart its goodbye Avatar." she smirked. "Besides your doing great I thought you would fall off an hour ago."

"Maybe its time for a break." Katara put in.

"No!!" Azula's voice was stern. "Forgive me for snapping on you, but he'll never learn anything if you keep babying him. He's the Avatar, he needs to learn discipline not how to be a lazy bum who plays with lemurs...no offense Momo." Azula put in.

Aang jumped off of the pillar and struggled to keep his balance. "Then I think I've learned enough firebending to move on to the real deal."

Azula was about to object, but something itched her not to. "Very well if you think your ready." she took position and took in a deep breath. Azula targeted a nearby boulder and moved her fingertips threw the air swiftly as power surged through her veins. She felt the elcetricty pass by her heart and leave out of her fingertips and shoot at the boulder. It exploded on contact and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Aang and Katara stood stunned. It was the first time they had seen lighting being bended that wasn't heading in they're direction. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Ty Lee talks about these things a lot. I want you to channel your ki." Azula watched Aang as he took the position Zuko taught him. "What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"Zuko taught me this. Its what I used to deflect the lighting." Aang replied.

Azula examined Aang curiously. _So this is how they deflect the lighting. This is almost genius, letting the energy flow through your body then come out the opposite way it came. I'd never thought I see anything so impresive...if only I could learn how to deflect it properly. _"That's enough." Aang stopped at Azula's command. "Today we'll have a little test. I you want to beat my Father's newly restored firebending you must be agile and keen. So to test your ability on the battle Field I'm going to hunt you down."

Aang gave Katara a quick glance and she just shrugged. "I don't understand how will this help me?"

"It's simple if you deflect my lighting your body will soon get use to the surge of power running threw it. You mught even be able to produce it yourself, but this assessment won't only teach you that. If you survive without giving up until Midnight we will begin your lighting training as soon as the sun rises the next day." Aang nodded in Azula's proposition. "Besides I can tell your a horribly sloppy fighter so this might actually help you."

"So when do we start?" asked Aang eagerly.

"Now, you have one minute to get away from me." Aang ran quickly down the stairway into the thick palm tree's and disappeared. Katara looked worried in Azula's direction. "I won't kill him, but I can't guarantee he'll make it back in one peace."

Azula jolted after in Aang's direction. Katara bit her lip and starred after them both. "I hope she's right about this."

Back a the beach Kai entered the clinic and it was pounding with sick or bruised teenagers. Kai walked up to the counter only to be pulled back by another boy around his age. "Back of the line pal."

"Whatever." he muttered.

"You don't seem hurt at all." came an old raspy voice from behind the counter. "You can leave if there is nothing wrong with you. I don't have to time to deal with you."

"B...but I'm here for the job application." Kai objected.

The door leading to the back of the clinic opened and he was dragged in by the old woman. "What do you know about healing?"

"Well I graduated from..." Kai began to tell his story, but was reputably cut off by the old woman.

"You can start by handling the minor injuries. I can't guareentee you'll get paid much, but I'll give you a slight raise if you do well. 6 Rio an hour should suit you well." the old woman returned to the counter. "Get to work!"

"Six ryo n hour...that's lower than minimum wage. Heck even Pin Chan paid me more than this lady." he muttered.

"Excuse me are you going to stand there talking to yourself or are you coming to help us." shouted a boy from the nearest room.

"Yeah. yeah I'm coming." the boy was waiting in a chair and a girl was sitting on the bed. "Okay what's wrong with you."

"She wouldn't be here if she knew that." snaped the boy.

Kai grabbed the nearest clipboard and read the girls information refrain from hitting the boy in the head. "Okay, what I meant to say was how much does it hurt, do you feel queasy, c'mon give me something to work with here."

"I feel kinda queasy." she mumbled.

"Okay." Kai walked over and pulled out a drawer and and grabbed a Popsicle stick. "Open wide." she open and he looked inside her mouth. Everything seemed normal except she smelled like sea water.

"Well what's wrong with her?" asked the agitated boy.

"Have you been swimming toady?" she nodded. "Underwater I suppose." she nodded again in agreement. "You probably swallowed to much of that fish bowl water all I can do is tell you to drink a lot of clean water and don't go swimming for a few days your prune enough."

"So she'll be okay?" asked the boy.

"She'll be just fine." at that second she gripped her stomach and vomited all over Kai's shirt.

"I'm sorry." she managed to sputter.

Kai felt like screaming to the top of his lungs. He walked into the bathroom a shouted in irritation. "Just kill me now!!!"

Aang was running through the palms and came to a stop. "Was that Kai?"

"You leave such a careless trail to follow Avatar." came Azula's voice from the tree's. Aang turned around quickly, but saw nothing. "Be aware of your surroundings, you cannot fight to your full potential unless you adapt to them." Azula busted from up top a tree and came down with a fire kick.

Aang drew a boulder of earth from the ground and shot it at Azula. She broke through it and landed a a couple of punches to Aang's face. He retaliated by blasted her back with a fury a flames. "Come on Azula." he shouted.

"Your firebending is improving," Azula swept the dirt from her pants. And pulled a hair pen from her pocket. "but if you want to do this the hard way I understand fully." she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "It may not be as convenient as a bun, ut is easier to maneuver. Now if you you really want to fight, then let's."

Aang drew up a slab of earth and blasted it forward faster with a gust of air. Azula reacted by cutting the earth with a fire kick and charging at Aang. Aang made an air orb and zoomed quickly back into the trees. Azula followed by blasting herself unto a tree and creeping silently after Aang.

Hours seemed to pass and it soon grew dark. Everyone was waiting outside of the house for Aang and Azula's return. "He sure is stubborn." Toph joked.

"Azula is to she won't let Aang win that easy." replied Zuko.

"They've been at it for hours and its only an hour from midnight." Suki sounded worried.

A huge blue flame came from the palms connected with a blast of air. "I think there just fine." Sokka mumbled laying back. "I'm just surprised Azula hasn't tried to blow Aang to bits with that lighting left."

"When bending fire you have to preserve energy for when you really need it. I think Azula's waiting for Aang to get exhausted so she can test Aang's limited with the lighting." said Mai.

Back in the palm everything was dark and Azula stood waiting in a clear opening. She breathed in air then turned around quickly to check behind her. Azula was getting paranoid. "Avatar come out!!!" she heard a slight ruffling behind her and quickly gathered up the ki she had stored away for this moment. Lighting crackled from her fingertips and echoed across the night silence she let the powerful electricity leave her fingertips and head in the direction.

Tree's cracked and blew up by the force that came with the lighting and it conected to Aang who gripped the lighting. He grunted in pain as all the raw energy rushed into his body. He felt as if he was going to pass out. _"Don't let the lighting touch your heart or its goodbye Avatar." _Azula's words echoed in his head. He knew Azula was giving everything she had left in the tank and with his last muster of energy he let the powerful light leave through out his fingertips into the night sky.

Aang fell to the ground panting in relief and fear. Slowly his eye's closed and he was out cold. Azula walked up the uncousious Avatar and smirked. "Just a few more minutes and you would have made it to midnight, but still.....I think your ready."

**Done complete, and why does this assessment seem familiar. Personally I sort of got the idea of this chapter from Naruto Shippuden when Sakura and Naruto fight Kakashi for the last time...that's all review! Holla!!!1**


	51. Five Elements

**Hello it is time for chapter 51 of A Dragons Rebirth and the climax is near I only have a few chapters left in the tank so enjoy while you can and give me reviews as feedback. Well I'm J1210 catch phrase is not necessary, lets do.**

**Once again I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and cross-overs go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LII: Five Elements_**

**Ba Sing Se-Northern Earth Kingdom**

Iroh was sitting at a Pai Sho table with Ryo, Ashe, and Ty Lee on the other side. They hadn't talked about a the war at all yet. Ashe had just arrived in the room and seemed sort of impressed.

"I have heard of the white lotus, but I never knew that they truly existed." Ashe mumbled admiring the elder in front of her. "General Iroh I am Ashelia B'nar-"

"I know who you are young one, but it seems that the Earth Kingdom has forgotten who you are. Rumors of your death still echo that streets and your face has been forgotten." Iroh poured the three Resistance members some tea and sighed. "It is time to reveal yourself to these people Ashelia and take back the throne your Father and Husband left you."

Ashe objected. "If only it was as easy as you speak General. I was not born with the strength of my Grandfather Raithwall or the wiseness of my Father I could never revela myself they'd think I'm a hoax."

"I see you before me child...and I see no hoax. A strong young Princess will soon become a Queen of a powerful Kingdom. You desire that more than anything else and the white lotus shall assist you." Iroh replied.

"But I do have a question though." Ryp cut in. "Why is the white lotus revealing itselft now in stead of when the Earth Kingdom fell? It makes no sense why would you just sit and watch thousands perish?"

Iroh's head hung low. "I regret it more than anything else. Ryo we aren't getting any younger and we will pass one day. The younger generation must insure peace to stay intact on their own. Princess Ashelia you and Zuko will soon have all the power in the world at your hands. If you two win your thrones back there is no doubt in my heart that you will maintain peace and harmony at the cost of your lives. But unfortunately there is no other way out, but for the white lotus to fight this time. We will assist you in the upcoming rebellion and spread the word around Ba Sing Se about your plan. Now you must call on reinforcements from the Southern Earth Kingdom the war is coming and quickly."

"One week to be correct." a familiar accent cut in. Fran emreged from the doorway alone this time. "Rumors siad that you'd be here, but there are no need for hugs and greetings the Black Bandits are in one piece. We come to help you on your plight to victory."

"That's weird who thought of that idea." Ryo joked.

"I suppose I have grown to fond of humans, but we must work quickly if we wish to take back Ba Sing Se." Fran said.

"The Verra is right. We will send the battalion to get more soldiers in the Southern Earth Kingdom. I think the Avatar has had enough training on Ember Island as well. We'll go there to tell General Zuko and Lady Mai so they can plan an attack on the Fire Nation." Ashe said. She sounded full of delight since everything was working well for her in along time.

"Kyte waits at Little Jack by your battalion. We will take the airship to move more quickly." Fran put in.

"I'm surprised everything is working so well." Ty lee smiled.

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time the sooner we arrive on Ember Island the better." Ashe followed Fran quickly out if the door.

Ryo followed then turned around and bowed to Iroh. "It was very nice meeting you again General."

"Don't worry Ryo we will meet again really soon. Give Zuko my greetings." Iroh requested.

"I'll be sure to do that." at that Ryo ushered out of the door.

**Ember Island-Northern Fire Nation**

It was the afternoon and to Aang's surprised Azula hadn't bothered him all day. She was out in the courtyard blasting blur flames into the air. Everyone was getting used to having her in the Gaang and things wern't really as uncomfortable as before.

It seemed no one was really busy today. Evey one was sort of lazy. Kai was busying cleaning the Bora, Katara was watering the plants, Suki and Mai were training, and Toph, Zuko, and Sokka were eating lunch.

Azula looked at Aang who was playing with Momo. _How can they just sit around like bums...and the Avatar. His body seems to be getting used to the lighting he has to be able to produce it now. _The former princess smirked and looked at Aang. "Avatar it is time!!"

Everyone looked at Azula in the courtyard. She tied her hair up and kicked off her shoes. "Time for what?" called Sokka.

"Time for Aang to produce lighting." Azula winced. It felt weird calling the Avatar, Aang. "You've been slacking personally I thought you wake up today and go straight to train, but I was wrong. I will fight me in this courtyard and I will not stop attacking you until lighting leaves your fingertips!"

"Um, don't you think that that is a little risky." Katara asked Azula.

"Nonsense if the Avatar has time to slack off he surely has the time to fight. Besides we've been practicing bending lighting for awhile now." she objected.

Aang stood up and walked into the courtyard. "I will give everything if that's what you want."

"Don't hold back." Azula spat charging at Aang. Red and Blue flames connected as Aang protected himself with the barrier. Azula blasted herself into the air to escape the flames and came down at Aang quickly with a fire kick.

Aang retaliated by creating an earth barrier the same as he had when fighting Ozai. Azula hit the earthen sphere head on and all got silent.

She looked tefted that Aang was hiding from her and blasted the sphere like her father once had. The rock was covered in blue flames and was heating up by the second. Suddenly a rock blasted out of the rock and nailed Azula back. The former Princess jumped back to gain her poster back wiping the dirt from her shirt. The rock slowly slipped into the earth along with Aang with it.

"Come out from hiding Avatar. Only cowards run from battle." A hand grasped Azula's leg and began to drag here into the earth. She smirked and created a firecracker in her hand. "You underestimate me." Azula blasted the earth aware of herself still sinking.

The earth had turned int quick sand and Aang emerged from the earth and trapped her til only her head showed. "You underestimate me." Azula scowled as Aang turned the sand into stone concealing her fate. Aang took a few steps back and took a deep breathe. "Don't let the lighting touch your heart." he whispered to himself.

Azula completely had forgotten about being trapped inside the stone prison, but was focused on how Aang would react to her training. _Is he actually ready?_The princess thought clenching her tongue.

Aang took the position Azula always made and stretched out his arm. The timing was perfect as he move swiftly and shot his hand into the sky. No lighting left his fingertips, but only fire.

"Focus on your goal Avatar. Let extinct take over you." Azula growled from the earth. "Move quickly and swift your to afraid that the lighting will pierce your heart. Fear nothing and regret less!"

Aang nodded, but still seemed uneasy. Everyone was silent as a slight breeze swept through the courtyard. "Fear nothing...and regret less." Aang took the same position and let instinct take over as he moved as smooth as silk and lighting swirled around his body. Gasps came from behind him and Aang let the lighting leav his fingertips into the sky. All was silent and a huge smile covered the face of the Avatar. "I did it!!" he jumped up and down in glee and created an air sphere swirling around the courtyard.

"Yes, yes congratulations now release me." Azula demanded sounding impressed. Aang let her out of the sttone prison and she wiped the dirt from her skirt. "You did well Avatar just practice so you can master the bending style."

"So, does that mean your finished training Aang now." Asked Zuko.

"I suppose so. I taught him how to bend lighting like you asked me to." Azula smirked.

Suki however was dumbstrucked at the whole sight. "N..no way?"

"Well then I suppose that means that our vacation is over." Mai mumbled. Suddenly a messenger hawk flew and landed on a nearby. "Hey isn't that the royal messanger hawk?"

"He has a message?" Zuko removed the short sleeve of paper and everyone crowded around. "Its from Kerra....help me, SOS. What is Haroji doing to her."

"You know I've heard a rumor about a new Fire Lady and Lord getting crowned you wouldn't suppose that Haroji...married Kerra." Kai suggested.

"No never, Kerra said that seh could never remarry." Zuko mumbled.

"There's nothing we can do for her Zuko." Mai said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That isn't neccesaraly true." Kai put in. "Kerra's been gone for a few weeks now. If Haroji didn't kill her does that mean that he maybe cares for her?"

Toph laughed. "Yeah right like he could have a heart."

"The heart is a strange thing." Kai muttered. "If Kerra can hold her own for a few more days we'll have her back."

"How do you suggest this?" Azula asked.

"Now that Aang can bend five elements we have a huge advantage on our side. And now that Kerra has a stake in Haroji Jin's heart she can make him bleed a way that we can't. Kerra just has to be a good little fire lady until the war starts than we'll send a battalion to rescue her and plus since she's Fire Lady once we have Haroji and Ozai down she's in command of the city." Kai said getting excited.

"But doesn't Zuko still have the throne." asked Katara.

"Unfortunately unless Kerra steps down when we rescue her the Fire Nation is under her control." Kai said. "Haroji Jin let himself be vunerable by falling in love with her."

"What about the throne?" Mai asked getting irritated.

Zuko sighed "We'll have to worry about that later. Now write a letter to Kerra. We'll have to wait here until word comes."

**Well tell me what you think the climax is coming really soon. I can feel my fingers going numb with anticipation! Review!!!! Holla!**


	52. The Truth

**What is up? Well the conclusion is very close and only about 5-6 chapters left in this fic so enjoy while you can! Sorry about the Haroji thing to I couldn't really think of any other advantage to the resistance, but he is still his old self and hopefully won't fall fool to Kerra....the Disney villain laughing at him thing was kind of funny though I could picture it clearly. Now then let us get to the chapter no catch phrase this time!!! About this chapter to, I feel that it is necessary to have one last feel good chapter before everything unfolds and I guess you could say this is sort of sappy, I'm sorry I a real sappy guy and I hate myself for falling under the spell!?!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners. **

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LIII: The Truth_**

**Skies of the Fire Nation-Northern Fire Nation**

The sky was blue and cold and only a few the Bandits were still on deck working. Most of the battalion and pirates had fell asleep.

Kyte was flying the ship and Ashe was nearby looking off into the cold ocean. A lot of the soldiers had gotten sick and decided to go below deck. Fran went soon after with Ryo and fell asleep leaving the two alone.

Kyte looked over at the princess then turned his sight around quickly shaking his head. "What am I thinking." he muttered. He let go of the wheel and let the sky stir them and walked over to Ashe. "Never been flying before?"

Ashe shook her head. "No, I could not deal with this type of lifestyle; flying through the sky and sailing on the sea. But still this ship is very impressive where did you obtain it."

"Its a long story." Kyte mumbled. "I used to attend the Earth Kingdom Academy like any other Earth boy in Ba Sing Se, but I ran away. I hated the thought that they were drilling knowledge into my head to only fight in the 100 year war. That's when I got lost and was found by Verra. Back then I was pretty young around 13, they took me to there village in the wood. That's where I met Fran."

Ashe smirked. "She must of been around your age as well?"

"Well over, Fran still looked the same back then, but I stayed with them a 7 years and decided I wasn't go to live in the tree's the rest of my life I would die well before all of the other Verra. They told me the outside world was dangerous, but Fran didn't want to see it that way. So we stole Little Jack and gathered a crew of the best pirates on earth. I've been sailing the skies ever since." it seemed as if Kyte was looking past all of the tree's. "You know, some myths they speak of in the Earth Kingdom may seem stupid and unbelievable, but if you look hard enough you can find anything. The Bandits have fought creatures so vile and recovered treasures only ones can dream of."

"Well I suppose you have hundred's of storys to tell, but my life isn't as easy and carefree as yours is." Ashe sighed and looked into Kyte's concerned eye's. "I was born with a resonsibility."

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Ashe shot Kyte a glance, but he continued going. "Your husband died because he believed it was his responsibility to protect a Kingdom."

"To protect the one he loved!" she yelled.

"Maybe so, but if you could turn back the sands of time whose life do you think Haroji Jin would of wanted more?" Ashe froze. "He wanted your Dusk Shard like the Bandits wanted your Dusk Shard."

"Is that the only reason your helping the Resistance!?" she screamed.

"I just want to see how this little story unfolds." he mumbled and walked back to the wheel. "Calm down Princess you don't want to wake anyone up."

"I was foolish to ever trust you?" she sneered.

"Come here." Kyte stated. "I want you to fly the Little Jack and tell me what you think." Ashe slowly walked over to the stirring wheel muttering under her breath and took the wheel firmly. "Go ahead do whatever you like."

Ashe slowly turned to the left and the Little Jack's path turned downward. "This wheel seems loose?"

"That's no ordinary wheel Verra are geniuses they make the human race seem like Kian. Now I want you to push the wheel downward." Kyte commanded.

Ashe nodded and quickly pushed the wheel down. The ship blasted under the clouds. The wind was rushing and they pelleting toward the water. "I c..can't stop it!?"

"You have to pull up, pull up!!" Kyte yelled holing on to the wood.

Ashe pulled as hard as she could and the ship hit the water in a rush and rocked back and forth. She slumped on to the ground breathing heavily. They both looked at each other and broke into laughter. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"Tons of times, that's why Fran usually stirs." Kyte replied. "You need some flying lessons, I bet you've never had a rush like that back in that palace."

Ashe grew silent. "Actually I haven't its really boring. If everday like this is exciting to you I might actually want to.."

"Want to what?" asked an eager Kyte.

"No." I couldn't "Forget I said anything I have a responsiblity to the Earth Kingdom I could never be a pirate my dynasty would be tainted."

"Because you don't want to be Queen. Maybe you should worrying about what other people think and start thinking for yourself." Kyte shot taking the position of the stirring wheel. Ember Island was only a few miles away from sight. "We'll be at Ember Island really soon, maybe you should think about what I said you have an obligation to yourself before anyone else."

**Vacation Home-Ember Island**

The sun was beginning to come up and Azula was the first one awake stretching. "I see someone is awake early." said Suki coming from inside the house.

"I went to sleep early last night." Azula muttered. It had been three days and still they had gotten word from Kerra. "It seems like forever waiting for that girl to respond."

"Maybe the messengar hawk got lost." Suki suggested.

"Never, that hawk has been with my family since I was little. Its the best in the Nation it could never get lost. Hopefully that psychopath hasn't slit her throat yet." the former princess replied.

"We have no word from her as well." came a familiar voice coming from the stairway. Ryo was walking up the stairs with Ashe, Yuffie, Bear, and Ty Lee following.

Azula tilted her head to the side. "He looks familiar." she muttered.

"We would have gotten here sooner if Ashe didn't decide to go on a joy ride with the ship." Bear joked.

Ashe shook her head in defeat. "Is your brother here Azula?"

"He's still sleeping." Suki cut in. "But we could fix up some food since we have so may people here now."

"Say 'Zula didn't Princess Ursa teach you a little bit of cooking while you were in Ba Sing Se." Ty Lee asked.

"Oh, that's right. I suppose I could help you."

"C'mon Bear let's go wake up Kai." Yuffie nudged him.

They arrived at one of the guest rooms and Yuffie jumped on top of the snoring healer. "Ah, what the..." Kai looked at the two and rubbed his eye's. "Yuffie, Bear what the heck are you two doing here!?"

"Coming to wake you up of course." Bear smirked.

"Fine." Kai sat up and put on a shirt. "What I meant was why on you on Ember Island did you fail to take back Ba Sing Se?"

"Not really, Ryo and his party ran into General Iroh and now we've decided to increase the attack in four days." Yuffie replied. "We're here to finish the last touches of the plan."

"I see." Kai got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face. "We've been planning a rescue mission with the war, but if Ashe has a better plan."

"Nope, not today Xiang." Bear cut in. "Today is a vacation day, Ashe said no fighting and no stressing anything at all were going to the beach."

"Really now? When did Ashe get so carefree?" asked Kai. He left the room and stumbled out into the courtyard. The sun was almost blazing now and everyone was awake and eating. Went over to join them and noticed that Azula and Ty Lee were missing.

In the back of the home Ty Lee and Azula were talking about strategies they thought were best about attacking the Fire Nation.

"So I think we should attack from the left and right to divide up the Brutes. It would be easier to take control of the city." Azula stated.

"Uh-huh, so whats up?" Ty asked.

Azula looked suspiciously at Kai. "What do you mean what's up?"

"You've been stuck on the most popular island in the Fire Nation and absolutely nothing interesting has happened to you?" Ty asked.

"No, I taught the Avatar how to bend lighting if that's what you call interesting Ty Lee." she said flatly.

"Oh, but anyways I'm talking about you know." she nudged Azula. "Boys."

Azula burst up. "What!? No, I've barely ever been to the beach the whole time we've been here."

"And I bet Kai hasn't gone anywhere either." Ty put in.

"I have no interest in Kai, he's just a friend." she said quickly.

"Calm down Azula I'm just joking." the acrobat laughed. "But you didn't answer that question pretty quickly it might bring suspicion to someone you know."

"I have no time to think about such things Ty Lee. There's a war at hand here and-" Azula stopped in a search for words.

"And- what 'Zula maybe your just hiding from the truth." Ty Lee suggested. "But no need to worry that's what friends are for I'll just go get Mai and we'll help you out. Remember my methods worked with Chan didn't they?"

Azula did recall that night in the island. Then a few hours later destroying the teenage Chan's home. She snickered at the thought of what his Fathers face looked like when he saw the mess the former Ozai's Angels and Zuko had made.

"That's the spirt 'Zula, now wait here I'll be back." Ty skpped off to find Mai.

"Arghh, how do I get myself into these messes. I wonder if Yuffie is any worse?" She thought that Kai had two nosier friends then she did, but rejected the thought. "I'm stuck with a semi-depressed assassin and a cooky acrobat. Maybe the beach will help me come to terms with this."

Azula changed into her bathing and walked on to the courtyard. "Hey Azula where are you going?" asked Toph who was chilling on a nearby step.

"To the beach I need a little stress relief." she answered.

"Great idea, I'll go tell everyone we're going to the beach today wait here." Toph walked back into the house and Azula didn't bother waiting up.

They had trusted her enough to let Azula go walking on her own. She walked on to the sandy beach to see that it was packed. The same volleyball net was still up and the same team they had beaten last summer was there again. "They must live on the island."

"Hey you!?" someone called her. Azula turned around to face Chan and Rojan.

"Well if it isn't dumb and dumber." Azula joked, but there was no smile on there faces.

"You and psycho friends destroyed my house, what is your problem." Chan yelled.

"Really now, I'm afraid I do not recall that?" Azula lied.

"If you wern't a girl I'd punch you in the face." Rojan boasted.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a female." Azula threatened. She walked off without another word to be spoken. "I swear." she muttered to herself.

"You know I heard Chan and Rojan were having another party at they're place today." a girl whispered to one of her friends.

A smirked formed on Azula's face as she hurried to find the Gaang on the beach. Azula spotted them close by and rushed toward them.

"Hey you look like your in a hurry Azula." Suki said eyeing her suspiciously.

Azula rolled her eye's then looked at the Gaang. "I heard that there's going to be a party at Chan And Rojan's place tonight."

Mai shook her head in dismay. "You mean that house we destroy about a year ago because he kicked Zuko out. WHat do you want to crash they're party."

"You don't have to say it like that Mai. I just thought It would be a good idea to have one more day of fun on Ember Island before we leave you know." Azula said with a sparckle in her eye. "Besides we could apologize."

"I'm not buying it." Mai said.

"Maybe 'Zula's right, what's the worst they can do reject us they'll know what will happen if they do don't let us in, don't you?" Ty asked.

Zuko smirked like Azula. "Fine let's go to the party then."

**A Few Hours Later**

The Gaang arrived at Chan's house and the place looked pretty fixed up and no one had really arrived yet. "Okay let me handle this." Ty Lee said. "If were going to apoligize just leave it to me." Ty Lee knocked on the confidently.

Chan was opened the door in a matter of seconds. "Hello?" when he met eye contact with Ty Lee he began to shut the door, but was stopped by Zuko. "What do you want."

"Um, we just wanted to apoligize for how we sort of burned your house down to ashes last time." said Ty Lee. "Were really sorry and to prove it we brought you a gift."

"We did?" Azula whispered to Mai.

"Maybe Ty Lee thinks ahead on these things." Mai replied.

"Well we brought all of these guests to bring attention to your party." Ty laughed. "And we'll pay you back the damages."

"Done deal." Chan opened the door. "C'mon in don't be a stranger."They followed inside the house everything looked a little different this time, but other than that the house still remained similar. The vase that Zuko threw Rojan into had been replaced with a new one. "Try not to break that one." Chan muttered.

Zuko cursed under his breathe. "I hate sucking up to this guy."

"What would you rather do stay home and do nothing or party?" Toph grinned. "Besides if tomorrow were going bac to war I want to do something fun."

Zuko nodded in agreement, but still seemed unsure. Ashe, and the Bandits decided not to come at all, but get properations ready for Little Jack to take flight the next morning.

Soon the house was full of people mingling and partying. Zuko made sure not to let Mai out of his sight. Sokka and Suki were dancing and Yuffie had a little to much to drink. Aang, Katara, and Ryo were busy eating. "Hey Kai." Bear waved over to his friend holding the plastered ninja in his arms. "I'm gonna take Yuffie back to the mansion she looks like she's about to chuck."

"Gross." Kai checked his friends head. "Make sure she gets some sleep and water. Gezz, even I don't drink this much."

"Make slure you dooooo." Yuffie's words slurred.

"Seya." Bear walked off on to the beach.

Meanwhile in on the back porch Azula and Ty Lee were walking once again. "I'm telling you Azula you have to."

"I don't have to do anything Ty, I told you that Kai is just my friend." She muttered.

"Your in denial." the acrobat objected.

"Your just delusional." Azula shot back.

"Fine." Ty Lee crossed her arms. "Just suit yourself, but I'm going to enjoy the party 'Zula, but if you ever decide to make a move remember to weigh your decisions it may just ruin your friendship."

Ty Lee skipped off back into he house. _Weigh my decisions what was the point of her telling me that then? But why am I making a big deal about this?_

"Hey Azula?" Azula turned around when she heard that familiar voice. "Ty Lee said you needed to talk to me, whats up?"

"No..nothing. She's just being that hyperactive acrobat again." Azula turned back around staring at the water and fiddling her thumbs. _Why do I feel so uncertain about this. No, no, no were just friends I've never felt this before. _

Kai walked up to look at the water as well. "You know if you need to talk about anything you can."

"Wh..why did somebody tell you anything!?" Azula blurted out.

Kai furrowed his brow suspiciously. "No, but you just look sort of stressed out you know?"

_No you idaoit I'm not stressed out?!! Or am I!?! How could I let Ty Lee get to me like this. _Kai put his hand on her shoulder with a concerned face.

"Maybe you have a fever." he put his hand on her head. "No that can't be it you seem fine." Kai thought on this. He lifted up his hand as if he just figured it out. "I know your-"

He was cut off by Azula standing on her tip toes and kissing him. Shock and confusion pulsed through the the young healers head. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds then departed. Kai scratched the back of his head. "Azula do you..like me." he managed to blurt out.

"I dunno." the former princess mumbled. She began to play with her thumbs. "Maybe."

"Hey you two what are you doing out here all alone!?" Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the two and gave Azula a wink and they walked back into the party.

**So that's that I'm a total sap and I spent it on the longst chapter in this entire fic. I'm glad to finally get that out of my system. Oh and Dragon Reverb I'm sorry how Ryo and Azula met again, but I plan to dig into that on the next few chapters other than that holla! And just to be clear this is no romance fic, just hurt/comfort/adventure I'm not getting gooey on this.**


	53. Corruption Within

**Hello, chapter 53 is up and only a few chapters remain in the fic which you already know and now is when things get very serious. I also had a hard time choosing the groups for the war and the main city it would take place in so I decided to go with two cities instead. Any who thanks for all who review and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm J1210 holla.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender is trademarked property of Nickelodoen Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LIII: Corruption Within_**

**Dai Lou-Southern Fire Nation**

Only two days remain before the start of the war and Azula was shipped off with her battalion to the Southern Earth Kingdom along with Zuko, Ty Lee, Suki, Katara, and Mai. Ryo and Kai's battalion had joined into a joint battalion, but were right near the edge of the borders between Northern and Southern Fire Nation. The Southern part of the Nation had still been a little shaky from they're last loss, but had remained neutral. Zuko decided to infiltrate the lands on his own terms for the sake of the war.

Over in the Earth Kingdom the army stood ready to attack any who stood in they're way. Leading the war was Ashe, alongside her she had Toph, Sokka, the Bandits, the White Lotus, and Aang to handle the army of Kian that awaited them.

Dai Lou was right on the battle front abd the new 31st battallion was their first wave. Crowded in a room the now 150 militia was prepared from a speech from they're Generals.

In the front row sat Captain Kato, Yuffie, Bear, Lin, and Lu Kei. Kai entered the room first followed by Ryo. "31st battalion," Ryo spoke. "We have been put on the front line of this war. I have no doubt that we will push deep into the city, but we are up against the most bloodthirsty creatures on earth.." Ryo paused and took a sigh. "The Brutes, they will stop at nothing to tear us limb from limb. Are objective is not only to clear a path for our fellow troops, but to rescue Fire Lady Kerra Jin who was captured by Haroji Jin. She is still alive, but we have to get her out of that deranged Arbiter's hands before he kills her."

"And not only that, Haroji Jin has to die in doing so." Kai put in. "I''m sure all of you have heard the legend of the Dusk Shard. That it restores ones bending every 50 years, but not only that." a murmuring erupted from the crowd of soldiers. "If acquired Haroji Jin he'll kill us all."

"How's that?" asked a curious Bear.

"The Dusk Shard is a sort of sacred stone that only our spirit ancestors can use to its full extent, but if Haroji uses it to its full power under the full moon his Fire Bending will be unstopable." Ryo mumbled.

"You mean like on the day of the Sozin's Comet, but the Avatar stopped the Fire Lord?" shouted a soldiers from the back.

"The Shard is not as powerful as a comet in sight only as dangerous as the one uses it." Kai responded coolly. "Me and Ryo have agreeded that Captain Kato and Lin will save Kerra from the palace. Ryo and myself shall slay Haroji Jin."

"So what about us?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie I'm leaving you and Bear in charge of securing the outer walls of the city with Mai, Azula, Suki, and Ty Lee." Ryo replied. "Other than that get some rest tomorrow we march to the Capital of the Fire Nation and take back what is rightfully ours."

**Omashu-Southern Earth Kingdom**

Ashe sighed as she sat on her bed in one of the Resistances Capital cities. "I've come so far from being just a widowed Queen. Now is the time to mark my name forever in the Dynasty. The first Queen to rule alone and lead the One Resistance to victory."

"That it is," spoke a voice from her door was standing in her doorway with two cups of tea. "I'm ready to go home. To sleep in my real bed and return to making tea."

Ashe took a cup and nodded in her thanks. "Have you ever been afraid what would happen if we lose this war." Ashe mumbled.

Iroh looked out the window at the rain pouring down. "Then there will be no second chances. We will suffer in defeat and the Avatar as well. He can no t accomplish world peace on his own,. nor may he force anyone to."

"What do you mean." Ashe asked.

"I can see you and Zuko fighting in the future." Iroh answered wearily. "The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation have never been on the best terms nor they never will. Princess Ashelia you believe in restoring the Earth Kingdom to what it once was 100 years ago like you read in your storybooks and so do I. But if we lose this war the Resistance will fall apart and all hope will be lost. If you and Zuko wish to create a world full of peace and unity you must not only better your own country."

"I don't understand what you mean, I cannot meddle in the affairs of other Nations." Ashe said confused.

"You will find out what I mean in the future young one. For now just focus on the present." at that Iroh left Ashe to ponder on her thoughts.

"Rasler what would you do?" Ashe placed her hand on the window.

"Mi..Milady." a servant rushed to Ashe's room. "We have just received word that Kentaro has fled the Earth Kingdom."

"Dammit, what about his army?" Ashe questioned.

"They're advancing." she answered.

"Very well, tell General Toph Bei Fong to order the army ready we have one day and we will stop the army before they reach the border and push them back into the north." Ashe spoke confidently. "This is it, give Zuko word with fastest messenger hawk that the war has begun."

**Fire Nation Palace-Northern Fire Nation**

Kerra stood in the Phoenix King Ozai's room in front of a Haroji. She shifted her feet uneasily and sighed. After she sent her letter to the Resistance they sent word they were coming to rescue her. Ozai somehow got a hold of the letter and found out of her treason.

"Fire Lady Kerra Jin, you are being charged with treason against the Fire Nation for siding with them. You have tried to be rescued from your position and tried to lead me and my Fire Lord to a death." Ozai's voice was powerful and unmerciful. "I sentence you to death by night fall tomorrow."

"No!!" Kerra sheirked as the guards carried her out of the room. Haroji bowed to the Pheonix KIng and left his throne room outside to where they were carriying her.

"Drop her." Haroji demanded. The guards did as they were told and returned to they're positions guarding the doors. Haroji dragged the teary Fire Lady into a nearby room and let go. "I didn't want it to go this far." he muttered. Kerra only glared into his eye's, but did no harm. "I have a proposition for you Kerra if you steal me the Dusk Shard I'll let you go and I will never speak of your name again, but if you fail I will have your head."

"Wh..what, but he wears it around his neck I could never." Kerra stammered.

"Its your decision, die or freedom." Haroji smirked. "This is your last night at the palace..make it count. And when you have it slip the shard under my room door."

Haroji left Kerra alone in the room. "Is he planning to kill Ozai?" she mumbled. "But if I do get him the Dusk Shard that will hurt the Resistance. No, no, no what am I going to do?" Kerra slumped on to the ground. "I'll do what I have to."

A few hours past after a while and Kerra had changed her clothes into dark black. She could recall back at the Fire Academy that some classes weren't only educational and domestic. Kerra crawled out of her window so the guards outside her door wouldn't notice. She took out two knives and jabbed them into the wall. Slowly she began to slope the walls until a guard in the garden was patrolling and spoted her. Kerra jumped down and dodged his upcoming blazes of flame and stabbed him with the knife and chocked him out. "Forgive me." she whispered as she dragged him into a nearby bush.

Kerra spotted the Phoenix Kings room right above the garden and climbed up and tree and jumped onto the balcony. Slowly she drew a blade from her back pocket and slipped into the room.

Ozai appeared to be sleeping as she spotted the Dusk Shard hanging off of his neck. She slowly reached to grab the Shard, but Ozai's eye's flew open and he grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the bed. His hand lite up as he aimed for Kerra's face.

Kerra reacted by aiming for the Phoenix Kings heat with the blade, but Ozai dodged and realized he lite his bed on fire. Kerra quickly grabbed the Shard while he was distracted and ran for the window. Ozai blasted the Fire Lady from the balcony into the garden where he followed. His room was completely on fire.

When Ozai landed on the ground Kerra had disappeared. "Where are you little girl?!" he spotted a lump under and bush and blasted flames only to hear the scream of a bloodied guard in agony. Kerra had escaped Dusk Shard in hand.

Kerra didn't know where she was going or didn't care about giving the Shard to Haroji only leaving the city. She soon realized she was in a graveyard if the soldiers who had fallen during the 100 year war. Distracted by this she looked around and soon found what she was looking for. Sitting in front of her was the grave of her late husband. Kerra spilt into tears hugging onto the grave stone.

"Pity isn't it." Haroji smirked as he appeared into the graveyard. "I had a feeling you'd find it. He died in the final battle what a shame. Haroji took the Shard from Kerra and stuffed it deep into his pocket."

Kerra stood up started to step back until she notcied a river behind her. "So you'll let me go."

"I'm not so sure Fire Lady." Haroji smirked. "Treason is a big deal."

"What!?" she shouted. "I can't believe I thought you actually had a heart you manipulated me!?"

"My dear wife, I cut my heart out ten years ago." Haroji blasted Kerra uncaring into the river and she floated not knowing if she was dead or alive away. "Never will I let a woman get the better of me again." he muttered. "You should have seen this coming from the start my dear." Haroji spat on the ground and walked away. "Good riddance."

**Well what did you think, not that bad huh'. Well now I have dignified Haroji can pown any Disney villain ahahahahahahahhahahah. Just kidding, any who remember to review I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!!!**


	54. The Reason

**What's up chapter 54!!!!!! Okay I'm trying to type ahead on this because I'm still having a little trouble on the lats chapter and just typing gives me the ideas for the juice to start flowing. So remember to review and what not. I'm J1210 holla, oh yeah the war starts now!!!!! For Sparta!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LIV: The Reason_**

**Fire Nation Border-Northern/Southern Fire Nation**

The messenger hawk had arrived quickly in Zuko's hands and his troops began they're march to the Capital. IT had been obvious that Ozai knew what was coming. Words from the spies said that he had the BRutes and soldiers ready for combat.

The beated loud as they crossed over the territory and edged closer and closer to the Grand city. IN the front Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula lead the march. Zuko and Suki were in the rear for one of the final waves.

Zuko had assigned the three former war mates in the same party because of they're quick thinking and agility on the battlefield. Except only this time Mai was in charge of Azula and gave commands to the battalion.

Azula looked up into the gray sky and noticed it was already churning gray. The war machines were heading in they're direction and not having them on her side this time made her stomach twist. "Their coming." the firebender mumbled.

Mai looked to her friend and only nodded in return. "The 31st battallion must outflank them if we are to go unnoticed. But still I'm uneasy about having only that little amount of soldiers take on those tanks and Brutes."

Azula frowned. "We should help them. The earthbenders there may be skilled, but they won't have time to stop them all and continued they're advance."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, are objective is to enter the city and apprehend the Phoenix King." Mai responded coolly. "They must stick to finding Haroji Jin."

_I have a bad feeling about this._Azula took the time to tie her hair into a Fire Nation bun. Mai and Ty Lee looked shocked at the former princess, she hadn't tied her hair in the knob since her conviction. Now _I see what Iroh meant about restoring our Nation's glory. Even if it means being being the follower of another leader. _Azula took the lead and walked her soldiers into the Final battle that awaited them.

A few miles ahead of them the 31st battalion waited in front of the path. The tanks were in sight, they stopped dead in they're tracks and a General walked forward onto the open field, it was Nara. Ryo and Kai followed his lead until they were within eye contact of each other.

"Well I never saw this coming." Nara laughed. "Two of the Resistance strongest Generals in the first wave."

Kai smirked. "That is pretty funny isn't Nara. Me and Ryo versus the weakest piece of crap in all the Nation. We must of really pissed someone off to get stuck here."

A laugh escaped from Ryo's mouth, but he regain comporsure quickly. "General Nara of the Fire Nation this is your last chance. Surrender or die at the hands of the Resistance." Ryo proposed.

Nara smirked than drew his sword and spat on the ground in front of the two young Generals. "Gods forbid it!" he spat. "I'll smear both of your blood on my blade."

Ryo shook his head. "Then the fate of your men and yourself is sealed. May the Gods have mercy on you Nara." the three Generals walked back to there army's and a eruption of battle cries arose from the Resistance as the earthbenders pulled the earth down and sealed the tanks within leaving the Brutes and Infantry out in the open.

Nara's face was shocked as he ran to the back of his Battallion and climbed his Bora. And ordered his battallion to attack the Resistance. The Brutes chardged up to the troops.

Kai climbed Koalas and Ryo got onto his Bora. "Bear lead the Earthbenders into the battle with the Brutes. Yuffie I want you and Lin to join Zuko's raid into the city." Yuffie began to object Kai, but his face was serious and she nodded and lead a couple of troops and herself into the woods. Kai turned his attention to Ryo. "So which one of us gets Nara?"

Ryo smirked. "Whoever gets there first." he led his Bora into the battle slashing countless solders with the scimitars.

"Then that will have to be me." Kai replied following up into the war.

Yuffie swiftly maneuvered through the trees with 6 soldiers behind her. "Keep up!" she called back. Her senses were keen to all of her surroundings then she stopped her soldiers. "Don't make a noise." she whispered.

"But Yuffie the mission?" questioned Lin. "What's wrong?"

Yuffie shushed her with a flick of the wrist. Yuffie heard the growls of the creatures approaching. "There's to many then we can take."

"What!?" Lin demanded.

"Shut up." another soldier nudged her as they hid into the tree's.

Yuffie kept aware of her surroundings and slipped into the trees along with the others. The leaves soon began to rustle as six Brutes walked near the position they just were. Tartarus came last and took a deep whiff of the air. "Their sent is fresh."

Lin's eye's were the size of saucers. Not once in her life had she seen the huge ape like ceatures. "Yuffie." she whispered. Lin drew her blade, but the ninja objected and put her finger over her lips.

The young Lieutenant sicked up her pride and looked at her soldiers. "I hate running from battles more than anything else, but Kai gave us an order we must follow. We have to avoid them at all costs and aid Zuko's party at the Capital." the kunochi drew a kunai and signaled the small party to rush through the tree's. "I'll stay behind and hold them off." she whispered to herself.

Three of the sharp bladed black knifes flew into the tree. All Brutes turned they're attention to where it came from, but no one was there. "The human hides the sent well," Tartarus chuckled. "but still you may not hide from me!" the Brute leader smashed into trees hoping Yuffie would fall down but nothing occur ed.

He began to pad deeper into the forest and his partyt followed. Yuffie sprang from out of a tree and landed on top of one of the ape like creatures necks and slit the throat.

Tartarus quickly turned his attention back around and heard the ninja laying on the blood soiled body of the dead Brute. "So you are there." he grumbled.

Yuffie stepped from the dead Brutes bod and smirked. "Come and get me." she removed her bloodied vest and through it onto the ground.

The Brute let out a vicous growl and charged at the ninja as she quickly sprang into the trees to aboid being hit by any oncoming attacks.

Meanwhile Lin was closing in on Zuko's battalion. The war drums could be heard and the stepped through the end of the trees. Lin stumbled onto the frontline in front of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Lin what's wrong are you losing against the Fire Nation." MAi questioned quickly.

Lin shook her head. "It doesn't matter Kai sent us to help you invade the city."

"And he sent you as help?" Azula questioned the private.

The eldest Xiang sighed. "Yuffie was in are party, but we ran into a little trouble on the way here. There were Brutes more than we could handle and Yuffire said she would buy us some time."

"How many were there." questioned Ty Lee.

"About six including Tartarus himself ma'am." a soldier replied.

"Very well." Mai rubbed her temples. "This complicates things, we can't stop our march now. Why can't that girl take orders."

"I think that your forgetting if she wouldn't have stopped them they would have invaded our march to the city Mai." Ty put in.

Zuko soon emerged from the crowd of soldiers behind them. "Whats the sitution why have we stopped?"

"It would seem that Kai and Ryo's Luitnenant is in a littel bit of trouble with Tartarus." Azula answered. "Send me to help her I know that I can."

Mai shook her head. "We need you in our battallion to take the city."

"Well regardless of whoever we need in the party I will not abandon a fellow soldier." one of the soldiers spoke up.

"He's right Mai." Zuko mumbled. "I'll go aid Yuffie and get her out of there and we'll meet you at the gates."

Mai sighed. "Be safe." Zuko nodded in return and ran into the woods to aid Yuffie.

The 31st battalion was in heated combat with Nara's battallion. Soldiers and Brutes laid ed sprawled and lifeless on the roads, but the battle continued and blood countinued to cover the dirt.

Nara jumped off of his Bora and rushed into the Field. A soldier ran towards the Fire Navy General, but Nara retaliated by blocking his slash and stabbing into the chest of the soldier.

"Resistance!!! Show yourselves let's finish this here." tow shiny blades flared from the sky and came aiming for Nara's head, but he parried the stirke and cut ryo's arm. "You will die by my blade!"

Ryo held his arm and was puzzled by Nara's sudden burst of courage. "Maybe I underestimated you." Ryo ran toward Nara and blasted Nara back and prepared to strike him down on the ground.

The Fire Navy General locked blades with the Firebender and kicked him over his body so he could stand back up. "Answer me one question Ryo." what are you fighting for?" he asked breathing deeply.

"Why should it matter to you?" Ryo cut through Nara's defense and slashed the balde from his hand. "Surrender Nara this is your last chance!" he demanded.

Nara fell to his knee's and laughed. "You don't get it do you? I will never surrender I will fight for believe in." the Frie Navy General flew up and stoned Ryo in the jaw forcing him to drop the scimitars. Nara grabbed his blade and prepared to finish the General, but a shield he grabbed blocked the sharp blade him.

Ryo blasted the sheild into Nara's face with falmes then grabbed one of the curved blades and stabbed NAra in the stomach.

Nara released his blade and spat blood from his mouth. HE tried one last time to fight out, but the blade clenched higher until Ryo released his grip and pulled the blade from the General. "I fight for what I believe in...peace. You could have had this why did you betray the Resistance?"

Nara smiled then closed his eye's. "To be free..." he mumbled. And at that the Fire Navy General Nara perished on the battle Field.

"To be free?" Ryo echoed his words. _We'll never truly understand why they fight for Ozai unless we were them._noticing that Nara was dead the remaining Brutes and soldiers surrendered to the Resistance. Ryo looked toward the smug coming from the north where the Capital was. "Haroji Jin your next."

**Well what did you think? Sometimes I think the bad guys are fighting for more than one reason am I corect, give me your opinion. I knew Nara really didn't have a big part so I gave him one in this chapter Review.**


	55. Day of Despair

**Okay I'm ready this time, I have proofread and made changes to this chapter. I also meant for Nara to betray the Resistance because he wanted higher power. In terms of Ozai bossing everyone around, I guess I meant him to seem like what would happen if the he never left the Resistance he would return back to the same monarchy, but as being a General for Ozai he would be treated with much respect and be admired. That's about it for now on I will stop rushing and try to put as depth detail and separate the Brutes from the humans. **

**Disclaimer:Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and cross-overs used in this fic go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LV: Day of Despair_**

**Northern Fire Nation-Outskirts of the Capital**

The outer woods of the capital was filled with battle crys and the tree's were stained with blood. The main battalion oif the army was pushing quickly through the woods straight to the Dai Lou gates. The objective was to get into the city and apprehend Ozai and take out Haroji JIn.

This ran through every soldier's head especially Azula. She wanted to settle the score, to confront her Father. Azula knew that Zuko felt the same way. Her Father had done the same thing that Azula intended to do to her brother if he had never joined the Avatar. "I was a puppet back then." she murmurmed.

The grass of the pathway they were taking soon turning into rocky dirt. The bilayer which guarded the Fire Nation Capital was in sight and an army waited up top the hill.

"Stand ground!!" Mai commanded. The archers on top of the hill were the first to make a move by firing arrows into the gray sky. "Shields ready!!" the battalion covered they're heads as the arrows connected with the huge cover that had been created.

Once the shower of of arrows had stopped they moved quickly making sure not to disconnect on the Field or trouble was sure to stir. Once at the base of the semi-mountain the Fire Navy soldiers charged down the hill.

"What now Mai!?" demanded Azula.

Mai looked uneasy. She readied knives under her sleeves. "We have to have the soldiers push them back!" she replied. "Ty Lee tell Suki to have the soldiers ready to push until they break into our arms."

Ty Lee nodded and ran into the soldiers. Azula looked to Mai. "We could have the Firebenders to throw them off and break their forces ourselves." she objected.

"Our defense can make a better offense." Mai responded coolly. "Focus on the objective Azula and not on your own personal issues."

Azula gritted her teeth and got behind one of the soldeirs prepared to push. _Damnit!! Why is she holding me back?! _All the soldiers soon grunted as they connected with the Fire Navy soldiers. Azula heard Mai shouting push trying to encourage the soldiers when they were obviously being pushed downward. _I cannot take this anymore Mai will get us all killed. What is wrong with her today now is not the time to be doubting anyone. _

"Listen to me," Azula grunted. "The soldiers countinued to push forward still, but Azula knew they were anticipating her orders. "Front line draw your blades!!"

The Resistance went down even further and Mai shot a sharp glance at the former Princess. She ignored it as she heard the blades being pulled from their sheaths. "Break and kill!" she demanded.

The Shields broke from they're pushing catchong the Fire Navy off guarding. Slaughtering the front line by the surprise the second line of the Nay soldiers drew ther blades and connected into the battle with the Resistance.

"Azula were are supposed to push them into the city!?" Mai shouted fending off some of the Fire Navy soldiers.

Azula smirked at Mai's expression of shock. She didn't care, the sound of blood was flowing through her and all she wanted more now was to kill whomever gotr in her way of finding her Father. Suki and Mai were watching her closely on the battlefield to make sure she didn't disappear anywhere. A solider charged at Azula and she counter attacked by blasting him unto another incoming party of the Fire Navy.

The earthbenders were coming in handy on the rocky slope. They protected the incoming fire of the Nations benders and were pushing them back up the slope as Mai intended. This was Azula's chance as she rant to the front lines of the earthbenders and let out a huge streak of blue flames burning and charcoling the skin of the young soldiers. She was almost to the top of the slope and over the edge into the city until a fan conected to her chest.

Azula stumbled back then looked forward to see Suki standing in her way. "I knew you couldn't be trusted." she muttered. "Stand down!"

Azula smirked and took her fighting stance. "I will not be intimidated by you Suki. I have an arron to attend to so please get out of my way." she responed.

"No!" Suki came at the young firebender trying to nail her pressure points. Azula stood stunned. "We weren't only training Ty Lee, Azula...she taught the Kyoshi Warriors to pinpoint the pressure points of they're opponent."

"Then this little rematch will be more fun then I ever expected it to be." Suki winced at Azula's comment as she wistfully coasted by the sharp and swift fingers. Azula then grabbed twisted Suki's arm. The Kyoshi Warior was not finished as she jabbed aimed to jab the firebender in her stomach. "I don't think so." she yelled grabbed the arm of Suki and beginning to burn her skin.

Suki got desperate and headbutted Azula causing her to lose grip and hit two of her pressure points in the left arm. Suki prepared to completly disable her until Azula used her good arm to blasted her back with her blue flames. Suki stood up and grabbed her fan. "I won't let you pass."

"I admire your enthusiasm," the firebender chuckled holding unto her left arm which was motionless. _Her defense has improved greatly with short ranged combat. I don't want to kill her so I'll just have to scare her a bit. _Azula lit her hands up in her signature blue flame. "but that still doesn't change the fact your in my way."

Azula ran forward and swept her hands up into a full powered blast of flames. Suki let out her fan to block the blaze of fire. She was amazed by how much energy a firebender could keep conserved. Once the flame died down Suki regain her guard only to see the firebender connecting to her chest sending both of them plummeting down the hill.

They fell into an alleyway and Suki pushed Azula off. She grabbed her fan and prepared to attack Azula only to see her wipping the dirt from her uniform. "Okay what is your deal!" Suki demanded.

"I didn't plan to take you into the city with me, but now that you're here I could use some back up on this mission." Azula replied. Azula snuck a peek around the corner and saw Brutes patrolling the streets. "As expected the city is on lock down. Its going to be hell putting down one of those adults."

Suki seemed to forget about the fight and focused on Azula. _If she's not going to fight me here than there's something she wants in this city. I'll play along. _Suki followed up behind her. "The only place on one of those Kian where the skin is soft in the face. It is the quick and clean way to hurt a Brute."

Azula objected. "No, that may be true, but those creatures aren't as stupid as they look they have keen senses almost as good as a Verra's. The best thing to do is to avoid them fighting would make to much noise they are already tense from what is going on outside of the city. Follow me I know a quick way to the palace."

**Northern Fire Nation-Woods **

Yuffie jolted from tree to tree fully aware that the snarling Brutes where following her every scent. The rustling of the leaves wood leave no where for her to hid since she was playing on their ground in their territory. Yuffie came to a halt at the last tree as a river soon came into sight.

The ninja's heart sank as there was no where else to go, but back. A Brute charged into the tree Yuffie was hiding in. The tree began to collapse, Yuffie desperately tried to leap to the closest one in sight. Tartarus notices this and smashed her onto the ground in mid air. Struggling to get up the Brute leader would slam his huge foot into her back. "Resistance is inevitable human." Pushing his foot deeper into the earth. Yuffie wailed with pain as her ribs were pushed into the sharp rocks of the river bank. "Humans are so pathetic. Everything feels pain, the Kian worry none about the fact of that, but you puny girl do. Is your life so little to you that your willing to do nothing, but accept the pain and die slowly!?"

Yuffie cursed under her breath as the Brutes laughed in her defeat. "It can't end like this."

"Let her go." Zuko boomed from the other side of the river. "Now I see why my Grandfather would exile such a vile race. You Brutes do nothing, but feed off of war and reject the face of peace."

"Kill him!!" Tartarus forgot about Yuffie and jumped over the ruff water of the river. He dived at the former Fire Lord. Zuko blasted flame to protect himself, but Tartarus got grip of Zuko ignoring the flames. He began to crush the general in his hands. Zuko shook his head and took in a deep breath and blasted out fire into Tartarus's face.

The Brute leader lost his grip and Zuko fell to the ground. "I though Brutes don't react pain!!" Tartarus's blind eye's were blazing with rage. "Yuffie get up!!" he comanded.

Yuffie grunted when getting up. One of the Brutes saw the young ninja trying to get up and attempted to crush her. She predicted the apes move and rolled out of the way . Her bruised ribs began to hurt. She blocked the pain from even entering her mind and drew a kunai. Yuffie kept eye contact stepping back as the creatures stepped forward. Scanning her enviorment Yuffie spotted the river that was the only thing to her advantage. The river's current was strong enough to pull the creatures. Placing the blade in her mouth she knew this battle she could not be won by just fighting, but by her wits. _Five big ugly apes and Zuko's handling the leader. I'll take care of them, I just have to find a way to lead them into the river. _

The ninja broke into a sprint aiming for the furthest Brute in the back. Avoiding the strikes of the other four she knew only momentum could pierce the rough skin of these creatures. Jumping from a boulder into the air the air the kunai's hoop spun around her finger and aimed for the red eyes of the creature. The Brutes watched in shock as the blood split onto the cold wet stones and the Brute fell into the river and began to be swept away byt the powerful current.

The Brutes charged at the ninja. "Zuko I think its time to go!!" she yelled flashing a quick glance over to the former Fire Lord. Yuffie spring into a nearby tree and didn't wait up. Zuko blasted himself over the river and dissapeared with the ninja.

Tartarus let out a low growl. "Don't bother chasing them!! We will go to the Dai Lou gates and enter the city. It is time Fire Lord rewards the Brutes what he promised."

**Dai Lou Gates-Northern Fire Nation**

The 31st battalion had finally arrived at they're destionaton; the Dai Lou gates stood towering above them. "I see Zuko and Mai have down an excellent job of clearing the upper slope." mentioned Kai.

Ryo looked up just in case for any archers. "I still hear swords and screams. It seems like we got here a little early." Ryo drew his Dai swords. "Though when we open that door we can all expect what's on the other side."

"That's what bums me out." Kai motioned toward the earthbenders. "Want you guys to get those gates open, firebenders when we break the gates down rush into the city and burn any who stand in our way, but remember to be aware of civilians."

The earthbenders took the frontlines. Bringing their foots down to the ground the boulders rised into the air and were quickly smashed against the gates. Over again the boulders smashed into the gates. After the sixth set of rocks the doors protecting the city would be broken.

The firebenders prepared to burn anyone in they're path. Until Ryo stopped them. "Hold on Suki, Azula?"

The two emerged from one nearby alleyway looking relieved to see the battalion. "I'm glad to see you guys." Suki sighed.

"What are you two doing in the city your supposed to be with Zuko and Mai?" questioned Kai.

"Why don't you ask her." Suki pointed accusingly to Azula. "I caught her sneaking off and tried to stop her, but she pulled us both down into the city. Azula hasn't told me what she even has on her agenda yet."

Both Ryo and Kai eyed her suspiciously. "We have no time to be sitting around around if Ozai didn't have his army waiting inside the city then where are they?" fretted Kato.

Ryo looked into the sky and his eye's grew big as saucers. "The smog!? How could we be so stupid, they're planning an Arieal assault!"

"They'll kill us all." Suki muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" Kai mumbled.

Bear grabbed Kai by the shoulders and shook him. "Your the Strategist think of something."

"I should have saw this coming. The lack of defense around the city then Nara....he sent Nara to try and stop us?" Kai began to rub his temples. "Did Yuffie and Lin make it in one piece to you guys?"

Suki shift her feet on the dirt. "We don't know Lin said that they ran ito some trouble in the woods and that Yuffie stayed behind to buy some time. Zuko went to help her, but we don't know if their okay or not."'

"This isn't good," Ryo spoke up. "but regardless we have to complete the mission. It takes some time to really get those things heat up and off of the ground we could get some soldiers to raid the place and take them out."

"Then that means Kerra will have to wait for us." Kai answered. "This is getting complicated, but we'll handle it. Captain Kato I need you to take Suki and Azula with you and take out those ships. Your better off by yourselves. Me, Ryo, and the rest of the battallion have a mission to complete." Kai, Ryo and the battalion ran down the main road toward the palace. Leaving the small party to they're mission.

Inside of the palace Haroji Jin sat up top his throne sip on some wine. Basking in glory of his position. A young servant walked in and bowed. "Fire Lord Jin, Kentaro Xiang has arrived."

Haroji looked surprised then smirked. "Show him in."

The youngest son of the Xiangs walked in followed by his sister and bowed. "I'm glad you'd meet me on such short notice M'lord."

"Rise my friend." Haroji stepped from the burning charcoal around him to join Kentaro. "Now what is it that you request from me?"

"You know who is leading the 31st battalion to your palace don't you?" Kentaro paused. "I wish to meet him in the Fire Nation's traditional Agni Kai. I know that it consists of tow firebender, but I guarantee you my life-"

Haroji silenced him with the flick of the wrist and poured himself more of the sweet red wine. "Do as you like, but before Ozai flees the Nation on his airships make sure the Resistance gets in air yard without quarrel."

Kentaro smirked. "I see that the Fire Nation is slowly slipping out of his grip."

Haroji chugged the wine then laughed. "And the old fool doesn't even notice!! From day one when Zuko was Fire Lord I destroyed his reign to let Ozai take step the throne. Then now on the day of despair the final war the Resistance will take care of him for me and I will rise from the ashes and claim myself the supreme ruler."

Naomi seemed to be stepping back from Haroji's manical attitude toward the Resistance. "W..what is the Day of Despair." she sputtered out

"The day the world embodies in my flames. For the Dusk Shard is in my hand. I will kill nay who stand in my way and have a kingdom of corpses. For today is the first day of my rule. I wield more power then the Gods themselves and not one has dared to object me!!! Haroji took the bottle and chugged it down non-stop the red wine leaked all onto his Fire Lord's robe and all over the floor. "Then can call myself the Phoenix King..."

**I hope I did a little better on this chapter. I'm going back right now to fix up chapters 53 and 54 since I don't like how they turned out either and I made some mistakes on the chapters. Anyway I finally bough Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories so I have my good spirits back. Remember to review I'm J1210 holla!!! **


	56. Fallen Soldier

**Hello again this is chapter 56 of A Dragons Rebirth and Haroji has crossed the line to koo-koovile. Anyway I don't have much to say on this chapter, but that it was very sad for me to write. I really don't like writing miserable stuff, but I had to do this it was in the storyline. Sigh...no catch phrase this time.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Entertainment, but I do own my OC's. Anyway all the other characters and crossovers used in this fic belong to they're respective owners.**

_**A Dragons Rebirth**_

_**By:J1210**_

_**Chapter LVI: Fallen Soldier**_

**Border Line-Northern/Eastern Fire Nation**

The smoke churning into the sky, the Fire Nation's flag was held hung above the heads of the soldiers and Brutes marching towards the Resistance's territory. The border line was only a few steps away from they're entering. The Resistance was ready for the attack waiting.

They hid in the thick woods of the Southern Earth Kingdom which provided them cover and a well advantage over the Eastern Fire Nation. Katara hid among those soldiers near a waterfall. Raithwall's tomb was near to the road the Fire Nation was taking lead to Raminas. Ashe, the Bandits, Aang, Sokka, and Toph had went on ahead to Ba Sing Se. It was Kataras's job along with Iroh to keep Southern Earth Kingdom secure within they're hands.

A guard that was peeking through the tree's ran to Katara and bowed to the young commander. "Ma'am they have crossed the border line."

Katara nodded and returned to the waterfall where she bending the water into the air. With a grunt she twisted the waterfall into a spiral and released it over the tree's on the Fire Navy soldiers. The enemy was caught off guard as the water crashed upon them washing them off of their feet.

With a yell of war the Resistance rushed in slaughtering any who still remained off guard on the ground. Katara rushed out to see how the battle was and Iroh's battle tactics were working well. Four humans on one Brute gave the soldiers a chance to win this battle and with her waterbending they might be able to hold them off.

In the skies of the Eastern Fire Nation Appa sailed smoothly through the clouds with not one airship in sight. Sokka was cleaning his brand new space sword and Toph was fixing her metal earth kingdom armor her father had made especially for her. The braces on her ankles and wrists were printed with the Bei Fong family ensigma.

Aang looked to his friends and smiled. "All we have to do is secure the city since Kentaro has fled."

"Not only that." Toph sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Sokka.

Toph smirked at the two boys. "I got a tip that Ivy would be there and I'm looking far a rematch against her. She's actually a challenge. Swifter on her toes than you twinkle toes."

Sokka looked toward the grand city that awaited them. "If Ivy's defending the city this should be easy."

"So you think." came a yell from not that far away. It was Fran flying the Little Jack near. "The Dai Li aren't only in the Southern Earth Kingdom, but protecting the Capital as well don't let your guard falter."

Huge boulders began to fire into the air and one slammed into the air ship leaving a hole in the bottom threw the deck. "Then I guess that's our sign." Kyte shouted obviously pissed they ruined his ship. "Let's take'em."

**Capital-Northern Fire Nation**

The 31st battalion moved quickly through the alleyways and came to a huge courtyard. It was empty and nothing was really stopping them from entering the gates into the palace.

"This doesn't seem right." Ryo whispered. "Its only a clear run into the city how come nothing is stopping us?"

"I feel your sentiments I hate this, but let's move." Kai directed running forward. The battalion followed only to have some troops bashed from behind them. "What the?"

Tartarus growled deeply still staring at the broken and bloodied bodies of the troops he had hit with the powerful war hammer. The earthbenders began to lunge boulders at the Brute leader. Tartarus was unfazed smashing them from his path running towards Kai and Ryo.

Kai slammed his foot against the ground and lifted up a earthern wall to protect them from the rampaging ape ,but Tartarus had other plans. He went berserk crashed into the wall leaving it in dirt and stones. He grabbed Ryo by the neck and lifted him high into the air and snarled. "It is because of you that I lost my sight!"

A kunai came down towards the Brute and hit the dirt. "Let him go!!" Yuffie shouted from up top one of the houses.

Kai urged his soldiers up. "Keep moving toward the palace we'll meet you there soon. The young General created a blade from the earth below and ran toward Tartarus.

Noticing the incoming attack the Brute leader through Ryo into Kai causing them both to smash into a stone wall. Yuffie jumped down and targeted the Brutes neck as a finishing target. Sensing the hammer swinging in her direction she avoided it only to be hammered down to the ground by Tartaus's huge hand. "You never learn human." he spat lifting the warhammer into the air.

The hammer came quick in Yuffie direction. The ninja panicked there was no time to maneuver out of the hammer's way. The kunochi covered her head in desperaty. She felt something cover her body as she went flying with it and broke through the walls of a home.

She moaned in slight pain and moved off of the whatever was grasping her. She felt blood running downn her leg and turned around to see Bear seeping the red liquid from his head. "Bear!?" she screamed in shock.

Kai and Ryo were getting up from the wall and ran to Bear's side. "Bear!!" Kai scanned his friends broken body that was bloodied and torn from the impact. "We need a waterbender." he shouted angered and afraid.

"K..Kai." the broken Bear finally sputtered. He coughed with blood coming from his throat. "Don't call the benders."

"NO!" he shouted looking back on Tartarus who was still waiting for them out in the courtyard smirking deviously. "I can save you ju..just."

The injured warrior shook his head solemnly and laided in back on the graveled earth. "You can't save them all Xiang."

Yuffie broke into tears as she hug the motionless body. "Its my fault if I hadn't been so careless."

Kai stood up and looked away. "This..this can't be happening Ryo, It can't." the healer covered his eye's to keep the tears from running out. He looked out into the courtyard where Tartarus waited for them.

"Kai." Bear muttered again. The healer turned his attention to his dying friend. "You two take care of each other." Kai nodded as the soldiers breath began to slow and soon stopped. Yuffie still hugged his limp body.

Ryo didn't know what he could day to comfort the two. He felt the pain stab his heart as well. Him and Bear had become great friends over the war and to watch im die in front of his eye's made anger build up inside of him. "I'll kill him!"

Yuffie placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Bending down she place her hand on the face of the fallen soldier her hand was soaked with his blood. Yuffie then drew his blade from its sheath. Uneasy with the bigger weapon she walked out into the courtyard. Emotionless she looked at the two and spoke in a cracked voice. "Both of you have a mission to complete." Kai began to stop her, but stopped as the happy ninja that was usually around had dissapeared at the moment with Bear's soul.

Tartarus growled low as Yuffie approached blade in hand eye's full of fury. "You think you may defeat me rebel scum!" he sneered. "You will fall like your friend before you."

Yuffie looked up and spread a fake smile across her face to seem as if she hadn't been fazed. "So you think?"

Taking the advantage to escape the two Generals would sneak into the district with the battalion waiting for them on the other side. "Generals where's the Captain." asked one private

Kai shook his head in disbelief answering his question. "We finish this battle tonight my friends. I'm not losing anymore brothers." Kai's eye's shifted to white and all the battalion noticed not speaking any of the fact. Ryo lead them deeper into the city heading straight for the gates of Palace.

Meanwhile, at the airyard Azula, Suki, and Kato were spying among the cargo crates nearby. Kato peaked over the crates to evalutate the situation "They haven't taken off yet that's good."

"We can't let Ozai escape." Suki muttered to herself.

_He won't, today I'm getting all of the answers that I want regardless of the mission. _Azula moved closer to the next set of crates the two following her. Peaking over the boxes she saw her Father waiting to board his royal airship. "Attack!" Azula rushed into the airyard, but was stopped by two royal guards. "Very well."

Rushing toward the the Rebel would try to subdue her with daggers made of fire. One of the guards aimed for her face the one other prepared to stab her in the heart. She blocked off the attacks the tripped one guard then blasted him towards the ground. Prepared to send a dagger into his heart Kato grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "We don't kill unless we have to."

Suki came towards the other one and disabled him. Ozai spotted the three and soon they were surounded by guards ready to burn them alive. "Azula we shouldn't of rushed out."

Ozai walked behind the guards eye contact locked with his daughter. "I saw this coming for to long. You betray me after I was about to give you what you wanted most Azula...your crown."

Agitated with the situation Azula gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She could care less about being Princess right now the only person in her sight and on her mind was the one who almost took her over the edge of insanity. "Coward!!" she spat. She ran toward Ozai. One of the Imperial guards lunged for her, but she was quicker and dodge rolled out of the way and out of the circle.

Ozai smirked and removed his Phoenix King robe. "And so it begins." Azula jumped into the air planting a fire kick to Ozai's bracers. Almost hitting his face he frowned and grabbed her leg throwing her from the edege of the air yard.

"Azula!?" Suki gasped as she saw her rival falling off toward the sharp rocks below. "We have to help her."

Kato stopped her. "She knows her mission ours is to make sure those ships don't get off of the ground." Suki nodded in agreement and they turned they're attention toward the Royal Guards.

Azula was falling toward the sharp wet rocks that lay below. _How could I be so careless. _Turning her feet below she blasted herself into the air and onto a nearby rock. Prepared to get back up to the air yard a blast of red flames came plummeting on her.

Using her blue flames as a shield she came into eye contact with her Father as he blasted his way towards her. He streaked across the water and landed on a rock near her. "Now let me see the prodigy that failed me."

Azula shook her head contentment. "You will never see that side of me again. The prodigy has died along with my will to satisfy you. I will not live for you anymore!" Azula jumped to the next rock and swung her fists up cascading blue flames directly at her Father.

Testing her strength he pushed forward his flames as well. Pushing back the blue fire his flame proved more powerful. Ozai broke the test after proving himself the more powerful. "Even without the Dusk Shard I still prove the strongest among the land."

Jumping from rock to rock the flames would connect. Azula was aware of her wet surroundings and didn't plan for the fight to take place here. Relentlessly he would use fire whips trying to trip her off of the cold stones.

She skidded into the air hoping to get hold of a dryer rock fire leg was grasped by her Father's whip. Being pulled through the air her forced his fist into her face. Falling onto her back blood began to run from her noes. Getting up quickly she spat the blood from her mouth and regained her defense. _Dammit what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weak compared to him?_

"Let's finish this." moving his arm swiftly through the air lighting formed in synchronized patterns. "Your Mother ruined you." the lighting surged splitting the water in two.

It had been the most raw power Azula had ever seen in her life. Desperately she prepared to deflect the lighting. Throwing out her fingers the energy entered her body. The pain was unbearable, it aced her bones and felt like a knife plunging through the ribs. Releasing the lighting in a uncaring direction. It blasted into the huge cliff behind her. Rocks tumbled below Azula was in to much pain to move. When looking up her Father mercilessly kneed her in the stomach. She cursed falling to her knee's in pain.

Hoisting the subdued firebender onto his shoulder he blasted himself back onto the airyard. Kato and Suki had already handled the guards. Dropping her onto the floor he'd smirk. "Absolutly pathetic."

Noticing her limp body Suki would run to her side. "Azula!?"

Ozai would take the opportunity to climb aboard his royal airship. "Suki he's going to get away!?" Kato fretted.

"Stop him!!" Azula yelled. She began to stand to her feet holding her ribs. "I won't let him stop me!"

In the Palce courtyard the 31st battallion opened the gates to find Kentaro waiting for Kai. "Kai!!"

Kai stopped the battalion and walked toward his brother. "Get out of my way!!" he voice was cold and held no remorse. Kentaro stood his ground. "I am not in the for this!!!"

"I challenge you to Agni Kai!!!" Kentaro yelled.

"Both of you stop it." Naomi screamed at her brothers. "You have to-" she was cut off by Kentaro grabbing her throat and choking his younger sister.

"Let her go!" Ryo yelled.

"Put her down Kentaro...I accept." Kai muttered.

Kentaro dropped his sister. "She betrayed me and you have. You are no longer my brother. One of us will die here Kai and I swear on our stained family names it won't be me."

"Ryo go on ahead with the others and get my sister to safety." Ryo nodded and ran past Kentaro picking up Naomi. "See you soon."

Kai's fists tightened. "I can't guarantee that."

**Okay I fixed this chapter. It's better now keep reading.**


	57. Sunset

**Hello again I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile I was really sick. Throw up and can get out of bed sick, but I better now. Let's get to the next chapter I also wanted to mention I really didn't know how to end the story right so I'm still working on that part of the fic. And the title makes no sense I just got it off this book I finished readying.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. Alll other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By:J1210_**

**_Chapter LVII: Sunset_**

**Palace Courtyard-Northern Fire Nation**

Kai and Kentaro stood staring at each other eye contact locked. Neither removed the other from sight. Making sure that the others had made it safely over to the Palace Kai proceeded.

"Surely if were going to do this," he slipped his shoes onto the dirt and dropped his armored plates. "let us do this as real earthbenders. Since this is and honorable ritual to the Fire Nation, as earthbenders we must honor the customs of the bending style."

Kentaro didn't object, but followed his lead. "No more buying time traitor this ends now. No more waiting."

The healer sighed and took a bending stance. "When your ready."

Kentaro proceeded stomping hard onto the earth. A huge crack shot into the earth and he sent it at Kai pushing his fists forward.

To counter the attack the healer pulled a slab of earth. The stone barrier protected him, but not from his brother who was rushing towards him on a terrain a moving earth. He quickly slammed his fists against the wall creating spikes on the other side to subdue the deranged Xiang.

A thud slammed into the wall and soon earthen boulders slammed into Kai. He went flying across the courtyard onto the concrete floor. "Come now Kai enough with this childish bending this is Agni Kai."

Kai knew that Kentaro was generally trying to kill him, but he was never an expert bender. He only bended when he had to. Compared to Kentaro who obviously had more practice then him, he was the underdog. He had trained with the blind bandit some on Ember Island when she asked, but truly never desired to.

Kentaro approached his grounded opponent and with a smirk of satisfaction drew a blade from the earth. "I'm going to make sure you feel every last puncture of the pain you inflicted upon my brother."

"Enough is enough!" Kai spat. he shot and and shot a pillar from the earth. It came a forceful speed and slammed into Kentaro who protected himself with the blade. Standing back to his feet Kai slammed his hands together in a sealed clasp. The earth began to melt in a silk liquid that was different for his brother. He soon realized that it was sand and that Kai was bending it.

Struggling to get himself free from the prison that was being attached upon him Kentaro ran trying to return to the hard earth that he may actually bend.

It was as if Kai's whole body was the sand itself. He pushed him arm and clasped it. The sand did so to grabbing Kentaro's leg and yanking him back towards the pile that was already formed. Soon he began to sink and was panicking. Kai was ready to finish him and crush him under the earth, but seeing the look of hatred and fear upon his face told him otherwise.

Kentaro began to laugh at his brother's defeat. "Weakling, even you have nothing to lose!!" with the distracted Kai still in a daze. He squirmed his arms from the sand and clasped them together in a crushing symbol.

A stone cube in cased Kai. The dark inside left no escape. Touching one of the walls he looked for a hollow spot to bend himself out of the predicament. Suddenly a spike would slam from it and into the tother wall. He soon realized he was trying to puncture him open the same way he had his own brother. "Dammit!" the spikes came one after another. He was torturing the healer like he was bug. Another spike came puncturing right through his shoulder and pinning him against the wall. "I can't." he whined in pain.

"C'mon Kai you can't die yet your the prophet." Haitani mumbled appearing from one corner of the chamber. "If you die here the wagon will stop moving."

Kai wanted to object and that his friends would stop his brother if he didn't, but they had there own problems to deal with at the moment. "When this is over I never want to see any of you stupid spirits ever again!" his eye's began to roll to the back of his head. Grabbing the spike engulfed in his shoulder it turned into a icy crystal. He snapped it right off.

Outside Kentaro's huge smile wiped right off of his face when he saw huge crystal spikes slamming out of the earth. "What!?" shaking out of the daze and seeing Kai. He lifted himself onto a boulder and over the air. "Let me fight you at your full potential!!"

Inside the Palace Haroji still sat on his throne a smile plastered across his face. With A hicup he smirked at his servant. "Um, may I service you Milord."

Haroji laid back onto his throne and laughed in his luxiorie. "This is how a King should live. Bring me more wine no more of that sweet red liquid either."

"Yes Milord." the servant bowed accordingly and left the room. After closing the door she ran into someone in front of her and fell onto the floor.

"Sorry about that." the person helped her up and she jumped back when she saw the mass of people with him.

"Are..are you the Resistance?" she mumbled. Ryo nodded in return "Oh, happy day! He's in there!?" she pointed to the throne room and hid behind one of the soldiers.

"I figured such. Okay everyone I want you to get all of the servants to a safe place and just leave Haroji Jin to me. I'll make sure he's taken care of once and for all." Ryo blasted open the huge doors to the throne room and nodded to go to his battalion. "Haroji Jin your time has come!? To long have you made to many people suffer at your hands. Lives have been lost and more left scarred by your demonic reign. Now is the day you pay for the treason you implied against Zuko. I wasn't there then, but I'm here now!!"

Haroji starred at Ryo from the dark shadows of his throne room and could only laugh. "You think I didn't know this day would come. Oh yes, there have been days when I couldn't sleep at night because I thought karma would come to kill me, but I suppose I was quite wrong. I have only wanted one thing my friend and that is power. I've obtained it and created a Nation that has a literal Superior grip on the world. If you really were the great Fire Nation General I've heard about you wouldn't see this situation as one-sided. I will not escape the fact that I let this city become runned by your Resistance garbage, but only to kill every last one of them when I'm done with you." Haroji picked up his bottle of wine and walked off the steps that led to his throne. Reaching ground level with Ryo the Fire Lord poured the red liquid onto the floor. "Maybe insanity has taken me, but I have not lost my honor. This is to honor whomever dies today in this fight...you or me."

Ryo drew his Dao swords and prepared to attack. "Then don't keep me waiting."

"Very well." the Fire Lord through his cape onto the floor. His crimson eye's began to change into a deep well in synchronized with the Dusk Shard around his neck. Haroji seemed to glide across the ground using fire to maneuver through the room.

Ryo came uncaring at the the speed of the Fire Lord and began a complex chain of slashes upon him. It seemed as if he predicted his every attack. Ryo knew that Haroji was not skilled in long range combat like most fiebenders and could only deal a substantial amount of damage from a distance. Focusing on the Dusk Shard he knew he had to get it off of his neck. MAking eye contact once more Haroji grabbed both of his blades and began to push Ryo downwards. ALMost on one knee extinct kicked in and he kicked him in his gut and blasted him back. Picking up the blades he dragged them across the ground then back into their sheaths. "I'm going have to beat him bending."

A huge bolt a fire erupted from the shadows Haroji had been blasted into and Ryo hit and knocked the throne over. Jumping into the air the Fire Lord planned to kill shooting fire daggers from his as if they were bullets. Ryo was able to block the dagger hitting his heart, but was amazed by his speed. Harojilanded next to the stunned lighting his hands on fire he lifted him into the air and onto the floor. "Don't you think thsroom is a little stuffy?" Harojiwalked out of the throne room and into the hallway. "This seems like a little more space."

"Enough babbling!" Ryo ran at Haroji and landed a kick onto his bracers. He took a huge gulp of air anf released it as flames plummeting firm his mouth. Ryo connected it with his golden flames. Haroji incresed his flame by throwing his arms into it as well. Ryo was weakening by the second. After giving in and falling to her knee's Ryo wiped the dirt off and gotup. "Are you toying with me?"

"Do you think I consider you a challenge?" HAroji straightened his face. "With the Dusk its as if you are a toy. Killing you will be my first task. Your corpse will be the first in my collection you should be very honored by this Ryo. I'll put yours right next ot Kerra's."

"Excuse me?" Ryo shot. "You killed her...you heartless."

Haroji grabbed his heart in reaction to Ryo's swords. "The pain kills me. I cannot bare to live without her. Maybe is she was a good Fire Lady Kerra would have never crossed me and end up drowning in a nearby river, but that was about two days ago I believe even if she was still alive where would she go. Kerrais an example of how the strong prosper when the weak suffer."

Angered by Haroji's words Ryo lite his arms on fire. Burning his sleeves off. "I'll show you the full potential of fierbending!!"

IN the courtyard just outside the palace Yuffie was avoiding the raging Brute with Bear's sword in hand. The blade weighed her down, but was a well made defensive weapon. The ninja was setting a trap for the Brute leader, but had to get into the streets to do so.

The Brute chased the girl into one of the city streets onto a fourway pass. "Perfect." she whispered hopping into a nearby home. Taking a spindle roll from her pocket the ninja tied it to a kunai thing and through it hard into the next home from across. She jumped from home to home repeated the action until the upper area above Tartraus's head and scattered in the streets were now covered in the invisablethread. "Now you'll pay." Jumping off she landed only a few feet away from the Brute. "Come."

The angered brute lifted his hammer and through which caught Yuffie off guard. Rolling away from the action she through the blade toward one of the strings which inevitably snapped and sent one of the house tumbling upon Tartarus.

The Brute wasn't fazed much by the wreckage, but when he looked up the kunoichi was gone. Moving the debree from his path a kunai landed on a nearby piece of wood. Turning around quickly he saw a swarm of the sharp blades failing from the sky and landed tightly in the wood around him. Tartarus then tried to move..seeing himself sharp within the tight strings. Struggling to get out of the trap the threads would just dig deeper into his skin and soon draw blood, Yuffie had caught him.

Yuffie starred from up top one of the homes. She readyed herself to finish her prey with Bear's sword. "There's no running away." Yuffie ran to build momentum and jumped off of the roof.

Finally getting an arm aloes Tartarus's ears shot up as he soon heard Yuffie's battle cry. Not being able to get out of the trap he panicked. "Brothers, brothers help me!!" Quickly his neck hit the cold blade at a dominant speed. Yuffie landed onto the earth next to Tartarus's now headless body which fell limp with the threads. The ninja looked next to herself to see thewide eye's filled with shock.

Falling onto her butt she sighed. "Yuffie." Mai's voice shot thorough the air as the army moved through the city. With her Ty Lee and Zuko followed up. Noticing the decapitated Brute Mai stopped halfway. "Did you do this."

The ninja only nodded in return. Ty Lee ran over to her side and Zuko could only stare in awe at the body of the dead Brute leader. "You killed Tartarus?" he shook his head out of the daze. "Did you find Kai and Ryo?"

Yuffie poined toward the palace where the 31st battallion had gone to. "Mai I'll stay with Yuffie you and Zuko hurry on ahead." suggested the acrobat.

"Right, move on ahead Haroji Jin will have to go through us all if thinks that he will survive this day!" Mai rallyed on the troops.

Zuko waiting behind while Yuffie. "What happened?" his voice was stern with concern.

"I..I" Yuffie couldn't seem to think straight at this point. "Tartaru skilled Bear so I..I killed him."

Zuko seemed taken back again. The kunai in lodged inside Tartarus were definitely her's, but ot think she could kill probably one of the biggest threats in the war. He looked into the sky only to that it was now completlyblack with smug and the airships were taking flight. "Ty Lee get to the medic. I have an apointment to attend with my Father."

Ty Lee nodded an understatement and began to hoisted the kunoichi onto her shoulder. Before Zukoleft he looked one last time at the dead Brute leader. "Your losing this war."

**I wanted to make the Haroji vs Ryo fight all little better, but I frustrated at the time. Yuffie killing thje leader I wanted to make Tartarus seem a little more deadly, but thought his Brute like actions would lead to his death anyway. Sorry no 'Zula I'll post over Spring Break though review!!!**


	58. Lost Brotherhood

**Okay so chapter 58 is up and Darn it I'm not gonna be able keep this out of the sixty's so lets go ahead and get to the 1/2 main event everyone had been waiting for. The final battles between Haroji Jin and Ryo, Kai vs Kentaro, and Azula vs Ozai. Yes! Now I had this planned in the storyline. I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!!! I'll give you guys a long chapter this time. Oh yeah, check out my new profile to for 2009 where I rate my 10 favorite characters ever.**

**Discliamer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LVIII: Lost Brotherhood_**

**Cabin-Southern Fire Nation**

As the sun slowly faded into the Shadow that covered the Fire Nation the Southern noticed as well. A family in the Southern Fire Nation was in there cabin and across from them in the bed was a sleeping Kerra. They had found her washed by the shore of the eastern river two days ago and she had still not awaken. They were staring to get worried there were burnt marks around her neck and she wouldn't wake up. The war had been a pretty good distance away from the inhabitants, but even the screams of pain could be heard from where they lived.

Kerra began to stir when a man walked into the home. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eye's to get a better look. "Whe..where am I?" she managed to sputter out.

"Your in the Southern Fire Nation Milady." the man bowed. "Forgive my home we did not expect to bring someone of such Noble status in here."

"Noble status?" Kerra remembered that she had taken the Fire Lady's crown with here. Then it all came back with Haroji blasting her into the river and leaving her to perish. "Haroji Jin!" she yelled startling the commoners. Looking out the window she saw the black smoke churning through the air and covering the sky's. "You must take me to the Fire Nation Capital."

"Forgive me Milday, but there is a war going on up north we cannot go there they'll kill us." the man objected.

Kerra got out of the bed an went outside. "The more reason to stop the war. Don't you see if they stop Haroji Jin and Ozai I can stop this madness. I am not dead so I am still Fire Lady of the Fire Nation I have control over the troops as well. I will apprehend one of your Craggs and return it later. I thank you for your kindness."

The man wanted to stop Kerra, but knew he had no decision in doing so. He untied the nearest Cragg and gave it to her. At that Kerra hopped unto to over sized beetle and rode off into the forest. The man sighed and walked back into his home hoping he did the right thing in letting her go. "Gods go with you Fire Lady."

**Ba Sing Se-Northern Earth Kingdom**

Appa was maneuvering through the air over the Grand City to the Palace where most of the Dai Li awaited the attack. They were in control of the city along with Ivy who waited for them as well. Moving closer toward the ground Toph smirked and jumped off of Appa. "I get off here."

Sokka looked off the edge of Appa as Toph plummeting into the war. "Is she insane?"

Aang looked dead on ahead unaware what Toph had done he looked back. "She said she had a score to settle with Ivy. Let her take care of it and we'll handle the rest of the mission. Aang was content on taking back Ba Sing Se if him and Sokka failed the whole entire mission would be lost."

Below on the surface Toph landed in the high class section where no danger was really accruing at the time. Looking behind her she sensed something moving and quick on her. Turning around quick she smashed a huge crack into the earth. The moving person quickly dodged it then disappeared among the houses. "What the?" Toph was confused on how she couldn't feel the vibrations anymore. "She's really light on her feet."

"Toph Bei Fong!" her name boomed through the streets. "I see you've returned to die by my hands this time. Your friend Kato isn't here to save you as well what a pity."

Now Toph knew who it was. Ivy was hiding among these homes and was looking for her as well. But why couldn't she feel her vibrations it still didn't make any sense at all. "Come out of hiding Ivy your only embarrassing yourself!"

"Do you really think that I'm stupid. You want me to come out so you can feel me move then finish me." the assassin shot back. "But no, not this time I've got you right where I want you. In this maze of a city there is no escape from my wraith. You see you can't feel my vibrations because maybe your not looking hard enough."

"What? Not looking hard enough." Toph repeated. "Don't play games with me!!" then it hit Toph she couldn't really feel anything that well in the water or the air. Ivy was hiding nearby. Stomping her foot onto the earth she created a vibrations through the ground. Shooting her arms outward the earth began to quake with the vibrations destroying all in its path. Feeling a familiar weight transfer of feet touch the earth she spotted Ivy only a few blocks away from her. Following the path she came to a now demolished pool where Ivy was waiting. "I found you."

Angered Ivy drew her blade and charged at Toph. "So let it begin!" Feinting left and right she smashed whatever the earthbender through at her. She was content this time with killing Toph. When the assassin was getting to close for comfort Toph created a weapon from the earth which she normally never did. It was a sword awfully similar to Sokka's old space sword. Locking blades with Ivy's poison one she grunted as the older woman pushed her back. "My swordsman skills out rank yours by years of training Bei Fong what do you think your doing?"

Toph was fully aware of the poison blade Ivy still had that paralyzed her partially in battle form last time and wouldn't let it happen again. Blocking the break she side swept the assassin cutting her arm the same way she did her. Smirking at her truimpth Toph continued to bat back Ivy until the assassin was fed up with losing and slung her blade into the chain that it could become. "Enough games!"

Ivy jumped back and whipped the chain. Toph blocked the incoming whips with her bracers, but was failing as the supposed indestructible armor her Father had bought her was beginning to ware out. Ivy got Toph on the arm and the blind bandit could feel the poison quickly moving through her system. Her arm soon went numb and Toph stepped away. "Darn it!"

Smiling at Toph's defeat Ivy began to wave her chain through the air as if preparing to catch her prey. "You should never play games in battle little girl you could get hurt. And now because of your toying with me you will pay the ultimate price, your life." The poison was taking over Toph's system as she felt her legs soon going numb. "So much for the great Toph Bei Fong."

"No." Toph mumbled as she slipped onto her knee's. She felt Ivy walking closer to her and she couldn't take the toture. Her sytem was imobilized once again by Ivy and she felt hated feeling helpless. The blind bandit falling into the hands of Ivy.

"I am quite disappointed really I thought you'd be able to stop me, but I was wrong. Any last words before you die Bei Fong?" asked Ivy smirking with pleasure.

_No, I won't die like this! _Toph rose to her feet and Ivy jumped back in defense. "What the?" Toph felt as if she was being controlled. Soon pink liquid began to seep from her cut and Toph could feel her limbs again. Someone had bloodbended the poison from her system.

"General Bei Fong." Ashe's party soon emerged from behind her. A troupe of waterbenders and earthbenders followed her. "I see you've found one of our targets."

"Am I glad to see you guys." Toph scratched the back of her head. Ivy soon saw that she was outnumbered and tried to slip away before she was noticed, but one of the waterbenders constricted her blood and pulled her back towards them. "Who is the bloodbender."

"Well.." Ashe moved out of the way to reveal Rin who was apart of the battallion. "Katara said that she could take care of herself and that she could be a good aspect during the war."

"Don't you think Rin is a little young?" asked Toph.

"She doesn't seem fazed by this enviorment. But to the point, soldiers apprehend Ivy and let Avatar Aang know that were on our way to secure the last remnants of the city and end this madness." Ashe commanded. "Now we hope that Zuko has much success in the Fire Nation that we have in the Earth Kingdom."

**Palace Courtyard-Northern Fire Nation**

Kentaro stood ready for whatever was about to hit him from the earthen barrier that Kai had just destroyed. "Come out so I can end this Kai!!" Three crystal shards flew from the barrier and Kentaro dodged it almost getting hit. "Don't play games with me show me all of your power!"

Kai emerged from the pile of rumble eye's white filled with no emotion. Lifting his hand towards his brother it crystallized like a giant knife and he bolted towards him. Reacting to the actions Kentaro shots knifes from the earth hoping to cut his path. Kai dodged them as if they weren't even there and cut his brothers chest sending blood spilling onto the floor. Kentaro screamed in agony as Kai grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air as if he was as light as a feather. "You brought this upon yourself Kentaro. You mocked and antagonized me until I am forced to put you in a grave next to Haitani like you wanted."

Kentaro only coughed blood as he gasped for air. Kai soon realized that he wasn't gasping for air, but was laughing. "You insignificant fool! You don't have it in you to kill me at all, you don't have it in you to take the life of your own flesh and blood even if your lost to that curse of yours. You'll always be the weak big brother you were when we were children. Putting others before yourself. I was quite shocked when you killed Haitani looking at the terror on your face when everyone starred at you was one in a million. If I had power like you Kai I would be unstoppable. If I was in your place killing you would be nothing, but you can't kill me can you it would break Mother's heart again just as soon as she got her son back. Your afraid that everyone will leave you again."

"Shut up." Kai through him onto the gorund and looked away. "Your wrong."

"Then why don't you kill me!?" Kentaro shot, Kai remained silent looking away. "I am not as weak and pitiful as you I know this is Agni Kai and I will finish my opponent with no remorse!" Kentaro created a blade from the earth and ran at Kai prepared to kill him. Suddenly Kai spun around and sliced Kentaro with his blade of an arm. Falling onto his knee's Kentaro looked at his brother in shock as blood escaped from where his arm use to be. Ka had crippled him.

Kentaro starred in horror as Kai looked upon his brother and shook his head. "You are consumed by hatred that is why I won't kill you. I pity you brother for letting this madness fuel you. I once was the disowned brother, but now I believe you truly have earned that place."

Kai began to walk away from Kentaro who was left shocked in place, but looked up and thought otherwise. "You are the weak one you have no honor to end my life!! If I am truly disowned end my life now..please!!" Kentaro's anger soon turned into pleading as Kai walked away in pity for his brother.

"What a shame, what a shame." a voice merged from the shadows. An old man walked up to KEntaro who now lay alone in the courtyard spilling tears from his eyes. "Kentaro Xiang left to suffer a cripple for the rest of his life. Scared by his own blood brother who has no honor to kill him in battle."

"Who is there!?" Kentaro demanded looking up. "Who are you!?"

"Patience child, I am your savior from the life you fear the most." the old man lifted Kentaro from the earth. "My name is Tobishin. I am a shaman who came here searching for you." placing his hand on Kentaro's arm he smirked. "We'll just have to fix that. Come with me if want to learn more or stay if you wish to live the life of being disowned." Kentaro hesitated, but covered his bleeding arm and looked after Tobishin. He looked around to see anyone, but Tobishin gestured him to do so and he followed. "You will fit well in the brotherhood."

**Well tell if you noticed anything interesting in that last scene. (Maybe setting up for a sequel cough..cough..cough). A gezz I still must be kinda sick, but the next chapter is the main event everyone has been waiting for the final battles and all that jazz. Oh yeah, has anyone seen the preview for the Dragon Ball Evolution I hope I'm not the only one think this, but that movie is disgracing the Dragon Ball Saga give me your opinion. I also didn't want to make Toph seem helpless in this situation, but I think the good guys have to fail sometimes.**


	59. Final Battle

**Caution really long chapter!!! Also for the last chapter forget any of that ever happened just erase it from the memory because I'm refining the whole entire chapter than I'm gonna repost it as soon as I'm done with the this chapter. The Toph and Ivy thing will be changed because I think i sorta disrespected the blind bandit by making her seem weak. The rest of the chapter will be changed a little, but still be the same in general. But to this chapter I thought I would never make it this far into the fic, but I did thankfully to all the reviews I got. This is for reading the entire fic thanks a ton the longest chapter I typed yet, enjoy the Final battle. (PS-this isn't the last chapter.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do own my OC's. All other characters and crossovers go to they're respective owners.**

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LIX: Final Battle_**

**Airyard-Northern Fire Nation**

Ozai's royal airship began to rise into the air leaving the three Resistance members on ground level and out of reach. Azula couldn't stand the sight of her Father getting away. He still had a tight grip on her and she wouldn't let it end this way.

"Desprate times call for desperate measures." Kato fretted as more of the ships began to lift from the yard. Kato drew his blade and headed toward the nearest ship Suki following right behind him.

Azula eye's remained locked on the royal ship which was finally leaving the vicinity of the Fire Nation. "No!" she yelled in fury chasing after it toward the edge of the yard. Then finally jumping in one last attempt to grasp the ship. Her fingers barely touched the edge of the airship and she began to fall off of the cliff again. Still focused on the ledge of the ship she blasted herself back into the air and grabbed on for dear life leaving the Fire Nation behind her.

Pulling herself to safety then looking back the other ships followed behind the royal cruiser. Heating her fist she began to heat the metal until it grew soft enough to break off. She continued this action until she created a hole big enough to slide herself into. Azula looked to both sides to notice if anyone had noticed her then looked dead ahead at a clear opened pathway up stairs. It was the obvious choice that her Father would most likely be on the bridge of the ship.

Fueled by anger she still hadn't lost her sense in making sure that every room sshe walked by was secure and that no one knew she was on the ship. Slowly Azula creeped up the stairs and noticed a guard near the door to the Bridge. _He must be inside there. _Swiftly she jumped from the stairwell and stabbed a fire dagger directly into the heart of the Fire Nation guard. The guard had no chance since he was caught of guard. Breaking into the command room she kicked the pilot up against the side controls. Trying to warn the others he reached toward the alarm. Azula grabbed his arm in return the pushed him up against the window. Still struggling to escape the guard tried to kick Azula, but failed as she finally blasted the pilot out of the flying chamber. He fell into the deep blue, but Azula wasn't satisfied her Father was no where in sight. Seeing one of the small islands that was off the coast of the Fire Nation she smirk. "You won't escape me." Azula grabbed a hold of the wheel and pushed it downwards sending the ship into a collision course with the island.

In one of the other Airships behind them Zuko had snuck on himself in search for his Father who he knew was already aboard the Royal airship. Rushing up the stairs he noticed that the pathway to the main cockpit had already been cleared of any threats. Cautiously he peeked into the flight chamber then rushed in to see Suki and Kato looking out of the window. "Captain Kato, Suki what are you doing aboard here?"

Suki turned around surprise then turned back to the window. "The royal cruiser just went down the one your Father's on he was trying to escape from us. Kai and Ryo sent me, the Captain, and Azula to stop the Airships from taking flight. Ozai was planning on escaping and the others bombing the Resistance."

Zuko looked around curiously then back to Suki. "Where's Azula?" he asked sternly.

"Aboard that ship that just went down." Kato answered lowering the airship into the water "We have to stop Ozai. They are probably already trying to get him to safety."

"Make sure you keep his guards out of the way I'll take care of my Father." Zuko commanded breaking the front window and diving into the water near the crash. Zuko swam to the shore quickly to see the crashed airship bursting into flames. Zuko griped his fists thinking what if, he shook the thought quickly from his mind knowing that his sister would never die to anything as simple as that.

It was no surprise to the former Fire Lord that there would barely be any survivors, but he could care less all of these soldiers betrayed him. Skirting around the flaming airship he could see a figure closing in through the flames. "Azula!" he called.

The Resistance leader was terribly wrong as flames shot from out of the ariship blasting him on to the brocky beach. Ozai emerged from the carnage eye's blazing with anger. "You've failed me again Zuko and now its come to this."

Zuko regained his poster quickly getting up and readying himself for the battle coming. Ozai jumped from his place and blasted himself towards Zuko at a remarkable speed. Zuko blasted balls of fire at his father hoping to slow his down, but Ozai knocked them out of the way as if they were just bugs pestering him. Finally reaching Zuko he unleashed a hellish blast which escalated the former Fire Lord against the wall holding the powerful flame back.

The tow stood hands locked. Ozai began to push Zuko to his knee's over powering the Fire Lord. He lighten his grip when his back began to scorch. Seeing Azula heading towards him Ozai released zuko from grip and launched himself into combat with his daughter. Breaking her sprint Azula jumped into the air firing fire daggers at her Father which he blocked. Azula landed on her feet lightly next to Zuko. "Let's go Zuzu this is no time to gawking."

Zuko was surprise at the sight of Azula even defying they're Father. _She truly has changed. _Zuko nodded and returned his attention to Ozai who seemed to be a well distance away from them. "We fight together as a unit no heroics." he commanded.

Azula flinched at the command, but nodded in return only to keep him quite. "Follow up on my attack." she ordered sprinting toward her Father hoping Zuko would drop his usual independence and listen to her. Sure enough she felt Zuko ready to defend behind her. Azula changed her pattern while getting closer to her Father using the same maneuver she used when fighting Zuko. Her feet seemed to be skidding among the sand. It was as if she was hovering using the fire.

Ozai was not intimidated by this action as he blasted countless times at Azula who skidded back and forth avoiding the blasts aimed at her. Jumping completely over her Father Azula soared upside down then unleashed a powerful blast that Ozai blocked with his own leaving himself wide open. Zuko came Blasting Ozai in the chest sending him flying back at the suspense.

Irritated the Phoenix King rose to his feet and frowned at the sight of the siblings putting their differences aside and working together. The smug grin he usually had was no longer in play, Azula knew that he would soon unleash everything he had in the tank if they kept up what they had going on.

**Palace-Northern Fire Nation**

Haroji Jin and Ryo stood locked in combat. The Fire Lord still wore the smirk that just ticked the young General off. _I can't let him get to me. _Ryo thought as they circled each other waiting for one or the other to move.

"You know, this is going to end one way or the other?" Haroji questioned the agitated General. "I know how angry you truly are Ryo. I know the anger burning within you that Zuko chose me over you to be Arbiter of the Fire Nation. I suppose I was just the better chose right? You always agree with Zuko because he's like a brother to you, if you saw it from my perspective we really wouldn't have a need for this Agni Kai. To put it into context your a follower."

Now Ryo was pissed he could care less if Haroji got to him or not. "You talk idle about me look at you Haroji Jin, your a monster. Regardless if you killed Kerra or not she would have never of fallen in love with such a manipulative bastard as yourself. As for being the Arbiter, I will have to call my own brother out on choosing you. I wasn't eligible for the ranking of Arbiter because I already had a battalion to lead you fool."

"Regardless..of-" Haroji Jin was cut off by a fireball being thrown in his direction. He blocked it only to have Ryo nail him in the face with a roundhouse fire kick. The Fire Lord fell onto the floor holding his face. Haroji felt the burnt marks on his left eye. He had been scared the same way Ozai had Zuko. "No!!" Haroji screamed firing Ryo back before he could come advance another move. "I'll kill you!!"

The Dusk Shard around Haroji's neck began to glow immensely black and the Fire Lord was distracted by this. Ryo took the opportunity and threw his arms outward. Electricity began to flow around Ryo's body. His hair rose with the power surging through him. The young General put everything he had when firing at Haroji Jin. The Fire Lord seemed not to even note the lighting. The surge hit Haroji surging straight through his body on contact and sending him flying out the opening in the hallway and into the courtyard.

Ryo looked out the window to examine the dead body of Haroji Jin when he saw something that literally froze his soul. Haroji was on his knee's spiting blood from his mouth. He looked up to Ryo at the window and smiled grimly. Slowly the Fire Lord rose to his feet and a black aura could be seen flowing around him like the lighting that was flying around Ryo's when shooting lighting. Lighting his arms a fire he yelled loud enough that the whole city would hear his voice. "I will unleash hell on you!!"

The Fire Lord flew into the sky shooting scarlet flames so hot they would demolish his average blood red flame. "Come." he montioned.

Ryo clenched his teeth and jumped into the now demolished courtyard that Kai had defeated Kentaro in. Ryo felt in creeping up his spine, Haroji Jin had truly lost his head. _I will not let him live. He's droped the world into hell, but I will bring it back. _"Let's finish this!"

Haroji lifted his hand into the air creating a disk of fire and through at Ryo. Avoiding the death disk the General created two blades of fire and charged at Haroji Jin, but noticed the same disk he avoided was gaining on him and quickly. Thinking quickly he turned around and sliced the disk. This didn't do anything to his advantage as the fiery disk only split in two. Haroji Jin watched contently as the Dusk Shard continued to grow brighter and brighter with the immense amount of black light emitting off of it. Shooting a quick glance Ryo realized the Dusk Shard was recovering his body from the lighting impact.

Sweat began to drip from the Generals head as that only added to his problem. Ryo quickly jumped from a boulder into the air where Haroji Jin was still keeping himself from the ground and through the fire blades. The blades cut the Fire Lord's arm breaking his concentration. "He still feels pain." Ryo blasted himself into the air and shot fireball's at the Lord with his free hand. Haroji evading the oncoming attacks. He grunted in pain as the concentrating process to recover was harder. Turning around through the air Haroji began to fire daggers that broke into Ryo's lower chest. The General fell to the earth holding his chest which was bleeding severely. He wasn't used to aireal combat. Refusing to give up the general stood up gripping his chest.

Haroji landed forgetting about his recovery. Lighting both of his arms to the fullest, Haroji Jin began to yell in fury and pain as the black aura wildly danced around his body. Spreading his arms out the fire would continue to climb onto his chest and almost completely engulfing his body. Every Firebender knew that they could not be burned by their own flame, but lighting your whole entire body a fire is extremely dangerous to ones well being. Soon Haroji Jin's whole body was a fire and his clothes flew into the wind as soot.

Haroji unleashed a hellish wall of fire upon Ryo. The young General smirked unknowingly to Haroji and placed his hand unto the cold earth. Holding unto his chest Ryo did didn't have anything to support his arm from the dangerous signature move that was going to be unleashed upon his opponent. The golden electricity surge through his arm and General screamed in pain as the blood began to leak from his arm. Cuts were blaring onto it, but he didn't care the leaking ball of fire and lighting was in his hands. It would be the one to finish this war. His battle cry echoed through the air as Ryo ran straight through the wall of fire the electricity guarding him from serious injurie. Haroji's facial expression grew in shock as Ryo survived the maximum temperatures. And even more when the Golden Dragon's cry echoed through the skies of the Fire Nation. The Dusk Shard's emense light blinded Ryo as it shattered into a million pieces and drifted away with the wind. The flame tore through Haroji's layer of fire, the it went through his skin and tore at his bodily insides sending the Fire Lord rocketing through the courtyard onto the palace steps.

Ryo fell onto his knee's taking gasping for air. He quickly shot a glance at Haroji who was immobilized at the stairs. Ryo stood up and wobbly limped over to the Fire Lord. When he looked at Haroji Jin nothing surprised the General. The powerful Fire Lord's body was completely burned by foolishly lighting himself. He was bleeding uncontrolably by the Golden Dragon that went through his entire body. Haroji noticed Ryo staring upon him and tried to crawl up the stairs. "You've lost Fire Lord Jin."

The Fire Lord stopped and turned his attention to Ryo. "You believe so?" he asked in a cracked voice. "I lost my life, but left behind something that will never die. I sought what I wanted the most and obtained it regardless of the cost. I made yours and everyone else's life hell, I became Arbiter, Fire Lord, a conqueror more mighty than Sozin himself, and for that you may never erase my name from history. The Mother's will tell their children the horrific story of Haroji Jin and how he caused millions to suffer and thousands to perish, how he was the the most ruthless person to ever walk the face of the earth. The children will cower in fear and I will smile at them from the burning pits of Tartarus knowing what I have unleashed upon the earth. So tell me General who has lost?"

Before Ryo could open his mouth to answer Haroji Jin's last words the Fire Lord died..........the General stared at the body in mixed emotions. Then open his lips to speak. "If your truly listening to me from where you say you are then I commend you. Never, will you have what you wanted the most Fire Lord Jin. You may have wanted power and you've obtained it, soaked yourself in it, but you loved and never received in return. No one will ever show you affection at that you may have left your mark in the history books, but your legacy will go on as the most despised human being to ever walk the earth."

A hand touched Ryo's shoulder he quickly tunred around ready to attack until he realized that it was Mai. "Ryo are you alright?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine." he sighed.

"Where is the rest of your battalion?"

"I told them to clear any guards out of the Palace and get the servants to safety. I don't know where Kai has gone though last time I saw him he faced his brother challenged him to Agni Kai." Ryo replied. He turned around to face Haroji's dead body. "Will the Fire Nation hold vigil for him."

Mai sighed in exhaustion. "The Fire Nation does not honor traitors, but it under custom that he be cremated and put in the hall of the Arbiter like all before him. I will not allow Zuko to let him be buried with the other Fire Lord's." Ryo was tired of being in the enviorment enveloping war he slumped onto the ground with the immense blood loss. "Get a medic here quickly!" Mai ordered. "Ryo you'll be fine were getting you a doctor just hang in there!?"

Ryo looked at Mai wearily as his eye's began to close. Everything was getting fuzzy, he dropped his head onto the stairs and passed out.

**Costal Island-Northern Fire Nation**

Ozai blasted at both Azula and Zuko. They both avoided the oncoming Fireball's easily on the sandy beach. By now the Phoenix King was fed up with the fact that they were winning. Ozai Blasted himself like a rocket and fire punched Zuko in the gut. Zuko was lifted off of his feet by the powerful blow, Ozai then clasped his hands to together and hammered Zuko's across the face into the water.

"Zuko!?" Azula turned her attention to her injured brother. She shot a quick glance to pushed a flamethrower upon his daughter. Blocking the fire blast with a flame of her own it was apparent she was alone when Zuko didn't get up. "Dammit Zuzu now isn't the time to be resting!"

The Phoenix King increased the intensity of his flame pushing his daughters back. With his free arm Ozai punched it into his flame creating an even bigger flame blaring Azula back. Before the former Princess could rise to her feet she saw a flash of lighting leave the fingertips of Ozai. Memory's began to flash through her head and she soon knew her Father had been desperate to fire lighting so quickly then to charge up the bolt to its true potential. Azula rolled out of the bolt's path. Her Father continued to fire the lighting at his daughter relentlessly. Options began to run through her head, but it was all happening to fast she knew she could never beat her Father at any training session that's why she always returned to the estate bruised everyday at the academy. Why her Mother always questioned her about the injuries she would pretend as if nothing ever happened, but Azula remembered the fear she felt when first seeing the ultimate power rushing at her.

Azula stood up ready to deflect the lighting when heard something she thought would never run through her ears. "Leave my sister alone!" Zuko yelled in anger unleashing a huge blast of fire upon her Father. Ozai looked in shock as his son blasted him against the rocks of the island. Azula didn't take the opportunity lightly, she immediately began charging for the final bolt that would seal her fate. The electricity circled around her body, Zuko could only stare amazed at his ability compared to his though they were both very powerful benders. Suddenly Ozai stood up and charged his own as quickly before Azula could be done charging her own.

Zuko ran into the path of lighting like he did the same for Katara except only this time he took in the lighting prepared to deflect it. The electricity entered his body, pumping through his vein quickly. "That won't work this time!!" Ozai yelled.

"I think it will!" Azula yelled running to stand next to her brother the bolt waiting to be unleashed. Zuko fired the lighting he had taken in to his system and Azula's as well. The lighting was synced together simultaneously that it seemed like it formed a Dragon for the slightest second. The bolt hit their Father sending him skidding across the water into the cold deep. Zuko fell to his knee's breathing deeply at the amount of power that was between the both of them. Azula smirked at the sight and looked out into the ocean prepared for her Father to come bursting out any second, but when she didn't see it happen panic set in had she killed her own flesh and blood the man she aspired to be like.

Azula rushed into the water in hope for saving her Father, but Zuko grabbed her arm. "Azula he doesn't rule you anymore. Don't go back to him."

The words echoed through her head like a drum beating. _Its not worth it. I've finally won, Father you no longer rule me._

**Well I hope you enjoyed that uber long chapter. It took two days to type took yesterday off. This is the by far the longest chapter I have ever written in my life so give me your review I worked hard on this. Stay posted the next chapter is the last thanks for all the reviews again!!! Holla!!! Forgive me I didn't proof read this chapter I would have, but my neck is killing me from sitting at the keyboard to long.**


	60. Princess of the Fire Nation

**And then there was sixty, well I made to the final chapter of A Dragons Rebirth. I couldn't have done it without all the reviews thanks and ton for everything. I really don't know what to say so I will say it in the authors note after this chapter. Well thanks again for all the reviews again this is the first fic I've really ever finished in my life so it means a lot and I hope you'll put me on author alert so you can read the sequel when I post it up. Personally I thought the storyline ending for this would be really mellow, halfassed, and crappy so I decided to go on and make it up as I go I hope I don't make it to cheesy. One last time for in this fic, I'm J1210 holla, holla, holla!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender it is trademarked property of Nickelodeon Networks, but I do won my OC's. All other characters and cross-overs go to they're respective owners. **

**_A Dragons Rebirth_**

**_By: J1210_**

**_Chapter LXI: Princess of the Fire Nation_**

**Palace-Northern Fire Nation**

"How is he? Will he be alright." Mai pressed the medic on as Ryo lay still in the Palace guest room. "What's wrong with him." after the General had passed out on the steps of the Palace they rushed him into the closet room with a bed and contacted the medic to come.

The medic seemed tefted will the assassin's countless questions. Mai had never been so high strung and worried. "He'll be just fine Milday. General Ryo just passed out from blood loss, all he needs now is rest. After a battle with Haroji Jin I can see why." Mai sighed with relief and sat in nearby chair. "Milady I will leave you now I have other soldiers that need to be cared for."

Mai nodded in a approval and the medic left her alone. She had just been told that the city had been secured and surviving soldiers captured. But Kai had been yet to be found Mai was starting to get worried. Ryo had told her that he faced his brother in Agni Kai._ Did he lose to his brother? No, that could never happen. Then there's Zuko Ty Lee told me that he went to face his Father, but..? _Mai had never been so confused in her life. The war had been won, but everything was all happening to fast. The news of Kerra's death, the mysterious disappearance of Kai, Ryo being injured, then Azula and Suki disappearing as well. "Azula and Suki." she mumbled under her breathe.

"There fine." Ryo muttered straining to get up.

"You'll start bleeding again you should lay back down." Mai suggested.

Ryo continued to sit up. "We ran into Suki and Azula at the gates of the city. They went to the air yard to stop Ozai with Captain Kato. I'm not sure what's going on over there though."

Mai grabbed the sheath and handed it to Ryo. "The soldiers recovered it from the throne room. The war is over we have nothing to worry about except those four. I received word of two airships going down in that vicinity." then it hit Mai like a bolt of lighting. "The arieal assault, they're planning to take all of us out."

"If they only took out two ships the assault should still be on. Without a commander the plan is still in play." Ryo grunted trying to get up, but Mai pushed him down. Angered the General fell back on the bed exhausted. "No, are we just going to sit here and let them kill us all!!"

Mai looked out the window and saw the ships slowly rising over the walls of the Grand city. "They've failed the mission. Order the earthbenders to take down those air ships now!!" Mai yelled to her soldiers. The soldiers looked at each other skeptical, but went out side and began to fire boulders into the air at the ships. It did no good the boulders could not reach the ships.

"Were doomed!" a private yelled.

Mai's eyebrow twitched, they weren't helping the current situation. Then looking into the courtyard she saw a soldier running with a huge grin plastered across his face. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

The soldier bowed in respect and looked up to her. "Forgive me Milday, but Lady Kerra had returned she is on her way here right now!" the private said full of relief for his life. "She'll save us all!"

Relief flooded Mai as well knowing that the young Mother was till alive and was coming all the way back to the Palace to stop this madness. Then she looked into the sky. "How will she? Tell her to go to the air yard now!!" Mai ordered running to a nearby Bora and hopping on. "In the air yard the ships has a special type of phone so the whole entire city can hear."

Meanwhile up top the wall that surround the royal city Kai sit looking at the vast forest before him. He breathed heavily from the battle scars that Kentaro left him. As much as he wanted to break down and cry he knew that he wouldn't and couldn't. His tears had run out 6 years ago. Everything was running through his head, the forest was right down the hill and all he had to do was run away from it all. "I can't leave Yuffie alone she needs me." he muttered. The healer turned around to face the city that had been burned and the bodies that lay everywhere in the streets. Not only soldier, but the civilians as well. "When the powerful wage war its the poor who die. It is not my job to bring world peace that what the Avatar is for."

Slowly the healer began to walk down the hill, but was stoped by the boom of his name being shot across the air. "Kai!!" he turned around to face Azula who had been worn and scared as well from battle. "Don't you dare run away again! Your friend dies so you decide to leave the other sto suffer, maybe I was wrong about you! Your a coward!"

"Bear wasn't just my friend he was my last brother Azula, but I guess you wouldn't understand." shot back at the former Princess.

Azula was shocked at the coolness in healers voice, but wouldn't let it get to her. "I suppose your right, but that still doesn't change the fact your running away from everyone you care about when we need you the most." Azula shocked herself when being so kind to the healer. She usually looked down upon people who ran away from there problems and pitied themselves. "I stood up and defeated my Father because of what you did for me now I won't allow you to do the same exact thing you did all those years ago."

Looking into the amber eye's of the former princess Kai smirked. "I remember seven months ago I gave you that same exact look. I'll return with you, but after this I'm done with war, with politics, done with-"

"Done with me?" Azula cut him of with a question.

Kai was caught off guard by the question but proceeded past her. "No."

Azula wouldn't drop it she grabbed Kai's hand and looked him in the eye's. "Prove it." she took his other and hand looked him in the face seriously.

Kai couldn't help, but feel queasy inside Azula was doing this here of all places. In a war zone she wanted to really know how the healer felt about her. "Azula..I..I." he stammered. Her eye's didn't leave his indicating how serious she really was. Feelings ran through his head like a Bora running down a pathway. Slowly he pulled her closer until they were they're union. Happiness flooded through Azula as she realized what that he had truly sealed the way he felt about her. The former Princess had never been so open or close to anyone else. Fresh tears ran down her face and she quickly wiped them off once they departed. "Let's go." Kai whispered walking back into the Grand city with her.

A huge explosion came from the outer rim wall of the city. The airships were starting they're mission of demolishing the royal city and Kerra had already been notified of what was going on in the skies. She rushed the Cragg into the the air yard not stopping for anyone. Mai was right behind her. Kato, Zuko, and Suki were in the air yard getting civilians to safety of the higher ground. When Zuko saw Kerra he ran to her and Mai with a smile on his face. "Your alive."

Kerra's face was serious as as the bombs echoed through the walls of the city eliminated Resistance soldiers. "This is no time for reunions Zuko!"

Zuko nodded and took Kerra to a nearby airship that Suki and Kato had used to get to the small coastal island. "The ship should still be heated so we can take it off of the ground." Zuko applied all the switches and slowly the airship began to take off the ground.

Kerra had already grabbed the voice multiplier that the ship had installed in the cockpit. "Attention, attention Fire Air Navy this is Fire Lady Kerra Jin stop the assault, I repeat stop the assault on the Capital!" as the bombing continued the bombs entered the city vicinity, the ships did not stop. "I repeat stop now!! My husband Haroji Jin has died honorably in Agni Kai and Phoenix King Ozai has been taking in to custody by the Resistance leaving me currently in charge of the Fire Nation! The Brutes no longer rule you nor do these tyrants, you must stop this madness I beg you we are free." Kerra spoke into the microphone on the verge of tears.

Zuko watched the ships stop bombing the city one by one. Did they really want to be under his ruler again or were the Fire Nation Army just listening to Kerra. "Its over." he mumbled. "I have my Nation back."

"Zuko I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Mai replied to his comment. "I think Kerra should rule the Fire Nation."

"Mai are you mad. We have finally have back what we've been fighting for and you expect me to give it up!?" Zuko retorted.

"Kerra is ruler of the Fire Nation now, she is considered heir to the throne since Haroji has no kin. So that is under neither of our jurisdiction. If the world truly needs peace now Kerra must rule until that is established again, the Fire Nation does not need anymore change after what happened today." Mai replied.

"Zuko you can have your throne back whenever you like, but right now the people of the Fire Nation need me." Kerra mumbled. "The world needs me."

Zuko tightened his fists realizing that he was as hungry for the throne as any other, but that Kerra could care less about being the new Fire Lord only that she restore the peace to the world. Along with her, Aang, and Ashe they would all together. "Peace comes before anything else, my people come before anything else. Together we will restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

**10 months later**

Kerra decided to remain in class of the Fire Lady and ruled the Fire Nation for the 5 months until the economy began to run again with the fact of the heat of the war was beginning to die down. The world escalated with much debate of if they allow Ashe to rule the Earth Kingdom or not, but in the end the White Lotus stepped between all the politicians stating that she is Daughter of King Raminas and her bloodline run with Raithwall. Ashe was coranated Queen of the Earth Kingdom shortly after.

Everyone returned home in hopes of rebuilding what they had lost. Yuffie returned to Ba Sing Se deciding to leave the militia she was signed onto. She joined Kai in opening his medical facility shortly after in Grand City and now she works as the Royal Blade to her majesty Asehlia B'nargin Dalmasca. Toph returned home in the Southern Earth Kingdom and was welcomed with countless gifts by her parents and lives the average boring life of a Noble. Sokka and Katara returned to the Southern Water Tribe. Kai decided to leave Rin with Katara so she would be able to advance in her waterbending training. Before Kai resigned from the 31st battalion of the Fire Nation he enstowed the rank of General of the battalion upon Captain Kato. Suki and Ty Lee returned to the Kyoshi Islands where they continue there training. Everyone soon received a letter after the war to return to the Fire Nation Capital for a celebration that would be held finally establishing peace among the four Nations.

Ryo was in a Hall of the Arbiter admiring the history of the great guardians before them._Shirai Aoyama 1297, Princess Azula -Resigned, Haroji Jin -1305. _Ryo stopped at the name it still ran through his head, the face was unforgettable. Shaking out of the daze he noticed that Azula had resigned in being Arbiter so her ashed would not be in the hall. Zuko had yet to chosen a new Arbiter and life had been quite boring for the past few months. He had a months vacation to relax, but things were just back to normal now.

"You seem tired Ryo." Azula suprised him from the door way. Sulking in the Hall of the Arbiter won't get you anywhere." she smirked.

"I'm not sulking just admiring those before us." he countered her joke. Azula had gotten a lot more friendly over the past few month, but she still held the same sarcasm and personality that mad her Azula. "I assume your ready for the ball tonight it'll be good to see everyone again."

"It will." she replied. "Its not like anyone bothers to write letters."

"What was that." Ryo asked.

"Nothing, we should go to the courtyard Zuko will be expecting us soon." said Azula walking out of the hall with Ryo. Soon Mai joined the two in the hallway and they began to reminisce on when they used to be kids. Arriving at the palace steps in short time they were meet by a crowd of cheering people. Aang was already standing next to the Fire Lord Zuko and Queen Ashe. Ryo went to join the other Generals in formation, but Azula didn't see Kai.

Azula stood next to Mai and Ty Lee who greeted her with a huge hug. "Hey 'Zula I missed you how has everything been?"

"Just fine Ty Lee." Azula knew she was lying, she had yet to receive the rank of Fire Nation Princess. "How is everything on Kyoshi, you seem to be looking well."

"I'm having the time of my life, the training has never been so intense. We went hiking into the woods on a survival trip, that's when the good ole days back with me you and Mai came in handy." she replied.

Azula smiled at her friend. She missed those days, but she moved on to something better her enemy's were now her friends. Though she and Suki still didn't like one another, they had a mutual respect for each other. She thought her and Katara weren't in good graces either though they never really quarreled anymore Azula could consider her a friend. Toph was just as laided back going with the flow of everything her and Azula really never communicated that much than when they did on ember island.

"Oh 'Zula its starting." Ty Lee snapped her out of the train of thought.

Zuko began to address the crowd. "As you all know after restoring peace to the world the war was restarted with the rise Haroji Jin. This war demolished both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, but only banded us closer together in the conquest to finally end this war. Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was my enemy when she was the leader of the Insurgences, but to this day is a close ally in arms and close friend to me. I give you my word that the Fire Nation army shall not put one foot step on your soil. 100 years the Earth Kingdom has suffered because of my ancestors and no more blood shall be shed as long as I'm Fire Lord. That's why today I would like to honor all those who helped restore peace to the Earth." Zuko drew a familiar blade from its sheath and lifted it into the air. "The Blade of the Arbiter, the sword of the Council. Ryo, you are like a brother to me, please forgive was a fool not to make this decision in the first place. General Ryo of the Fire Nation, you have proven yourself worthy of this title and I commend you. I Fire Lord Zuko, descendant of Ozai and Ursa, crown you Arbiter of the Fire Nation!"

The crowd broke into a huge cheer as the bracers were equipped to Ryo's writs and the Blade was attached to his belt. "Thank you Zuko." Ryo bowed.

"Now then, there were many lives lost in the battle one in particular that shall be honor among the rest. Sergent Big Bear of the 31st battalion was my friend and was brother to healer Kai Xiang and blade of the Earth Kingdom Yuffie Kisargi. I would like to honor his spirit, Bear always brightened the situation be it death or life and he risked his owned to save Yuffie's award upon him the Medal of Honor." Yuffie came up to Zuko and hugged him instead of bowing, accepting the award on Bear's behalf. "Then that comes to Healer Xiang, though I know he wants nothing more to do with the Army. Kai Xiang III was General of the 31st battalion along with Arbiter Ryo and shall be honored with his battalion. He was Strategist to the Army and without him my sister would have never truly found peace of mind. So Healer Xiang would you come up and accept the sword of the Dragon?" some of the people whispered at the excitement of seeing the sword of the Dragon. They were only giving among those who truly have proven there valor among soldiers.

Slowly, but surely someone was moving through the crowd. Kai emerged on the steps walked up to Zuko and bowed. "I'm really sorry I'm late."

Zuko smiled. "I just thought you didn't want to show up. I Honor your bravery in battle and in friendship, Kai Xiang III of the Earth Kingdom." he handed Kai the blade with a dragon imprinted upon it. "You have fulfilled your duty like you said you would in the letter."

"I never thought this would happen when I opened it." Kai joked then straightened. "Thank you."

At that the healer took his place among Yuffie and 31st battalion along with Ryo. Zuko heaved a sigh and looked toward his sister. "Not only have I put much thought into this, but also have the Avatar and Earth Queen and we all believe that Azula has earned her title of Fire Nation Princess as every soldier has earned there award. So Azula if you please." Zuko motioned grabbing the three pinned crown from one servant.

Azula was frozen in place. This_can't be happening it has to be one of those hallucinations!! _Ty Lee gave Azula a light push toward Zuko and she began walking. Azula did not bow when she reached her brother as much as she was expected to the world leaders accepted her decision.

"Azula I sent you on a quest of redemption with Healer Xiang and he brought you back to me the way you were before your meltdown. He gave you peace of mind and these pass ten months you have displayed it to me, Princess Ursa, and the world. So with the Consent of the Fire Nation Azula I crown upon you the Princess of the Fire Nation!!" Zuko placed the crown in Azula's bun and the crowd broke into a cheer louder than any other.

Azula was overflowed with happiness. This was a day the Princess wuld never forget she looked to Ryo who gave her a thumbs up and to Mai who gave her the approving nod thoguh she could care less. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko." she spoke clearly without a hint defiance in her voice.

The night went on with everyone having a good time at the party mingling, eating, and drinking. Yuffie got drunk and puicked all over Sokka. Mai and Zuko were talking to a few Noble's why'll Ty Lee flirted obviously. The 31st battalion were being scolded by Kato not to drink to much because of battle training the next morning. Ashe waltz around with Aang just for good appearance.

"Well I'd say Fran that this is not the type of party that I expect." the two Bandits stood on the ballroom balcony drinking.

Fran shot a quick glance to Kyte and turned away. "The type of party you expect would be drunkards and woman, Kyte. Now I see why us Verra stay away from your kind, but do you realize we weren't invited to this party at all. The Fire Lord didn't even mention us in his speech." the Verra snapped.

"Calm down Fran." Kyte soothed her. "We'll just waltz in like nothing out of the ordinary is happening."

"Or maybe you could just ask me for an invite." Ryo cut in opening the door. "I was wondering when I see the Black Bandits again."

"Then again you are a Black Bandit yourself Arbiter Ryo. I didn't see resignation papers." Kyte jokes.

"Just get in here already." Ryo ordered opening the door to the party.

Fran looked skeptical. "We could be walking into a trap." Ryo huffed and pushed the older Verra into the ballroom. "Easy, you've gotten a lot older since are last encounter."

"And you haven't gotten any older." Ryo retorted.

"Like I said before, Verra's never reveal they're age." Fran shot back.

Azula looked confused on the next balcony but shook it out of her had and stare at the stars. _To think a year ago I was in a jail cell. _Her train of thought was broken by a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to face Kai. "What's up Azula you look all mellowed out your starting to remind me of Toph."

Azula only stared at the healer than punched him in the gut. "Is that how you greet me after ten months of no letters."

"My bad I didn't know we were going out." Kai objected grabbing his gut.

"Really that's no excuse." she pouted. "You at least could have sent one."

"Sorry already. Gezz, girls I swear....so what have you been up to lately?" Kai asked.

Azula stared at the stars again. "Nothing, I've been waiting for this day. Except when I was in the jail cell I thought it would turn out completly opposite. I glad you have your good spirits back though, I like you better when your happy."

Kai sighed and stood next to her. "Your right, I guess things just returned to normal after awhile."

Azula looked to Kai who returned the look. "When are you returning to the Earth Kingdom?"

"A couple of days I suppose. Why do ask?" Kai questioned.

"Well I just assumed you want to spend some time with me and-"

Azula was cut off by Kai pulling her closer slowly and grasping her hands. The etched closer until they were only a their faces were only a few inches away from each other. He silenced the Princess and sealed it with a kiss. Azula was overfilled with happiness even beyond the fact that her title of crown Princess had been returned to her. Kai broke the union with a confession. "Azula, I love you."

The Princess tried to fight back the tears, but couldn't. Kai was no suitor that her Father had found for her. He didn't confess the words for money or profit, but for her happiness and she returned his words formally. "Kai Xiang III, and I love you."

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_In this last entry I send to you my friend I must say that Princess Azula has shown most progression over the last few months. All signs of paranoia around the others she interacts with are gone to my awareness. She no longer talks to herself or the hallucinations that once appeared in her mind. And yet after all of this she her attitude around others has changed, though she still is Azula. The Princess has giving all of us issues in the past, but I can say she is recovered. If I can put into my own words what I think about the case and the matter of events that have occur ed the last few months I may say they are a miracle to us both. Truly Azula has changed, A Dragons Rebirth._

_-April 18, 1307_

_-Kai Xiang III_

**_~~~The End~~~_**


	61. Author's Note

**Well there you have it my first fic complete on this website. I had to finish it before I became an author on here for a full year. I thought the ended was kinda cheesy and not to original, but still give your opinion. And now it is time to give my thanks to those who have favorited, alertes, and reviewed. **

* * *

**Extrarius Scriptor: Thanks a lot for you open critism, you were one of the first to review and I wanted to thank you for reading the fic all the way through to the end. In the sequel though I'll make sure the character development goes a lot more smoothly. Also I will not to make the same foolsih and dumb mistakes that I made in this fic. I'll countinue to read The Meaning of Peace.**

**Dragon Reverb: Ryo has been an awesom charcter in the fic. Maybe I'll just throw the question out there now. Is it okay if I use him in the Sequel he's become one of the primary character in the fic. Thanks for all the reviews and reading the fic all the way to the end. **

**Rava77: Thanks for your review and actually taking on the challenge of reading this long fic.**

**TearOfMist: Thanks for yuor reviews and make sure not to take it off your alert lis next time.**

**Well that's about it to all those on the favorites and alert list: The Moonrunner, mendoncasnowy, SasukeSakura101, SPD Yellow, Elizabeth S. Black, Airbender, -OO-Infinity-OO-, jawmax, Sironblood1, Rosalind Penderwick, Lowar, Claz, Dinoman. Thanks for all your support I'd do the holla, but I did that last chapter. Thabks for all the rieviews once more. Anyway you can expect the sequel to be posted up 2 weeks-1 month. Put me on your authors alert list, peace, scinara, and all that other stuff I'm OUT!!!!**


End file.
